Fifty Shades of Damaged
by foreveryoungfighter
Summary: What if Christian Grey hadn't been the only one with the terrible past? When fifteen year old Christian is forced to face his demons in the eyes of a nine year old Anastasia Steele, he is forced to learn to think of something other than himself and heal. After being ripped away from eachother for 12 years, can they handle the people they have both become? Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Maker

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy! All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James.  
**

**A/N: Few warnings before we begin; firstly, I am not E.L. James, nor do I strive to be. She is incredible and i have no desire to be her. Second, this story is NOT bet'd so please forgive any errors I have overlooked. Third, there are some changes made in timelines here and there but please just go with it. I have changed them for a reason and charecters with slight personality changes are also, yes hard to handle, but worth it, I believe.**

**I have recently, like most of the world, become quite in love with with the Fifty Shades Trilogy and the charecters so when I saw there was an opening on for the trilogy for writing fan fics, I lept on the oppritunity. I hope you all enjoy my own, twisted version of the wonderful story. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Christian Grey

I fidgeted in my seat, unable to sit still any longer. The room was empty besides the older looking guy reading some gun magazine besides my mother so I didn't have to get up and sit outside the office like I usually had to when it was filled with kids. It was ridiculous, my mother bringing me to see Dr. Canter after I was expelled from school today.

I scoffed at the thought and rolled my eyes but tried to cover it up with a couple of coughs when I saw my mother's pointed glare shot my way.

I could sense and see the physical doing her exasperation with me had caused over the past couple of years. Dad couldn't be here today, something with work, so Mom had to leave a couple hours early from the hospital to come and pick me up. That didn't make her any happier to see me when she picked my sorry ass up from Principle Turner's office.

"I'm so sorry," Mom had pleaded the overweight, balding man that was my principle. "Christian is still working though some…issues right now but we're working with a new therapist and -"

"Dr. Trevelyan," Principle Turner raised his hand to stop her. "You and you're husband are generous, kind hearted people. Elliot and Mia are excellent students here. Christian, though a handful, is also a very gifted and intelligent student here but when a child, no matter how troubled, becomes violent with other students-"

"He started it!" I banged my fists down on the arm of my chair.

I could feel the anger I had been suppressing all day start to bubble over just enough to get my rage just above manageable. My mother's sharp glance and Principle Turner's uninterested stares made me puff out a harsh breath of air and flopping back in my seat.

"Public schools have a zero tolerance policy for violence and on Christian's first offence he would have been kicked out of school immediately. I would like to think we have been very lenient with your son-"

"And for that I am so grateful," Mom said with false sincerity.

"-but we can no longer allow this to go on. May I suggest a reform school, maybe? There are many Military Academy's around this area if you wouldn't like to ship him away. My own son attended Riverside a few years back. He is now attending Yale." he said with a proud grin.

I swallowed audibly, watching my mother nod emotionlessly at his suggestion.

_Military school? _I thought in shock. _She wouldn't!_

My heart went into overtime when she accepted the pamphlets Principle Turner handed her for these boarding schools and boot camps for boys.

"So this isn't just a suspesion?" My mother's nails dug into the leather of her arm chair.

"I'm afraid not, Grace."

Mom nodded her head in acceptance once more.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner." Mom stood up with me in tow. "I will be picking Mia and Elliot up when school is out. Could you please give Elliot both of their transcripts. It will be their last day here as well."

Principle Turner's face twisted into confusion.

"Dr. Trevelyan, I can assure you that Mia and Elliot are more then welcome to stay here. They have posed no-"

"Mr. Turner," my mother started, her chin held high and hand holding mine in hers. "My children will never be separated. If one is out, then all will be out."

I swear, I though I heard Principle Turner's jaw hit the floor. Mom gave him a sickly sweet smile and pulled me by my sleeve.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Turner. It's been…interesting."

She pulled me roughly through the halls of the school and practically flung me into her Cadillac SUV.

"Put your seatbelt on," she snapped before launching the car out of the parking lot of the school and into traffic.

I did as she asked in silence, watching her as she mumbled to herself about my horrible behavior and what she could have done to prevent this. I felt my heart clench in my chest, guilt wrapping around it like a lethal Boa trying to constrict it's prey of all life. I slid down in my seat, eyes on my black trousers I wore as apart of my uniform. I smiled for a split second, loving that I would no longer need to wear the horrible things.

I groaned when I remembered what Mr. Turner had suggested for my mother and I knew that the black trousers and navy blue sweater would be a high preference instead of the navy suit I would be forced to wear at some boot camp boarding school.

As if reading my mind, my mother grumbled something to herself once more, reaching in her purse and rolling down her window. When her hand came to the surface after digging in her endless pit of a hand bag, it showed to be holding the pamphlets Mr. turner had given her. Without hesitation she flung them out her now open window, making my anxiety quickly drain out of my system.

"I'm not shipping off _my_ son!" she chuckled darkly to herself. "The nerve of that man!"

I grinned slightly, feeling kind of stupid for ever thinking that my mother would ship me off.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

I had noticed only a few miles back that we were heading into the city and not home, which sort of surprised me. Usually Mom took me home and made me wait until Dad got home so they could discuss my punishment but she wasn't headed that route. She hadn't even called Dad.

"Dr. Canter's office."

"What?" I yelled. "W-why? She'll just ask what happened and I don't want-"

"Christian," she closed her eyes at a red light, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please. Just cooperate with me? I'd prefer if you come in without fighting me but if you don't then I'll just drag your butt in kicking and screaming."

"You don't have to do that, Mom." I swallowed. "I'll come in."

And I did. I came in without giving my mother any grief and did as she asked. Even now, as we continued to wait outside Dr. Canter's office for what seemed like forever, I said nothing, despite my anxiety. I tried to shake off the nervous feeling, knowing the moment I stepped into Dr. Canter's office, she would see it on me. She probably smelled it, too, she's been doing this for so long.

I was taking deep breaths while my mother read some Women's Health magazine beside me when the door opened. My eyes were instantly on the door, thinking Dr. Canter would be there when I saw her. She was a tiny little thing, probably five or six years younger than I was. No older than eight or nine. Her pale skin and short stature made her look even younger but by the way she spoke over her shoulder with wary eyes to Dr. Canter, I knew she was older.

She wore jean cut offs and sneakers that matched her dark blue tee shirt she wore. Her thick, long brown hair made me gulp and shrink back into my seat.

My mind reeled, images of my own tiny hands tangling themselves into locks not much different from the little girls and twisting it into a braid while a pale figure lay motionless on the floor of an empty apartment.

Mom gave me a worried glance, touching my cheek softly and pulling me out of my own horrifying thoughts.

"Christian?" Mom asked.

The little girl's eyes flicked to me, large and blue put alert and filled with worry. For a moment, I became even more anxious. Those eyes were the same I saw in the mirror every single day. The expression, at least. Even the dark, purple rings around her pale blue irises matched my own. She was so little and yet she was exactly what I was.

The girl came to a halt in front of the man with the magazine. He didn't notice her at first due to her petite stature but when she crawled into his lap, he smiled warmly and embraced her eagerly.

"Ready to go, Annie?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded after squeezing his neck tightly. He placed her on the floor, still keeping her hand in his, and began towards the door. As they passed us, I could feel m mother's voice vibrations in my ear but I didn't listen. I watched the girl, her eyes down cast towards the floor, hand clutching what seemed to be her father's.

Right as they walked past, her eyes flicked to mine, widening as she took in a small gasp of air and clung to her father's side. They were gone too soon, out of sight but not mind.

I don't even remember how I had gotten into Dr. Canter's office, but I had. She was already scribbling something, sitting at her normal spot a few feet away from me in her leather single seat. She must have noticed me staring at the door, and asked some useless question about what I was looking at.

I said nothing.

She let out a tiny sigh probably not meant for me to hear and continued to scribble.

"So, Christian," she began. "Your mother tells me you got into some trouble at school again today."

"Yeah. So?" I glared her way.

I had nothing against the good doctor. She was a nice lady and pretty smart too, but I wasn't one for opening up and boy was she for that team.

"Was it another fight?" she asked cooly.

Again, I was silent.

She placed down her pen, staring at me with her dark eyes that matched her hair. She looked just as exasperated as my mother did when it came to me and I understood that but some things were just not meant to be brought up with me. Almost a year and a half with the Doc and she still didn't understand that.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you already know, Dr. Canter." I snorted, looking at some picture she had on her wall.

"I do, Christian. But I'd like to hear your side of the story."

I gave her a confused glance.

I was sure the manila folder she had in her hand was faxed over from Mr. Turner's office. They had my therapist's number just incase things like this happened. They sent over a report of each incident I had to her with full detail every time.

"The guy deserved it."

She chuckled just a bit.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"Can I ask why he deserved it?"

"Why do you care about some jungle gym brawl, Doc?" I finally snapped. "I didn't hurt the kid too bad. Just a black eye and a bloodied lip."

"You're right," she swayed back and for the a bit. "It wasn't as bad as last time. But just because it was someone's lip and not their arm doesn't mean I condone the violence anymore. Christian, did you like hitting that boy?"

I stilled in my seat, my eyes sharply shifting towards her relaxed form. Her eyes showed nothing but genuine concern and wonder.

The kid that I had slugged a couple of times before some teacher had pulled me off of him had deserved the beating I had laid on him and more. Sure, my anger had gotten to me in the worst way possible and maybe hitting the guy had felt good but not in the sense that I would just randomly hit someone. It felt good in the sense that I felt I did something right, not wrong. Not something I should have been punished for.

"Christian?" she said a bit louder. "Did you like hitting that boy?"

"No," I lied. "But he deserved it."

"Why did he deserve it, Christian?" she asked again.

"Because he pushed my sister, okay?" I finally yelled, slumping down in my seat.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment. She nodded, as if understanding and motioned me to go on.

"He pushed your little sister?"

"Yeah," I huffed, my breath coming out in pants. "She was playing tag or something with her little friend and she ran into some guy a year above me. He cussed at her and pushed her on the ground! She's only seven and that jerk pushed her. What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with it?"

We were both quiet for a few minutes after that but it felt like forever. She didn't scribble in her notepad or stare at me with pity filled eyes like so many other shrinks had.

"You love your sister very much, Christian." it was a statement, not a question.

I stayed quiet, feeling my heart rate finally starting to come down.

"She's my baby sister," I whispered, looking down.

"You stood up for your sister, Christian. And I understand that. But there are many other ways to confront the situation instead of using your fists."

"Doc," I sighed. "If I had gone up to the guy and told him something, there still would have been punches thrown. The first probably wouldn't have been from me but the last certainly would have."

She looked surprised at that, obviously she didn't understand the way teenage guys worked. Hormones, testosterone. They could think whatever they wanted about us but the truth was, we didn't give a shit about all that crap. I hated the attention I got from girls and tried to distance myself from them as often as I could, which most of the guys at my school appreciated since that meant more for them so I never had trouble with that department. Girls were too touchy and I couldn't take it.

After another half hour of going round and round in circles when it came to her questions, Dr. Canter finally released me only to call in my mother. I sat outside in the waiting room until they called me back in. Mom was sitting in one of the three chairs in front of Dr. Canter's desk where the doctor sat.

Mom had a small smile on her face but I could see the fear in her eyes. It wasn't extreme fear or anything but more of a worry. She motioned for me to sit by her and kissed my head lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. I didn't understand what was going on.

"You stood up for Mia," she touched my cheek, gazing at me with tear filled eyes. "That's why you hit that boy."

"Look Mom, I didn't-"

"My wonderful boy," she whispered and wrapped her arms around me ever so gently in a hug. "I love you so much."

I could handle her feather light hugs. I had been receiving them for so long that nowadays they were easy.

"Mom," I laughed lightly, patting her shoulder. "I love you, too."

A knock came at the door, a familiar face poking in. Dad's blonde hair hung in his face as he shot me a wink and sauntered in to sit beside me. I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged and looked forward as Mom let me go. Dr. Canter began to speak, welcoming my parents and myself back in.

"As you both know, I have called you here for a reason," she began.

She had called Dad here? Why?

"Yes," Dad chuckled. "But you haven't told us that reason yet. I left a very important meeting at your insistence, Doctor."

"Christian has had his ups and downs, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. We all know this."

My parents nodded, making me roll my eyes.

"I would like to try something new with, Christian. A new exercise of sorts." she smiled my way gently.

"Okay?" my mother motioned for her to go on.

"Christian's PTSD has always been one of the more," she paused. "Pronounced and apparent form of PTSD I have ever seen."

I sunk down into my seat slightly, remembering what she had told me about PTSD when I had been diagnosed. Everything she had flung at me was exactly what I felt. Every single syndrome. It felt good to know what I was feeling but I was also a bit terrifying.

"Until today," she finished.

My eyes shot up, wider then both my parent's.

What?

"I have an idea, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. A technique of sorts. It has been tried before and has worked very well for children with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I think it will really help Christian in the long run." she sounded excited and enthusiastic.

The complete opposite of how I felt.

"What is this method, Dr. Canter?"

"It really doesn't have a name but I tend to call it the Bonding Method." sensing my parent's confusion she furthered her explanation. "We are basically introducing a new patient of mine and Christian to each other. If they happen to become friends, then so be it. If not, they will never have to speak again."

"A friendship?" Dad asked.

"With a child that also has PTSD?" my mother spoke.

"Exactly," Dr. Canter's smile grew wider. "None of us can feel what Christian or Anastasia feel. We don't understand it but maybe if they speak to one another, begin to understand one another we can begin to understand them and their feelings."

"Anastasia?" my mother smiled gently. "A girl?"

"Yes. Anastasia is fairly new to my practice. She's been with me three months now and I haven't been able to get her to open up to me." she looked straight at me. "Christian is a tough nut to crack as well."

"And your hoping together they may open up to each other?" Mom clarified.

"That is what I'm hoping. Would you be open to something like that, Christian?"

Everyone stared at me as I stopped to contemplate her question. Was I open to her experiment? - because let's face it, it's an experiment - Maybe. Was I open to new people? Not so much.

I swallowed audibly and nodded my head to appease everyone. I know I wanted help but I didn't know if this was the way I wanted to get it.

"Excellent! I have already spoken to Ana's father and he has agreed as well as Ana."

They spoke a little bit more about the situation before shaking hands, signing papers and leading me out. Before I knew it we were in the car, Mom and I, while Dad went to go pick up Mia and Elliot.

As I sat in my mother's car, I stared out the window thinking of the little girl with blue, wary eyes.

* * *

**So what do we think of young Christian?:)**

**Reviews are very welcomed and appreciated!**

**-fighter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Playdate

**I DO NOT own the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James.**

**A/N: This story is un-beta'd and prewritten. I don't know if I'll update everyday but we'll see how it goes. Thanks to all those who read adn reviewed! Much love goes out to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 2.  
Christian Grey

Mia giggled wildly as I tickled her sides. She wiggled in her seat, laughing so loud that Elliot actually took out an ear plug and turned to look at us from the front seat to glare at us. I didn't care and continued to tickle my little sister until she squealed out pleads for mercy.

"Christian. Mia," Mom warned lightly from the driver's seat. "Calm down, please."

I nodded with a smile and turned to talk to Mia. It had been a week since I had been kicked out of my old school and put into a new one. Mia and Elliot adjusted to a new environment with ease while I stuck to my old ways, refraining from any form of attention and sticking to the shadows.

"So Mia," I kissed her forehead. "How was school yesterday?"

It was Saturday, Elliot and Mia's day to visit friends while I went to therapy, and yesterday Mia had gotten home so tired I didn't even get to talk to her. Elliot had his own thing going on so we hardly ever spoke unless necessary but with Mia, it was easy. Only seven and already brilliant.

"It was really fun! Me and my new friend Amy went to the art room and guess what?" she giggled, placing her hand over her smile.

"What?" I leaned in, my amusement growing.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in my ear.

"We got to finger paint!" she squealed enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" I widened my eyes and pretend to be shocked.

"Seriously! Guess what I drew."

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin with my index finger and contemplated my answer. "A flower?"

She shook her head.

"A butterfly?"

"No, silly!" she giggled.

"Then what, my Mia?" I tickled her sides, making her giggles grow louder.

"I drew you!" she pointed to me.

I looked around playfully and pointed to myself.

"You drew me?" I asked. "Why would you draw me, Mia? I'm big and scary!"

"No, you're not, Christian!" she smiled her missing toothed smile. "You're the most handsome boy I know."

"Hey!" Elliot chuckled and pretended to be insulted form the front seat. "What about me Minnie Mia?"

"You're second, Elliot!" she laughed.

He pouted jokingly and hung his head.

"Love you, Elliot!" she said sweetly.

He turned to throw her a wink over his shoulder.

"Love you too, Minnie Mia."

After dropping Mia off at her play date and then Elliot off at his friend's, Mom drove us to Dr. Canter's office. We walked in together, her hand gripping mine so tightly it was slowly starting to go numb. I didn't take my hand away, allowing her to feel nervous just as I was. I took deep breaths, calming myself as Mom spoke to the secretary at the front desk and she told us where to go for this new meeting Dr. Canter had set up.

When we finally reached the door the hallway opposite of Dr. Canter's we saw the Doc standing in front of the door. She gave us both a large smile, reaching out to shake both our hands. When I didn't reach out to shake hers out of sheer nerves, she dropped her had and gave me a reassuring look.

"It's going to be fine, Christian. Anastasia and her father are already inside waiting for you and your mother. There's no need to be worried. And if you decide you want to leave, you can. There is no pressure here, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded frantically.

Dr. Canter went for the door, twisting the knob as Mom squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Ready?" Mom asked frantically.

I let out a shaky breath.

"Sure. Why not?"

Dr. Canter led us into a large room. On one side of the room there were mirrors from floor to ceiling, on the opposite there was a wall made entirely of glass that overlooked all of Seattle the wall behind me was blank while the one in front was completely covered by bookshelves filled with books, toys, games, magazines and CD's. Anything a kid could ever want.

The room was filled with sofa's and brightly colored carpets, a few toys littering the ground. Overall, it was a pretty cool room but my eyes didn't focus on anything besides the two people in the middle of the room.

Sitting at a tiny table smack in the middle of the room was the little girl I had seen in the lobby the other day. She was Anastasia? She was the girl that had PTSD just as I do? I blanched, standing stock still as Dr. Canter strode over towards Anastasia.

"Hello, Ana," she cooed quietly as not to scare the poor little thing. "I brought you a friend."

The small girl didn't look up from the book her father was holding in front of her as she sat on his lap. It was a Dr. Seuss book I had read years ago and happened to still have on my own book shelf at home. It was one of the first books Mom had read to me when she brought me home.

The older man smiled down at his daughter, kissing her head like I did with Mia when she got upset and bounced her gently on his knee. "Annie?" he coaxed. "C'mon, sweetheart. You wanna meet the new friend Melinda brought for you?"

_Melinda? Oh! Dr. Canter. _

Anastasia's large blue eyes looked up at her father then shifted to Dr. Canter before nodding ever so slightly. The book was closed and Anastasia's father stood up, gripping his daughter's hand in his as they walked towards us. I felt my body stiffen a bit as they got closer, Ana clinging to her father's side like I wish I could with my mother if it wouldn't look ridiculous.

I felt stupid, being afraid of someone so tiny, but I couldn't help it. Meet new people, any age, size, race, religion…it wasn't easy for me.

"Ray Steele," Mr. Steele reached his hand out towards my mother.

Mom took his hand, smiling kindly.

"Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

"Err…" Mr. Steele looked wary.

Mom laughed. "You can call me Grace."

"Ray," he replied with his own tight smile. "And this is my Annie." he ran his hand down her long hair.

"Hello, Annie." Mom waved with a smile.

Anastasia stared at her with wide eyes before looking up towards her father.

"This is Christian," Mom touched my shoulder. "My son."

"Hello, Christian," Mr. Steele held out his hand.

I took it quickly and shook his hand firmly. He nodded in approval and lifted up his daughter into his arms.

"I'm going to be right outside, Annie," he said kissing her temple.

"No," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Shh," Mr. Steele soothed. "It'll only be for a little while, baby. Then we can go get some Dixie Cream doughnut holes. How does that sound? Good?"

She gave a little nod into the crook of his neck.

"Okay?" he asked, setting her down on the floor.

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered.

Mom turned to me, kissing my cheek before giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be right outside."

I nodded towards her and stared after the three of them as they walked out, leaving the door closed behind them. As soon as it was closed, I heard little hurried footsteps rush to the other side of the room. I spun back around to see Anastasia crawling onto the sofa with the book she was reading earlier in hand.

She opened it and pretended to read, looking up at me occasionally with worried eyes.

I stayed perfectly still for a few moments, debating on how I should approach her, if I was to approach her at all. There was a part of me that wanted to bolt out of here and lock myself in my mother's car forever but then there was another side of me that wanted to get to know this little girl. Maybe she knew something I didn't? Maybe she could help me.

I took in a deep breath, looking over towards Anastasia. She wasn't even trying to pretend to read the book any longer, her blue eyes focusing solely on me. I averted my eyes, looking around the room with a casual glance. I felt her eyes leave me and probably follow my own glance.

I took small steps forward, still looking around the room so that she was distracted until I came to sit on the opposite end of the sofa she was sitting at. When she noticed, she stiffened, her breathe hitching. I knew if I didn't do something soon to prove to her I was a good guy then she would start to hyperventilate, just like I always would when I was her age.

"Anastasia," I said softly. "That's your name, right?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded slowly.

"I'm Christian." I touched my chest.

"Oh," she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"My Daddy," she whispered. "He calls me Annie."

"Really?" I asked.

She took a little breath and scooted an inch or two further from me.

"Yeah. Y-you can c-call me…" she let the sentence drop and turned to look away from me before jumping off the sofa and darting towards the little table she had been at before.

She grabbed a Barbie from the floor beside her, playing with it's hair absently while I stared at hers. She was beautiful and so broken. Possibly even more broken then I was. I could see that.

I quietly walked towards the opposite side of the table and sat down on the floor since the table was so short. She had to sit on a chair while she played with the doll. I looked down around the floor and found a Buzz Lightyear toy sitting there. I picked it up, remembering Elliot having something like it when we were younger. I pressed a button out of curiosity, making Annie squeal in horror and jump to cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly when it made a loud sort of shooting noise.

She whimpered and remained in her position, rocking herself back and forth and her little chair. She looked so much like myself that it stung. Burned like a slap in the face.

"Anastasia?" I called gently.

She didn't move so I did the only thing I knew how. I lifted the Barbie doll she had picked up off the table, making her look up at me when she felt the movement. Slowly, I split the Barbie's hair into three parts. I folded one piece over the other, slowly twining the strands of synthetic hair into a tiny braid.

Anastasia watched with curious eyes, taking her hands away from her ears. She leaned forwards a fraction of an inch, looking up at me to make sure I didn't move as she did so to get a slightly closer look.

"What are you…?" she whispered.

"I'm braiding her hair." I smiled. "I used to do this when I was really little."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"On your hair?" she whispered.

I laughed loudly, which I regretted instantly. Anastasia flinched back almost instantly but didn't close her eyes or put her hands over her ears.

"No," I shook my head. "Not on my hair. I used to do it for my…" I hesitated, trying to calm my breathing. "For m-my first m-mom."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes still wide with curiosity.

"Your first mommy? You have two mommies, too?" she asked quietly.

My eyes opened in shock at her question. She had two mothers? Was she adopted, too? What else did we have in common?

Dr. Canter had said our cases were both very similar, in more ways then one, but she hadn't said how.

"I only have one now," I said softly. "But I used to have another one. What about you, Ana?"

I could tell that by calling her Annie it would be too familiar too soon, so I stuck to my own shortening for her long name.

Ana's face fell slightly as she reached for another Barbie on the floor and tried to mimic my motions with the braiding. I quickly changed to a different subject, hoping she would become a bit more relaxed with me.

"So, Ana," I glanced at her. "What's your favorite color?"

She remained quiet, only looking up at me every once and a while as she continued to play with her doll.

"My favorite color is blue," I stated.

Her eyes widened.

"Me too!" she smiled but gathered herself together quickly, looking down at her doll. "All the boys at my school say blue is for boys and pink is for girls but I don't like pink."

She scrunched her nose up at the color she disliked and stuck her tongue out at nothing.

"I don't think blue is just for boys," I shook my head. "It's for anyone who likes it."

"How old are you, Christian?" Ana asked.

"I'm fifteen. How old are you, Ana?"

"Nine." she showed me on her hands. "No wonder you're so smart. I can't wait to be fifteen."

I quirked a brow at her.

"It's not as fun as it was being nine, Ana."

"Oh," she sighed sadly. "Well, I hope I have fun when I'm fifteen."

"Me too." I grinned down at her.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked hesitantly.

She was still unsure of me and I understood. I wasn't exactly the most cuddly looking person in the world.

I smiled softly. "I love pizza."

"What kind?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Pepperoni."

She scrunched up her nose again.

"You don't like pepperoni?" I laughed softly.

Ana shook her head no.

"I like Canadian bacon and pineapple. Or just cheese and mushrooms."

"Mmmm. Both of those sound good."

"They are," she nodded. "Daddy always lets me drink Sprite when we get pizza, too, so I like it even more."

We talked about her favorite things and mine, discussing movies and pets. I was surprised to find that she preferred _Robin Hood _or _The Fox and the Hound _to movies like _Cinderella _or_ Snow White_. While I couldn't tell her that I loved _Scarface_ and _Wallstreet_, I agreed with her and told her that _Robin Hood _and _The Fox and the Hound _were both great movies. She also mentioned that she had a goldfish named Bob she got for her birthday this year. And that's how we discussed our birthdays.

When we finally ran out of things to talk about we sat quiet, playing with dolls and giving each other quick glances here and there. When Ana finally spoke up I was surprised at what she said.

"My mommy didn't want me," she sniffled a little bit but kept her eyes down. "So Daddy came to bring me home with him. Now I have a new Mommy."

"Oh," I paused and spoke quietly. "Do you like your new mommy?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But she's different from my old mommy. What happened to your mommies?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, feeling my heart start to pump loudly in my ears.

When it came to talking about the crack whore, it was a challenge. It wasn't so much talking about her but rather the memories that came along with talking about her. She was dead and I preferred to keep it that way, letting my past and horrible memories die with her but it didn't happen that way. Therapists, family…anybody could bring something up and it would make me remember all the things I tried so hard to forget but never could.

Dr. Canter called it "avoidance". She was lucky to get a few words out about the crack whore, much less what happened to her - even if the Doc already knew. But this little girl…I was already telling her so much and it shocked me. It filled me with relief and fear all at the same time.

"My new mommy," I smiled. "She was the lady who came in here with me."

Anastasia gave me a tiny smile and leaned forward a bit to whisper something softly.

"She's pretty."

I chuckled and nodded.

"She is," I agreed.

"And your old mommy?" she stared at me with those eyes.

"She died," I said under my breath.

"Oh," Ana said again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I almost scoffed, but held it in.

"That she died," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I nodded and split the Barbie's hair into six parts, making two braids while I spoke.

"And your first mommy? What happened to her?"

Ana flinched back a bit and fiddled with her doll nervously.

"They took me away," she murmured.

"Who took you away, Ana?"

"The nice lady in the suit. She took me to Daddy," Ana smiled a bit but her frown reappeared quickly.

"Why did they take you away, sweetie?" I whispered, feeling my heart clench in my chest.

It was like I was looking at myself in the mirror. My own story happening over again and it stunned me into horror. I thought I had been the only one. No, I had hoped I was the only one that had ever had to go through what I had been through. But here she was. The proof that I wasn't alone in my nightmare. She was right beside me in this terrible dream.

"Ana?" I tried to coax her when she didn't respond.

She glanced up at me before focusing back on the twisted braid she had finally made.

"The man used to hurt me," she whimpered.

I sat silent for a moment, shocked at what she was saying when she reached out to place her doll in front of her, exposing a small, circular twisted and warped piece of skin on her wrist. When I looked closer there were more of them there. Four or five in almost a straight line.

They were burn marks. From a cigarette. They were almost identical to the ones I had on my own body. That's when it hit me.

I wanted to break something. Anything. Throw the fucking table across the god damned room and break the glass wall so I could jump the fuck out. I had been through enough in my life and now this little girl was just beginning and already had it worse then I had. It wasn't fair!

I took in deep breaths through my nose, not wanting to scare Ana. Fuck! I didn't want to leave her! I wanted to stay with her in this safe little room fro the rest of our lives and protect her the way no one had ever protected me when I went through what she did.

"W-what…what man hurt you Ana? Can you tell me what he did to you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I could hear Ana stop breathing and when I looked at her face I saw it start to turn red. I panicked and touched her hand with mine. She didn't flinch back, instead letting out a heavy breath of air and sucking in some much needed oxygen.

I folded my hand around hers, hoping I wouldn't scare her off. She instinctively latched onto mine as well, clutching my hand the way my own mother had earlier. When she finally looked up at me, her breath now stable I could see the fear of her memories reflecting through her eyes.

She young and already so damaged.

Just like me.

"He used to hit Mommy," she explained in a tiny whisper. "And when she fell asleep-" I knew she meant pass out from the beatings. "-he would come for me." she sniffled but no tears came. "He w-would grab me by my hair and pull me out from under my bed where I u-used to hide and then he would throw me against the walls a-and kick m-me." she still didn't sob or whimper. Only two tears fell down her cheeks.

"And these?" I pointed to her burn marks but didn't touch them. I didn't know if it hurt her like it hurt me. "What happened here, Ana?"

She gulped loudly, taking in short breaths.

"H-he…he…he burned me," she began to cry softly now. "Mommy didn't stop him. Even when she was awake. She would just lock herself in her room and let him hurt me."

My world shattered around me into a million tiny pieces. To the T, Anastasia Steele's story was identical to mine.

When she finally couldn't take it any longer, she scurried into my lap, making me freeze on contact. She sat in my lap, her tiny body fitting perfectly against mine. I was so shocked that for a few moments I didn't move. Only what felt like moments ago, Ana had been terrified of me and now she was perfectly comfortable with me. Certainly she wasn't like this with everyone?

I quickly snapped out of my trance and wrapped my arms around the tiny girl in my lap, rocking her as she cried into my chest. It was as if I were holding myself six years ago. I wanted to tell her it gets better, that you heal and forget…but I couldn't. Because it doesn't. It all stays with you, haunting and torturing you. I wanted to be better so I could tell her she would too but I wasn't.

But I could get better, with her help. With Anastasia's help I could get better just to show her it won't hurt forever. It won't be painful for the rest of her life. We could be as close to normal as we could get.

When Ana finally calmed down, we both strode out hand in hand to see our parents and Dr. Canter sitting together on the opposite wall. Ana instantly ran to her father while my mother ran to me.

"Are you alright?" she touched my cheek. "How did it go?"

Something told me she already knew how it went but I didn't mind. I told her it went fine and I hoped we could see Ana again. Ana was going ballisitic, talking onstop to her father about how much she liked her new friend Christian and how she wanted to play again. I found it endearing and I could already feel myself becoming attached to this little girl. She was sweet, kind, incredibly intelligent and damaged. Just as I was.

"So I guess this was a successful encounter?" Dr. Canter asked.

I smiled and nodded before waving towards Ana. She gave me a tiny smile and waved back over her father's shoulder.

"Are you willing to try this again sometime, Christian?" when I nodded she looked towards Ana.

Ana nodded as well when asked the question. Dr. Canter practically skipped back to her office as we headed out together.

"Bye, Ana," I said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye, Christian!" she giggled and walked beside her father towards a truck.

While Mom asked me questions she already knew the answers to, I stared after Ana until they drove away.

Watching her leave hurt a bit but knowing that I would see her again soon was what made the sting fade away. Being able to talk to Ana and understand everything that was going on inside her head and mind was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had someone to understand me, even if she was significantly younger than myself. And I could feel it. Feel that everything was going to be okay now.

And I loved it.

* * *

**Cute? I think so. Review and tell me what you thought of Ana and Christian's first encounter. **

**See you soon. **

**-fighter**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunny Days

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Hey guys. So I am just letting you guys know that this story will not be revoloving around Christian and Ana's relationship as kids. Their relationship now will be very short and I am going to fly through it. This story is about Christian and Ana's relationship as adults, finding eachother agains and dealing with the warped perceptions they have of eachother as adults. How they will react to the people they have grown into. Well, that's all. :)**

**I hope you guys, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Christian Grey  
Two weeks later

I sat at the Anderson Co. piano before me, running my fingers over the keys absent mindedly while playing a random tune. I took in a deep breath, looking around my surroundings. The room I was in was similar to that of the music room at school. Instruments lined the brightly colored walls as well as the floor where the guitars and cased instruments sat on stands. There were large posters with faces of every artist from Mozart to Bob Marley framed and hanging on empty pieces of walls.

I hadn't been too happy about missing my meeting with Ana to come here today but Dr. Canter promised I could visit with her tomorrow. She simply wanted both Anastasia and I to try another form of therapy along with our meetings.

Anastasia had to be the most intelligent nine year old I had ever met. She was incredibly kind hearted and so smart when she spoke. I understood her world of pain that she suffered to break out of just like she understood mine. It was painful to think that someone so you and beautiful inside and out could be hurt so badly by someone that was supposed to love her unconditionally.

It broke my heart and only made me want to reach out towards Anastasia even more. Give her my unconditional love like I gave my family.

As I continued to think about Ana, the door to the music room opened. I froze, my fingers pressing down on a sour key.

It was a guy probably a few years older than me that walked through. He was tall but his face showed his obvious youth. His dark skin complimented his light eves as well as the dark dreads on his head. He carried on his back what looked like a guitar sack. He looked up and smiled when he saw me already at the piano and I wondered if he would be my music therapist or just another guy coming in to the session.

"Hey, man," he waved and reached out a hand for me to shake when he finally made his way to the piano.

I stared at his hand for a long moment, waiting for him to drop it. When he didn't and kept his bright smile on me I finally, reluctantly, shook his hand.

"Alright," he sigh with that smile. He pulled off his guitar sack from his back and pulled out a Yamaha acoustic from the brown leather zip sack. "Let's get to it then?"

I stared at him, baffled. I knew nothing about this guy and he just came in here without an introduction and just expected me to play? This was strange.

"Okay…" I paused. "What do you want me to play?"

He shrugged, giving me a clueless face.

"Play whatever you want, man. I'm just here to go along." he smirked kindly.

I eyed him with reservations but nodded and shifted in my seat. I paused for a moment, thinking about what exactly I wanted to play. My eyes moved down to the keys, my heart that was once thrumming in my ears now slowing until it was a normal pace…my thoughts shifted to Anastasia and without thought I began to play. I had heard the song on the radio and played by what I remembered. Halfway through I heard a satisfied grunt from the instructor and soon a melodious tune from the guitar strummed itself into the song.

Before I could even figure out what was happening, my voice somehow molded itself into the duet of instruments. I had only heard the song on the radio a couple of times so I only sang bits and pieces but it was enough. I poured it all out, giving it everything I had. When I finished, my mind reeled, hands heavy as they slid off the keys and into my lap. My heart beat was slow while my breaths came out in slow pants. Playing the piano always helped when it came to my emotions, even if I didn't start playing for that reason.

"Wow," the instructor grinned. "That was awesome. How long have you been playing, Christian?"

I raised a questioning brow. He knew my name? Was he purposefully keeping his name from me?

"Since I was four," I said, pursing my lips.

His eyes went wide.

"Four years old. You're parents must be really proud, huh?"

I shrugged, looking down at the keys.

"I guess."

"Well," he clapped his hands together loudly, making me jump. "How about we get to know each other a little better."

"Shouldn't we have done that before I started playing?" I scoffed.

"Eh," he pulled his shoulders towards his ears. "I'm not much for the conventional. I find rules stifling."

"So he's one of those," I said under my breath.

"I sure am." he heard me, looking towards the piano with that stupid smile still on his face. I wanted to punch him in his mouth, maybe then that'd take away his smirk. "So tell me Christian, how old are you?"

"If you know my name, I'm sure you already know my age," I deadpanned, fiddling with some keys.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'. "Dr. Canter told me your name, not your age."

I nodded for nothing, looking to him form the corner of my eye.

"I'm fifteen."

"Sweet! Good age. I'm eighteen."

"Aren't you a little young to be a music therapist?" I said snidely.

He chuckled, obviously amused by my attitude towards him.

"Would you rather have some old, fat dude who smells like moth balls? Because we have an instructor like that."

"No," I said instantly. "I…y-you're fine."

"Awesome," he gave me a smug grin. "Now, do you want to tell me why you chose that song to play?"

"Not really." I started playing the Jaws theme song.

"What's her name?"

My eyes shot to him, narrowed as my heart pounded in my ears. I stood up from the stool, fists clenched tightly by my sides.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I seethed. "You don't know anything about me or-"

"Whoa, man!" Garret chuckled nervously, holding up his hands. "Chill out. It was a question. I'm sorry if it was too soon."

I took in a couple of deep breaths, sitting back down on the stool as I tried to bite my tongue. He was right, it was just a question but it struck a nerve. A very sensitive nerve. Anastasia was my friend, my confidant. Mine. Letting anyone know about her would be like, to me, making her even more vulnerable to the world. Like I was exposing her.

"I'm cool. Sorry, I guess. For snapping." I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"It's alright," he strummed his fingers absently over his strings. "Dr. Canter tells me you have a short temper. You beat a couple kids up?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, shaking my head. Dr. Canter, though a doctor, had absolutely what had to be the biggest mouth I had ever known.

"It was a while back. I haven't done it…for a while."

"I know that," he nodded. "But why do it at all, man?"

I stared at him, brows knitted firmly together. He jerked his chin towards my hands now resting on the keys.

"Why use your hands for fighting when you can use them for creating?"

I stayed silent, fiddling with they keys here and there. I didn't know what to say.

"Look, Christian," he paused. "You have obvious talent and excellent training. Why waste that? Use the piano as your tool. Write songs, then throw them away or keep them. Use music as your ability to let it all out. Don't hold all that pain and crap you've been through inside. Let it out."

"What if I can't?" I whispered. "What if it's too hard?"

He stared at me with compassionate eyes.

"Then you work at it little by little until you can. Until it's not hard anymore."

"How do I do that?" I asked under my breath.

He smiled warmly, and patted his guitar.

"You put the fists down and pick the pencil up. That's a start, right?"

I gave him a tight lipped smile back.

"Yeah…I guess so."

For the next hour and a half, we worked on music. Playing songs I knew off records, CD's or the radio. Even commercial jingles. Garret seemed to be a pretty cool guy, even giving me a whole book full of music sheets so I could compose or write. It had to be the coolest gift I had ever been given.

When it was finally time for me to leave, Garret waited outside the building with me for my mom to come and pick me up.

"So," he said with hesitation. "Are you going to tell me her name or not?"

I felt a grin come up on my lips, pulling one edge of my mouth up.

"Maybe one day," I saw my mom pull up. "But not today."

Once inside the car, Mom pulled away asking how it went. I told her it went fine and I was actually telling the truth. I was still pretty apprehensive about Garret but all in all the guy seemed really cool. A genuinely nice guy.

"I have to warn you," Mom sounded cheery. Not her usual demeanor. "You're father and I have a surprise for you when you get home."

I felt my forehead wrinkle in slight worry. I wasn't one for surprises but for my mother, I would go along.

"Okay. I'm warned."

Mom was practically vibrating in her seat the entire ride home, dragging me out of the car as soon as she got into the driveway. I noticed as soon as we walked through the door to the house, the air was buzzing with excitement. I could hear a dull roar of laughter and voices coming from the living room as Mom dragged me closer and closer.

When we finally made it into the living room, I spotted my entire family sitting around on the sofa's, some sport playing on the large flat screen mounted on the wall above the unlit fireplace.

I also noticed an extra body sitting beside my brother and father. It was Mr. Steele, laughing and joking about the opposing team my father and brother obviously detested as much as he did.

"Hey there, Christian!" Mr. Steele greeted with a wave.

I gave him a small smile and nodded in his direction before he went back to talking to my father. I didn't mind because my eyes were too busy scanning the room in a hurry. I knew that if Mr. Steele was there, Ana had to be there as well.

I could hear frantic giggles from behind me, making me spin on my heels just in time to catch Ana in my arms.

"Christian!" Ana smiled widely, her little legs wrapped around my torso and arms around my neck. "You're here!"

I laughed at her excitement, never seeing her like this. It made my heart swell to see her so comfortable and carefree around my family. I know it was attributed to the fact that she had spent almost every other day for the past few weeks around myself and my family but it was so good to see.

"Hey there," I chuckled, shifting her onto my hip.

When I spotted Mia buzzing at my knee, a huge smile on her face, I bent down, Ana still in my arms, to plant a kiss on her cheek. She didn't care; she was staring at Ana. Obviously, Mia had worked her charm on Ana and somehow had become instant friends with her.

"Put her down!" Mia demanded. "Ana was teaching me ballet."

I looked towards Ana who was now giggling. I noticed she was wearing something she never usually wore, a black leotard, light pink tights, ballet slippers, a sheer black tie on skirt and her long hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. She looked adorable but it threw me for a loop. Anastasia didn't strike me as the type for dancing.

"Miss Melinda," Ana referred to Dr. Canter. "Told Daddy that ballet would make me feel better on the days I don't come to talk to you."

_Oh._

Just as I would begin music therapy, I presumed Ana would now be taking some sort of dance therapy. She seemed obviously more excited and happy so I said nothing and attempted to set her down on the floor. When she latched onto my shirt, placing her head in the crook of my neck, I sighed and lifted her back up onto my hip.

"What's wrong, Ana?" I whispered, playing gently with her pony tail.

I didn't tug on it or try to mess with it harder then I was because, when it came to Ana's hair, she was very sensitive. Something to do with her mother's husband when she lived with them pulling her by her hair. Once, a couple days back, I had attempted to even braid Ana's hair and she had screamed so loud, Ray had to come in to calm her down.

"I missed you today, Christian." she pulled back to look at me with those large blue eyes.

I hugged her to me and sighed heavily.

"I missed you too, Ana."

"I didn't like not talking to you today," she whimpered.

"But you like ballet, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I still wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

She tilted her head slightly, looking to me as if it were obvious.

"You're my best friend, Christian. I always want to talk to you."

A smile instantly broke out on my face as I pulled Ana back into a gentle hug.

"Me too, Ana," I whispered. "Me too."

"Ana!" Mia whined at my knees. "I want to learn more ballet!"

"Mia," I scolded softly.

My sister pouted and stormed towards my mother who gave me a wink and offered her hand to little Mia so they could bake cookies together in the kitchen. Mia instantly snapped out of her tantrum, skipping into the kitchen hand in hand with my mother.

"Mia's funny," Ana giggled. "And very nice."

"She is," I agreed.

"She said we are friends now." She beamed.

"Do you want to be friends with Mia?"

I knew my little sister, though small, was very pushy. I didn't want her pushing Ana into anything she didn't want to do and frightening her.

"Yes," she chirped. "I think being friends with Mia will be fun. But you're my _best friend, Christian."_

"Thank you," I smirked.

Ana and I went into the living room where she showed me a few simple moves she learned in ballet class. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered for her, making her flush bright red and crawl back into my arms where she hit her face in my chest. I played her a couple of songs on my piano, which she loved, and eventually ate dinner in the living room with Elliot and Mia.

When it was finally time for Mr. Steele to take Ana home it was already past nine. Ana had fallen asleep in my arms while we watched re-runs of some cartoon about a yellow sponge she liked so I carried a still sleeping Ana out to her father's truck.

"Thank you for coming," Mom thanked Mr. Steele as he put on his coat and grabbed Ana's.

He waved and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you for letting us come over. Ana had so much fun," he touched his daughter's head that was pressed against my shoulder. "I haven't seen her so happy in a long time."

I felt my heart skip a beat hearing his words. He was right. None of us had ever seen her so happy and I had made her happy. My family had made her happy. I stared down at her sleeping face; so peaceful with her long lashes touching her pink cheeks and full, little lips curved into a tiny 'o'.

"I haven't seen her sleep like this in a long time, either," he stared at her, baffled.

"Really?" I shifted her a bit in my arms, careful not to stir her.

"Really," his eyes flickered to me.

He shook his head after a moment and opened the truck door so I could easily slide her into the passenger's seat. I buckled her in with ease and kissed her cheek the way I did with Mia every night before she went to bed.

"Well," he cleared his throat from the driver's seat. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Steele." I nodded my head.

"Christian," Ana mumbled in her sleep.

I closed the door, smiling widely at the thought of Ana dreaming of me. Ray drove off into the night, honking a goodbye before I went inside.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I actually felt happy.

* * *

**So what do we think about the fluff? Good or bad? It's sort of the calm before the storm, I guess. **

**Reviews are very welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	4. Chapter 4: Ripped Apart

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the amazing E.L James.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of these two being kids. It's sort of sad and angsty but i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Christian Grey  
6 months later

I was listening to my iPod as I strolled into Dr. Canter's office, rolling my shoulders to gain more comfort from the enormous weight of all the books inside my messenger bag. I had came straight from school to meet with Dr. Canter at her insistence. Usually I came to her on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so I could see Ana those afternoons and take music with Garret Tuesday and Thursday but she said it was important so I said I'd go. Mom didn't know what was going on but said Dr. Canter sounded concerned on the phone when she called to schedule the appointment.

I paused my iPod, pulling out one ear bud and checked in with the girl at the front desk. She told me I could go right in and I did. The moment I saw Dr. Canter sitting behind her desk, I knew something was wrong. When it came to sit down sessions with her she usually sat in the brown leather seat a few feet to the left of her desk while I sat on the sofa behind the chairs in front of hers.

"Christian," she greeted shakily. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded stiffly, my body going into high alert. Something was wrong and my body and mind were reacting. I scanned the room for any potential threats but found none. I relax a bit, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the doctor's desk like she motioned me to do, but didn't relax all the way.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked, taking off my bag and placing it on the floor beside me.

She remained silent for a moment, opening and closing her mouth as if trying to say something but not able to form it into words.

"Dr. Canter?" I leaned a bit forward. "Is everything alright? Is Ana here?"

Dr. Canter froze at something I said but took a breath and fiddled with some papers on her desk, pretending to look busy for a moment. Like she was looking for something. When she finally stopped, she placed her hands together as if she were praying and looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's what I've called you here for, Christian," she cleared her throat.

"What? Ana?" I asked, confused. "Is she alright? Is she-"

"Ana is fine, Christian," she gave me a halfhearted smile. "She's safe."

"Okay," I paused, feeling something still wasn't right. "Then what is it?"

"Christian," she hesitated. Her voice sounded heavy with regret. "Ana's mother came out of recovery a couple of weeks ago."

My brows furrowed together. I didn't understand.

"Oh…"

"She has petitioned Ana's father for custody and wants Ana to move to where she is now currently residing in Florida," Dr. Canter finished.

My heart stopped dead in my chest, my breath hitching.

"W-what?" I scrambled for some grip on reality. "B-but Ana's mom let her husband beat Ana! How can she ask for her back when she's still with that guy?"

Dr. Canter gave a tortured look, sighing heavily.

"Ana's mother has separated from her husband and got a restraining order against him. She has also filed for divorce."

"No," I shook my head frantically. "Ray wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let Ana go back there!"

"Mr. Steele has no power over the situation, Christian. Mr. Steele only had full custody until Mrs. Wilks was released from the rehabilitation facility she was placed in when Anastasia was taken to live with her father. Now that she has been released, Anastasia's mother has the right to go to court and ask for her daughter back."

"Ana doesn't want to go back there!" I began to feel myself hyperventilate. "They can't do this! We were starting to get better! We were-"

"Christian, calm down," Doc tried to sooth. "Take deep, even breaths and-"

"NO!" I roared, standing up. "They can't take her! I won't let them!"

Dr. Canter closed her eyes and shook her head before staring up at me with saddened eyes.

"They already have, Christian. The judge ordered Mr. Steele to move at least one hundred miles near Mrs. Wilk's residence since the trial will be held there in Florida."

This made me fall back down into my seat, my mouth opening shock and eyes wide in horror.

"If it will make you feel any better, Ana put up a fight. She didn't want to go without you." Dr. Canter chuckled.

I remained silent, trying to gather any tin bit of a thought in my head that I could get a grip onto.

"Christian, I understand Ana was your friend but this may be for the best. Ana-" she began but I stood up, grabbed my bag and stormed out.

I couldn't listen to her anymore. She didn't understand. No one did. No one besides Ana.

I heard the Doc call after me but I didn't listen. The secretary at the front desk offered to call my mother to come and pick me up but I ignored her, storming out of the building.

They took her away from me. They took her! And she didn't want to leave without me.

Ana's birthday was two weeks away. We were supposed to throw a party for her. We had already ordered the cake and bought her a gift. The cake was her favorite, vanilla with strawberry filling and butter cream frosting. Mom had helped me pick out the tiny necklace we had gotten for her as a birthday gift. It was a simple silver chain with a diamond encrusted, little A that dangled from it since she gave me that book full of music sheets. I had ran out of blank sheet from the book Garret gave me so when I mentioned it she remembered and gave it to me for my own birthday.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running. Running faster then I ever had. Running down the streets of Seattle without destination, without interest of stopping. When I finally couldn't run any longer, I stopped. I looked around my surroundings, realizing I was in the middle of downtown Seattle. I had ran almost five miles without stopping.

I could smell the rain before it started and ducked into an alleyway seconds before the down pour came. I pressed myself against the brick wall as far as I could, hoping I would sink into it. Disappear forever and never have to face reality again.

Right as I thought I had a chance of being normal, everything was taken for me. I should have known it was too good to be true. People like me…we just don't get to experience good things or normality. I sucked back the pain that threatened to surface, trying desperately to hold on to the last bit of reality and sanity I hoped I still had.

My breath swirled in front of me in small swirls, morphing into a cloud before I sucked it back in.

"Hey kid," a scratchy voice called out from a few feet deeper into the alley.

I looked down the way, seeing the man the voice came from. He was tall and lean but well dressed, showing he was not oblivious to wealth and no homeless man. He held two large bottles in his hand, one only slightly sipped and the other filled to the brim. He sucked down what had to be another fourth of the bottle then tipped it towards me.

"You look down. Wanna drink?" he slurred.

I didn't even contemplate his question, practically running over to him and snatching the partially empty bottle form his hands and downing at least a quarter of the bottle down.

"You ever had a drink before?" he asked in a slurred, shocked voice.

"No," I gasped between gulps. "But there's always a first, right?"

"Sure," he chuckled, leaning back against the wall while I took my place back against mine.

I was halfway through with the bottle when the drunk stumbled off. Rain was still pouring down, hitting me every once and a while but didn't get me completely soaked. When I felt cold, I just took a swig. It numbed me of everything. Made me forget exactly what the pain was caused by.

My head spun in the most delicious matter, sinking me down into the abyss of warmth and darkness. I slunk down against the brick, slowly drifting into sleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. The pain came a little while after, realizing what I had lost. Mom and Dad were busy at work, Mia and Elliot at school. They had let me sleep in.

I made my way into the kitchen with ease, not even bothering to acknowledge the excruciating pain in my head. It was nothing that compared to the pain in my heart. Tears streaked my face, breath ragged as ripped open the seemingly endless supply of liquor in that cabinet. I had heard Elliot talk about some parties he had gone to, being a couple of years older than I was, and knew that tequila, though it burned like a bitch going down, was one of the stronger liquors.

I popped the bottle open as best I could, taking it up to my room and polishing half of it off within five hours. I passed out knowing I had found the way out for me.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Poor Christian. As I have said before, all the things to do with Christian and Elena STILL HAPPEN after this. **

**Christian becoming a dom still happens, it will just be diffrent because, as I have said; my version of this story is different. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	5. Chapter 5: Le Ballet de Giselle

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All right belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: So this is where it all begins. Are you ready for it? I know I am. Once again, this story is un-beta'd and the charecters, though not mine, are morphed into what they need to be for this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Much thanks and love to all who have read and reviewed, you are very appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Anastasia Steele  
12 years later

I spun on my pointe, forcing my body to spin stiffly, perfectly. My arms held firm, never dropping as I stopped to look at my posture for only a split second and then spun again. I repeated the steps five more times before landing on pointe once more and bringing my leg up into an arabesque where my leg lifted into a slightly obtuse angle while my body curved towards my leg. My arms extended over my head, leg taught and muscles wary, I pushed myself. Pushed harder then I ever had.

My breath was heavy but it didn't bother me as I twined my legs between each other, spinning faster and faster on pointe. When the music finally stopped, so did I. I held my position, one arm in the air while another arched out in front of me.

_Beautiful hands! Sturdy legs! No limp arms! _Katherine Kavanagh's voice screamed in my mind.

Kate was a hard ass of a dance teacher. Only four ears older than I, but the best, none the less. She was sitting beside Jack Hyde, the ballet owner. Only thirty two years old and the man had created the largest performing arts empire there was. It should have been nerve racking, seeing the owner of the company I preformed for and the woman who had trained me almost my entire life for this sitting beside each other as they judged my every move. But it wasn't.

Pressure was something I had been used to when it came to ballet. Pressure to be perfect, pressure to take critics even if it wasn't constructive, the pressure to look a certain way and to be young. Pressure was everywhere and as a ballerina, you understand that. We pressured ourselves, making sure ever pose, spin and point was perfect. It was our way and in a strange way, pressure was comforting. A familiar constant that came with dance, and constant wasn't easy to come by in my life.

I didn't move until I heard the claps and cheers from both Katherine Kavanagh, Jack Hyde and the rest of the Hyde Ballet Co. board that lined the wall before me. It wasn't only Mr. Hyde and Kate that had been judging me. It had been the entire board of owners that had been there to see my abilities in the field of dance.

They were looking for a new principle dancer, the highest honor a ballerina could attain in her career, and I had been number one on the list for auditions. I had chosen to go last, after every other ballerina on that list - and thee weren't many - did their solos and now I found it to have been the correct choice.

Kate was in tears, wiping them away with the dark purple scarf that hung around her neck as she clapped frantically. As usual, she looked stunning in her black, v-neck long sleeve, fitted jeans and grey sued, knee high boots. It was no wonder she had been the principle dancer at Hyde Ballet Co. for more then seven years. It had only been recently that had decided to retire after last season, deciding to not return as a dancer.

At only twenty five, Katherine Kavanagh had been a principle dancer for Hyde Ballet Co. and now owned her own studio. She still assisted Mr. Hyde when it came to choreography and the dancers but she was no longer a permanent position in the company. She had her own permanent spot in her own world now and for that I was extremely proud of her.

I took in a deep breath of relief and dropped my tired arms to my hips. Yes, hips on a ballerina. I know. Shocker! But in Hyde Ballet Co., you didn't have to be the thinnest ballerina to gain a principle position. You just had to be the best…and I was.

That was apparent on every person's face in that room. Their bright eyes and large smiles spoke every word I had been dying to hear and was a welcomed change from their dead, harsh expressions that usually captured their features.

"Oh, Ana!" Kate bawled, running to me and capturing me in a firm embrace. She didn't care if I was covered in sweat or if I hung on her like a wet noodle form exhaustion. She held me tightly, keeping me up the best she could. "You were magnificent," she whispered, her voice breaking, in my ear. "You did it!"

"Excellent performance, Anastasia," Mr. Hyde's deep voice vibrated through the entire studio.

Kate pulled away, taking her place back at his side as I continued to try and catch my breath. The board behind them nodded their heads, agreeing wholeheartedly. He stepped forward, his smirk still on his lips as he touched my bare shoulder. My leotard and pink tights didn't cover much but it meant less weight and distress when it came to dancing.

"I believe I speak for everyone-" he motioned to the people behind him. "-when I say, we have found our new principle."

I heard a loud squeal come from somewhere but I knew it wasn't from me. It came from behind Jack, where Kate stood buzzing and bounding up and down. I simple smile widely, letting out a breathless laugh of relief as I hunched myself over a fraction. I was still exhausted but incredibly elated.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly. "I'm perfect, now."

He chuckled, nodding as if he understood. He was once a dancer so I'm sure he understood, but just not right now. I was in pain. My muscles felt like noodles, my joints and bones aching so badly I knew I would have to go down to the physical therapist on the second level of the building for a good rub down and some realignment.

"Take the morning off," he patted my shoulder before placing his hands in his pockets. "Then meet me here at five so we can begin running the choreography for your first roll."

"That's it?' I gasped. "I…I don't have to audition against any of the other principles for the part?"

Jack took a deep breath through his nose as I noticed Kate continuing to weep tears of joy behind him.

"I was expecting you to be great, Anastasia. But never this great." he paused, scanning my body up and down with a critical glance, nothing more, before landing his eyes on mine. "I created this part for you specifically because I knew you could do it. You won't be competing for the part with anyone."

Kate let out another excited wail, making both of us stare at her in amusement. She waved us off and turned her back to wipe her eyes yet again.

"We'll discuss the details of everything that follows with your title tonight and I'll bring the contract for you to sign saying you won't switch companies, if you are injured we are not help liable, blah, blah, blah. Stupid formalities." he waved his hand.

"I'll be here," I said before thanking him and walking out into the hall, Kate hot on my heels.

I quickly slung on my crème trench my dad had given me for Christmas the couple years back and changed out of my pointe and into a pair of simple brown UGG's that came to my ankle. They were ugly as crap but oh so comfortable after the torture I put my feet through when dancing. Kate was already going on a rant about how perfect I was, how my technique was excellent and how I did everything exactly how she knew I would.

I just smiled at her and gathered my messenger bag filled with nothing but my wallet, cell phone, pointe shoes and extra clothes inside. She stopped me as we walked down the hallway, me having stopped listening to her after she said she was proud of me for the fifth millionth time.

"Ana," she placed her hands on my shoulders, looking at me with serious eyes. "I'm so glad you got this position-"

"I know, Kate," I tried to get her to stop talking.

"Hold on, just listen." she waved me off. "I'm glad you got this position not just because I have trained you for the past five years…but because there is no one in the world I would have loved to see the position go to."

My heart swelled as well as the tears forming in my eyes. Kate had always been so harsh with me pushing me to be my best and making me work until I couldn't even walk home or my toes were bleeding. I never would have thought she had felt this way.

"Oh, Kate," I sniffled, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you."

She giggled and kissed my temple in a loving, sisterly manner before patting my back and pulling away. She cleared her throat and wiped her cheeks, reverting back to her usual stone cold expression and manner.

"Be here on time tonight. Jack hates tardiness." she spun on her heels and walked off after that.

I chuckled under my breath and pulled out my ear phones that were connected to my phone and plugged one bud into my ear as I limped towards the elevators. Music was already playing as I stepped into the empty elevator and continued to play as I rode swiftly down to the health center.

I quickly got a rub down from Caroline, the physical therapist on staff, and got my hips, arms and ankles popped back out form their jammed positions. After that I gathered my newly refreshed body and practically ran to class.

In New York City, you could walk anywhere. You're time on walking varied but the trek from the Hyde Ballet studio to Julliard was only a block and a half. Mr. Hyde had told me to take the day off but for me that meant going to yet another studio to dance without any schedule conflict. A rare treat for me.

I started at Hyde Ballet Co. when I was only sixteen, the second year Kate had been principle and took a liking to me, so I naturally moved from Florida where I lived between my mother and father back and forth, and took my spot living in the dorms Hyde Ballet offered so I could attend high school in New York and then Julliard for college. It was the greatest decision of my life, getting away from the constant change and resentment my parents provided in their house holds.

When I was forced to leave Seattle with Ray and his wife, Clara, so we could be closer to my mother, I had become withdrawn. I hated being close to the woman who had tormented my dreams and allowed the scumbag of a husband she divorced that years to beat me at such a young age. At only ten years old, I hated the world and the custody battle for me between my parents only made it worse.

The judge came down to a simple discussion, asking me who I would preferred to have lived with.

I remember sitting in front of the judge in his office, thinking, _Why didn't he ask me this question in the beginning? I wouldn't have had to leave everything I loved behind if he had. _

Naturally, I picked Ray and his wife he had remarried to a year after his split with my mother. He and his wife had been the only parents I had ever known, stepfather or not, and had cared for me and shown me more love then my mother ever had. The judge granted me my wish but allowed my mother allotted holidays my father chose for me to go and visit her or for her to come and visit me. Those holidays were normally tense between her and I even after she attempted to apologize for everything that had happened to me. She explained that she was young, stupid and so in love that she was blind.

That didn't help her case because I knew that even if she was in love with a man who beat her, the love for her child should have surpassed that. She should have been there for me and she wasn't. It was safe to say a relationship never grew and the last time I had seen or spoken to her was at my high school graduation. She sent me birthday gifts and Christmas cards but that was usually it. No calls, no emails. Nothing. I think she got remarried to some rich guy but it didn't really matter to me.

I shook my head of all the thoughts that lingered in the back of my mind and focused back on the trek I was making up the stairs to Julliard.

I had been working on choreography for my final piece at Julliard before graduation. As a senior, everyone was required a piece. They didn't care what you did genre wise or whether or not it was a solo or a group project. They simply wanted perfection so they could give you their stamp of approval and send you on their way.

For my senior project, I chose a duet. I thought it would be considerably easier since there would be two parties participating and adding to the choreography and I was right. José Rodriguez had proven to be an excellent partner, adding his own style to our project. He was a hard worker and a good friend of mine since freshman year at Julliard. We had done many projects together so when the instructor of our final class said we could do anything, chose anyone, I instantly swept him up and claimed him as my partner.

By the time I reached the studio we normally practiced at, José was already stretching. He wore his normal, shin length cotton tie off shorts and a black, gold and red Julliard tee shirt with the sleeves cut off so he could move better along with his own black pointe shoes.

"Hey!" he greeted from the poles and stopped his stretching to glance at the clock. "You're late. What's up with that? You're usually here before I am!" he laughed.

"I know, I know," I chuckled, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll tell you in a sec, let me just change real fast."

He nodded and resumed stretching as I quickly changed out of my formal dance wear and into a pear of black, spandex tights and my own grey Julliard tee shirt that had been slaughtered and cut at the neck and sleeves so I could move with ease. My pointe shoes and full leg tights stayed on as well as some grey leg warmers before I fixed my bun and rushed out into the room.

José was still stretching when I joined him on the poles, facing him at I plied and pointed my toes to stretch my sore legs.

"Spill it," José demanded in his usual, playful tone. "Why were you late?"

I smirked and shook my head at his adamancy.

"Do you remember the audition I told you I got?" I asked.

"The one for principle at Hyde Ballet?" he sounded excited.

"It was today."

His eyes went wide.

"Did you get it?" he whispered, continuing to stretch out of habit.

I did the same but couldn't help the large grin that crawled up my face.

"_Aye dios_!" he exclaimed. "You got it!"

"I got it," I laughed as he wrapped me in a gentle hug.

I held my breath, trying to relax but still unable to get comfortable with his touchy gestures. José was a good guy and a great friend of mine. We had even tried to date our sophomore year but he just went too fast for me and I called it quits. He agreed on us just being friends and it's stayed that way ever since. It wasn't like I should be uncomfortable with José but any male gesture made me uneasy. Even the touch Mr. Hyde had placed on my shoulder had caused me to recoil a bit. Dancing with a male partner had taken some getting used to but eventually it wasn't as bad and I could handle it. Hugs, touches and other things outside of dancing was a difficult task to overcome.

When José finally put me down, I sucked in the breath I hadn't allowed in when he lifted me up into his grasp and went back to stretching, even if I was already warmed up.

"Wow, Ana," he beamed down at me. "I can't believe this! You're a principle!"

"I can't believe it, either. It's so surreal. Like it all went by so fast."

"You've worked hard for it, Ana. Don't make it anything less than it is; a good thing!" he nudged my shoulder with his.

I nodded, looking down at my feet while he went to turn on the music. We took our positions and waited for are cues before beginning.

Since José was more of a contemporary dancer and I was classical ballet, we had decided to combine the genres. The song was sweet and sultry, helping us depict the story we were trying to portray between two people in a violate relationship. It was overdone, yes, but we hoped with out choreography and separate genres combined together, we could make it work.

After our practice was over, I threw on my trench coat and ran back to the studio, knowing I only had a half hour before Jack would want me there. Once in the studio, I changed back into my formal ballet wear and warmed up. Jack came in five minutes or so after me with Kate and another woman at his side. She was tall and lean, like many ballerina's were and wore a long sleeved leotard with dark dance pants and pointe shoes. Her sharp bob matched everything about her, stiff and angular. She looked much older than any normal ballerina, probably even older then Mr. Hyde but I had seen her before.

She worked strictly with the principle dancers so I wouldn't have seen her when dancing with the corps. Kate gave me a wink as she strode in in her black, spaghetti strap leo and spandex tights. Her leg warmers were over her pointe shoes and white full leg tights while her golden blonde hair hung in a tight ponytail.

The woman I didn't recognize gave shot a tight smile my way but didn't leave Mr. Hyde's side, just as Kate did. Jack smiled and said a quick hello before introducing the woman I didn't know.

"Anastasia, I would like for you to meet your new instructor and choreographer, Elizabeth Morgan."

"Hello, Anastasia," she reached out her hand to shake mine.

I was stiff at first, still not used to meeting new people. On the inside, I rolled my eyes at myself. It had been over fifteen years and I still couldn't get used to being around people I didn't know without forcing myself to do so. I shook the woman's hand but pulled away quickly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Morgan." I gave her a tight smile.

"And you already know, Kate." he motioned towards Kate.

I nodded towards Kate.

"Anastasia," Jack called my attention. "For your first preformance as principle I had chosen one of the most beloved ballets of all time. I have picked for you the ballet, Giselle."

A tiny gasp escaped my lips form excitement, knowing that Giselle had always been one of my top three favorite ballets.

"Presume you know it?" Jack laughed lightly.

"Of course," I nodded. "It's a beautiful ballet."

"And you are a beautiful dancer, Anastasia. That is why I have picked you for the part of Giselle," he walked towards me, circling my still body as I felt my excitement swell inside me. "The girl with the weak heart who falls for a man already betrothed to another and yearns to dance. The girl who goes mad when she finds that her love has deceived her and dies of a broken heart," he leaned in closer as I heard the story I already knew so well. "Giselle; a Wili ,or white virgin corps brides as many call them, who saves her one true love from death even if she has left this world."

"A magnificent piece."

"Beautiful," Kate and Elizabeth agreed from behind Jack.

Jack came to face me, only inches away from my face.

"This ballet is dark yet whimsical and has all the technique and beauty you hold within you. I expect great things form you, Anastasia. Please do not let me down and lead me to believe I chose the wrong person for this part." he actually sounded pleading instead of brutally harsh as Kate did.

I gave him a curt nod, still holding my breath in anxiety from how close he was. He nodded as well, scanning his eyes over my stone face before pulling away and sitting in the corner as Elizabeth and Kate began to show me the first act of the ballet and it's choreography.

It took until ten that night, practicing so much that the first half of the first act was practically engrained into my brain. Kate and Elizabeth left, leaving me with Mr. Hyde after I had thrown on my trench coat, UGG's and messenger bag.

"Anastasia," he called from across the studio. "Come here, please?"

He held in his hand a thick stack of papers with black print and the company's logo all over them. I knew it was my contract and eagerly rushed over to him. He told me where to sign and I did so obediently. He smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at it for a moment, pursing my lips before forcing myself to shake it.

_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. _I repeated the mantra in my head.

"You are officially a principle dancer at Hyde Ballet Company. Welcome to the tam, Anastasia."

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde," I whispered, taking my hand from his.

He smiled lightly and motioned towards the door, offering to walk me out. I nodded reluctantly, feeling something was off but agreed.

"As you know, Anastasia," he said as we walked towards the elevators. "With every new ballet of the season we throw a sort of function for the investors. A ball of sorts."

"Yes, Mr. Hyde," I nodded. "I go to it every year."

"Please, call me Jack." he touched his chest, continuing. "Anyway, the ball will be held for Giselle this year and since you are both the star of the show and the a new principle dancer here and Hyde, the board and I were wondering if you would mind being…the center of attention for the night."

I swallowed back hard, not understanding. I knew that every year, the star of the ballet of the season usually hung on Mr. Hyde's arm all night at this ball but she was never really put right into the limelight all night.

"An introduction of sorts," he continued as we stepped out of the elevator we had entered and walked into the lobby.

"Oh," I murmured. "If you think it would be for the best-"

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed, stopping to give me a firm hug before pulling away. "The ball is three nights from now. Invitations will be sent to you if you wish to send them out."

"Thank you, Mr. Hy-" I cleared my throat. "I mean, Jack."

He gave me a wide smile.

"No problem, Ana. See you tomorrow at nine thirty."

"Alright," I agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anastasia."

I practically bolted out of the building, catching the subway just in time to slide in between the doors before it took off. There were a minimal amount of people, maybe five or six in the entire cart I sat in, non paying me any attention. I allowed myself to exhale as I sat down before I shuffled through my messenger bag and pulled out my phone.

I called the one person I knew would be thrilled about my news and would listen to my insane rants about Jack's touchy feely gestures. The phone rang twice before answering.

"Hello?" Ray's voice chided over the phone.

"Hey, Dad," I sighed in relief.

"Annie! I've been waiting to hear from you all day, baby girl. How was your day?"

My dad knew how to make my day better, even if it had already been the greatest day of my life. He made the sky clearer and my mind less jumbled. He was the glue that held me together and listened with encouragement as I told him everything that happened today while I tried not to think of another person I wished I could tell about my day. The person I had missed telling everything to for the past twelve years_. _

* * *

**Ana is a ballerina. What do we think? Christian is next, what will happen?**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	6. Chapter 6: Where Have You Been?

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: So here is Christian! Are we excited. **

**I must warn you that Christian in this story is a dom and has experienced the stuff with Elena but when it comes to Ana he is more compassionate, not as cold. If you don't like it, don't read it. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6.  
Christian Grey

My fingers were wrapped around a champagne flute full of white wine that hadn't been touched. It churned my stomach to think of what the cheap, probably boxed, wine probably tasted like. I had taken a whiff, hoping it would be a bit better then the champagne everyone else in the large ballroom was guzzling down but it hadn't been. I practically gagged at the scent of it but kept it in my hands, knowing that without one, I would look odd to the multi-millionaires who drank all the time around me.

"This stuff is disgusting," Taylor coughed from beside me after taking a sip of his own champagne.

I smirked smugly, knowing I probably should have warned him of the consequences that came along with drinking the cheap stuff. The outcomes were never good ones.

"I know," I chuckled, pressing my lips to the cool flute and pretending to take a small sip.

I didn't even let the stuff touch my lips.

"Thanks for the heads up," Taylor scoffed bitterly and set his flute on a passing waiter's empty tray.

It wasn't unusual for me to bring Taylor with me to functions of the mass size like the one I was currently at. I felt no ambition to speak to any of the already drunken, very rich people around me and speaking to new people was still a bit of a challenge. Most people seemed to disagree, claiming I was very charming and very sociable but I knew how I was. I put on a good façade for people I didn't know well, that was all.

Taylor was their not only as my body guard when at the functions like these but also as my friend. That's what I presented him to the people who asked as but it was also very true. The guy not looking half bad in a tux helped matters as well.

Taylor was the closet thing I had to a friend.

Well…besides Elena.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts pertaining to Elena. I hadn't had a good fuck in almost two weeks - due to lack of a new submissive - and the thought of that woman, even if we were no longer associated physically any longer, would make me want to jump on a jet back to Seattle from New York and beg for fucking mercy.

I chuckled to myself, knowing exactly how wrong of me it was to think like that. I hadn't had feelings towards Elena in almost ten years, nor had I wanted to fuck around with her since our arrangement had dissipated. Thinking that way was totally out of the norm for me and I attributed my madness to lack of sex.

"All the women here," Taylor looked after a women in a red dress in disgust. "They're so damn _thin_."

"They're ballerina's, Taylor. That's how their expected to be." I shrugged, pretending to take yet another sip from my glass.

"They look like they need a McDouble. Stat!" he joked under his breath.

I even laughed quietly at the joke, understanding exactly what he meant. The sickly thin physique had never been my type. I was more for the athletic but still curvy type of woman. Someone who didn't starve themselves and was healthy.

_A woman I can fuck all day and night. _

I groaned internally at my own tortuous thoughts. As a man, I knew these sort of thoughts were probably normal. The average man thought about sex up to nineteen times a day, but for me it was becoming ridiculous. I shook my head and stared at the back of a woman that had to weight less then one hundred pounds, easily. It was a quick turn off, seeing her rib cage form behind and the grooves of her spine prominently sticking out and for that I was thankful.

"So what's all this for? A ball with ballerina's all over the place? It doesn't make sense," Taylor asked.

I looked to him from my watch, seeing it was already past ten. We had been here for an hour already and if there wasn't some sort of action in the next half hour we would leave, I had decided.

"It's a benefit of sorts," I sighed. "I'm an investor in a ballet Company here in New York and every year, when the season begins and we hand over our big, fat checks, they throw us a ball to show their gratitude."

"Blah, blah, boring, blah," Taylor deadpanned.

"Basically," I agreed. "Investors come, show their faces and pretend to have a good time so the other beneficiaries don't think them snobs."

"Why should you care if these rich guys think you're a snob?" Taylor snorted. "Most of the are almost three times your age and only worth a tenth of what you are. You kind of have the right to be a bit snobbish, Mr. Grey."

I grinned down at him, shaking my head to prevent from laughing.

"Supporter of the arts." I touched my chest. "A sucker for it, really. Especially when it comes to music and dance."

"Why is that, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked stiffly.

My mind drifted to a little girl with blue eyes and long brown hair as she twirled in a mirror, her ballet shoes a size too big for her feet. I, once again, shook my head of any thoughts I didn't wish to think of and looked straight ahead at nothing.

"I had a very close friend once," I actually took a sip of the wine. It was foul. "Who loved ballet. Very much so, actually. And as you know, I have been playing the piano since I was a child."

Taylor nodded, asking me no more questions. Before we got too deep into our silence, a soft clinking of glass meeting metal caught the crowd's attention, including mine. At the top of the grand staircase a couple dozen feet away from where I stood, stood Mr. Jack Hyde. The owner of Hyde Ballet Company. He wore an impeccably tailored suit that rivaled my own and a smile the size of Texas.

Beside him, as usual, stood a girl. Each year he kept a ballerina on his arm, usually the principle dancer of the show premiering that season, and prance her around while he kissed the asses of every investor there was.

It sort of surprised me when I saw the girl beside him standing a significant distance away, looking around the room with wide eyes.

I halted my breathing, hearing it hitch in my throat the moment I saw those eyes. A pair of clear, brilliant blue irises I had only seen in my dreams the past twelve years now scanned the crowed bellow her. Her pale skin looked impeccable in the black, flowing gown she wore. Her long, brown hair was pulled back messily towards the nape of her neck in a loose bun, exposing her back.

Her floor length gown was backless and cut very low in the front. To anyone this far away or up close, you wouldn't have been able to see the scars there on her back from where a belt buckle had been lashed across her skin, but I could. I had seen them after they had only been there three years.

"Ana," I whispered to myself, stunned.

"Welcome, everyone," Jack Hyde called out over the now silent crowd. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this tiny gathering." the crowd laughed quietly. "As you all know, this year's ballet of the season will be Giselle; one of the most beloved ballet's ever to be put on a stage. But what you may not know-" he paused, pulling a very uncomfortable looking Ana by the waist against his side.

I could feel myself go stiff, eyes narrowing as I watched her hold in her breath.

"-is that we have gained a new principle. As many of you have already heard, Katherine Kavanagh has decided to retire from the Company and is out to start her own business."

The crowd erupted into applause as a woman a few years younger than I with blonde hair and a red gown on raised her glass towards Mr. Hyde in thanks. She was very gracious and looked happy to be announced as a retiree. I concluded that she must have retired on her own terms, not Jack Hyde's.

"But with the absence of one star," Jack continued. "We gain another. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Hyde Ballet Company's newest principle dancer. Ms. Anastasia Steele!"

The crowd, once again erupted into cheers and applause as Ana tried to pull herself from Hyde's grasp.

"Woah, Christian," Taylor placed his hand on my shoulder, holding me back from darting up the stairs and ripping her away from the sleaze ball Jack Hyde was. "What's gotten into you?"

I looked around me, seeing a couple shocked faces stare at me as if I were a wild animal.

"Nothing," I cleared my throat, and adjusted my tuxedo jacket. "I'm fine, Taylor. Thank you."

After a few more pleasantries, Jack brought Anastasia down form the staircase where he whispered something in her ear. She gave him a tight smile, obviously unnerved by what he had said to her. I must have been staring so hard that Hyde's eyes, when they looked up from Ana's chest, spotted me. A large grin swelled onto his face before dragging Ana by the wrist to stand in front of me beside him.

She froze, locking gazes with me as Jack began his ass kissing.

"Mr. Grey," Jack shot out a hand for me to shake. When I didn't take it he cleared his throat and dropped his hand awkwardly. "It's so nice to see you here. I'm glad you came."

"As am I," I whispered, never taking my eyes off Ana's. "The ball seems to be a hit."

"It is," he looked around at the massive crowd. "Something I am very happy about. Have you met our newest principle?" he finally noticed me staring at Anastasia. "Anastasia Steele, this is-"

"Christian Grey," she finished for him, beaming up at me with that smile I hadn't seen in years.

"Ana." I grinned back.

"You two know each other?" Jack tried to cut in but we both paid him no mind.

"Oh my gosh," she finally gasped, walking into my already open arms. Her small arms wrapped around my neck as I lifted her off the ground almost instinctively. "It's been so long," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. "Too long."

When I set her down, she was wiping away tears with one hand while the other held onto mine.

"This is," she motioned between us. "Surreal."

I laughed, nodding in agreement. When her smile dropped into a frown, I pulled her back into my embrace, holding her there.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she quietly cried into my tuxedo jacket.

"Neither did I," I murmured, kissing her hair.

She didn't jump like I had expected her to, still completely comfortable with me. It was as if all the emotions we had shared together as children came flooding back to me, reminding me of a past I thought I had long forgotten.

"I tried to get into contact with you so many times, Christian," she looked up at me with sad eyes. "When I started seeing you in the magazines and newspapers…on freaking Yahoo! for goodness sakes," she laughed, making me laugh. "I thought I could…but I could never gather up the courage to pick up the phone and call your office. I thought you hated me…and now-" she stopped, choking back a small sob.

"Oh, Ana," I sighed heavily, holding her to me even tighter. "I could never hate you."

I brought our entwined hands up in between us, making her smile.

"Best friends, remember?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and turned our hands so that she could place a tiny kiss on my knuckles. Something I used to do for her when we were younger but now seemed so different. The shock that ran through me the moment her lips touched my hand, made me jump a bit and stare at her with haze covered eyes.

"Excuse me," Jack finally caught our attention. "May I ask how you two know each other?"

Ana pulled away from me in a flash, making my blood lust for Jack Hyde grow even stronger. She straightened herself out and looked around at the people who had paid us no attention before looking up at Jack.

"Err…" she stumbled, looking to me for help.

I quirked a curious brow at her, wondering exactly what lie she was going to attempt to try and get past him. I decided to tell the truth.

"Ana and I were childhood friends when she used to live in Seattle," I explained.

Jack still looked disbelieving.

"Aren't you much older than Ana is?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"I have a younger sister," I lied about our meeting when I saw Ana's panicked face. "They were friends."

No one knew about her past, just like most people didn't know mine.

"Oh," he looked towards Ana. "Well that's lovely. I'm-"

"Jack!" a woman with short hair called to him through the crowd.

He turned, seeing her wave him to come towards her. He gave her a reluctant nod and looked to Ana with wary eyes as he touched her shoulder. Her body became as still as a statue.

"Will you be alright here with Mr. Grey and his friend?" Jack asked pointedly. He wanted her to say no and come with him but by the look on Anastasia's face I could tell exactly what she wanted to do.

"I'll be fine, Jack." she shrugged off his hand. "Don't worry about me."

"I'll only be a few minutes," he assured her before forcing himself into the crowd and disappearing.

"Oh god," she let out the air she had been holding in, placing her hand on her stomach. "He just cannot catch a hint."

"About the touching?" I asked.

"About everything!" she waved her hand around. "But the touching is a big thing for me. You know that."

"I do."

She paused, looking me up and down with her wide blue eyes I had missed so much.

"Oh Christian," she grasped my hand in hers once again. "I'm so sorry."

Holding hands with a woman hadn't been something I did since I was fifteen. It was too intimate, too close. With Ana, it was like no matter how close I got, it wasn't close enough.

"Ana," I ran the back of my hand down her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into my gentle touch. "It wasn't your fault. You were so little when they took you away."

"I didn't want to leave, Christian," she sounded pleading. "I put up a fight, I swear! I didn't…I didn't want to leave you."

"I know, Ana," I smiled down at her. "How are things with your mother?"

Ana locked up instantly, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"It was pointless, bringing me to Florida." she rolled her eyes. "I didn't want her in my life then and I don't want her in my life now."

"So you stayed with Ray?"

"Yes," she smiled. "He left a few minutes ago. You just missed him."

"Really?" I was disappointed. "Maybe I'll see him next time?"

Ana stared at me, biting on her lower lip the way she used to when she was little.

"Will there be a next time?" she squeezed my hand.

I chuckled, grinning down at her before I turned to Taylor.

"Go get the car would you?"

Taylor nodded in reply, rushing through the crowd to do as I asked.

"Would you like to come with me? Get away from all this madness." I squeezed her hand with one of mine and motioned around the room with the other.

She bit down on her lip once more, making a shiver run up my spine. I reached out with my free hand, using my thumb to release her lip from between her teeth.

"Please," I murmured, inches away form her face. "Don't do that."

Ana's breath hitched as she nodded slowly. "I won't."

"Good," I breathed. "Now," I straightened myself up. "Will you come with me?"

Ana looked hesitant, scanning the room around her.

"Ana?" Hyde's voice came form the crowd. When he spotted her, he tried to push through the crowd with no avail. "Ana!"

That sold her.

"Yes," she finally agreed. "I'll go with you. Please, just…get me out of here."

"No problem," I whispered, pulling her by the waist so that as I pushed through the crowd, she was firmly against me the entire time.

We reached the car, Taylor up front, without any trouble and sped off after sliding in. Ana's curious eyes lingered around the inside of the Rolls Royce we sat in the back of.

"Is this yours?" she blurted out, touching the leather seats with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes, it is."

She leaned back in her seat before twining her fingers back into mine. It was a strange yet familiar feeling I hadn't been expecting to feel ever again, much less this night. I had planned on going back to my hotel suit alone, possibly to look for a new submissive before I fell asleep for no more then a couple of hours and then headed home. I didn't think in a million years that Anastasia Steele would be coming back to my hotel with me. I didn't even think I would ever see her again.

"You've done so well for yourself," she sat up from where she had leaned her head on my shoulder to stare at me with those wide eyes.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not at all. I always knew you were going to do something great with yourself."

"And you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"You're a principle dancer in a major Ballet company, Ana. You don't think that's an accomplishment."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"No, I most certainly do not. Ana, you achieved your dream. You worked to succeed your goals just as hard as I worked to succeed mine."

"I'm not worth billions of dollars, Christian," she snorted. "I don't even think I'm worth a few thousand."

"That's not true."

"Would you like to see my bank statements? You're more then welcomed to them," she teased.

"I meant, you are priceless to me, Anastasia. You are priceless, period."

She sighed and moved so that her head was back to it's place on my shoulder. I would have thought all this affection between Ana and I would now be so strange to me. I had always been one to avoid the touching and cuddling. I never let any of my even submissives sleep with me, yet with Anastasia, it was as if all that guard I had built up over the years with the help of Elena and my memories from a past I wished never to remember was all broken down. It disappeared.

"Thank you." she played with my fingers quietly.

"I mean it," I said.

"I know."

"Good."

Taylor finally pulled up to the Trump Towers I was staying in. When Ana leaned over my lap to see the hotel her eyes practically bugged right out of her head.

"You're s-staying here?" she stammered as Taylor opened the door for me to slide out and then help her out.

"Worth billions," I whispered in her ear playfully. "Remember?"

"Oh," she chuckled. "I remember."

I led her towards the bar where we sat practically alone. It was a Wednesday night so I didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary. It was actually quite nice, being able to speak with Anastasia as we ordered some drinks.

"How was college for you?" Ana asked after taking a sip of her mohito. She didn't seem to enjoy drinking but she took small sips here and there.

"It was fine. I dropped out halfway through my sophomore year."

Ana nodded silently.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" I raised a questioning brow.

She shrugged, looking away.

"People have their reasons, Christian."

"You're much less inquisitive then I remember," I teased, sipping my own Jack on the rocks.

She leaned her head back, laughing as I stared at her beautiful face and neck.

"You remember a nine year old Ana who knew nothing about the world. You don't know the twenty something Ana just yet, Christian."

I thought about her statement for a moment, realizing she was right. She was different in almost every way from what I remembered. She wasn't so withdrawn or secluded. Sure, she still had her issues with the touching matter but so did I.

"And your first time?" she asked.

I almost spit out the sip of Jack I was swallowing. Ana giggled but tried to hold it in.

"Excuse me?" I coughed.

"Christian," she shook her head at me. "We aren't little kids anymore."

I remained silent, making her sigh lightly. She crossed her legs and placed her hand under her chin.

"I guess I'm going first?" she chuckled.

I still said nothing.

She rolled her eyes and spoke quietly.

"I was nineteen and dating this guy. We hadn't been dating long when he was already proclaiming his undying love for me," she scoffed and rolled her eyes once more at some memory. I felt anger start to bubble inside me, slowly building as she continued with her story. "I guess it would have been a typical first time for any normal girl but…the touching was too much and then it hurt so bad," she let out a shaky breath.

I reached out to hold onto her hand, squeezing it.

_If she had been with me_, I thought. _It wouldn't have been that way. _

She squeezed my hand back, smiling up at me half with those sad eyes.

"We tried a couple again a couple of times after that. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time but it just wasn't what I thought it would be like. We broke up not long after that. He was talking about marriage and moving in together." she shivered in disgust. "I just couldn't even think about that. Is it incredibly selfish of me to want a life and a career before the whole white picket fence, three point five kids thing?"

I snorted, shaking my head as I squeezed her hand again.

"Ana, you're so young. Things like that shouldn't be on your mind yet. Hell, I'm almost thirty and those things still don't interest me yet," I assured her.

Ana gave me a smile of gratitude before nudging my arm with her shoulder. She was so short.

"Almost thirty, huh? Any grey hairs yet?" she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Not yet," I stared down at her. "But I'm sure I'm due for a few soon."

"Hmm," she nodded. "True."

I leaned back in my seat and gulped down a good swig of my drink.

"You still want to hear my story?"

"You bet your ass," she snorted. "Spill it, Grey."

I laughed quietly, continuing to sip my drink.

I shrugged.

"It's probably a typical story," I lied through my teeth. "I was sixteen. She was older than me-"

"Christian!" Anastasia gasped, pretending to be shocked. "You reeled in an older woman at sixteen? You stud!" she giggled.

_If only she knew_, I thought smugly.

"She sort of reeled me in. No the other way around."

"What?" she squeaked, looking both unnerved and baffled. "How old was she?"

"Not much older than I was at the time." Another lie.

"Oh," she nodded. "Did you…?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she sucked in a breath and looked away from me.

"Ana, come on," I leaned in. "You can tell me anything. Say anything to me."

"My first time, I had a fucking panic attack," she chuckled bitterly, still not looking my way. "It was supposed to be a moment you remembered the rest of your life and my moment turned into an awful nightmare I wish I could forget."

I understood what she was talking about. My first time with Elena hadn't exactly been the most…sweet or gentle memory I had.

"If it makes you feel any better-"

"It won't," she laughed darkly.

"-my first time wasn't roses and candles, either."

She paused looking to me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

I made a noise crossed between a snort and laugh. It wasn't my most attractive moment.

"Really. It was really rough, actually. _Very _quick."

"Way too much information, Christian," she giggled again.

It was music to my ears.

"Sorry."

"It's…not okay," she teased, making the both of us laugh loudly.

We spoke a little more after that, catching up on everything that had happened, speaking about everything and nothing. We enjoyed each other's company and opened up to one another. even if I held some significant things back, I tried to make up for it by answering every question she had with an honest answer. Even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear, which was most of the time. She said she found me intriguing as an adult, which made me laugh.

I closed my eyes for a moment when Ana turned to order another drink when hers was empty. I tried not to let out the groan I was holding in, realizing the facts in front of me.

Anastasia had been right, what she had said earlier. I didn't know this Ana. She was older and no longer the little girl who knew nothing about the world. I knew that even if we didn't know each other very well anymore, with time that would no longer be an issue. Her and I had already formed a bond years ago that even with time, could not be broken. I knew she would talk to me, allow me to get to know her once again but I couldn't tell her everything about myself.

How could I tell her everything that happened after she left? How could I tell her about Elena?

I shook that thought off quickly. Ana wouldn't find out about any of it. My past and current state could only make her fear me. She was already so fearful of men and with her knowledge of my regular habits, she would never trust me again.

A jolt of electricity making my skin crawl and heart start to pound made me realize that with Ana, I couldn't have with her what I had with my submissives if I wanted her in that way.

I stopped, my mind reeling.

Did I want Anastasia in _that _way? Physically…emotionally?

One look at Anastasia, who was now smiling my way, her cheek pressed against her hand as her elbow rested on the bar counter, and I knew the answer.

Of course I wanted her in that way! In every way.

The only issue with my desire for the beautiful woman before me was whether or not she wanted me as well. If she still saw me as just her best friend who was there for her when she needed a shoulder to weep on or kissed her cheek when she fell asleep in my arms.

If I were to do…whatever I was about to do with Anastasia, I would have to keep things from her. Push things I desired in the back of my mind and try to make sure she had everything she wanted or needed. Could I stop everything I had been trained to do my entire life?

Anastasia giggled at something, making my answer very easy.

I would do anything for her, like I always had.

"What are you laughing at, beautiful?" I smirked, downing the last of my Jack.

"B-beautiful?" she stammered.

When I licked my lips to catch the last bit of my drink, Anastasia's eyes grew dark and clouded over. Her eyes rested on my lips as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. I smirked in amusement, feeling my own arousal grow as she crossed and uncrossed her legs beneath her dress.

"Anastasia?" I leaned in so our faces were only inches apart. "What. Are. You. Laughing. At?" I breathed.

"N-nothing," she whispered. "You j-just looked so s-serious."

"Mmmm," I leaned even further in so that my nose could run along the exposed skin of her neck while my opposite hand cupped her jaw.

"Oh my…" she moaned as I placed a lingering kiss on the base of her neck.

Her hands slid up my shoulders, instantly avoiding the areas she knew I couldn't handle.

"Do I still look serious, Anastasia?" I asked with a smirk and pulled away to look her right in the eyes.

Her eyelids hung over her dark irises that screamed of lust as shallow breaths escaped her full lips. She bit down on her bottom lip once again, just like she used to. I swooped down to mold my lips to her, breaking the hold her teeth had on her lip. She whimpered lightly, hopping off her stool to gain closer access to me. Her arms slid around my neck, forcing me to bend down to her low level while my hands slid down her sides before lightly grabbing onto her tiny ass.

She gasped against my lips when I squeezed, pulling her even closer. I took the opportunity and slid my tongue into her mouth, tracing her lips and nipping at them.

We were practically fucking each other right there at the bar when someone cleared their throat. Ana pulled away, making a low growl erupt from somewhere deep within my chest. She turned to look at someone behind me, giving them an apologetic smile. When I turned my head to see, I noticed the bartender giving us both a rather nasty look.

"Sorry," I panted, pulling out a bill from my pocket.

I didn't even look to see if it was a hundred or a five before I jumped off my own stool and dragged Anastasia towards the empty elevator waiting for a passengers.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Oh my! What will these two get themselves into? Christian, as you can see, is still Christian. He is just slightly more compassionate towards Ana because he knows her very well, just as she knows him. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	7. Chapter 7: Vanilla, Fifty Style

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All right belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Lemon, lemon, lemon. That's all I got to say. This lemon is vanilla by Fifty standards but it has his own twists in there, just be warned!**

* * *

Chapter 7.  
Christian Grey

I didn't even wait for the elevator door to fully close behind me before I launched myself at Anastasia. I used my entire body to trap her, placing my hands on either sides of her head. Our eyes gazed heatedly into one another's, breath heavy as both of us shook with anticipation.

I had planned to hold out until we made it up to the thirty fifth level, where my penthouse suit was and we would have complete privacy, but Anastasia took advantage of our close proximity. Her lips latched onto my own, forcing mine open with her own so I could taste her hot breath.

Internally I was torn; excitement and worry ripped my mind in half.

I had never had plain vanilla sex. I had never gone slow or been easy on any of my sexual partners. I wasn't trained that way. So how could I do that with Ana? Would I be able to handle it?

I could try…right?

Anastasia groaned into my mouth, spurring on my already excited state. I slammed myself against her, making her whimper in what sounded like pleasure. I slid my hands down her back until I got grip on that ass of hers and pulled her against me.

"Should we wait until…" Anastasia panted as I latched onto her neck.

My hand dragging the soft material up her leg and resting my hand on the back of her upper thigh. She moaned loudly when I softly needed the smooth flesh and hitched her leg around my hip. Her eyes rolling back when I ground my obvious arousal into her. "Oh, fuck it!"

I chuckled into the warm flesh just above her ample cleavage, but almost fucking screamed when I heard the elevator door ding before opening. I didn't waste any time with the pleasantries. Hell, I could show her around the suit in the fucking morning! I wanted her and I what I wanted, I got.

I gathered her into my arms, wrapping her legs around my torso as I carried her into the hotel room. We weren't twenty feet inside when I slammed her against the nearest wall, making her yelp.

"You okay?" I panted.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she groaned, grabbing my face before pulling it to hers while ripping off my jacket, tie and busting a few buttons on my shirt to expose my chest.

I did as she commanded, pressing my lips against hers with a heated, needy passion. One hand stayed on her ass, kneading the flesh carefully as the other slipped down between us so that my fingers found her already soaking lips after I pushed past her panties.

"Holy…" she gasped, arching her back so far that her head touched the wall behind her.

"I won't hurt you, Ana," I panted against the skin of her collar bone while I began massaging her swollen clit. "It won't be like it was with him. I will never hurt you. Do you believe me?"

She said nothing, moving her hips against my hand. I stopped my motions, making her whimper out in horror. Her eyes shot to mine, giving me her full attention.

"Do you trust me, Anastasia?" I asked, breathless at her beauty but needing an answer.

She reached out to touch my cheek, her eyes tender.

"With everything I am, Christian."

That was all I needed. The moment my fingers began to move against her, her eyes rolled back and back arched just as before. My lips explored her neck as I slid one finger in. Anastasia's moans of sheer pleasure only made my erection grow harder by the second but I knew I needed to hold off. I needed to earn her trust, show her I was here for her pleasure, not mine.

It was a new experience for me, giving pleasure instead of taking it. I knew how to give but receiving was almost always better. Until I met Anastasia.

My fingers pumped slowly at first inside her but the moment I felt her walls start to close in, Anastasia's hips moving frantically against my hand, I sped my movements dramatically. Ana was writhing before me, gasping and mewling for more. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Tell me, Ana," I panted against her neck. "Tell me who makes you feel this way?"

"Oh, God," she whispered, eyes still closed.

"Wrong answer," I tsked.

I stopped my movements all together, leaving my fingers completely still inside her.

"Christian!" she screamed in rage.

"Tell me," I demanded, my nose pressed against hers. "Tell me, Ana."

"Please," she whimpered, trying to move her hips against my hand.

I wanted to bend her the fuck over and spank the shit out of her for that little move but shoved the thought back. I couldn't hurt her. I promised.

I removed my hand that wasn't inside her from her ass to hold her hips down. Though she continued tried, which infuriated me, it didn't work.

"Who makes you feel this way, Anastasia?" I tortuously slowly ran my middle finger up and down her fold, gently brushing her clit here and there.

"YOU!" she yelped. "It's you, Christian!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" I laughed and slid my fingers back inside her.

She screamed out my name over and over, writhing from my touch and making my erection almost too much to bare. Her orgasm came quick and strong, making her entire body lock up as she yelled out my name one last time before collapsing against me.

"I've never-"

I didn't give her any time to finish her sentence or recover from her climax as I set her down on the floor, spun her body roughly around so that she was face first against the wall. With force, I gripped her wrists out of habit, pulling them above her head and held them there. She knew where to touch me and where not to so there was no point to the maneuver but at the same time, knowing she couldn't move and she was completely under my control was a major fucking turn on.

I practically ripped her fucking dress off of her, dragging it over her head and arms before flinging it to the ground. A tortured groan escaped my lips when I saw what was before me. She wore no bra since the dress had been cut so low in both the front and back of the dress, revealing her beautiful, slightly scarred, pale back.

She wore underwear but they were barely there; black, see through lace with a matching garter belt that attached to transparent, grey stockings. Her high heels had to be at least five inches high, making everything for me, being so much taller than she was, much easier.

"Christian?" she whimpered over her shoulder.

My eyes flashed to her face before noticing her hips pressing back so her ass rubbed against my erection. My breath hitched in my lungs the moment I felt her against me. If she were my submissive, I would have made her ass black and blue for that but instead, kicked her feet apart and dropped to my knees.

Lucky for me, she was short enough so that I could easily hold her arms in place above her head while I angled myself so that the glistening apex between her thighs was right before my eyes.

"Oh my," she breathed as I began to kiss down her exposed cheeks.

My free hand that wasn't holding her arms still, instinctively came down to grip her ass before planting a sharp slap on her right cheek. Anastasia gasped out in pain. I was about to drop her hands and beg for forgiveness when I heard it.

Anastasia let out a groan of pleasure, pressing her ass back, towards my face.

"Again," she demanded. When I hesitated, my hand that had spanked her still resting stagnantly on her cheek, she lightly bumped it with her hip. "Christian, please!"

I was shocked for a moment. I had underestimated Anastasia. I had believed that she would break down if I had done something like this to her when, in fact, she enjoyed it.

"CHRISTIAN!" she fucking screamed.

I didn't hold back the beast inside as I straightened myself up behind her and landed a sharp but still gentle blow to her ass. She yelped but moaned quickly after, pushing herself back towards me again. That gained her another smack.

I placed my lips to her ear, watching her shake from the overload of sensations I knew she was feeling.

"Don't. Ever. Scream at me again," I rubbed my hand down the place I had smacked, soothing the already pink skin. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Christia-"

She was cut off by another spanking.

"No speaking. I want to hear you but not your words. Nod if you understand."

Slowly she nodded, her face turning towards mine as she stared at me through her lashes.

"If you push your hips back one more time," I whispered sternly in her ear. "I spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for the next three days. Nod if you understand?"

This time she let out a long moan before nodding quickly, bobbing her head up and down excitedly.

"Good. Now…can I trust you to be a good girl and-"

"I'm not a fucking dog!" she growled before the sharp snap of my hand hitting her ass reverberated through the air.

She whimpered for more but did not receive. Her defiance made me want to fuck her harder than I had ever fucked anyone in my life.

"I understand that, Anastasia," I nipped at her neck, which made her relax.

"Then don't call me 'good girl'!"

Another smack. She let out a content sigh, probably feeling exactly what I was feeling right now. Release.

"Are you calm now?" I asked, gently kneading her bright pink skin.

She nodded, blowing out a breath through her nose.

"Good. As I was saying," I continued. "Can I trust you not to move your hands from where they are on the wall right now?"

She neither shook nor nodded her head.

"Anastasia?" I coaxed, running my hand up and down her ass.

She nodded curtly.

I pressed her hands so that her palms were flat against the wall above her head.

"Don't move them?" I whispered in her ear.

Another nod.

I kissed the hallow beneath her ear. "Thank you, Ana."

The thanks was for so much I couldn't explain at that moment. I let the words hang there as she quivered in anticipation with every touch I gave.

My hands ran down her body as my body followed them until I reached the exact place I had been before. I sat down on the floor, turning myself so that if I looked up from where I was beneath Anastasia, I could easily see her face…and her hands.

My hands traced up her inner thighs with a feather light touch. Ana let out a loud moan so fantastic it made my dick stir in my trousers. I couldn't take it any longer, my mouth attacked her. Lick, suck, nibble, repeat. Lick, suck, nibble, repeat. The repetition was one I enjoyed following, watching Anastasia move above me. Like the perfection she was, her hands never moved from the spot on the wall.

She wasn't even fucking trained and she was already taking commands like a champ. When she didn't like something, she voiced it, which I liked. If I asked her to not to talk and she didn't like something and spoke out, I would punish her. That didn't mean I didn't like it.

Ana was moaning and moving against my mouth so hard, my entire body moved with hers. She tasted so sweet I couldn't stop myself when she climaxed for a second time, allowing me to lick up the remains. I felt my chest swell with pride when I saw Anastasia fall forward against the wall but never move her hands.

I stood quickly, gathering Ana into my arms and practically running to the bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed without issue, looking worn but still up for the challenge I presented her with. I crawled up her body, hovering above her until my nose touched hers.

"I don't use condoms," I began to unbuckle my belt, unzipping my pants and freeing my cock from the confines of my trousers. "Please tell me you use birth control."

She nodded her head silently, still obedient to my command. She was fucking exquisite.

"You can speak, Ana." I brushed her now loose hair from her face and kissed her lips gently.

She kissed me back, smiling softly before speaking.

"I use the shot."

That was it. I pushed into her quickly but as carefully as I could, knowing by now she was sensitive. Anastasia let out a sigh of content as I filled her, slowly pushing in and out of her. My movements were gradual as I paced myself. I shifted us so that Ana lay on her stomach and I lay on top of her.

Her hand gripped onto the sheet for dear life but I quickly replaced the sheet with my hand, twining our fingers together as Ana's cheek pressed into the sheet.

"Christian," she whispered breathlessly, gripping my hand tightly.

"Oh, Ana," I groaned, placing my head between her should blades as we moved together. My hand that wasn't in hers slipped down to her clit, massaging her at the slow pace we went at together. "Fuck!"

Push, pull, give, take. We challenged each other and gave so much to one another all at the same time. Our climax came at the same time, making it even more powerful. Our pants and moans were the only noises to be heard until we finally caught our breaths and I pulled out of her.

I rolled over with ease, dragging Ana's limp body along so that she lay on my chest, still breathing heavily.

We didn't say anything, the both of us just staring at each other in a sort of bizarre, wonder and very lazy state of shock.

"This is so weird." Ana's breathing had returned to normal.

"How so?"

She quirked a brow up as if to challenge me.

"You don't think what just happened is even a slight bit strange?"

"Not really."

"Christian," Ana sat up, gathering the sheets to cover herself.

When I saw her flinch as she tried to sit, I smirked smugly to myself and I rolled onto my side. Absent mindedly, I ran my fingers down her exposed sides. Ana wiggled in her spot on the bet, trying to get comfortable from the sting I'm sure was now searing her beautiful ass.

When she was finally sitting still, she continued.

"We've known each other since we were kids, Christian." she pursed her lips. "The last time we saw each other was when we were just kids. Don't you think that it's slightly strange that on our first encounter as adults we have sex?"

I shifted myself so that I sat before her. My hands wove their way through her incredibly long hair that now reached her mid back and pulled her in for a kiss. She was wary of it at first but gave in moments later, kissing me back with the same ginger touch I gave her.

When I finally pulled away, I shook my head, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think anything about tonight was strange or awkward."

Ana's eyes softened but still remained apprehensive.

"Why?"

I placed my hand on her neck, scanning her face and body language. She was unsure of what she did tonight because she doubted my feelings for her. It was apparent but it still winded me. After everything I had ever told Anastasia and all the shit we had worked through together, she was now starting to doubt my feelings for her? It made no sense. Shouldn't the sex have made our connection stronger, if anything? Not weaker.

"Because," I said a low voice. "I always knew I wanted to be with you. Even when we were kids. You were always mine."

It was the truth. When Ana left to Florida, I went mad. Drinking became my vice even at such an early age. My parents didn't ever notice the growing habit and if it weren't for Elena, I'm sure I would have been dead by now, but even with Elena I still missed Anastasia. I wanted to see her again, even if it was just for a moment.

Her eyes watered as soon as the words left my mouth which caused me to instinctively gather her into my arms. It was what I did whenever she cried.

Ana pressed her lips to my neck. It was perfect where we were, just there and together. Until her hand slid down my chest. I fucking jumped out of the bed at just her touch so quickly that I didn't even realize I had practically thrown Ana right off of me.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, her eyes wide. "I…I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine," I rasped out as I tried to catch my breath.

It wasn't until my heart rate went down that I finally crawled back into bed, drawing Ana back to me.

"I sent you for a spin there, didn't I?" I laughed gently.

"It was like in those cartoons. When they roll in those logs," she agreed jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Ana," I touched her check as she traced my face with her fingers. She used to do it when we were younger and I fell asleep while with her. It always made me just fall deeper into sleep. "I just-"

She stopped me with her hand, raising her left arm to show the even line of circular burns down her wrist and forearm.

"I understand, Christian," she kissed my lips chastely. "Better than anyone in this world, I understand."

I stared at her burns for a long moment, still feeling my stomach churn the way it did the first time I ever saw them and the belt marks on her back. I gently ran my fingertips down her back at the remembrance of them but didn't dare touch the burns on her arms.

"You can touch them now," Ana stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes widened in surprise. When had this happened. Ana explained, as if reading my mind.

"I started doing duets three years ago for grades and finals at Julliard so I had to learn to deal with the touching."

"How long did it take before you…?" I let the question drop, looking down at my own scars on my chest.

"Got over it?" she finished for me.

I nodded, swallowing back hard.

She examined her arm, tracing the rim each circle with a feather light touch.

"It took about two months before I didn't feel a thing anymore but I was constantly being touched and grabbed there on a constant basis so that made it easier. Like ripping off a band-aid, I guess."

"Do you think…" I let yet another question drop.

She shook her head, knowing what I was going to say anyways.

"It's not an experience I would recommend, Christian."

I looked down at myself, counting ever burn mark and cut I had. It would be impossible now…but if I prepared for it, maybe. We both lay down, silent, after that. Kisses and sighs of joy were shared but nothing more as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Is it hot in here? Let me know! **

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	8. Chapter 8: The After Glow

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Wow! What a reaction! I thought you'd all like that taste I gave. I'm happy to oblidge! Well, here is another chapter.**

**This story is pre-written but there are a ton of chapters since I didn't want to spolit it into two stories. I'm on a short vay-kay right now but will be returning back to work soon so i'm trying to post as fast as I can because when I start back at work, I won't post as much. Long gaps between chapters.**

**Let's get this going, huh?**

* * *

Chapter 8.  
Anastasia Steele

I woke up deliciously sore in all the right places. A slight headache lingered on the sides of my temple and my ass cheeks felt as if I had sat on it for too long and just stood up but other than that, I felt wonderful. My legs were tangled in the silky sheets that covered my naked body and the one beside me. I could feel his arms around me as I reached my arms above my head and stiffened my legs out bellow me.

At first I couldn't see the numbers on the digital clock beside the bed but after rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand, I could make them out perfectly. 7: 30 am, it read. I gasped in shock and regretted it instantly. I remained still for a moment, hoping I hadn't woken Christian. When I felt his heavy, slow breath on my neck, I knew he was still out cold.

After wiggling my way out of Christian's grasp I rushed around the very nice and very expensive looking bedroom in search of a bathroom. When I finally found one outside the room I had slept in with Christian, I didn't even bother looking in the mirror. I turned on the automatic shower head and washed with the soap Christian had brought with him, I presumed. It was a men's shampoo and body wash, so I guessed it was his.

After drying myself off as quickly as I could and tying my hair into a wet bun, I searched for my dress. I recounted the events of last night, trying my hardest not to fall over in disbelief, and found it by the elevator. I didn't bother looking for the shoes I had kicked off somewhere in the hotel room since my gown covered my feet and no one would notice. After, I scrambled for a pen and paper.

Once I spotted some on what looked like a complete dining room table set, I scribbled a quick note to Christian.

**Christian, **

**I'm so sorry, but I ****have**** to get to rehearsal and you're still asleep. I don't have class today so if you'd like, we can have lunch? Talk without drinks around and sex after? Well…maybe some sex after. ;) **

**I'll be finished at Hyde Ballet by 10:30. Bellow is my cell if you wish to get a hold of me as well as the address to my apartment. **

**Thank you for everything ;)**

**Ana**

**xoxo**

I left my cell and address at the bottom of the paper before running as quietly as I could to place the note on the side of the bed I had slept on, beside Christian's sleeping form. I left him with a ginger kiss on the lips, making him stir slightly before he drifted back off.

Sprinting towards what looked like the suit's own personal elevator, I flung myself in the moment the doors opened and tapped my foot impatiently the entire ride down. When out in the lobby, I dodged past staring people until a doorman outside the Trump Towers helped me gain a taxi.

"Where to?" the thick Russian accent form the front seat rasped.

I spewed out my address and flung what cash I had stored in a secret compartment of the dress over the seat.

"That enough?" I panted.

"Da," he nodded.

"Then fucking drive, already!"

It took twenty minutes to get to my apartment and ten more after that to get changed, grab my things and hail another taxi. I was alright on time, needing to be at the studio to meet with Jack by nine, but with New York traffic you never knew what to expect.

I sprinted through the lobby of Hyde Ballet since no one was there yet besides the principles. When I finally got into an elevator, pressing the fifth floor button, I adjusted my uniform beneath my trench. I wore my usual leg warmers, grey leotard and white tights with pointe shoes on my feet. My hair was still damp from the shower I had taken in Christian's hotel but a thick headband I had slid on kept the water from dripping down my back.

By the time I reached the studio, I had fifteen minutes to spare. I began warming up, only a few minutes into it when Elizabeth walked in solo today. Relief washed over me when she informed me that Jack was suffering from a bit of a cold and wouldn't be in the studio for the next couple of days. Kate had other arrangements for the day with her business from what Ms. Morgan told me but I was sure I'd have at least twenty texts from asking where I had vanished to the night before.

We worked on the prelude and the first act of the ballet. I found that even if Elizabeth wasn't as harsh as Kate was when it came to pushing me as far as I could go, she was very critical. She wanted every single detail perfect but gave me very few critiques while I danced.

After I was finished, Elizabeth had me stretch out while she spoke to me about what was to come in the weeks ahead.

"A dancer has been chosen to play the part of Albrecht, who causes Giselle to die of a broken heart. Or your lover in the ballet."

"Really?" I asked, my hands on my hip and the bar as I rolled my ankles. "May I ask who was selected?"

"Ethan Kavanagh," she replied curtly.

I almost squealed when I heard the news. Ethan was Kate's younger brother who, like his sister, followed the path to becoming a dancer and became a principle soon after being signed with Hyde Ballet. He was only a year or two older than I but he was a brilliant dancer and a good friend of mine. He had even helped train me with Kate when he wasn't dancing or practicing for the constant stream of rolls he was always offered. Ethan had been the one to teach me how to perfect my arabesques and stick my turns without issue.

"You know him, yes?" Elizabeth asked while I finished up my last couple of stretches.

"I do. He's an excellent dancer."

"You will begin rehearsals together next Monday. You have no more rehearsals this week," she said in a clipped tone.

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Ms. Morgan."

"Don't forget," she snapped, her eyes narrow. "Practice here at 9 am, Monday."

"I won't forget," I assured her.

She gave a satisfied grunt before marching out of the studio in a hurry. I hung around the studio a bit longer, taking my time as I changed into some fitted, dark wash jeans, a grey sweater that scooped off my shoulder and some brown sued knee highs. I let my hair fall down my back, now completely dry, and threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and pulled out my iPhone.

The moment I unlocked it, it began to vibrate wildly. When the buzzing finally ceased on my way out of the studio, I saw I had thirty missed calls and messages. I started with the calls first, hearing Kate's number come up before the message came on.

"_Anastasia Steele_!" she scolded over the phone. "_Did you really just ditch your own party? And what's this I hear about you running off with Christian Grey? _The_ Christian Grey? Jack is going nuts looking for you and I_-" I hit the delete button before it finished, knowing exactly what she would say.

I deleted all the rest from her as well along with her messages. There was one at the very bottom of the seemingly endless pile of messages in my phone with just a number. It was from a number I didn't have saved yet.

_Christian! _

I immediately opened it, walking into an open elevator as I read the text message.

**Woke up and you weren't here. Bummer. **

**Was looking forward to some really great morning sex. ;)I'll be by to pick you up at ten o' clock sharp. Brunch sounds great…as does the sex afterwards.**

**See you soon.**

**Christian**

I chuckled at his playful attitude and felt a wave of relief wash over me that he found the note. I didn't want him to think I just fucked him and then ditched him. I snorted at the thought of me doing such a thing and check the time on my watch. One minute to ten.

By the time I reached the outside steps he was already there, leaning against the open door of the ridiculously expensive looking Rolls Royce we had traveled in the night before. My eyes lingered over Christian as I walked down the steps from the building towards him.

He wasn't wearing the perfectly fitted tuxedo he had worn the night before, but a navy blue Polo pullover sweater, jeans and brown shoes while a pair of polarized Ray bans covered his beautiful grey eyes. His hair screamed '_just fucked!' _but it looked good on him. He looked incredible.

"Hey there stranger." he smirked and pulled me to him for a lingering kiss.

"Hey, yourself," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He helped me into the car before sliding in after me and closing the door. The car took off soon after that, leaving Christian and I alone together in the back seat. Christian ran his knuckles across my cheek while I pulled the glasses that covered the better portion of his face off and placed them in my lap.

"There you are," I whispered, kissing his lips chastely.

He smiled warmly at the gesture and pulled me to sit in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his exposed neck gently. Being in his presence was exactly what the doctor had prescribed. My entire body relaxed into him as he asked me idle questions.

"How was rehearsal?" he asked warmly.

I let out a heavy breath.

"Good. Ballet is difficult so I'm always walking out sore but I enjoy learning new things when it comes to dance. The piece we're doing is a favorite of mine, which makes it even more enjoyable to perform."

"Giselle, right? That is the piece?"

"Yes. You know it?"

"No. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing many ballets."

"Which ballets have you seen?"

He nuzzled his nose into my hair, thinking back on it for a moment.

"I think I saw Cinderella with Mia once. It was her birthday or something."

At the mention of Christian's youngest sibling, I froze. Mia had always been a dear friend to me when we were younger and I hadn't seen her in years.

"W-what else?" I cleared my throat.

I would ask about Christian's family later but for now I wanted to spend time with him.

"We saw The Nutcracker every Christmas."

"Oh God," I groaned at the mention of that ballet.

"What?" Christian chuckled.

"If you were a ballerina, you'd understand."

"I'm not a ballerina, Ana. So please, explain."

Every year during the Christmas season, from the beginning of September to the end of December, both Julliard and Hyde Ballet Co. held their own The Nutcracker. Four times a week, every ballerina in the company would perform three times a day at Hyde. Julliard only performed on Sunday's in the evening so that wasn't hard but with classes and studying piled on top of it all, it made for a heavy burden.

I understood that for both Julliard and Hyde Ballet, The Nutcracker was a huge chunk of revenue since everybody and their mothers came to see it during the Christmas season, but for ballerina's it was a drag. You wore the same sweaty costume every single day and it only got washed once a week if you were lucky. Not to mention the snow they used was usually swept off the stage at the end of each performance and recycled which meant by the time you got off stage you were covered in everything from candy wrappers to dust.

Then there was the choreography. Sure, every company owner claimed they had their own version of The Nutcracker, but let's face it. They're all the fucking same! Every ballerina, corps or principle, got tired of the same choreography over and over again very quickly.

"It gets old having to perform the same piece six times a week, three times a day," I explained my thoughts. "I heard one of the male dancers mention that they didn't call it The Nutcracker for nothing."

Christian laughed at that, finally understanding what I meant.

"What is Giselle about?"

"It's a complicated love story."

"Sounds interesting," he pulled my chin up with one finger to place a kiss on my lips.

"It is," I agreed. "Giselle is the main character in the ballet. She is a very sweet, naive girl that longs to dance but her mother keeps her from the world of ballet because Giselle's kind heart could not take it. She falls in love with a peasant boy, unknowing that he is actually a nobleman and engaged. He asks her to marry him as well, she accepts but later finds out he had lied to her the entire time they were together and dies of a broken heart."

"How sad," Christian said in a serious tone.

"That's only the first act," I snorted. "In the second act, Giselle becomes a Wili."

"A Wili?"

"A corpse bride of sorts. Virgins who have died without love. The Queen of the Wilis morphs Giselle into a Wili and then threatens to kill Giselle's lover when he comes to visit her grave. The Queen forces Giselle's lover to dance to the death but Giselle saves him. In the end, her lover weeps at her grave."

"You are portraying Giselle, correct?"

"I am." I buzzed excitedly in his arms.

"Excited?"

"Very!" I yipped. "I've worked so hard my entire life for an opportunity like this and when it finally came to me…it's like all the blood, sweat and tears paid off. For some ballerinas it never happens but it did for me and for that I am so grateful."

"You earned it, Ana," he kissed my temple. "Even when you were little, you would spin and spin and spin until you got it down perfect."

"I still have the scars on my legs from falling doing those spins." I chuckled.

The car stopped abruptly, making Christian smile. I stared at him with a quizzical expression on my face, unsure as to what exactly what was going on.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking towards the window.

I saw the hotel the both of us had stayed at the night before standing tall before me. People were going in and out of the beautiful building but I paid them no attention. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach from the memories that washed over me.

"I thought we were going to brunch?" I asked, confused.

"The hotel has a very beautiful restaurant," Christian explained.

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"Or," Christian's lips found my neck. "We could order room service and-"

He hadn't even finished his sentence before I bolted out of the car and sprinted towards the doors to the Trump Towers. I could hear Christian's boisterous laugh as he followed behind me, grabbing me by the waist once he caught up, making me giggle.

"Slow poke," I bumped my ass purposefully against his groin, eliciting a low growl from Christian.

His hand slid down my side gently, pulling my hip hard against him.

"Whoa," I chuckled, pulling away from him. "Slow down, tiger."

Christian's playful demeanor withered the moment I pushed away from him, his smile dropping into a hard frown and hands falling to his side. Defeated came over his face as he looked almost ashamed.

"Christian," I reached up to palm his cheek. "I was just-"

Christian gathered me in his arms quickly, throwing us into the empty elevator as he laughed his magnificent laugh, looking absolutely light and joyful. He pulled me into a soft kiss, letting his lips linger there before peppering my face with gentle kisses.

"Are you always this fun, Mr. Mogul?" I giggled, kissing him back.

"Never," he admitted with a smile. "I believe you bring out the worst in me, Ms. Steele."

"Oooh," I teased, rolling my eyes. "Should I leave then?"

At my attempt to wiggle out of his grasp around my waist, Christian held onto me tighter. Christian's large, goofy grin was one I didn't see the night before when he stood so tall and confident. Now, I was seeing the Christian I had known so many years ago and it made me wonder.

Had he changed so dramatically that he couldn't be his relaxed self with anyone besides me? Even during sex he was so confident, so strong and demanding. Like he knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted to accomplish. It was thrilling and confusing all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ms. Steele, but you're stuck with me for the rest of the day," he chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He shifted me in his arms, flipping my weight so that my legs wrapped around him and my arms twisted around his neck.

"Do I have any say in this hostage situation?" I smirked.

"Not at all."

"Will I be chain and shackled to a wall?" I joked.

Christian's face dropped a bit, swallowing audibly as something I didn't recognize flashed through his eyes. The bell dinged loudly inside the elevator, alerting us that we were at his suite. He cleared his throat and placed me on the ground with a kiss on my forehead. He walked into the room ahead of me, palming his face as if he were thinking hard on something important.

I shook it off and followed in behind him. This time, I got to look around a little while Christian shot me an apologetic look and answered his ringing phone.

"Call for some room service," he covered the lower part of his Blackberry. "Get whatever you want. I'll just be a minute."

He didn't go far, roaming into dinging area only thirty feet away from where I sat in the kitchen. There was an extensive menu with things I had never even heard of before laying on the breakfast bar. I picked the things I knew, ordering a simple Creaser salad for me and a burger for Christian.

Every time Ray let Christian come over to our house when we were younger, Christian would beg for burgers then scarf down at least three. I figured the Trump Towers burgers had to be better than my father's simple breadcrumbs and hamburger meat on store bought buns. The price was appalling but when I showed Christian, him on the phone, he rolled his eyes and waved it off before planting a kiss on my head.

After pouting for a moment, I called in the order, hearing my stomach gurgle loudly. ETA for food arrival was thirty minutes, leaving me enough time to listen in on Christian's conversation while I pretended to look around the kitchen.

"I had no idea. Honestly, I don't care," Christian sounded cold, firm. Nothing I had heard on him before except for the night before during sex. "No, she's here with me right now so she wouldn't have known either. She would have told me if she had. Yes, she's here right now," he turned his head slightly to smile my way. I pretended to be very interested in a sculpture by the wall. "I'll send Taylor. That sounds good. When I come back, then. You too. Bye."

He smirked my way, stalking over to me so that his arms were twined around my waist.

"Who was that?" I asked casually, trying to sound as if I didn't care.

"A friend of mine," he replied with a grin.

"Oh." I didn't expect that.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I'll tell you later," he said smugly.

I stared up at him, giving him a curious look.

"You're terrible at eavesdropping," he chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"Was it that obvious that I was listening?" I giggled guiltily.

"Well you looked over at me every ten seconds. Yes, it was very obvious."

"Darn!" I snapped my fingers while he kissed my neck chastely. "There goes my chances of ever becoming a spy!"

"You'd make a beautiful spy," he said against the skin of my neck.

"Hmm," I hummed, leaning back against his touch.

His hands now slid up my shirt, tracing up my stomach before his fingertips reached my breasts. The moment I let out a tiny whimper, Christian's entire hand cupped my breast, massaging and pulling the sensitive flesh.

"Perfection," he whispered huskily into my ear, his other hand slipping down my stomach until he reached my folds.

"Christian!" I gasped, pushing my hips into his hand.

"Yes, Ana?" he nipped at my earlobe while continuing to rub all the right places with just the perfect amount of pressure.

"Bed. Please," I begged.

"With pleasure," he growled.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. Sigh...I guess you're just going to have to review to see what happens next. Tee-hee! **

******Sorry about the mishap guys, Fanfiction was showing me that the chapter i loaded was the right one but the version you saw rpoved to be chptr. 7 once more. I'm sorry about that! Won't happen again.**

**Reviews are very welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	9. Chapter 9: When You're Ready

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: So many chapters, so little time! I'm trying to update with Chapters as fast as I can because thee are more than enough to go around. I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

* * *

Chapter 9.  
Anastasia Steele

Being carried by Christian, I didn't waste any time attacking his lips with mine. Our kiss was hot with need, rushed but still incredible. He placed me down on the bed first before placing his body to hover over mine, our lips still attached. My hands stayed in his hair, tugging gently and making him groan. His hands pushed my legs apart roughly before he plated himself between them.

I had never really enjoyed sex, the first few times leaving me feeling strange after the quick finish Josè had provided. Josè was my first and last before Christian. We had only been dating for a couple of months before we got really drunk one night and randomly decided to have sex. I freaked out so badly at such intimate touching and everything that went on that night that I didn't even attempt to have sex again with Josè until months later. We tried a couple more times before splitting up after the first try but I never felt with Josè what I felt with Christian.

Even the kissing was different. With Josè it was forced and sloppy but with Christian, it was easy and enjoyable. I wondered if I could attribute that to the fact that Christian already seemed so knowledgeable in that field.

"God, you're so good at this," I groaned.

It was impossible to keep my thoughts in my head as Christian lifted up my shirt and kissed and sucked his way up my belly. Christian laughed into my skin when he heard what I said and came up to kiss my lips.

"I have a six year advantage on you, Ana," he nipped at my lips as his hand traveled just where I wanted his hand to be. "That's a pretty large learning gap."

"Shut up already!" I huffed, flipping us over so I straddled him.

Christian did as he was told while I rubbed my jean clad apex against his already very aroused member covered by his jeans. For a moment I wondered if we would I pushed back a loose strand of hair behind my ear while I bent down to kiss him, my long hair creating a veil over us. Christian's hands reverted to my hips, pushing and pulling me up and down against him. I almost screamed as he began to push me against him faster making my climax become closer and closer.

"Ana," he moaned out loudly.

"Don't stop," I panted, arching my back as I sat up. "Please, don't stop."

"You're so fucking beautiful." Christian attempted to sit up and kiss me but I shoved him down as hard as I could.

"Stay down, or I swear…" I let my sentence drop, grinding harder against Christian.

I was right there, needing just a little bit-

"Room service!" a voice came from the front living area.

The elevator that came up led straight into the room and I had given them permission to come up, unknowing of what would happen between Christian and I.

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed, livid.

I had stopped moving on top of Christian, feeling one hundred percent turned off knowing someone was only a few feet away and able to hear us.

"Ms. Steele," Christian panted beneath me. "I don't think I've ever heard you drop the f-bomb before."

I rolled my eyes, crawling off of him agitated.

"Just-" I sighed, waving him off. "-go…away."

Christian laughed it off and hopped off the bed, adjusting himself as he went out to tip the waiter and chat. They spoke about something related to sports which only made my aggravation grow. He couldn't just tip the guy and get his ass back in here?

I stood up from the bed and straightened myself out. I pulled my hair into a long ponytail, kicked off my shoes and let out a heavy breath as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I walked past Christian and the rather built but young looking waiter who carried in a large silver tray with two covered platters and a variety of drinks on it. He set it on the dining room table a few feet away from the kitchen and laughed at some joke Christian said before leaving with what looked like a hefty tip.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I flicked on the Bose radio I had spotted in the kitchen earlier. I was no good speaking with Christian while irritated the way I was so I did the only thing I knew to get the horrible aggravation out of my system; dancing.

The song that played was an upbeat pop song that I had heard a few times before on the radio but I didn't care. Instantly, I flung myself into the song, spinning around the spacious kitchen with as much precision as I would put into any professional dance. I kept my toes, even though bare, pointed to perfection.

Two more pointe spins and I planted myself, bending back with my arms over head until I reached an almost perfect arch. The song continued, allowing me to throw in a few leaps and some spins. I didn't stop until the song did, leaving me gasping for air, my hands on my hips. I grunted to myself in satisfaction, feeling the endorphins take over and make my mood feel instantly lighter.

When I finally looked up, Christian stood on the opposite side of the breakfast bar than I was. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared directly at me.

"What?" I panted. "Never seen a girl randomly burst into a fit of dancing?"

He said nothing, making me chuckle as I turned off the radio and walked over to where the food had been placed.

"Didn't think so," I said under my breath.

"You just…" he murmured in shock as I lifted the sliver half globe off my platter.

"I needed to blow off some steam." I took a sip from the glass of water on the tray.

"That was…beautiful," he laughed softly, turning to beam at me.

"That?" I pointed towards the kitchen. "I was just fooling around."

"You were still wonderful," he complimented breathlessly.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking a bite of the salad.

Almost instantly I felt the hunger pains start, making me realize how ravenous I was. Christian must have realized me shoveling down mouthful after mouthful of salad into my mouth because he looked horrified when I came up for air, taking a large gulp of water.

"Ana," he came to my side. "When's the last time you ate?"

I flinched, slowly placing a croton in between my lips. I swallowed hard and tried to remember if I had even eaten at all the day before. I had started early the day before, waking up at five to get to rehearsal with Jack at six. I didn't leave the studio until ten, where I then darted to Julliard so I could spend three more hours rehearsing with Josè on our final project. Then I rushed to pick up my dress at the dry cleaners for the ball, spending the remaining part of the day getting ready. I showed up to the ball with Jack around nine and had only sipped on champagne there before heading off with Christian where I drank a mohito.

It wasn't like I had forgotten to eat or anything, or didn't want to. I just didn't have time.

"Two days ago?" I whispered.

Christian practically turned purple with rage, forcing me to sit as he shoved the salad I had order for me and the burger I had called for him in front of me.

"Christian," I shook my head. "I ordered the burger for you."

"You haven't eaten in a day and a half and all your stocking up on right now is lettuce. You'll need some protein," he said in a clipped tone.

"The salad has chicken in it," I protested weakly.

"Ana," he warned, picking up his phone to dial in a number then pressing the Blackberry to his ear.

"Whatever," I sighed, shoveling down the last of the salad.

I was still starving and grabbed for the burger, taking a large bite of it.

"Oh my god!" I groaned through a mouthful of burger.

Christian stared at me, curiosity clear on his face.

"This is better than sex," I pointed to the burger before tearing off another good chunk of it.

Christian gave me a look, smirking smugly.

"Okay, maybe not _sex_," I admitted. "But definitely better than ice cream."

Christian barked a couple of orders I paid no attention to over his phone then came to sit beside me at the dining room table. He flopped down into the plush, wood seat with a heavy sigh. His eyes stared at me, cold and slightly angry, though softening as he witnessed me wolf down another good piece of burger.

"_Please_ tell me you aren't on some insane ballerina diet." Christian rubbed his forehead, obviously irritated.

I shook my head, still chewing.

"I don't do that kind of stuff," I said, placing my burger down for a moment.

"You're going to finish that," Christian snapped.

"You really don't have to worry about that," I chuckled, picking it up for yet another bite.

It was a big burger.

Christian smiled, finally, and laughed gently.

"I thought all ballerina's starved themselves or did crazy diets." Christian sounded horrified.

I shrugged. "I guess it all depends on the girl. I know a lot that do but I've never believed in that sort of stuff. I dance at least ten to twelve hours a day. Even if I sat down and ate ten of these burgers, I'd still be burning off more then I take in just by sitting down. I eat healthy and reasonably. When I get out of rehearsal, I don't eat a tub of ice cream or a whole tub of pasta." I snorted.

Christian nodded, still keeping his narrowed eyes on me.

"Why didn't you eat anything yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"It was a hectic day," I explained casually. "I still had two rehearsals to go to on top of getting ready for the investor's ball that evening."

He didn't seem happy with my reply but accepted it.

"No wonder you gave in so easily last night," Christian said more to himself then to me. "You had more than just one drink and absolutely no food in you."

"I wasn't nearly that drunk, Christian." I popped a fry into my mouth.

Even if it was just a potato, it was still fucking fantastic.

"Anastasia," Christian breathed, looking down at me with a strained expression. "I'm going to ask you a question. Can I trust you'll answer it honestly?"

I nodded and stopped eating for the moment.

"Yes."

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before letting it out and staring back at me.

"Last night," he paused. "Was I…too rough with you? Did I frighten or hurt you in any way?"

I threw my head back, unable to stop the laughing that bubbled out of me. When I noticed Christian wasn't laughing, I stopped and focused my gaze on his.

"Christian," I frowned. "Do you honestly believe I didn't enjoy last night? That I didn't want it?"

He pursed his lips, looking away quickly as his hands balled up into fists where they rested on the table before me.

I shook my head frantically, reaching out to touch my hand to his.

"Christian," I pleaded with him. "Everything we did last night was…incredible."

His eyes snapped back to me, still looking wary.

"If you think I didn't enjoy myself last night," I scoffed. "You are sadly, mistaken."

He took in a sharp breath through his nose, unclenching his fist and wrapping his hand around mine.

"I'm not that little girl you used to have to take care of and protect anymore, Christian. I'm a grown up now, just like you." I reached out to touch his cheek. Eagerly he leaned into my palm, kissing it as he listened and placing his hand over mine. "If I didn't like something you did last night I would have told you so. I loved last night…please don't spoil it."

"So," he breathed, his voice low. "You didn't mind my being rough with you."

"That was rough?" I laughed gently.

Yes, Christian had spanked me but it wasn't like he had hit me so hard I felt excruciating pain. At just five years old, I was beaten on a daily basis for two years straight with a leather belt and a metal buckle attached to it. Did he really think a few slaps on the ass would bother me?

Christian's eyes went wide, swallowing loudly.

"Just don't go all weird on me. I draw the line at paddles and whips," I teased, shooting him a wink.

He didn't laugh or smile, simply staring at me with those grey eyes and an expression I couldn't make out.

"Okay," he smiled tensely after a beat and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Gingerly, he pulled his hand from mine to stand and pace. He seemed so tense.

"Taylor should be up with a few things. I ordered you some more food as well," he whispered, keeping his eyes away from mine.

I sucked my teeth, my eyes narrowed towards him as I stood up and planted myself in front of him. I reached up, jerking his chin and pulling it down until his face was at my level. He was forced to look at me, giving me the opportunity to scan his eyes. He looked worried. Scared, even.

"You're not telling me something," I stated sternly.

He pulled his chin away from me roughly, turning his back to me as he palmed his face. Something he seemed to do only when he was concerned about something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied coldly.

"Christian, what is going on that I don't know about? Is this about last night? Did I do something wrong?" I pleaded, completely confounded by his reaction to something.

"No," he spun around on his heels to stare at me with sorrowful eyes. "Ana, it's not you. You did nothing wrong."

He strode over in a flash, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face into the crook of his neck .

"Then what is it, Christian? Please tell me. We used to tell each other everything," I whispered the last sentence, feeling heartbroken that he couldn't trust me enough, the way I trusted him, to tell me what was bothering him.

He put me down softly, bringing his hand to twine into mine. I smiled halfheartedly down at our interlocked hands and lifted it up between us.

"Best friends, remember?" I asked under my breath, hearing my voice break.

"Oh, Ana," he sighed heavily.

Gently, he ran his free hand across my cheek.

"You can tell me anything, Christian," I promised. "You're not going to scare me off."

Once more, he pursed his lips, refraining from any eye contact with me.

"Ana, I-"

"Mr. Grey?" a deep, familiar sounding voice came from behind me.

Both Christian and I turned to see a tall, very muscular man about Christian's age, if not older, standing near the kitchen. He held in his hand a large paper bag with a receipt stapled to the front of it and a plastic bag form what looked like a convenience store of some sorts.

Our intertwined hands dropped between us as Christian cleared his throat and nodded towards the breakfast counter.

"Thank you, Taylor." he looked down at me. "Ana, I'll be right back. I need to speak with Taylor about something important. I'll be right back."

I nodded solemnly, making him frown gently before we disjoined our hands and he walked out into the hallway that cut off the elevator from the room with the man he called Taylor right on his heels.

I let out a loud, frustrated sigh before plopping back down onto the chair I had been seated at before I stood up.

Christian wasn't telling me something, that much was for sure. I could always tell when we were younger when he was feeling anxious or bother by something and it was still just as apparent on him today. I leaned my head back against the head rest of the chair and racked my brain for something, anything that could give me a hint. There was nothing.

If it wasn't me or last night, like Christian had assured me it wasn't, then what could it possibly be? I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. I cared for Christian more than anyone when I was little and still did to this day. Him not telling me what was bothering him stung a little. I told him everything and he couldn't tell me one thing?

_Maybe he can't_, my subconscious reasoned. _Maybe it's about his family or work. Something he really can't tell you or isn't ready to tell you yet. _

I bit my bottom lip, finally letting my mind work. Christian would tell me if he was ready but right now he wasn't. He wasn't trying to keep something from me to hurt me, he just couldn't tell me yet.

"Thank you again, Taylor." I heard Christian bid goodbye to the Taylor guy. "See you this afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Taylor agreed and left with a ding of the elevator following.

I heard Christian's footsteps behind me, only ceasing when he came to stand in front of me. At first I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, but eventually looked up at Christian with wary eyes. His expression was troubled, his lips turned down into a slight frown and eyes sorrow filled. As best I could, I gave him a half hearted smile. He shot one back, only to frown again. My own smile fell even as he slowly sank down to crouch in front of me, both of his hands wrapping around mine. He placed a couple of soft kisses on my palm then pressed it to his cheek. I didn't mind and leaned my head back while still keeping my eyes on him.

"Ana, I just-"

"You don't have to tell me," I stopped him, shaking my head against the headrest of the chair.

"W-what?" he stared at me wide eyed.

"I know you'd tell me if you were ready to, Christian," I said quietly. "You wouldn't keep something from me to hurt me just like I wouldn't do that to you. I know you trust me as much as I trust you so why should I push you into telling me something your obviously not ready to tell me yet?"

Christian let out a sigh of his own, placing another kiss on my palm.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded, still unable to smile fully yet. No matter how I thought of it, Christian's inability to tell me what was going on still stung but I know he'd tell me when he was ready.

Christian leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed back as best I could but wasn't willing to force myself to do anything I couldn't at the moment.

"Christian," I pulled away, placing my forehead to his.

He nodded,.

"I understand." he palmed my cheek. "Maybe just a nap?"

"A nap?" I chuckled softly. "I haven't had one of those in years."

"Me either." he smiled.

I leaned forward, wrapping myself around his crouched figure and nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Okay," I breathed.

I felt Christian's half smile as he lifted me into his arms, carrying me as if I were porcelain. In the bedroom, he laid me down before striding across the room to draw the thick, gold curtains over the large window overlooking all of Manhattan. The room instantly became dark, almost as if night had already come when it was only half past noon. My eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness just as Christian kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, facing me. His hand slid into mine, our fingers linking together.

"Do you remember that summer we met when Ray tried to make you take naps during the day after reading online about how it helped with the sleep deprivation and nightmares?" Christian smiled at the memory.

I smiled as well, remembering exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it, though. The nightmares were so bad back then," I whispered the last part.

"So were mine,." he nodded. "Do you remember that one time when you came over to swim at my parent's house and you got so tired after we got out that you fell asleep in my bed and then I came up to sleep with you?"

"I remember waking up and you being there beside me."

"I didn't have the nightmares that time," he squeezed my hand. "I didn't have them last night, either."

My eyes widened as I thought back to that day so many years ago. I almost gasped when I realized I hadn't had the nightmares that day or last night. Christian nodded, reaffirming my thoughts.

"I told you," he sighed, elated. "You've always been meant to be with me."

I giggled, scooting closer to him so that our faces were so close, you couldn't tell whose breath was who's.

"I don't want you to leave," I whimpered.

His smiled fell from his face as he stared down at me.

"I Googled you after the first time I saw you in a magazine," I chuckled brokenheartedly, pressing my open lips to the skin of his hand that linked with mine. "I know you live in Seattle and your company is based there. I'm sure you had to make a ton of calls just to spend the day with me. You were supposed to leave today weren't you?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "It wasn't that many calls. I just had to push a few meeting to tomorrow night."

I nodded, pulling our locked hands to my chest so that his hand remained imprisoned between the both of mine.

"You can't leave Seattle because your entire life is there and I can't leave New York because my life is here." I felt the hot tears begin to boil over. "Why can't we ever stay together?"

"Oh, Ana," he sighed, pulling me against him. "Please, don't cry. I can come and see you as often as I-"

"Don't," I cut him off, my voice breaking. "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep. You're worth all that money for a reason, Christian. You work your ass off everyday and you love every minute of it. You're a busy man…I understand that. So don't say you'll come as often as you can because it'll hurt too much when you keep canceling or tell me you can't come after all."

"You can come and visit me in Seattle. Visit with my family, maybe? My mother would love to see you again and Mia would absolutely die the moment she laid eyes on you." he sounded hopeful.

"I can't afford that, Christian."

"I could-"

"No."

"Ana," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to let you pay for me to come and visit you every weekend. That's way too much and I hardly get days off. Just like it was for you, today was a rarity for me. My days are packed with rehearsal after rehearsal if I'm not on stage performing. It doesn't end, even after the season is over and I graduate."

"I don't want to go," he whispered. "I don't want to go anywhere again without you now that I just got you back."

I reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

"And I don't want to be without you now that I have you back, as well."

"Tell me what to do, Ana," Christian begged. "Tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

"There's nothing we can do, Christian. We're both grownups with our own lives. Our own careers. We can't just stop because we want to be with each other all the time. We aren't in a relationship or committed to each other. It's not like we have an obligation to be with each other all the time."

"Just because it isn't my obligation to see you doesn't mean I don't want to," Christian said sharply.

"I don't know what to say, Christian," I groaned. "To make this any less painful."

"It's going to be painful no matter what we do. When you left it was excruciating but now that I leave, it hurts even worse."

"I don't regret it, though," I said.

Christian looked at me, confused.

"I don't regret coming with you last night or having making love to you. I don't regret any of it."

Christian pulled my head forward, kissing me with a deep, unbreakable passion I couldn't help but relay back. I could taste my tears and possibly even a few of his as we kissed, quietly sobbing together as we lay there. We fell asleep in each other's arms soon after that, dreaming of nothing and not waking for anything.

* * *

**Oh no! Christian has to leave soon...what will Ana do? Tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are very welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	10. Chapter 10: A Walk In the Park

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! There will be another one or two later today. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10.  
Christian Grey

I woke groggy, my throat dry and eyelids heavy as I tried adjust my eyesight to the darkness around me. I could feel my left arm tingling from having fallen asleep but when I went to move it, I felt someone stir beside me. At first, I became alarmed, thinking I had brought a stranger into my bed when I remembered where I was and who it was sleeping beside me.

Anastasia's head lay on my arm, her back turned to me as she slept. My heart broke seeing the tearstains on her sleeping face. Out of sheer impulse, I wrapped my free arm around her waist, wrapping it around her until my hand was on her opposite hip. My chest pressed against her back while my face lay on her neck.

"Hmmm," she hummed contently in her sleep, stirring slightly but drifting back off to sleep quickly.

Anastasia had taken me for a loop, bringing up the subject of my departure. I had just finished speaking to Taylor about the flight arrangements when I had decided to tell her about my lifestyle. Tell her everything and pray she didn't run away screaming. When she said she didn't want to know until I was ready to tell her, I had to admit, I was shocked. I was sure she wanted to know what was bothering me but she didn't push me.

I would tell her one day but for now, it was far too soon. I had just got her back and telling her something like that so early on would be a complete game changer.

Ana threw another curve ball at me when she had mentioned that the night prior had been fun for her. She had enjoyed herself and didn't think anything of the commands or punishments threw her way. Surely, she had to be perfect.

That's when I remembered the entire conversation on my leaving tomorrow. It was horrible seeing her that way, looking as broken as I felt. I hadn't cried since I was a boy but seeing Anastasia so hurt and feeling the way I did forced it out of me. I couldn't stop the tears or the pain that accompanied them for the both of us, which tormented me more than anything.

I sighed in sad frustration, looking over Ana's head to the glowing, green numbers on the digital clock. It was still early but we had slept almost four solid hours. Ana was still asleep but dinner was soon and I couldn't bare the thought of her skipping another meal. Gingerly, I shook Anastasia awake.

She groaned, turning over to cuddle into my chest. I sucked in a harsh breath as my body locked up on contact. Ana must have heard it and pulled away quickly, now wide awake.

"I'm sorry," she cleared her throat, sounding as groggy as I felt.

She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm, sitting up to stare down at me.

"It's fine," I let out my breath. "It was just a shock."

"Mmmm," she nodded, looking around the pitch black room. She let out a large yawn, stretching her arms over her head. "How long did we sleep?"

"Just a little over three hours. It's barely going to be six."

I sat up as well, following her lead as I stretched and shook my tingling arm awake.

"Wow. I don't think I've slept that many hours straight in years."

"Me neither." I agreed. "On a typical night, I'm lucky to get three."

"Same here," she smirked. "I think I could have slept forever if you hadn't woken me. Did you have a nightmare?"

Her face showed her blatant concern for me as she snatched my hand up into hers quickly.

"No. I just woke up. I guess I slept enough." I shrugged.

"Good for you." she shot me stink eyes. "Well, if we're both awake, we might as well get out, right?"

She hopped off the bed gracefully, walking over to withdraw the curtains I had drawn before we fell asleep. The sun was just starting to set but there was still obvious light out. I hissed, my eyes not ready to take in light just yet. They adjusted after a moment, allowing me to watch Anastasia as she slipped on her boots she had kicked off earlier.

"Get out?" I questioned. "Why would we do that? We have everything we could ever want here, in this hotel room."

"I'm not going to spend the last few hours I have with you laying around a hotel room like a couple of bums," she scoffed playfully. "Have you ever been to New York before?"

"Many times," I quirked a brow at her. I didn't know where she was going with this.

"But have you ever _been_ to New York before?" she asked, shrugging on a light colored trench coat. "Actually explored and seen the city?"

I stayed silent, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't think so," she giggled, looking in a near by mirror.

To my pleasure, she took her beautiful hair down from the ponytail she and tied it up into earlier when she had displayed her magnificent dancing skills in the kitchen. She looked beautiful with her long, wavy hair hanging down her back, face uncovered by any trace of makeup, exposing her naturally pale skin and pink tinted cheeks. She was breathtaking.

"Where will we be going, exactly?" I asked, unsure of what was to happen.

"You'll see," she turned, snapping her fingers loudly. "Get up! We only have an hour to get there! Get dressed!"

I chuckled at her adamancy, doing as I was told. Pulled on the brown, leather jacket I wore only when I wasn't working and laced up my matching Italian leather shoes.

"You're wearing those?" Anastasia scrunched her nose and pointed to my shoes.

"What's wrong with them?" I looked down at my rather expensive shoes.

Did they displease her in appearance.

She shrugged and smiled up at me.

"Nothing. We're just going to be walking a lot, is all."

"Oh," I said. "I didn't bring anything else."

"It's fine," she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Can I ask," she paused. "How much did they cost, exactly?"

I quirked a brow at her, making her smile fall.

"Never mind," she sucked her teeth. "I don't want to know. Let's go."

"Should I call Taylor to come get us?" I fished for my Blackberry in my pocket, ready to press the speed dial number I had him on when she took it form me, flinging it on the bed.

"No cell phones, tonight." she pulled out her own from her jacket pocket and flung it on the bed beside mine. "Whoever Taylor is, he will not be needed tonight. I told you we're going to be walking a lot."

"Taylor is the head of my security team. Where are we walking to? He can go with us." I stared for my phone once more but she pulled me back.

"Why on earth would you want this Taylor guy coming with us on our last night together?" she chuckled.

"New York isn't exactly the safest place in the world, Anastasia. Taylor is a safety precaution. Nothing more. He'd keep his distance."

"Christian," Ana shook her head, giggling. "I've lived in New York since I was sixteen. I promise you, we won't get attacked. I'm more then able to take care of myself and I'm sure you are as well."

"Take care of yourself?" I raised a brow her way.

"My father is ex-army and you think he wouldn't teach me how to defend myself? Come on, Christian. You know Ray better than that."

I laughed and gathered her into my arms.

"And you said you'd make a bad ninja," I laughed.

"Spy," she corrected. "I said I'd make a bad spy."

"That you would," I teased, grabbing her hand. "Now, Ms. Steele, lead the way."

We walked through most of downtown Manhattan, passing through massive crowds of tourists and locals alike but didn't notice them as we walked hand in hand. I spotted a few camera's that didn't belong to tourists flashing our way but didn't care. Paparazzi wrote whatever they wanted whether I was single or with someone.

When Elena had called earlier, telling me about the front page picture People had of Anastasia getting out of my car with me, I had been a taken off guard. I hadn't noticed any camera's last night but then again, I hadn't been focusing on anything besides Anastasia. It was easy to get caught up in her, just as I was now.

"Where are we going?" I whined playfully, tugging her hand up so I could kiss it.

I'm sure some camera out there caught the shot but I didn't mind. Let them see just how beautiful Anastasia looked as the last bit of sunlight in the sky touched her face.

"I promise," she giggled. "You'll see very soon."

I gave her a playful groan, leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're such a child!" she shoved me gently but kept our hands connected.

"I'm older than you!" I argued back.

"Only by six years." she winked.

I snorted, "I'd think that was a pretty big age gap."

"Blah, blah, blah," she giggled. "That's all I'm hearing."

I wanted to throw her over my knee for that joke but pushed the thought away. I didn't have long with her and I wanted this to be a good night. I didn't want her running for the fucking hills.

_But she can take it_, I thought subconsciously._ She didn't think you were even the slightest bit rough the other night. She can handle this. _

I shook my head to myself. Anastasia, like she had assured me, wasn't that little girl I had to watch with constant worry anymore but at the same time, like me, she still had her demons laying just beneath the surface. Sure, she could take the minimal amount of pain I gave her but how would she react to the red room? One look at everything in that room and Anastasia would never be able to handle my lifestyle. I needed to take it easy on her even if it made me very…tense.

"We're almost there," Ana said as we made our way through Central Park. "It's beautiful out here at night, with all the lanterns and lights."

I hadn't even realized we were in Central Park, my mind clouding everything else around me. The sun had already set, leaving a dark sky in it's wake. In New York City, there always seemed to be some form of light surrounding you so it never got too dark but as we walked through the park, trees arching from either sides only to twine their branches and leaves above our heads, I noticed the orange glow the paper lanterns that had been hung along the branches gave off.

"It certainly is," I whispered under my breath.

It really was and from the way Anastasia glowed, looking around our magnificent surrounds, I could tell she loved it here. It was something special to her. She veered us off the long, concrete path that went straight through Central Park, leading me through a dirt path still lit by lanterns and fairy lights. After a few more minutes of walking, Anastasia looking as if she knew exactly where she was going.

It was only a few more minutes before we finally came to a clearing still lit by dim glowing lanterns. My eyes widened at the sight before me; a beautiful, very small concrete bridge over a clear pond full of large koi fish you could see from the edge of the clearing. Large trees hovered over the pond and bridge but left a clear view of the sky above and some skyscrapers in the distance.

"Worth the trek?" Ana asked, leading me towards the bridge.

"Definitely," I said, sounding winded.

Ana let go of my hand carefully, pushing her self up onto the edge of the low bridge so that she could sit with her feet hanging over the arch. She looked over her shoulder to me, patting the spot beside her. I gathered myself together quickly and did as she had done moments before. We sat right in the middle of the bridge at the highest point so that everything before us looked stunning.

"I come here a lot," Ana said, looking forward, scanning our surroundings. "When I have free time. I found it my senior year of high school and have been coming ever since. To think or just sit and relax."

I slid my hand into hers. It was so strange that I needed her touch so desperately. If her hand wasn't in mine, I felt as if I were missing something important. Like I was vulnerable. She took my hand without thinking and shot me a beautiful smile.

"It's a good place," I agreed. "I like it."

She was quiet for a moment, taking in a deep breath before the smile fell from her face.

"It was so strange seeing you last night," she murmured under her breath.

I was slightly taken aback by her statement but said nothing.

"It was strange because I recognized you-" she looked to me. "-but I didn't. I had seen you in newspapers and magazines. On the internet every time I logged onto my laptop, for goodness sakes! I read interviews you gave and watched a couple of shows you were on. I knew what you had done with yourself and I was so incredibly proud of you, Christian," she looked at me with loving eyes. "But I didn't know you anymore."

I froze, holding in my breath.

"I could tell from the interviews and shows that you had changed. You were no longer the Christian I had loved so much as a kid. Instead, you were this incredibly confident, cold man who looked so in control. It scared me and I didn't know if you'd react to me the way I wanted you to. So I never called your office or tried to get into contact with you but not because I didn't want to," she sounded pleading. "But because I was scared."

I reached my hand out to touch her cheek, knowing exactly what she was speaking about. To the world, I was cool and in control. I loved control and sought out to perfect my reigns on it every chance I got. I wasn't the wild teenager with anger issues Ana had known so many years before. I had changed, but so had she.

"Then," she sniffed, wiping what looked like a tear from her cheek. "When I saw you at the ball, I couldn't help myself. You were the closet thing I ever had to constant and when Jack put me in front of you, I knew the boy I had loved so much back then was still inside you. I could see it just by the way you looked at me because you saw me. The real me. You knew me better than anyone else in this world and I missed that."

"Oh, Ana," I pulled her to me, kissing her lips gently.

She shook her head, pulling away with tears still falling down her cheek.

"Please, Christian," she whimpered, sobbing quietly. "Let me finish?"

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll listen."

She swallowed back her sobs and cleared her throat before continuing.

"I missed you, Christian, but I didn't know you as well as I thought I did any longer. And you didn't know me. You still don't."

"But we can fix that," I smiled, sounding pleading as I touched my forehead to hers.

"How, Christian?" she cried. "By emailing and calling every once and a while? By tomorrow you'll be two thousand miles away from me and I don't know how I'm going to react when you're gone."

"Ana-"

"We've grown up, Christian," she cut me off, adjusting the bag on her shoulder she had brought and slid her hand out from mine. "We're not those two little kids clinging to each other for dear life anymore. We're adults and acting like this isn't going to make your leaving any easier."

"Ana," I stared at her hand that rested in her lap now as she moved form me. I began to panic. What was going on. "W-what are you saying?"

She looked away from me but I could her body trembling from the silent sobs she was holding in.

"I'm saying," her voice broke. "We shouldn't try to contact each other after tonight. We shouldn't-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her, pulling her against me as quickly as I could, our lips tangled together in a frantic kiss.

"No," Ana sobbed, trying to pull away. "Christian, please. I can't do this-"

I put my lips to hers, feeling my own tears falling from my eyes. I wouldn't lose her again. I couldn't.

She finally gave in, melting into me as we both sobbed and whimpered.

"I won't lose you again," I stated firmly. "I can't."

She nodded, giving in to me completely. I don't remember how we got back to the hotel or how long it too but we did. Before I knew it we were in my bed, naked and beneath the covers. I was on top of Ana, her legs hitched over my waist as I slowly pushed in and out of her. With every hip thrust or tilt, she sent one back, meeting my hips with hers. My hands ran over every inch of her I could find, wanting so desperately to remember every detail I could.

Her back arched off the bed and into me, her hands gripping the sheets and I continued to move inside her. My head rested on her chest, my hot breaths washing over her exposed breasts and making her soft whimpers and mewls grow slightly louder.

"You've always been meant to be with me," I whispered, kissing her lips as I sped up only a fraction. "You're mine, Anastasia. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," she promised, reaching up to kiss me. "I've always been yours, Christian. Since the moment I saw you in Dr. Canter's waiting room."

My eyes widened, slowing just a bit inside her, shocked that she noticed me that time in the lobby as well.

"Oh, Ana," I sighed and moved faster inside her.

"Ungh!" she whimpered, rolling her hips to meet mine. I could feel her walls closing in, her climax coming quickly as she panted and moaned my name. "Christian…I…I…"

"What, Ana? Tell me." I pushed against her, feeling my own climax begin to rise.

"I love you!" she gasped, breathless and bringing me to my own orgasm as she did.

My heart swelled at her words but I couldn't say it back. The words wouldn't come out as we both recovered, shaking and holding onto each other for dear life. Instead, I kissed her, hoping that every emotion inside that kiss relayed the message back. We fell asleep in each other's arms, content with forgetting about what would come when we woke up.

We were together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**She said it and Christian's leaving! Oh no! What are we going to do with ourselves?**

**Reviews are very welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	11. Chapter 11: Time to Fly

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the increidble E.L James.**

**A/N: So this is a rollercoaster of a chapter and there are so many more to come. I'm not even half way through the chapters I've written. Well, let's see what's going to happen to these two?**

* * *

Chapter 11.  
Christian Grey

The loud ringing from my phone was what had woken me, alerting me that someone was calling me. I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I opened my heavy eyes to look before me. The opposite side of the bed was perfectly made, looking untouched as I ran my hand over it. Quickly, I shot up, looking around the bedroom. The floor had scattered articles of clothing but all of them belonged to me.

She was gone.

My Blackberry continued to ring on the nightstand beside me loudly. I reached out, snatching it up from where it sat and pressed the talk button without even looking at the number.

"Hello?" I answered frantically.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Taylor's voice came in over the speaker.

"Oh," I sighed heavily. "Good morning, Taylor."

Quickly, my eyes scanned the room, landing on a piece of blue stationary lying neatly on the pillow beside where I had laid the night before. I grabbed it, pulling it up to reading level. It was from Anastasia.

**Christian, **

**I'm sorry but I had to go. I couldn't take another goodbye. Please, don't try to contact me or try to come and see me, it will only make things harder for the both of us. Thank you so much for coming back into my life, even if it was only for a moment But we both have to get back to reality. Back to our real lives. **

**I meant everything I said last night and I regret nothing. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**I love you,**

**Anastasia**

My already fractured heart shattered into a million pieces, tears falling from my eyes as I crumbled the paper in my hand and flung it across the room. She loved me? What a load of fucking shit! She loved me enough to leave without saying goodbye. Yeah, what a great way to show someone you love them.

"You're flight is in two hours, sir. I'll be by in half an hour to pick you up," Taylor alerted me. "It's raining pretty heavily, sir. I suggest you wear a coat."

I turned to look at the digital clock beside the bed. It was seven thirty and my plane left at nine thirty. I climbed out of bed, my phone still at my ear as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you Taylor. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Sir, an Anastasia Steele left early this morning. She seemed very distraught. I hope you don't mind but I took her back to her apartment myself."

"No," I cleared my throat. Distraught? Over what? She had left me all alone, not the other way around. "I don't mind at all, Taylor. Thank you. D-did she say anything to you?"

"No sir," Taylor sounded apologetic. "She wasn't able to. I did tell her what time we would be at the airport if she needed to speak with you again."

I chuckled bitterly, knowing the information he gave her wouldn't be put to any use.

"Thank you, Taylor. That will be all."

"Mr. Grey, I-"

I hung up after that, rushing into the shower where the you couldn't recognize which was water or tears on my face. After I dried myself, I quickly changed into a navy blue Armani suit I had brought before dragging on a knee length, black trench on that matched my shoes, tie and sun glasses.

I called the concierge who gladly came to gather my luggage down to the car Taylor had brought around to the front of the Trump Towers. As Taylor had mentioned, it was pouring cats and dogs. The dark, clouded sky reflected every emotion I held inside me as I slid into the back seat of the car Taylor drove. I pulled out my Blackberry and searched through my contacts for the only person I knew would listen. I shot her a quick text.

**Elena, I'll be back in Seattle by noon. Lunch at the usual place? -C**

It didn't take long for her to shoot a reply back.

**Sounds wonderful. I look forward to seeing you. How are things with Anastasia? -E**

I didn't respond to the message, shoving my phone back into my pocket after shutting it off. Anastasia wanted me to go back to my reality, fine. I would go back to my own twisted reality of dominating women the way I always had before she came back into my life. I would forget all about her, just like she asked of me.

"Five minutes until we reach the airport, sir. Would you like for me to check in your bags while you get in line?" Taylor asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes, thank you Taylor," I murmured, looking out the window.

It was raining harder than I had ever seen in Seattle but I didn't mind. Clear skies and sunshine would only bitter my mood even further. Once parked in front of the airport, Taylor ran around to get the luggage while I walked into the lobby. My ticket resided in my pocket but I knew there would be an endless line of people so I didn't bother pulling it out.

As I had suspected, there was an enormous line even for the first class passengers as they went through security. Absent mindedly, I checked my watch. I still had a good hour before the plane took off and security checking would take up every second of-

"Christian?" I heard a familiar voice call from somewhere within the ocean of people weaving past each other to get to their terminals. "Christian?"

I spun around instantly, ripping off the dark shades I had placed on my eyes before getting out of line and scanning the crowd. I spotted her, dripping wet from head to toe in a light blue sun dress that was practically see through from how drenched she was. Her soaking wet hair stuck to her tortured looking face while she span in frantic circles, scanning each face for the one she searched for.

The second I saw her, soaking and trembling in the middle of the staring crowd, every ounce of anger and resentment I had felt minutes ago melted away. She was here.

"Ana," I whispered to myself but called out to her as I strode towards her. "Ana!"

Her eyes locked with mine, a relieved smile growing on her lips as she ran to me. I caught her with ease as she lept into my arms, not caring if she was soaking wet. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could, pressing my lips to hers.

"I couldn't do it," she sobbed after we pulled away. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I thought it would hurt less but-"

"It doesn't matter," I cut her off with another kiss. "Don't ever do that to me again, Ana."

"Never," she replied without hesitation. "I swear."

I could feel her trembling from how soaked she was, making me wrap my trench around her while I still wore it. My cheek pressed to her head as people stared at us while they walked past. I didn't care and held onto her as tightly as I could.

"Stay," she pleaded up at me. "Don't go, Christian. Stay here…with me."

"Oh, Ana," my heart broke because I desperately wanted to but I couldn't. I had shoved so much aside just to spend the day with her the day before and shit would start collapsing if I didn't get back ASAP. "I would give anything to stay with you but…I can't. I have to get back."

"I know," she smiled sadly up at me, toying with the collar of my blazer. "But it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

I laughed, kissing her head adoringly.

"No, it doesn't."

I felt her arms tighten around my torso as I did the same thing.

"I love you, Christian Grey," she whispered.

I took in a shaky breath, unable to hold back any longer.

"I love you too, Anastasia Steele," I said back.

"_Final call for all Flight 53. New York to Seattle,_" a voice called over the intercom.

"Ana," I placed her face between my hands. "I'm going to find a way. I'll figure something out that allows us to be together permanently, okay? I don't care what it takes, I'll find a way. This isn't goodbye. It's just…until later."

"Laters, baby," Ana chuckled under her breath, remembering the joke we used to pull on my brother Elliot.

Every time he would hang up with his newest girlfriend on the phone he would always say "Laters, baby!". It was sort of a trade mark of his, if you will, and it shocked the hell out of me that she still remembered. I laughed and kissed her one last time.

"That's right," I pressed my lips to her forehead, shrugging off my trench coat and hanging it over her shoulders.

"_Final call for Flight 53, New York to Seattle. All boarding, final call," _the monotone voice call once more.

"Taylor will take you home and I'll call you as soon as I land in Seattle," I said hurriedly, staring straight into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled but it never touched her eyes.

Reluctantly, I pulled away form her and rushed to security before spinning around to wave goodbye once more.

"Laters, baby!" I called, watching her giggle before I passed through and strode towards the ticket check in.

When I turned around one last time, she was still there but only until Taylor came up behind her and escorted her away.

It wasn't goodbye. It was just…until laters.

* * *

**Sniff, sniff! How many of you broke out the tissues? I did. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	12. Chapter 12: What A Day

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the increidble E.L James.**

**A/N: The Olympics was on, had to watch! If you saw the opening ceremonies, you understand. Here we go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12.  
Anastasia Steele  
1 week later

"No, no, no!" Jack screamed from his position in the auditorium style seats in front of Ethan and I.

We were both panting, covered in sweat as we tried to catch our breath. We had been working together for almost four days and Jack hadn't been pleased with any of our progress. He claimed Ethan was giving more emotionally towards me than I was towards him. No fucking spark, as Jack had put it so eloquently.

Jack jumped down form his seat, striding towards me and practically shoving Ethan out of the way. Ethan gave me a '_what the fuck is his problem_?' look but I didn't have time to respond. Jack barked for the pianist sitting in the corner to play, grasping my hip rougher than Ethan had ever done. We started out with the first few steps, him following me as I, Giselle, attempted to play coy before he finally caught up and spun me. I spun into his grasp, allowing him to lift me the way Ethan had, only to feel Jack's hand slide up my ass.

I kicked my way out of the position, starring at my mentor in horror. Ethan looked like he was about to lung at the guy but Kate, who had also been helping today, held him back.

"What the hell, Jack?" I snapped bitterly.

He shrugged, smirking smugly, thought only white hot anger filled his eyes.

"React! Ethan is playing your lover. Play coy but don't act like you don't want it," he hissed as I heard the double meaning in his words. "Dance with sincerity. I don't want you looking like a fucking cold fish up on stage."

His tone sounded threatening, making me grit my teeth. Who the hell did he think he was? Groping me and then talking down to me as if I were a child. Threatening me.

Jack's eyes looked around the room at the staring, shocked faces. He sucked his teeth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand nervously. His eyes glared my way, his finger pointing in my face while he panted heavily.

"Do your job."

Ethan and I stood there for a second before he over to me.

"You okay?" he asked, concern painted all over his face.

"Yeah," my glare remained on Jack as he sat back down in his seat. "I'm fine."

Lately, the Jack Hyde who had been incredibly sweet the from the first day I met him had suddenly turned into some sort of fucking psychopath. He had made advances on me for the past two weeks, which I thought was sweet at first, but when I had told him I was in a committed relationship a few days back, he had turned purple before storming out of the studio. Kate told me he was like that with almost every principle. He tried to hook up with all of them but when they either said no or they were in a relationship, he would turn crazy with jealousy. He wanted what he wanted and wouldn't settle for anything less.

"DANCE!" Jack screamed, making both Ethan and I jump. "I'm not fucking paying you to stand around all damn day!"

Ethan and I shared a look before flowing into the music that had already begun. We took two more hours of screaming all yelling as well as constant dancing without breaks before Jack released us. Both Ethan and I ran out of there before Jack could ask us to stay for anything else. We were already in the elevator when we both let out a sigh of relief.

"God," Ethan chuckled bitterly. "I had heard stories about the guy but I didn't think he was going to be that fucking crazy."

"You've never worked with him before?" I asked.

"No. I mostly work with Elizabeth or Kate. Jack only works with the female principles or partners that have a female in it." he motioned between us.

"You're a great partner," I touched his arm in a friendly matter before pulling away quickly.

"You are, too," he smiled down at me. "Sorry today was shit. I've had a lot of fun working with you these past few days but that was…"

"Horrible," I laughed, finishing his sentence for him.

"Pretty much," he nodded with a grin.

When the elevator opened to the lobby, we both stepped out together.

"Hey," Ethan stopped me before I could say my goodbyes. "You want to grab some dinner? I'm starving."

I looked towards the transparent, glass doors a few feet away, seeing the sky was already dark. We had started around two and it was already dark out? Wow.

As if to reply, my stomach growled violently. Ethan laughed as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I haven't eaten since this morning," I reasoned with myself. "Yeah. Why not? I'm starving, too."

"Great!" Ethan beamed. "What do you feel like?"

"I'm not picky. You choose."

"I know this awesome hole-in-the-wall Indian place just down the block. That sound okay?"

"Spicy Indian food?" I giggled. "Sounds good. Just let me make a quick call, okay?"

"Sure. No problem," he said, heading for the doors.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, deciding against a phone call. For the past week, Christian and I have spoken every free second we had, whether it be through e-mail, text, Skype or just talking on the phone. So far, it was going fine but it was all we had so we made the best of it. Christian was trying his hardest to get work done so he could come to my final performance and graduation at Julliard in a week.

I quickly pulled up my e-mail, knowing if I spoke on the phone with Christian he would demand I didn't go out alone with Ethan. Sometimes he could be so damn bossy, it was ridiculous. I guess that's how most multi-billion dollar tycoons act, though.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Dinner

**Date: **September 25, 2012 18:30 NY

**To: **Christian Grey

I'm going to dinner with a friend. I probably won't be home until late. Talk to you tomorrow? I love you.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

I began putting my phone away when I got a response back quickly. I groaned, having hoped that e-mail would have been easier. Apparently, Mr. Grey had insanely fast fingers.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Friend?

**Date: **September 25, 2012 15:31 WA

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Just one? I certainly hope this friend is not one that goes by the name of Jack Hyde. For if it is, I will jump on a plane and fly it there myself so I can personally kick his ass and drag you back to Seattle to live with me. There are many ballet companies here, you know. Humidity is much lower, as well.

I love you, too.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **I didn't know…

**Date: **September 25, 2012 18: 34 NY

**To: **Christian Grey

You knew how to fly. Mr. Grey, I do believe you are keeping secrets. It's not Jack, I can assure you, but if you'd like to still kick his ass, I wouldn't mind watching. Yes, there are many ballet companies in Seattle but in a new company, I'd have to start from scratch again. I've worked too hard for that and can't risk it. Unlike a certain business tycoon I know who could benefit from expanding his business to a constantly growing city such as New York.

I have to go. My friend is waiting and I'm starving.

Once again, I love you.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

As soon as my phone was put away, I heard it chirp. I decided to read as I walked towards the door to meet Ethan.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **What happened…

**Date: **September 25, 2012 15:37 WA

**To: **Anastasia Steele

With Hyde?

I never kept it a secret. It never came up. I do prefer to glide instead of fly, though.

Ms. Steele, expanding has already ran through my mind many times but even if I created a station for my business in New York City, Seattle would still remain as headquarters and I am bound by obligation to stay where my company needs me most. Here.

Starving? Did you eat today?

Once again, I love you as well.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Withering away as we speak!

**Date: **September 25, 2012 18: 41 NY

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian, my friend is waiting and I'm very hungry. I really must go.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **This illusive friend…

**Date: **September 25, 2012 15: 43 WA

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Who is it? Do I know him/her?

You didn't answer my question so I'll ask it again; Did you eat today?I hope, for your sakes, you did. Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

"Gah! You stubborn man!" I growled to my phone, typing back furiously.

Hunger did not help my mood any.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Getting thinner and thinner…

**Date: **September 25, 2012 18: 47 NY

**To: **Christian Grey

I ate a protein bar for breakfast. I didn't have lunch because Mr. Hyde kept me in rehearsal all day, I've just left. There. Happy?

The friend's name is Ethan. He is my dance partner for Giselle. You do not know him.

Goodbye, Christian.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **I can take a hint.

**Date: **September 25, 2012 15: 50 WA

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Have fun, be safe and eat something for goodness sakes!

Goodnight, Ana.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I let out a frustrated sigh after that and caught up with Ethan shortly after stowing my phone in my messenger bag.

"You ready to go?" Ethan asked, standing on the corner, attempting to hail a cab.

We both knew it was pretty lazy of us to hail a cab for a block and a half ride but after the rehearsal we had been through, it didn't matter. After I paid for the cab, at Ethan's refusal, we ducked into a seemingly busy Indian restaurant. Ethan ordered since I had no idea what any of the things on the menu were while we sat at a very short table we had to sit on the floor to reach.

"So," Ethan asked after a waitress had taken our order. "Are you excited about your first performance as a principle?"

"Extremely," I beamed, taking a sip of the Coke I had ordered. "The ballet being Giselle only makes it that much more exciting."

"You've seen Giselle before?"

"At least five times. It's one of my top three favorite ballets."

"What's your first?" Ethan leaned forward.

I snorted, twirling my straw inside my drink as I shook my head.

"I know it sounds childish but Cinderella has always been my ultimate favorite."

Ethan smiled.

"Why is it your favorite?"

"Probably because it was the first ballet my dad ever took me to go see," I sighed. "But it's also a beautiful ballet. I can't doubt that. What's your favorite, Ethan?"

"Oh man," he clicked his tongue. "That's a thought one. I'd say if I really had to choose, it'd be Carmen."

"Carmen?" I scrunched my nose. "Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Ethan laughed. "The lust, the passion and let's not forget the infamous red dress. Carmen is a fierce, very sexy character who doesn't take shit from any man. As much as a turn on as it is, it's a very complicated ballet skill wise as well. It's gruff and brash but thrilling and intense all at the same time."

"I guess I'm more for the classics," I chuckled.

"Yeah. I prefer a lot more of the modern stuff. In your face, I guess," he grinned. "Speaking of modern dance," he cleared his throat, averting his eyes from mine. "I was wondering if maybe you'd, uh, want to go with me to this showing that's going on a couple days form now. You know, when we have some time off."

My breath hitched in my throat, not able to comprehend what was going on. Ethan was asking me on a date?

"Oh," I searched my brain for a usable excuse he could believe. "Ethan, I'm sorry."

Ethan's face fell slightly, waiting for the blow.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just," _I have a gorgeous, very over protective man who I'm in a committed relationship with! _"I'm graduating next week at Julliard and my partner and I have to perform our final presentation Monday. I'm going to be putting every last bit of my spare time into practicing with him when I'm not at rehearsal."

"Oh, that's right," Ethan brightened up a bit. "You're a senior at Julliard this year. I totally blanked, I'm sorry. So for your final performance, your doing a duet?"

"Yeah," I tried to shake the awkward sense of guilt away. "He's more contemporary than classical ballet but I thought the mixture of the two genres would be an interesting thing to watch."

"That sounds really cool. Would you mind if I came to watch? It's open to the public, correct?"

"It is. I wouldn't mind at all if you came. The more the merrier," I lied.

I didn't want anyone besides Christian and my professors there when José and I finally performed our masterpiece we had been working on for months now. I didn't want Ethan to think things were awkward between us, though. I really enjoyed his friendship as well as partnership when it came to dancing.

"Awesome. I'll be there."

We ate quickly after that, talking about things neither of us cared about but still chatted on about. We finished earlier than I thought we would, allowing me the luxury to take a shower, change into a pair of pink flannel pajamas before calling Christian.

"Ana?" Christian sounded surprised.

"Hey there, stranger," I giggled.

"What do I owe this wonder surprise?" I could practically hear his smile. "I thought you wouldn't be in until late. I'm still at my office."

"Oh," I frowned. "Do you need me to go?"

"No, no! It's perfectly fine. I just finished a meeting. How was dinner?"

"Short. Ethan and I went to some Indian restaurant he likes. The food was good but the conversation got a bit awkward."

"Why? What happened?" Christian's voice sounded tense.

"Nothing really," I lied. "Ethan just asked if he could come to my final performance at Julliard."

"What did you say?"

"I told him he could come but I'm kind of hoping he won't."

"And why is that?"

"I really just wanted you and maybe Ray there. I know it's open to the public but I just wanted a little privacy. You've never seen me dance before and it's very nerve wracking."

"You danced in the kitchen at the Trump, remember?" he chuckled.

"But that wasn't me really dancing," I explained. "This will be different."

"You dance beautifully, Ana. You have nothing to be worried about."

I let out a small sigh and smiled halfheartedly.

"I think I'm just nervous."

"Of what?" he asked softly. "You've practiced this duet for months and you love the ballet your working on with Hyde. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Seeing you again," I whispered.

Christian was silent, letting out a breath of his own.

"I'm nervous about that, too," he admitted. "It's only been a week and I'm already going crazy. By the time I see you next week, I'll never want to leave."

"Good. Don't."

He laughed at my demanding tone.

"Did I tell you they posted another picture of us together from when I was in New York?" Christian quickly changed the touchy subject.

I groaned, palming my face with my hand.

"Oh no," I whined. "Can't you tell them not to post those pictures?"

Christian's loud laugh made me jump a little but smile after I recovered. He was so happy that I couldn't help but be. The first time Christian had told me about the photographs in magazines, I had already figured it out. Kate had practically shoved the newest issue of People right into my face, revealing a rather good photo of Christian kissing my hand as we walked down the streets of Manhattan while I laughed.

The headline read: _Major Mogul_, _Christian Grey and Mystery Girl! _

I had almost fainted, feeling a bit violated. That day had been filled with so many emotions, up and down that having it shoved right back in my face threw me for a loop.

"Not really. I could but there's no point. They'd just come after us more."

Yet another loud groan escaped me. I couldn't believe this. What would happen when then knew who I was? When the posters for Giselle with my name and face on massive posters were all over New York they'd just come at me more. Hopefully Christian will have found a way to be with me by then so I can hide behind him. That'd show him.

"I have something to tell you," Christian spoke up. "It's quite important and it's an opportunity I'm willing to invest in for your sake.

"What is it?"

Christian let out a deep breath.

"It turns out that Hyde Ballet isn't doing very well financially."

"But they have so many investors," I said, confused.

"I know. I'm one of them. It seems like every ounce of the money each investor gives goes into a ballet but recently, the money has been disappearing. I've already canceled three of the checks I handed over and brought a lawyer into it. He also noticed something was up and what we found is horrifying."

"Oh my god," I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth. "Jack is taking the money, isn't he?"

"I can neither conform or deny that right now, but that is my suspicion," Christian replied flatly.

"W-what's going to happen to the company? I'll be out of a job! Oh, Christian I've worked so hard for this position and now I'll have to-"

"Ana, calm down," he tried to sooth over the phone. "I was considering buying the company. Every dancer will keep their job as well as the staff. Maybe even relocate the entire company to Seattle."

My jaw hit the floor in shock. Christian would do that for me? I could be with him in Seattle? Most of the dancers lived in dorms Hyde Ballet provided and had little to no expenses so if Hyde Ballet were to move somewhere, the dancers would follow without a problem. Even my apartment was rent controlled and I walked everywhere since

"So we…we could actually…"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh," I whispered before lurching off the bed to jump around. "OH MY GOSH!"

Christian laughed over the phone as I did the running man in place.

"You sound excited."

"You aren't?" I asked.

"You have no idea how excited I am to have you come here."

"Should I start looking for apartments? When do I start packing? Is the rent better in Seattle then in New York? Never mind, that's a stupid question. Anywhere has better prices then New York."

"You don't need to look for an apartment," he chuckled at my rambling.

"What are you talking about? Where will I live?" I snorted.

"With me," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Are you asking me to live with you," I tried to sound cool when inside I was buzzing. "Or are you telling me?"

"It's your choice," he said monotone. "But I'd prefer for you to live with me. You'd be much more comfortable with me than in some shitty apartment complex."

"I'll think about it," I teased.

He already knew I was going to say yes but I liked to torture him a little.

"You do that."

"I'm on the stage tomorrow. I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled.

"Laters, baby."

"Laters."

* * *

**So Jack is getting to be a real prick. Hmmm...what to do, what to do? **

**ALERT! : I have gotten a couple of reviews and messages asking as to why I gave Ana the inability to touch if she get's over it so quickly. If I didn't make it blatently obvious as I thought I had, here is my explanation. Ana met Christian when she was nine. This is where her inability to touch beginsto show but she has had this aversion for much longer. When she leaves Christian, meeting him TWELVE YEARS LATER, she has overcome some of her demons. Not all but a good amount.**

**In ballet, you are very physical when it comes to partnerships. I did ballet for eight years and in duets, all you do is touch and grab due to turns, lifts and leaps. Ana would have HAD to get over her aversion to touching. As I have also mentioned, she did not get fully over it. She is comfortable with people she knows and trusts but when it comes to strangers or people she knows only a little, she is practically repulsed. I hoped that has clarified things even though I thought I made it pretty clear.**

**Anyway, another chapter up later. :)**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	13. Chapter 13: If It Kills Me

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N ALERT: Guys, there was something seriously wrong with FFN last night. I don't know what was happening but I uploaded two chapters and one didn't upload. I read some comments when I woke up this morning, not noticing at first, and saw soemthing was wrong. I'm SO SORRY for the mishap. I have fixed it. Here is the real Chapter 13. The chapter you read was chapter 14! I'm sorry, once again!**

******^ PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!** ^

* * *

Chapter 13.  
Anastasia Steele

My heart thundered in my ears as José and I waited in the farthest wings of the stage. It was only a practice before tonight's event but my nerves couldn't be tamed. The week leading up to this had been hectic. So hectic that talking to Christian had consisted of a couple of emails and a text here and there. If I wasn't practicing with José, I was getting ripped a new one from Jack.

Jack Hyde hadn't let up on Ethan or I. In fact, he had probably gotten worse than he was before. Ethan and I worked so hard every single day that we practically crawled out of there form how exhausted we were. I knew Jack was put off at me because of my rejection at his advances towards me but there was also a part of me that knew that Jack Hyde's world was crumbling at his feet.

From what little Christian had told me, I knew that within the next month or so, Hyde Ballet Co. would be over run by auditors, attorneys and tax police. I had already witnessed a few heated calls Jack had with his attorney but then there were the rumors.

Every bunhead in Hyde Ballet had caught a whiff of Jack's fury and apparently someone in the main office had set free information they had overheard Mr. Hyde speaking about, making not only Jack but the entire ballet stir. The company was being bought and moved from what I heard the rumor mill spewing.

I knew it was true but had kept every bit of my information locked up tight. I had told no one and hadn't even really thought about it since Christian had told me. I was thrilled that Jack Hyde would no longer have any hold on me or Ethan, that I could dance and have no strain or tension on me while doing so.

Telling Christian about Jack's distressing behavior was a risk to take. Christian was very protective and incredibly powerful. Mixing those variables along with my discomfort about Jack's groping, anger and very crude comments towards me would only create an explosion I didn't think any of us were ready for. Christian was a good man, a passionate man but all that passion can overflow and erupt faster than you can blink.

"It's almost time," José buzzed beside me. "Are you ready for it?"

"It's only practice," I said more to myself than him. "It shouldn't be this nerve wracking."

"Hey," he reached out for my hand, seeing my distress. "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks, José," I squeezed his hand. "You're such a good friend."

José's face fell a bit at my words but I paid him no mind, sliding my hand out of his grasp to straighten out the cut up, paint splattered Julliard tee and black spandex shorts. My full leg, grey hose and black leg warmers kept my legs from locking up while I stretched my ankles, rolling my toe on my lace up pointe shoes.

"Ana," José sounded strangled.

"Yeah?"

I looked up from where I bent to stretch, seeing José's strained face. He pursed and unparsed his lips repeatedly, opening his mouth to say something before closing it. When he finally pushed it out, his face looked as if he were in severe pain.

"I wanted to speak to you about-"

"Anastasia Steele and José Rodriguez," the stage manager, Camille, called in her usual monotone voice. "You're up."

"Great," my voice shook. "Can we talk about this later? I kind of want to get this over with."

José mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch but gave me a tight smile and nodded.

"Sure. Let's get this done."

The dance was only a few minutes long but those few minutes had to be the longest of my life. My professors were in the chairs in front of the stage but didn't pay attention. They were there for supervision not to critique or grade. That didn't make it any easier. Our dance was flawless, having practiced it more than a million times and knowing it so well we could both probably have don it in our sleep.

The music finished and José and I walked off the stage and into the wing so that the next performer could trot on stage behind us. I was shaking and sweating from the lights and the dancing. I grabbed a bottle of water while José fidgeted beside me. He looked confused and downright embarrassed.

"José?" I asked between gulps. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he shook out.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated but let out a heavy breath and went on.

"I wanted to speak to you about something that's been on my mind for…a while now."

"Oh, that's right. Okay. What's up?"

"Look, Ana, I-"

He was interrupted by my phone blaring it's obnoxious ringer from my messenger bag I had placed on the table beside us. I knew the specific ringer was Christian's and since he was flying in today, I had to answer. I gave José an apologetic look.

"One sec, okay?" I said, fumbling to grab my phone.

"Yeah…" he looked shaky. "Sure."

"Thanks," I whispered as I hit the call button.

"Ana?" Christian's voice sounded strained.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"My flight's been delayed a few hours," he hissed. "I won't be able to meet you before your performance tonight. I'll be there for your performance and after but we won't be able to get together before. I'm so sorry Ana."

My heart sank to the floor but I tried my hardest to conceal the hurt I felt.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be here for my performance and that's all that matters. You're still going to be staying with me for the weekend, right?"

"Of course," he said. "I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing some friends along."

"To stay with me?"

"No, no. To watch your show. Investors, if you will. If I'm going to be owning the company you're face is representing then I'm going to have to show off your skills to see what they're putting their money into."

"Oh," I began to tremble again. "That's…fine."

"Ana, are you alright?"

My voice must have given off my anxiety. This was the performance that determined if I graduated form Julliard or not. It would show if all my work had paid off or if it hadn't.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about the performance. I have to go, I'm running late for rehearsal and Jack's going to rip me to shreds for it. I'll see you later tonight?" I asked.

"You will. I love you."

"Love you too."

I turned back to José after that, feeling my shaky limbs start to regain their stability.

"Who was that?" José asked.

"Err," I looked down at the phone in my hand. "My dad. His flight's coming in a little late. There was a delay. It's pouring in Atlanta."

I didn't really want to explain to José or anyone about Christian and I. Sure, I was in magazines but most of the time I was covered by Christian's hulking figure or my face was out of focus. Not to mention my name to the tabloid's was _Mystery Girl_. Then there was the issue of Christian and I not really putting labels on our relationship. If it was a relationship at all.

"Didn't your dad used to live in Florida?"

I felt relieved that actually he took my lie.

"After the whole thing with my mom blew over and I moved to New York my dad and Clara moved to Atlanta where she used to live before they met." I explained.

"Clara's you're step mom, right?"

"Yeah. Ray and Clara have been married since I was five."

José nodded and took in a deep breath.

"About that thing I wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh yeah! Go ahead. I'm already late for rehearsal. Why not miss another five minutes?" I said sincerely.

Missing out on five minutes of Jack screaming in my ear didn't sound all that bad.

"Ana, I've been thinking about us a lot lately," he shifted his weight from side to side. "I know we broke up a while back and we've had a really strong friendship ever since. We've grown up and matured together…we've changed. I was hoping that you could maybe consider giving us another chance?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, taken largely aback by his outrageous request. First Jack and Ethan and now José? Did having Christian in my life again suddenly make me more attractive to every guy around me?

"José," I whispered. "You're my best friend and over the years I thought you understood that after everything that happened between us, that would be the only relationship between us. You were my first and I'll always care about you but being in a romantic relationship just wasn't right for us and I think you know that."

"I guess," José looked away. "I really care about you, Ana."

"I really care about you too, José." I pulled him into a friendly hug. "But it's never going to be like that for us. I'm sorry."

"Working with you these past couple months," José pulled back a bit. "Has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I guess I just got caught up in it all. I'm sorry, too."

I smiled up at him, squeezing his bicep before pulling away completely.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He smiled at me thankfully.

"Still friends?" he asked with a tiny smile.

"The best," I reassured him.

"See you tonight?" he asked, noticing me gathering my things together.

"For sure."

After saying our goodbyes, I sprinted to rehearsal. By the time I made it there, Ethan was already working with one of the choreographers. He didn't look as stressed out as he usually was but I could tell just by a couple of glances, the look of suspicion was obvious on his face.

"Anastasia," Jack called from the wings of the stage we now practiced in. He didn't yell but rather, had a large smile on his face. "Join in with Ethan, please?"

His sudden change in demeanor shocked me but I did as I was told, hoping it would remain calm. The choreography gladly stepped away, letting me take my place with Ethan. We were working on the final act where Giselle saves her lover from his death of dance.

"Continue," Jack called from where he stood, now at the edge of the stage.

Ethan and I began, his choreography and mine slow enough for us to speak in hushed whispers.

"Has he been like this all rehearsal?" I asked.

"Surprisingly," Ethan chuckled. "Yes. He hasn't yelled once. Kate thinks he's drunk."

"He doesn't look it," I said, looking over Jack's flawless posture.

He wasn't stumbling or swaying like I would when drunk. He looked perfect the perfect image of serene and calm.

"Some people," he turned me by the waist. "Can hide it better than others."

"Make sure your spin is steady, Anastasia," Jack said from his new stance beside the wings.

I nodded curtly and repeated the steps Ethan and I had done a few moments before. The entire time we danced, James only gave a few critiques here and there. No yelling or sneers. He actually clapped and smiled ever once and a while. He didn't even mention my tardiness.

An hour later, Jack let us go. It was the shortest rehearsal we had in weeks and for that I was grateful.

"Ana," Jack called on our way out.

I turned from speaking with Ethan about my final performance tonight to look towards Jack. He stood in the middle of the stage, waving me towards him.

"May I speak with you in private for a moment, Ms. Steele?"

My glance flickered towards Ethan who gave me a wary glance.

"Are going to be alright?" Ethan asked quietly.

I gave him a tiny nod and waved as I walked towards Jack, my heart thundering in my ears.

"I'll see you at the performance tonight?" I asked.

He nodded, still staring narrowed towards Jack.

Ethan left reluctantly after that, leaving me to stand a few feet away from Jack. He smiled down at me, his smirk unthreatening but too sweet for the red lights in my head not to go off.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Anastasia?" Jack asked, his smirk still on his face.

I stared at him, not knowing what he was talking about whatsoever.

"What?" I murmured.

Jack reached into what looked like his back pocket, pulling out a magazine of some sorts. After unfolding it form it's rolled up state, it showed to be another gossip magazine with Christian's and my picture on the front cover from when we went to Central Park.

I said nothing, slapping on the poker face I had always been taught to use when it came to the ballet industry. You showed no emotion unless you were on stage or performing. I felt myself becoming defensive, slowly slinking into the mindset I was used to. The picture was blurry and out of focus. He could prove nothing.

"What's that?" I shrugged.

"Ana," Jack sighed, a smug smirk on his lips. "I'm not stupid. I know this is you with Mr. Grey."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack," I deadpanned.

"So Mr. Grey isn't the guy your in this illusive relationship with?" he quirked a brow.

"Even if he was, how would it be any of you business, Mr. Hyde?"

"So he is?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ana," Jack laughed bitterly. "I'm not going to play these childish games with you. Having _relations_," he snorted, looking my body up and down. "with an investor is very bad for the company. Lately, I've been wondering if choosing you as principle was the right decision."

I said nothing, keeping my glance cold and information to myself. I had dirt on Jack Hyde and I knew the company would be falling into Christian's lap any day now. Any decisions Jack Hyde would make wouldn't make any difference. He had announced that I was principle, that I would be the lead for Giselle. Everything was ready and taking me down now would only lose what little money he had left. I knew too much to fall into his games.

"I can assure you, Mr. Hyde," I said, my voice cold. "Nothing is going on between Mr. Grey and I. That isn't me in that picture."

Jack was silent for a long while, our gazes speaking a million words as I sucked my teeth. He had nothing on me and I had everything on him. Not that I would show it.

"I need you to come for practice tonight since you were late today," Jack rolled up the maize and placed it back in his pocket.

"I can't. I'm having my final performance for Julliard tonight."

"Then come tomorrow morning. It won't be long. You just need to learn the first few things we went over earlier."

"I have family coming."

"Anastasia," his tone was lethal, his eyes a blue fire. "Be here tomorrow."

He walked away after that, leaving me to storm out of the studio. I don't remember exactly how I got to Julliard, I was so livid, but when I finally came too I was already dressed and in full makeup. I stared at the clock behind me from where I stood in the dressing room. It was only half an hour until our performance. I ran from the dressing room and sprinted to the performing hall. Already, José stood with a cell phone to his ear behind another couple waiting for the one on stage to finish. When he saw me he put the phone down and gave me an exasperated look.

"Where have you been?" he whispered as I took my spot beside him.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad day."

His gaze softened as his eyes raked over me. My costume wasn't much, consisting of a flowing, light blue baby doll halter that covered the matching spandex shorts I had beneath. My feet were bare, as were José's and so were my legs. My hair was curled and up in a bun while the only makeup I had dared to put on was a bit of mascara.

"You look great."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look awesome, too."

He did in his while button up that was very loose and light and black ankle length tights.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I do what I can."

"You ready for this?" I asked as I noticed another song and the couple in front of us go up.

Only minutes from now and I would be dancing for everything I had ever worked for. My family was in that crowd, Christian and his friends. I was a nervous wreck. It must have been very obvious because José did what he could to calm me down.

"Hey," he touched my shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Just pretend we're back in the studio dancing by ourselves. No one watching. Just us and the mirrors."

I let out a shaky breath, hearing the music in the background stop. I closed my eyes, hearing our names being called out.

"Okay?" he asked.

I nodded frantically.

"Okay."

He gripped onto my hand tightly, letting me squeeze as we stood there for a moment.

"Let's do this," I said steadily.

We walked out, giggling like we were supposed to and swung our interlocked hands between us. The lights were so bright that I couldn't see anything or anyone in the auditorium. I got into position as did José before the music started.

When it began, I flung myself into the music. Every touch, every turn and spin allowing me to express and let go of everything that had been happening. Everything that had ever happened to me couldn't touch me now. I couldn't be hurt while dancing.

One of the last jumps required me to leap into the air and spin before landing in José's arms, no to mention it was a very difficult leap. When we landed it perfectly, José holding me bridal style before flinging me into the air and holding me up into a sort of arabesque above his head. I rolled down his back, his hand on my thigh for support and spun a few more times before going back into our matching choreography.

We tore at each other, as if angry, then landed in our ending position, our lips locking in a very over practiced kiss. The crowd erupted into the loudest applause I had ever heard, hoots and yells bursting through the bubble I had created between José and I.

I was so in shock that José had to pull me up to bow before we ran off stage. Breathing hard and laughing between gasps, we hugged each other. We had done it. The finality of my youth hit me so hard that I couldn't help but cry as I clung to José. After years of dancing and working and homework…I had finally finished.

"Ana?" José tried to soothe me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, pulling away to wipe my eyes.

Lucky for me, I had put on waterproof.

"That was…phenomenal."

"I know," I giggled. "I can't wait to see everyone."

I was kind of nervous to see Christian, knowing he would probably horrified that I didn't tell him about the kiss I had to share with José. It wasn't like there had been any emotion but it was still a kiss, he had the right to be upset.

"We did it!" he cheered quietly, making me laugh.

"I think we did," I teased.

After the last couple of performers finished we were all allowed to visit our families in the auditorium. I had reserved at least ten seats for everyone I thought would come so I knew there wouldn't be a shortage of people waiting for me. When I rushed outside into the auditorium like so many others did, I saw Ray first.

"Annie!" he called to me through the enormous, buzzing crowd. "Annie, over here, honey!"

I darted to him, leaping into his arms as quickly as I could. My father had always been the constant in my life. He had always fought for me and pushed me to be the best that I could. He gave gentle and tought love when needed and participated in my life with every fiber he had in his body. Him not being at the performance would have killed me but seeing him there breathed life into me.

"Hey, Daddy," I whimpered into his shoulder.

"Oh, Annie," he sighed, kissing my temple. "You were so wonderful."

"Really?" I pulled pack, wiping my eyes.

"Of course!" he touched my cheek. "All those leaps and turns! I was terrified that José would drop you!"

I snorted and shook my head while I hugged my father once more.

"You know I wouldn't let him."

"Someone's here to see you," my father whispered in my ear.

Instantly my eyes flickered to the tall, suited figure standing a few feet away from my father. Christian stood there, staring at me with gentle but anxious eyes, a huge bouquet of at least four dozen red roses. I gently pulled away from my father, striding towards Christian with slow determination. The moment my arms wrapped around his torso, he bent down so our lips could touch.

The kiss was slow and sincere, the love we held for each other showing through the sensuality of our lips molding together perfectly. We pulled apart, my head spinning as Christian placed the flowers into my arms and smirked smugly. He leaned down to cup my neck gently, place a few kisses on it and whisper in my ear.

"Better then him?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about and couldn't help but chuckle when my world stopped spinning.

"Much, much better," I assured him.

"I've missed you," his eyes gazed into mine.

"As I've missed you," I whispered, placing a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Enough with the PDA you two," a tiny, very high pitched voice came from behind Christian. "It's getting to be disgusting!"

I looked around Christian's enormous frame to see a girl about my age. Her long, black hair and light eyes gave her away in an instant even if I didn't recognize her immediately. Not to mention her designer dress and expensive designer bag and matching shoes.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" she smiled widely, widening her arms to me.

"Mia?" I breathed.

"Duh!" she giggled.

"Mia!" I squealed, rushing into her already open arms.

We both jumped up and down together, squealing in joy. I hadn't seen Mia, one of my best friends, in over twelve years. When I left Seattle, I had left all the Grey's behind me. As I looked beside Mia I noticed there was another guy beside her. A hulking figure with blonde curls and sparkling green eyes. I knew exactly who that was.

"Hey Annie Oakley!" Elliot boomed in his now very deep voice.

"Elliot! You're here too!" I laughed, giving him a quick hug. "What is this?" I looked to Christian.

He stood smiling in what looked to be pure joy.

"Anastasia?" I soft voice I remembered too well came form beside me.

There, only inches away form me stood Mr. and Mrs. Grey. The two people who, while I had been in Seattle, had become like my second mother and father. My eyes welled with hot tears as I tried to contain my sobs.

"Ana?" Grace's beautiful smile fell as she wrapped me in a tight, bear hug she was so famous for. "Sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong?"

My arms wrapped around her, squeezing tighter then I had ever hugged anyone.

"Grace," I whimpered, pulling back to smile at her the best I could. "You're here."

She smiled kindly, looking just as beautiful as she had twelve years ago. Gingerly, she placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear before touching my cheek.

"I am. Oh, how I've missed you my wonderful girl," she sighed.

"I've missed you too, Grace."

"And me?" Carrick laughed beside his wife.

I quickly gave Mr. Grey a warm hug before storming over to Christian.

"You brought them here and you didn't tell me?" I tried to sound angry but my smile gave me away.

Christian smiled down at me, smug, before nodding slowly.

I hopped up into his waiting arms, peppering his face with soft kisses.

"Have I told you I love you, yet?" I whispered.

Christian laughed his whimsical laugh, making every one of his family freeze in shock. They stared at Christian, surprised, as if they had never seen him laugh or smile before. As he set me down, Grace launched herself at me.

"Oh, my wonderful girl!" she exclaimed. "How I adore you!"

I stared at Christian, confounded but hugged her back.

"So it's true?" Elliot piped up. "You two are an item?"

"Uhh," I cleared my throat, looking to Christian.

He took the initiative, wrapping his arm around my torso before pulling me tight to his side and burying his lips in my hair.

"She's my girl," Christian shrugged.

"I told you so!" Mia punched her brother in the ribs so hard, he gasped the moment her fist touched him. "Pay up, bro!"

"Fuck, Mia!" Elliot coughed as we all laughed. "That hurt!"

"Then you and Rambo, here-" she jerked her thumb at Christian. "-shouldn't have taught me to fight."

I looked up at Christian, no believing my ears.

"You know how to fight?" I quirked a brow.

Christian shrugged, staring down at me silently.

"I do it for exercise. Not for violent purposes," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Ana!" I heard Kate's familiar voice call out through the crowd.

I pulled away from Christian, scanning the crowd as I noticed Kate's body weaving through the people surrounding and holding her back until she reached me. She wrapped me in a warm hug, congratulating me on my performance.

"You were wonderful!" she screamed over the noisy crowd around us.

"Thank you. I learned from the best!"

"You really did," she sighed, winking my way playfully.

"Who is _that_?" Elliot nudged Christian as he eyed Kate in her bright red, very tight and low cut cocktail dress.

I introduced them quickly before saying hello to Ethan quickly, I introduced him to Christian as my boyfriend since Christian had so graciously announced it to everyone that I was his 'girl'. Ethan looked pale after that, avoiding Christian and I like the plague until he noticed Mia and hit on her almost immediately.

"Hey, Annie," Ray came up to me as I smelled the roses Christian had given me.

"Yeah, Dad?" I handed the roses to Christian quickly.

"I'm gunna take off to pick up your step mother from the airport," he leaned in to give me a hug.

I had noticed Clara wasn't there but Ray had explained to me that Clara's father was very ill and she was spending some time with him in the hospital and couldn't get a flight to New York in time to see me perform. I was disappointed because Clara was basically the only mother figure I had ever know but I understood. If Ray were sick I'd be right by his side.

"Send her my love, Daddy," I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for brunch, right?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he smiled before turning to give Christian a quick half hug. "Take care of my girl, Christian."

"I will Ray," Christian smiled.

After my father departed and Mr. and Mrs. Grey went to rest from their trip at their hotel Mia quickly came up to me.

"We need to go out to celebrate!" Mia grinned, squeezing my hands in hers. "I hear there are some pretty awesome clubs in Brooklyn!"

"There are," I laughed. "But I can't. I have practice early in the morning. I can't show up hung over."

"What?" Christian looked down at me. "I thought you were free tomorrow."

I bit my bottom lip, fidgeting awkwardly.

"I was late today and the ballet's in a few weeks-"

"Not to mention Jack's being a total fucking prick to Ana," Ethan came up beside Mia.

Christian's eyes zipped down to me. I took in a deep breath, trying to avoid Christian's daggers he was shooting at me with his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" he hissed under his breath.

"I didn't think it was that bad," I whispered.

"You didn't think his grabbing your ass every five minutes was bad?" Ethan snorted.

"What?" Christian practically screamed. "He…touched you?"

"You're not helping the situation!" I snapped at Ethan.

He backed down quickly as I tried to calm Christian.

"I didn't want you to get upset," I placed my hands on his chest. He shrugged them off roughly and stepped away.

"Upset? Ana, I am far beyond upset. I'm fucking pissed! He had no right to touch you!"

"I know that."

"But you let him do it!"

"I did not!" I gasped. "I just-"

"Okay you two," Elliot came between us. "Calm it down. It's Ana's night. Why don't we talk about this later and just go and have some fun?"

Christian was still livid, his chest heaving with heated breaths but he nodded curtly and stalked off with Elliot and an awkward looking Ethan in tow. Kate stayed with me and Mia, as Mia tried to calm me down as well.

"You ready to have some fun?" Kate rubbed my arm.

"Fuck fun!" Mia giggled. "Let's get drunk!"

"I'm down for that," I said seriously, starring at the back of Christian's tense form.

The night should be an interesting one.

* * *

**Guys, once again, I'm so sorry for the mishap. It was not supposed to upload this way. This is Chapter 13 the chapter you read was Chapter 14! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**You can find Ana and Jose's dance on Youtube. I'll put a link bellow. Just type it in after Youtube's address. Have a great day guys!**

watch?v=6XCIy2Zkkz8

**-fighter**


	14. Chapter 14: If You Want to Scream

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: ALERT TO ALL READERS!**

**Last night, there was something wrong with FFN. I tried to upload two chapters and only one uploaded, leaving a huge gap. The new Chapter 13 I have posted is the correct Chapter 13. I'm so sorry for the mishap, guys. I didn't notice it at first but it has been fixed! Thanks for the love and please read THE NEW CHAPTER 13! It should clarify things.**

**^PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE^**

* * *

Chapter 14.  
Christian Grey

Music inside the club Mia had dragged us too was ridiculously loud, the bass so high that the walls buzzed and vibrated with ever beat. Apparently my younger sister had heard this club in Brooklyn was one of the biggest and most exclusive clubs there was in New York and I had to admit it was pretty nice. The music was good, there were strobe lights and the alcohol reached my quota. There were people piled on the dance floor, jumping to the beat and rubbing together to the music.

Elliot, Ethan and I all sat in silence, sipping our drinks as we watched the girls on the dance floor. Ana looked too sexy for her own damn good, wearing some incredibly tight and short dress she said she had owned for a while now but never really used. It shoved her already ample cleavage up even more, making me want to just bury my entire fucking face in there, and was held up by two thin straps.

Then there were her shoes. They were the black, velvet pumps she had worn the night of the ball and fuck, did they bring back some good memories. I was hoping Ana would be down to rehash some of those memories but by the way she was sucking down the alcohol, I could tell she probably wouldn't be able to hang on very long.

Ana had rhythm, I had to give her that. Even if she was a classical ballet dancer, she knew how to get down on the dance floor, grinding up against her friend Kate and moving her incredible ass to the music. Her dress would ride up every once and a while, making my cock twitch in my pants but she'd always pull it down just enough to leave me relived and wanting.

"I think I'm going to go dance with Kate," Elliot panted, keeping his eyes on the woman in the red dress.

"Me too," Ethan's eyes looked glazed over. "With Mia."

I contemplated going to dance with Ana after her dance buddies were taken away but she looked perfectly content to dance by herself. Every once and a while, her dark eyes would flicker towards me, challenging me to come and get exactly what she knew I wanted.

I wanted to grab her and fuck her right there in the VIP booth for everyone to see. I wanted them all to see how she moved on top of me, how her back arched into a perfect curve and hear her loud cries as she screamed out my name and my name only. I wanted them all to know she was mine.

She ran her hands through her long, curled hair, down the sides of her breasts and waist until she reached her hips and swayed to the music.

"_Get you going like, ooh baby baby, oh baby baby yeah! If you want it done right, hope you're ready to go all night! Get you going like, ooh baby, baby, oh baby, baby yeah!" _the Usher song blared.

Ana's eyes remained on me as her body moved exactly the way I wanted it to. I couldn't wait any longer, getting up form my seat and rushing to gather her into my grasp. Without thinking, my hands slid down her sides, pulling her ass directly against my already stiff dick.

"Ungh!" Ana gave off a wanton moan, melting back into me as we swayed together.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I whispered into her ear, sliding down her sides until my hand reached her bare, inner thigh. Everyone was in their own little bubble, paying us no mind so I went for it. "You wore this fucking sexy dress," I slid my hand up just enough to make her whimper. "You danced like that," another inch up. "And kissed that fucking punk up on that stage just to make me want you. Didn't you?"

She let out another groan, moving her hips against my hands when my fingers brushed against her exposed pussy. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fuck!" my hips bucked into her backside.

She was already so damn wet.

"Tell me, Ana," I slid another finger against her wet lips. "You want me to want you?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Oh, Christian!"

Quickly, I spun her around, making her moan in agony before I attacked her lips with mine. I couldn't wait any longer and grabbed her wrists while dragging her through the crowd and back to the section I had bought out for us. Elliot, Mia, Ethan and Kate were all preoccupied with one another to care what we did. I pulled back the large, almost see though red curtains together and pulled Ana onto my lap after sitting down in the farthest point of the half circle booth.

"Christian!" she gasped when I unzipped my pants, releasing myself to her.

She was already straddled on my waist as I pulled up the hem of her dress with hasty hands and dragging the top of her dress down to exposed her incredible breasts. I hissed, feeling my dick grow impossibly harder.

"What are you doing?" she looked stunned. "We can't do this here!"

"Shut up," I growled, handing her my drink. "Drink this. You'll relax."

"I'm already fucking relaxed," she said, taking the drink anyways and chugging it down

My eyes widened as she sucked down the pure gin I had ordered.

"Is this gin?" she asked between gulps.

I nodded.

"Wow, that's strong," she coughed but continued.

I had only expected her to take a sip but she chugged it down like a champ.

"There was no water in that," she coughed, done. "Not my drink," she placed the glass down on the table a foot away from her ass.

Her lips attacked mine while my hands gripped her hips, sliding her down onto my cock as roughly as I could. She cried out, making me groan at the feel of her wet pussy on my hard cock. She was so fucking tight it was almost fucking painful. I gripped her bare ass with my hands, bringing one down to land a sharp smack there.

She yelped but groaned quickly after, taking in the pain I gave her.

"More, Christian," she pleaded. "Please."

"You want me to spank you?" I panted, slowing her hips on me.

She nodded quickly, only making me work faster. I flipped her over so quick she remained still. Her whole upper body rested over my lap, her breasts hanging over my thighs just enough so I could fondle them with one hand and smack her ass with the other.

"You know I'm spanking you for?" I said down to her.

She whimpered, needing the release as badly as I did, and lifting her ass in the air. I landed a sharp, hard smack onto her ass, making her scream in pleasure. No one heard her over the music, making me only want to do it more. I suck in a breath, feeling the Dom in me come out before I could stop it.

"I'm spanking you for," I leaned down to kiss her already pink ass gently while she hummed in enjoyment. "Kissing that boy tonight and letting that prick, Hyde," I hissed his name. "Touch you. This," I landed another blow on her ass. "Is mine and only mine. Is that understood, Anastasia."

"Yes, Christian," she whispered over her shoulder.

Her expression was priceless, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and eyes hooded with lust.

"I want you to count how many times I spank you, Ana. Is that clear?"

She nodded and gripped my thigh but kept her eyes on me.

I began, never letting my gaze leave hers.

"One," she yelped with the first one.

I felt my heart rate begin to speed, watching her ass redden before my very own eyes. My hand came down three more times, Ana counting every single one like the good girl she was. The fifth and last blow she hissed but said her final number.

"Five," she whimpered between pants that matched my own.

She was fucking perfect, taking everything I threw at her. I flipped her again, placing her back into straddled position. Our faces were so close that our noses touched, her eyes burning into mine while I gathered her hands together and placed them behind her back.

Roughly I plunged into her, making her yell out in pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia," I breathed, and pulled back her arms. "Hard."

She nodded frantically, pleading with me to move inside her. I quickly obliged and began to move quickly with such force that she bounced slightly on top of me.

"Christian! Harder!" she growled, flinging her head back and her back arched.

"Gladly," I obliged and fucked her harder.

I smacked her ass a couple of times, making her scream so fucking loud it only made me work harder.

"Oh my…shit….I can't…" she spoke in tongues.

"Don't cum," I bit her neck. "If you do, I'll spank you again."

Ana chuckled and moved against me harder, forcing her own climax. She writhed on top of me, screaming and panting so hard I thought she would start to hyperventilate.

"Yes!" she screamed, covered by the loud music. "Oh, Christian!"

I laughed, loving her disobedience. She wanted me to spank the shit out of her. I didn't' throw her over my knee this time, instead turning her around, lifting her off of me and pushing her face forward onto the table before us so that glasses and napkins dropped to the floor. I spread her legs outs, showing her glistening, pink pussy and red ass that had my handprints everywhere.

"You want me to spank you?" I gripped her wrists behind her back, kissing my way up and down her ass.

"Yes," Ana groaned.

"No talking," I snapped. "Or I won't fuck you any more tonight."

She let out a tiny whimper, gaining her a hard blow to her ass. She screamed out but only from ecstasy.

"I'm going to spank you ten times for that little scene you just made, Anastasia. Are you ready?"

She bobbed her head yes, making me smile proudly. No training and she was already so perfect at this all.

I landed my hand down on her backside so hard my own hand stung by the time I was finished. She was so wet by the time I was done, her juices were running down her legs and her ass glowed bright red. She groaned and mewled wantonly, not minding the pain whatsoever.

"Oh, Ana," I groaned into her shoulder. "I want to fuck you so bad. I want you to feel me and cum inside of you. Will you let me?" I practically fucking begged.

She wasted no time nodding. I released her hands and dragged her down the table just enough so that when I flipped her, her apex was exposed to me. I couldn't stop myself as I dropped to my knees, devouring her in an instant.

"CHRISTIAN!" she screamed, gripping the table above her head. "Oh my god!"

I growled into her, licking and biting and sucking. She tasted too good to stop even as she writhed bellow me like she was fucking possessed, her hips moving up into my face. My tongue flicked wildly against her clit, sucking the swollen bundle of nerves so hard she screamed out my name louder and louder. I was surprised no one could hear her over the music and continued to keep going until she exploded.

That was all I could take and pulled her down onto my lap so that her back faced me. She was panting, still ready to go and not tired a bit. Her stamina was exactly here I wanted it to be and only made me want to make her my submissive even more even though I knew it would never happen.

"You see all those people out there," I nibbled her ear lobe as I put her down on me. She mewled and moved against me until I stopped her hips with my hand while the other pulled and tweaked at her nipples.

"They can't touch you like I can," I rolled her nipple, making her relax against me. "They can't hear your beautiful screams or feel how good you feel around me. They can't fuck you like I can."

"Please," she whimpered. "Christian, I can't…"

I bit her shoulder.

"Did I say you could talk?" I smack her already bright red ass.

She jumped but took in the sting, moving up and down on me before I started. I hurriedly brought her up and down on my cock, letting her lean forward to grip the edge of the table as I stood, gripping her hips as her entire upper body leaded aginst the tbale. Persperation lined the both of our bodies while I fucked her harder and harder.

"Scream for me, Ana!" I growled, feeling my release getting closer and closer.

"Ugh!" she moaned. "Christian! Oh fuck!"

Her yells and please only motivated me to work faster and soon both our bodies came to their highs. We screamed out as I slowly continued to move inside her, making her whimper and me shiver. I fell forward, gripping her hand with mine while I slid a hand between us to gently message her clit.

"Christian, I can't-"

"Shh," I shushed her. "Quiet, now."

I gathered myself together, putting myself back into my pants and lifting her to straddle my lap so that her breasts came to my face. Slowly, I sucked one into my mouth, suckling and licking her salty skin slowly and with extra care. One hand rubbed her red ass, soothing it, while the other worked on her swollen, very sensitive clit. My fingers were slow and gentle, just like my mouth as I worshiped her with everything I had.

"Christian," she whimpered, leaning her head forward to rest into the nook of my shoulder and neck. "I love you so much."

And just like that, my Dom side switched off. I was simply the Christian she loved and she was my Ana, the woman I loved back.

"I love you, Ana," I brought her face to mine.

When we pulled away, she pushed her breasts towards my face, demanding me to get back to work. It wasn't long until she reached her final climax, shaking and moaning softly before flopping down into my lap, limp. Quickly, I fixed her dress while she fixed her hair and mine. When she saw me suck my fingers into my mouth, tasting her one last time, she groaned and pulled me into a kiss, running her tongue across my lower lip to taste herself.

That's when Mia and Ethan burst through the curtains, drunk and laughing their asses off at something. When they spotted us, they cooed and laughed, probably thinking we were just cuddling by the way we were sitting together. Slowly, Ana got off of me, hissing under her breath and standing unsteadily. I smiled smugly, knowing I was the one to have done that, but helped her stand steadily.

"Smug asshole," she mumble under her breath and ragged me onto the dance floor.

Kate came up beside us, still attached to a completely love sick looking Elliot.

"You don't look very drunk!" Kate laughed towards Ana.

I squeezed her closer to me, swaying together.

"I sobered up a bit," Ana's eyes flickered to me.

"I noticed you two disappeared. Did you get sick again?"

Again? Did Ana have a habit of getting so drunk she got sick?

"No," Ana laughed. "That was one time and it was my brithday, Kate! Don't make Christian I'm an alcoholic or anything!"

"Well not anymore!" Kate giggled.

Ana reached out to slug Kate right in the arm and I couldn't have taught her any better. She had the right from and packed a fucking punch from the way Kate looked.

"You haven't told him about you're wild years?" Kate laughed, rubbing her arm.

I froze, staring down at Ana. Did she have the same issues I did?

"Kate, shut up!"

"Ana!" Mia's voice came in, dragging my girl away from me. "Let's get drunk!"

Ana agreed, looking slightly aggravated and went to take what looked like numerous shots of tequila. After the shots she downed some guy's glass of Jack while he laughed. By the time they were finished, Ana and Mia were stumbling around piss poor drunk. Ethan had to help Mia to the car while I rushed to Ana's aid. Lucky for her, I was no rookie when it came to alcohol and the effects it had on your body. I knew the signs and when Ana started to fumbled around herself, I called for Taylor to come and get us.

Ethan had to carry Mia to the car Taylor brought around while Elliot called a cab for he and Kate. Ana slept in my lap all the way to her apartment. I had never been there so I had to wake her for the address and then the apartment code and number when we got there. Once up the elevator at her complex, I found her apartment and typed in the code to get in.

The place was a very spacious, studio apartment. Ana kept it clean but very impersonal. There were a few pictures here and there but nothing more.

Ana groaned in her sleep, as soon as we walked in, burping. I laughed but stopped when I saw her suddenly wake, wiggle out of my grasp and run straight to the bathroom. I ran behind her rolling up my sleeves along the way to that as soon as I got behind her, I could hold back her hair.

She couldn't make it to the toilet, instead hitting the tub and vomiting up everything in there.

Ana groaned, sitting back on her heels, her face pressing against the cool porcelain bathtub.

"Christian," she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to g-get dis dwunk," she slurred. "Kate jist pissed me the fwuck off-t."

I chuckled and nodded, reaching for a towel before wetting it with some shower water, also rinsing out the vomit from the tub and cleaning Ana's face of all the makeup she had piled on before we headed to the club.

"Ana?" I asked as she giggled about something.

Even drunk, Ana was absolutely adorable and I didn't particularly care for drunks.

"Yeps?" she smiled.

"Why were you pissed at Kate?"

"'Cuz!" she chirped up. "She was gunna tell you the stuff I did in high s-school!"

"Why don't you tell me?" I tried to coax.

Drunk Ana would give it up. I knew the sign to a talkative drunk and Ana was definitely one.

"Be-cuz I was a really bad girl!" she giggled, flailing her arms wildly. "I drank a ton because I was so sad all the time," she suddenly looked really saddened. "My mom wouldn't l-leave us alone! She never wanted me anyway so why did she want me then? I was so confused and boys thought I was pretty but I didn't like being touched. It hurt and then I all these feelings. Kate made me stop when I started dancing for Hyde Ballet. She's such a bitch but I never thought she'd tell you!"

She sang that last part, poking my shoulder.

I stared at her, openly gaping. She had the exact problems as I did until Elena came around. I continued to clean her up a bit, giving her a quick shower and then fighting with her to take some Advil and drink a full glass of water after I got her into some pajamas. Eventually she did as she was told and passed out, leaving me to take a shower and change into the sweats Taylor had brought earlier in the bag I had packed.

I joined Ana, falling asleep quickly as soon as she was in my arms.

* * *

**Cold shower, anyone? I know I need one.**

**So we learned a little about Ana's past. Very similar to Christian's I know, but that was intentional. And then we got some lemony goodness.**

**How was it? Do tell.**

**Guys, once again, I'm sorry about the chapter mix up thing. It's fixed. Thank you and much love!**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	15. Chapter 15: Hangover Attack

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Be prepared for this chapter. It's about to get bumpy.**

* * *

Chapter 15.  
Anastasia Steele

I woke up to the loud scream of my alarm clock going off. I shot up instantly, my head feeling as if someone had taken a jackhammer to it. I groaned, flicking the loud noise off and stared at the clock. It was only five thirty but I had to be at the studio in an hour with Jack and it took at least twenty minutes to get there.

I stumbled out of bed, hurrying to get dressed. I threw things on I didn't even look at and tossed my knotted hair into a quick bun. I slung on my messenger bag, realizing Christian wasn't in my bed and running out of my bedroom, feeling as if I were dying.

Christian was sitting at my dining room table, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the New York Times. When he heard me fumbling out of my room he looked up, half stunned and half amused. I must have looked a mess and felt even worse.

"Good morning," he chuckled but it sounded as if he were screaming.

I took a step back, squeezing my eyes tightly shut and touching my temple.

"S-stop with the screaming!" I hissed.

He laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"I don't miss the hangovers, that's for sure."

"What are you talking about? You never drink enough to get drunk." I walked over to him, stealing a few bites of his cereal.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Again with the screaming!" I flinched, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry." he smiled. "And I had a wild streak of my own. You're not the only one."

I groaned, horrified.

"I told you about that?"

He nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Drunk Ana is very talkative. And cute."

"I doubt that," I rubbed my eyes. "Um, I'm going to rehearsal with Jack. It should only take a hour if that. Can you pick me up? I don't think I'm in the state of mind to drive much less dance right now!" I snickered.

"Of course," he stood, wrapping me into a warm hug.

I was careful not to touch his bare chest but found myself being pressed there anyways. He didn't flinch but sucked in a harsh breath.

"Christian," I tired to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"I can do this," he said more to himself then to me.

"No!" I pulled out of his grasp. "Christian, what are you thinking?"

"Ana," he looked embarrassed and ashamed. "You're so much younger than me and yet you've already gotten over so much of everything that happened to you. Why can't I be able to hug you without having a fucking panic attack or let you touch me without freaking the fuck out?" he gripped at his hair. "It's not…not what I want for us. I want us to do everything a normal couple can do."

"Oh, Christian," I sighed, shaking my head and wrapping myself back into him. I didn't touch him this time. "I haven't gotten over everything. I struggle with all my issues every single day but I have an outlet. Dance helped me so much and still does. You work, exercise and play piano to get all of that out but it's still hard for you. You hold it all in. And the touching? Christian, I had to force it on myself. I don't want that for you."

"If you were strong enough to do it then so can I," he pouted like a child.

"No, Christian. If you really want to this," I motioned towards he chest. "Then we'll try but we'll take it slow. Maybe when I move to Seattle? So that you can get your mind wrapped around it."

His eyes glowed with excitement.

"Mind over matter?" he whispered.

"Exactly."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Christian smiled into my hair.

"Every day," I moved my head to kiss his lips. "Now, I really have to go. Pick me up later?"

"Definetly. Are you going to eat something?"

"We're eating with Ray and my step mom later, remember?" I said at the door. "I don't think eating right now would be a good idea right now, either. Hangover plus spinning and food never equals anything good."

Christian laughed, making my head pound even harder.

"I love you!" I called to him, shutting the door.

"Love you more!"

I darted downstairs, quickly hailing a cab and running up to the rehearsal studio as soon as I reach Hyde Ballet. The first hour there I spent stretching and then working by myself. Jack didn't come in until I was ready to leave looking livid. It was as if nothing had changed from the night before.

"You're late," I said as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, well," he slurred.

He was drunk?

Jack made his move, stalking towards me until he was pressed right up against me. Instinctively, I stepped back, only to be pulled back towards Jack when his hand gripped my arm so hard I yelped out in pain.

"Jack, let me go!" I tried to pull my arm towards his thumb like I was taught only for my skin to get twisted and more pain shoot through me. "You're hurting me!"

"You think you're so fucking perfect, don't you?" Jack seethed, his face inches from mine. I turned my face away, trying not to inhale since he smelled of vomit, sweat and tequila. "Dancing like a fucking pro and dating that prick of a billionaire. When I gave you this part you looked so happy that I thought you would put out easy but then fucking Grey just had to come along and take you right out from under my nose."

"Let. Me. Go!" I tried my hardest to get out of his grasp but it felt as if my chest were being held down my an elephant.

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, everything I had tried to forget flooding back over me.

"_You stupid little shit!" he screamed, flinging me by my hair into the wall. _

"I bet Grey had _some_ time with you, huh?" Jack placed a sloppy kiss on my neck.

"_Mommy!" I cried. "Mommy, help me!"_

Jack's hand placed itself onto my neck, gripping it just enough to make me gasp in horror. I couldn't breathe as he shoved me back into a mirror, making my head bop against the glass.

"Please," I whispered, my body trembling.

_My mother's own battered body pays me no mind as she crawls into her own room and locks the door behind her. Blow after blow, kick after kick. I couldn't get away and my body shrinks into itself. _

"You're good, too, you little bitch," Jack grabs for my already sore ass. "Huh?"

"J-Jack," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face. "I c-can't breathe."

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP ME!"_

"I think," his hands slid up my shirt, making me want to vomit as he held me down against the mirrors. "I'll just have to see exactly what Grey's getting out of you. Fucking prick!"

His hand roughly grabbed at my breast that was being already held down by a sports bra when I heard him.

"Ana?" Christian's voice sounded winded.

I heard the growl before I saw him attack, lunging at Jack and flinging him to the ground with a loud crack.

_The crack of his boots breaking a rib made me scream out more then the pain did, his boots still coming. I tried to roll away but he grabbed me by the hair again, throwing me across the room._

"Did you fucking touch her?" Christian snarled, shaking with fury as his fists landed over and over into Jack's face. "DID YOU? I'll fucking kill you!"

"I can't…breathe," I gasped to myself, feeling the oxygen supply depleting from my system. "I can't-"

"Ms. Steele?" Taylor came in, running to pull off Christian from a bloodied and unconscious Jack. "Grey! Grey!" Taylor held Christian back as he fought against him. "Ana needs you. Look at her! She needs you."

Christian's gaze shifted to me, his eyes going from a grey fury to a soft but still angered look. He shrugged off Taylor, who gave Jack a kick of his own, and came straight to me.

"Ana," he placed his hands on either sides of my face but I shook my head furiously, seeing the blood on his hands and flinched away from him. "Ana…baby?"

"G-get away from me!" I stumbled against the mirrors so badly that I fell onto my side, curling up into a ball where I sat.

I gathered my knees against me, trying to stop the screams in my head and closing my eyes to the horrors around me. I couldn't breathe and a rasping, ripping noise seemed to be coming from my chest.

"Ana," Christian pulled me out of my ball, his hands gripping my wrists. "Look at me. Ana, look at me!"

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing against his hold. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not, baby. I swear. Just please, calm down. You need to calm down. Look at me. Come on, look at me Ana!"

I did as I was told but the air still wasn't coming fast enough.

"Taylor get me some water, please?" Christian's tone was cool and calm.

Taylor ran out, doing as he was told and bringing back a bottle of water from the cooler outside the studio.

"Ana, you're having a panic attack right now. If you continue to hyperventilate you will pass out so I need you to calm down," he sounded so in control but his face gave away his panic. "Can you do that for me?"

I shook my head, still flinching from him.

"Come on, baby. Please, just breathe. In," he took in a deep breath. "And out." he let it out.

I shakily tired to do as he said, eventually finding it easier and easier. Soon I could breathe and my nerves settled, my body going limp. Christian reached his hand out, never taking his eyes off me and motioned for Taylor to hand him the water. He did so after opening it. Christian handed it to me but I wouldn't take it.

"Ana, sweetheart, you need to drink it. You're body is going into shock because you're dehydrated from the alcohol you drank last night and the lack of food you've ingested."

After a beat, I nodded and shakily took it, sucking down as much of it as I could take.

"Good," Christian smiled tightly, running his hand down my cheek. "Good, baby. Can you stand or do you want me to carry you?"

I couldn't speak just yet, trembling too hard. Instead, I pointed to him, making him grin. He easily lifted me into his arms. I trembled against him so hard my teeth chattered and when I caught a glimpse of Jack's limp body over Christian's shoulder, my stomach heaved. I closed my eyes and leaned against Christian as best I could.

When we finally made it to the car, I rested in Christian's lap, now feeling up to speaking.

"H-h-how...?" I chattered but couldn't get out all the way.

"You told me an hour," Christian said, his eyes filled with worry. "It's already been an hour an a half.'

"I-I'm sorry, C-Christian," I gasped out.

"For what, baby?" he held me close, kissing my head.

"I c-couldn't f-f-fight back."

"It's okay, Ana," Christian soothed. "Don't think about it, baby. I've got you, now. You're safe."

"H-how did y-you know?" I stuttered.

Christian looked down at me as Taylor began to drive, taking me and Christian back to my apartment. He knew what I was talking about.

"I've been through what you just went through, Ana," Christian smiled. "I have to know."

I nodded and shut up, letting him hold me as I cried. I felt too much, saw too much. My head and heart ached so badly that I couldn't help the tears that fell. When we finally got to my complex, Christian took me up in his arms and set me in the shower as soon as we reached the inside of my apartment.

He stripped me quickly as I sobbed quietly then disrobed himself. Gently, he pulled me against him, not caring about the pain I caused him as I clung to him.

"Hush, baby," Christian pleaded. "I can't take this."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"Never mind me," Christian sighed. "Cry all you want, sweetheart. I'm here. Get it all out."

I did. I cried and sobbed into Christian's chest until I had nothing left in me. When I had nothing but hiccups in me and the water began to go cold, Christian began to clean me. Carefully, he washed me down with the jasmine scented bath gel I had in my shower, going over every mark and scar with extra care and determination. As if he were trying to get rid of any hurt I had ever endured.

He let me clean my own hair, knowing I was sensitive when it came to that and when we were all finished he dried me and folded me into a towel. Before lifting me up into his arms and carrying me to my bed.

We sat in the middle of my now perfectly made bed, probably thanks to him, with me in his lap.

"I couldn't handle it," I swallowed, breaking our silence. "It was like every memory I thought I had forgotten had came right back and with such force."

"I should have came in the second I saw him enter the building drunk," Christian shook his head. "He walked right past my car and I didn't think to…"

"It's not you're fault," I kissed Christian's neck. "None of this is your fault."

"I love you, Ana," Christian whimpered, choking back his own tears. "If anything had happened to you…I don't how I could have lived with myself."

"I love you too, Christian," I sniffled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Ana, no," he shook his head at my advances. "You've been through too much today."

"Please, Christian," I shrugged off my towel, making him inhale sharply. "I love you and I need you so much."

"Ana," he pleaded, pulling my naked form to him. "Please…I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I rubbed my nose against his. "I trust you."

"Anastasia," he sighed, placing his forehead to mine. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Make love to me," I said.

He gasped, looking at me with wide eyes. As soon as I saw his look, I pounced. I gently pushed Christian back onto my bed, my legs straddling him before pulling off his towel and locking my lips with his. Without another breathe and our lips still together, I pushed myself down onto him.

I gasped at the amazing sensation, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. He felt so good inside me, fitting perfectly and hitting all the right nerves. Slowly, Christian moved inside me. His thrusts and slow breaths almost in sync. Our lips never disconnected as we made love, our hands roaming over every inch of skin we could find.

"Oh, Christian," I whimpered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ana. So much, baby," he kissed me between sentences.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, feeling my walls starts to close in around him.

I sat up, letting my head fall back as he sat up to kiss my exposed neck. I brought my face back to his, our eyes never leaving eat others as we both climaxed together. When we both flopped down onto the pillows bellow us, relaxing as we stared at each other. He was the most interesting thing I had ever seen and I didn't want to look away in fear that he wouldn't be there when I turned back.

"You're father will be expecting us in a couple of hours. Do you still want to go?" Christian asked quietly, noticing me start to drift off.

"Yes," I said. "Can we just nap for an hour or so?"

"Of course, baby," Christian kissed my forehead. "Sleep. I need to make a few calls but I'll wake you up to get ready."

"No!" I was suddenly awake. "Don't leave me. Please, Christian," I whispered the last part.

"Okay," he pulled me to him. "I won't. I'll be right here."

I fell asleep quickly after that, waking up to Christian's hushed but angered voice outside my bedroom. I quietly got out of bed, tying on a robe I had in my closet and listening.

"No," Christian snapped. "I want it bought today. Hyde Ballet is to no longer be run by that prick Hyde! I don't know! Change the name, what do I care? No not under my name. Get it done. Goodbye."

I waited a moment after he calmed down and strode in to wrap my arms around his torso.

"You're up?" he turned in my grasp to face me. "It's only been an hour. I thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer."

"I'm fine," I smiled up at him. "If I sleep too much now, I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Christian accepted that, kissing my head and pulling me into my bedroom once more.

"You're father called me earlier. He said your step mother was a little tired from getting in so late so they'll be an hour late. That gives you some more time to get ready."

I had noticed Christian was already dressed in some casual khakis and a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was still barefoot but he looked incredible.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything. Saving me, being so considerate about everything."

"Of course," he kissed me lightly. "I'd do anything to keep you safe, Ana."

"I love you," I blurted out.

"I love you, too."

After a few kisses and hugs, Christian went out get in a few more calls while I got dressed. I threw on a linen, short sun dress with short sleeves and sandals. I didn't bother with make up and waited for Christian to finish with his call so he could braid my hair. I could never do it as well as he did it and I got tired easily.

"Christian?" I called after he hung up.

"Yeah?" he looked to me with bright eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Would you mind braiding my hair?"

He looked slightly taken aback by the request but eventually nodded, waving me to him. I was short enough in comparison to him that I didn't even need to squat as he braided my hair. It took him all of three seconds before tying it off. I pulled the braid over my shoulder and looked at it in awe. It was perfect.

"I don't think I know any other man who could braid hair like this. Thank you," I kissed him.

"You're welcome. By the time we get to the restaurant you're father should be there. Would you like to leave now?"

"That sounds fine."

Christian called Taylor before we got down stairs and got in a cab to let him know he had the rest of the day off, given the events earlier that morning. I told Christian the guy needed a freaking raise and he eagerly agreed.

"I have to tell you something, Ana," Christian said softly.

"I already know," I leaned into him. "And thank you."

"You know I bought Hyde Ballet?" he asked, holding me to him. "How?"

"I heard you on the phone. When am I moving to Seattle?" I smiled up at him.

Christian beamed back at me, kissing my forehead.

"Probably by next week. Do you need my address so you can ship your things there."

"Who said I'm moving in with you?"

"Me!" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'll need your adress."

"So you'll agree to living with me?"

"Of course, Christian. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would think we are moving too fast."

"I don't want to be away from you," I touched his cheek. "But if you think we're moving too fast-"

"I don't." he shook his head. "I want you with me, as well."

"Then it's settled," I giggled.

"It's settled."

We met up with Ray and my step mother for brunch talking about everything and even telling Ray about the move I was making soon. He seemed happy with that but hesitant for some reason. I didn't think about the incident with Jack for the remainder of the day, simply enjoying my time with my family and Christian.

* * *

**I really hate Jack. Will he come back? Will he not? We'll have to wait and see.**

**Now to deal with Elena Bitch Troll. Sigh...**

**Until next time!**

**-fighter**


	16. Chapter 16: Mommy and Me

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Hey guys! The Godfather Marathon was calling to me...six hours of non stop Mafiosos? Heaven! Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 16.  
Anastasia Steele

I straightened out my graduation gown as I stood behind the thirty five people in front of me, taking a deep breath. It was strange to see all my classmates together. I had met a few of them freshman year at orientation but then we all split off into whatever section of the arts we belonged to. Some were painters or musicians, dancers, like me, or sculptors. There was a wide variety of things Julliard had to offer but there was one thing we could all be connected by; we were all artists.

Each person in line looked identical to other, wearing their black gowns and caps with a gold tassel and red and gold sash around their neck. We stood in a straight line, waiting for the doors to open and the music to start from the orchestra on the floor above our heads. You could hear the soft buzz of whispers and conversations from the families and friends that lingered inside.

For a moment, I thought about all the family that may or may not have come to see my graduation. I knew for a fact that Ray, Clara and Christian were in the audience. Christian's flight had been a little late so I had spotted him running into the auditorium a few minutes before while Ray and Clara had come to my apartment to wake me up and surprise me with breakfast. He told me how proud of me he was and how he always knew I'd do great things in my life. I'll admit, I cried a little but quickly gathered myself back together before getting ready to go to graduation.

I also knew the rest of the Grey clan had come along with Christian, arriving at least an hour before he did. They had all come to hug me before we lined up and congratulate me on my graduation. José had told me he would definitely be here but amongst the sea of people I couldn't see if he was there or not. Kate and Ethan had arrived together but didn't spot me before being flung into the auditorium.

Ray had warned me that my mother was contemplating an appearance, which threw me for a loop. If she came I don't know how I would act. It would be awkward to see her here and her personality wasn't exactly my favorite.

"Anastasia Steele?" the Dean of Arts called from his check list.

"Here," I said flatly.

He nodded and went on with his list. No matter what, I would be calm. Christian was here and he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me.

"The ceremony will begin," the Dean began. "If any of you have cell phones on you, please turn them off now."

With that, he walked off to stand in front of the first person. The music began and soon we were moving. They played the usual graduation march and in my head, to keep me calm, I hummed along with it. When my pumps hit the carpet that lead through what seemed like an endless sea of people and towards the seats reserved for us, I scanned the faces. People were cheering for their family members that were graduating or clapping so it was hard to tell at first. Then I heard him.

"Yeah! Go Annie!" Ray cheered from the left of me.

I spotted my father instantly, his face stained with tears of joy and pride. Beside him stood a very elated looking Christian. He beamed at me as he clapped and waved softly in my direction. I waved back with a grin of my own but continued walking until I reached my seat.

Once the Dean reached his place at a podium in the middle of the stage and everyone stood at their seats, the Dean spoke.

"You may now be seated."

Every one sat collectively as I began to feel my nerves kick in. My hands shook, my ears blocking out whatever the Dean, valedictorian and salutatorian had to say in their speeches. We were a small class so the Dean allowed short speeches that absolutely no one listened to. Especially me. By the time I zoned back into the ceremony, graduates were already flowing towards the stage, one after another.

All too soon my own section came up and before I knew it I was standing at the stairs, next to be up.

"Anastasia Steele," The Dean called.

I froze for a spilt second, letting out a deep breath and forced myself to move. One step after another, I could hear all the hoots and cheers my family and friends called for me. When I finally made it to the Dean he didn't have my diploma in his hand. Instead, he held a microphone. He smiled down at me with a calm expression and looked to the enormous crowd as I stood there, dizzy and not understanding what exactly was going on.

"Anastasia Steele is a ballet major and has already become a principle dancer for Hyde Ballet Company that is based here in New York. We have all come to admire her talent but lately, a new fan of hers has arisen," he winked at me. "Christian Grey is not only one of the youngest and most successful businessmen in the world but he is also a huge contributor of the arts. Tonight, Mr. Grey has made a request none of us could deny."

I scanned the stage, stunned when I spotted Christian Grey standing a few feet behind the Dean. In his hands, he held a black and gold framed diploma in his hands.

"Tonight, Ms. Steele," Dean Alexander beamed towards me. "You're boyfriend, Mr. Grey will be handing you your diploma. Congratulations."

He shook my hand as the hundred of people in the crowd cheered loudly for us. Still quite stunned, I walked towards Christian who beamed brighter then I had ever seen him do before. Eagerly, he handed me my diploma before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Congratulations, Ms. Steele."

I felt tears begin to form and spill over quickly. Hurriedly, I wiped them away.

"Thank you, Christian," I whispered shakily. "This mean the world to me."

"I love you, Ana," he said softly as I saw millions of flashes go off.

Paparazzi for sure that had followed Christian or just random people being nosey.

"As I love you," I palmed his cheek, leaning up to touch my lips to his.

The crowd went wild, clapping and yelling for us. I laughed along with Christian before he lead me off the stage where I took a picture with him and my diploma and then by myself. Christian went back to his seat as I did the same. After we switched our tassels and we were officially proclaimed graduated by the Dean, we all rushed to our families. Ray was the first to arrive, allowing me to leap into his arms and hug him tightly.

"You did it, baby girl!" my father whispered, his voice breaking. "I always knew you could."

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered, pulling back to kiss his cheek. "For everything."

I went on the get my congratulations from the Grey's, Kate, Ethan and José but it wasn't until I heard her voice that I became nervous.

"Anastasia!" my mother's voice called from behind me as I talked to Mia.

Christian, who had his arm around my waist, turned at the same time I did to see my mother, adorned in all furs, diamonds and designer. I hurriedly disconnected myself from Christian and ran my way over to Carla, hoping no one would follow and speak with her.

"Ana, darling!" she cooed, pulling me into a tight hug.

I went stiff at her touch, utterly repulsed by it.

"Hello, mother," I patted her back, my tone flat.

She grabbed my cheeks between her hands, allowing me to see exactly how much work she had done to herself. She smelled of Chanel No. 5 and vodka and cranberry juice. Her favorite.

"Oh, darling! You look just divine. So thin and those legs! This dress suits you well. Gucci?" she winked.

I had taken off my gown after posing for a few pictures with my family, leaving on my cap because it was bobby pinned to my head. I wore a black, Gucci sort of wrap dress that came just above my knees and my black velvet pumps.

I smiled tightly, giving a curt nod.

"Did your boyfriend get it for you?" she leaned in, eyes wide. "Good job landing a billionaire, sweetheart. I taught you well," she whispered.

I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat, ripping myself out of her grasp.

"You taught me nothing," I hissed. "Christian has money, yes, but I am not with him for that purpose."

"Oh, Ana!" my mother waved my statement off. "Come now, money makes the world go round!"

I wanted so badly to slap her, to scream at her to leave but I couldn't do that with Christian and his family here. Ray would probably get a kick out of it but the grey's would probably think I belonged in a mental institution.

"Speaking of money," she giggled, turning to wave someone towards her. A tall, blonde male with a dark farmers tan came to her side as she clawed into him. "Ana, meet your stepfather, Richard Remington."

I could tell by the man's sleazy glance up and down my body he was one of those.

_Another one_, I thought.

"How lovely to finally meet you, Anastasia," he grasped my hand form my side to place a kiss.

I quickly ripped it away, feeling my anxiety begin to reach unbearable points.

"Same," I snapped.

"Richard is the CEO of Remington Oil Industries," Mom bragged. "We met at the country club he owns."

"Great." I nodded.

"Ana?" Christian's voice clamed me slightly as he came to my aid. His arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed my temple. "Are you alright?" he whispered so only I could hear.

I shook my head ever so slightly as he stared at me with worried eyes.

"Christian Grey," Richard boasted, reaching out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Richard," Christian stared at the suited man, confused, as he shook his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Christian," my mother slapped on her most charming smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Carla, Ana's mother."

Christian took her hand, kissing it quickly before pulling away.

"Mrs. Wilks-"

"It's Mrs. Remington, now," Mother corrected him.

Christian's eyes widened as he looked down at me. I shrugged rolling my eyes.

"Mrs. Remington, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Anastasia."

He was lying through his goddamned teeth. I never spoke about my mother unless he asked but that was hardly ever. He knew how I felt about her, feeling the same way about his own biological mother and never brought the subject up unless he really wanted to know something.

"Really?" my mother beamed. "How absolutely lovely of you, Ana."

"Mother," I sighed. "Why are you here?"

Her face dropped a bit as she readjusted her heavy looking mink coat.

"To see you graduate, darling. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You never approved of my dancing," I hissed, pulling away from Christian. "My own mother didn't put a dime into my education. Ray isn't even my biological father and he paid for my college. He had to take two mortgages out on his home! What did you do for me, Mom? Nothing!"

"Ana," Carla tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away just in time. "I just wanted what was best for you-"

"Oh and you think letting that scum of a man beat me into oblivion every night was what was best for me?" I seethed.

"Yes!" she wailed. "You and I both went through that to get by! He put a roof on our heads and food on the table! You should be grateful!"

"Yeah," I chuckled bitterly. "I'm grateful for the four broken ribs he gave me, the fractured pelvis and hairline fracture to the skull he gave me."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Carla waved me off. "I'm thinking coming to this wasn't such a good idea. Richard, I think we should go."

"I didn't even want you here," I snapped, so angry Christian actually held me back. "You're right. You should go."

Richard said nothing, looking slight amused at our little spat and helped my mother out of the crowds of people.

"Ana, I-"

I pulled out of his grasp, still livid as I began my trek towards my family.

"Be happy your mother's fucking dead!" I said over my shoulder and stormed towards my family.

When I realized what I had said, I gasped and stopped. Quickly I spun around to see a defeated looking Christian standing a few feet away. Quickly, I strode over to him, standing in front of him. I sighed heavily, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Christian," I breathed. "I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry."

"I know," he smiled down at me but it didn't touch his eyes. "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset about your mother ruining your day."

"Please don't try and make this about me," I whispered pleadingly. "I hurt you by what I said. I'm so sorry Christian. You're the one person I can count on to love me and take care of me no matter what and I snap at you like that. It isn't right."

"Ana," Christian sighed softly, kissing my head. "I accept you apology."

"I love you," I said into his jacket as I hugged him tightly.

"As I love you."

"Mr. Grey!" someone called a few feet away.

When I looked there was a few people with camera's and cards around their necks, looking to us expectantly.

"Can we take a picture of you and Ms. Steele?" a skinny, young man asked.

Christian looked down at me, smiling softly.

"Are you up for it?"

I looked to the camera men the to Christian. I knew it would just cause more uproar with the gossip magazines and what not but I figured we'd get a good picture out of it.

"Of course."

Christian wrapped his arms around me, looking seriously towards the camera. I smiled softly, placing a hand on Christian's chest as we posed for the shots. When my tassel got in my face, Christian laughed softly and helped me move it, allowing the press more photos.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steel," the photographers thanked us.

"Sure," I smiled and waved them off as we went to join my family.

"We'll be headline news by tomorrow," Christian laughed into my ear. "I hope you're ready for that."

"With you," I touched his face. "I'm ready for anything."

* * *

**How much do we hate Ana's mother? A ton, I know. **

**A/N: Lately, I have been receving reviews, once again, that question my story. That's fine. You have the right to your own opinions and I greatly respect constructive cristcism. Since I cannot contact some reviews due to their anonymity, several, not just a specific but I'd like to answer questions. Ana began ballet at the age of nine in the form of Dance theraphy. Just to prove that I know what I am talking about, respectfully I would like to state that I am a registered nurse of four years; I have consulted with physicians, therapists and done many hours of lectures on line, with professors and done reading both online and and in medical encyclopedias. I have also dealt and helped treat autistic children, PTSD, schizophrenic and phsychosis patients. **

**When dealing with children with PTSD, austism, phsychosis or schizophrenia they, most likely, have social issues such as the inability to speak, the inability to take social cues, the inability to handle certain noises, touching, they become claustraphobic which causes severe panic attacks. All these products of these disorders are reactions of the brain to protect the person. What causes these reactions are what we call "triggers" in wards. A trigger can be anything from a smell to a touch or noise. **

**For Ana, a severe PTSD patient - much like Christian - I chose touch as her "trigger" because she was subjected to both emotional and physical abuse as a child. This is typical, as is noise, and I figured dance would be a great way for Ana to "loosen up", if you will. Christian already had an ifinity for music so I believed music therapy would be right for him. For Ana, dance in the earlier years is meant for basics and since Ana did not start out aiming for a professional level, just enjoyment, she did not need to begin training for duets or deal with touching yet. It wasn't until several years later that she decided to go for professionalism in dance and produce a career out of it. **

**For concerns about age: Ana started ballet at nine, gradually loosening up and becoming more and more comfortable with people. She was never, and still is not in my story, entirely comfortable with strangers and don't think she ever will be but forcing herself to deal with touch, even though it is not a recommended solution for any person with PTSD and has the inability to touch, was what she decided was suitable for her when she did atain the level of professionalism. Over a span of twelve years, I do not think in any matter that Ana got over her demons quickly, at all. **

**Also, Ana started at 16 for Hyde Ballet Co., as stated in my story, and danced in the corps until she was noticed for her talent and brought to Prima, or principle level as many call it, at 21. This is a very typical age for ballerina's to being their careers if principles. Furthermore, there are many Prima's, such as Svetlana Zakharova, who began dancing at six and is still dancing into her thirties. There are other Prima's, such as Margot Fonteyn, who danced into her late fifties. I also began ballet at ten and stopped at eighteen. Svetlana Zakharova, one of the greatest Prima's of all time, is proof that you do NOT need to begin training at an incredibly young age or stop at a certain age either. Being the best gains you rights, not weight or age. It's all about ability.**

**I love that my readers have concerns about this, but you need to remember that not only is this story un-beta'd, or un-edited in any matter but you need to have faith in what I write. I explained most of this in terms I believed a person who does not have a medical background in my story as best I could but if it was not clear enough, I apologise. This Authors Note is a sort of medical explanation and if it helps, I'm glad.**

I mean no disrespect in my reply and the only reason I do this over A/N is because I fear many other readers may also have these questions. I sincerly appreciate all questions, all concerns and every bit of critisim. I believe every one of those things makes my stories better. I love every one of my readers and I appreciate your time and reviews. Thank you.

**Lots of thanks and love, **

**-fighter**


	17. Chapter 17: Moving On and Out

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: So I got out my tangent! Whoo. I didn't update much at all today, so I updated again quickly. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17.  
Anastasia Steele

"Oh my god!" I huffed, setting down the large cardboard box in my hands. "How is this so heavy! It's just clothes!"

Christian laughed, wearing so very worn, faded, torn jeans that made me want to drop to my knees right there. He was also wearing a tee shirt with paint splattered on it with some leather flip flops as he helped me move and pack up the last of the things in my apartment.

Since the incident with Jack a couple of weeks back, Christian had made his slow and gradual conquer of Hyde Ballet Co. a much more hasted process. The company was bought out two days after the incident, Jack was kicked to the curb and all was right in my little world. Most every ballerina had decided to follow Hyde Ballet to it's new head quarters in Seattle but those who didn't easily found new homes with other companies. Hyde Ballet had been an elite company so others were more than happy to take even members of the corps.

Now that Christian had finally bought Hyde Ballet, I was moving to Seattle where I would live with Christian. I had to admit, I had no idea what I was getting into. Moving in with Christian could either go down well or very badly. We were both still messed up in many ways and dealing with each other on a constant basis could possibly lead to some very sticky situations.

"You do have a lot of clothes, Ana," Christian chuckled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

He was carrying a larger and much heavier box of kitchen ware.

"Do you live at a gym?" I snorted, eyeing his ridiculously cut arms. "Or were you just born that way?"

Christian smirked smugly, resting his hands on his waist. He looked incredible, sweat covering his skin, making him almost shimmer, his dark hair in disarray. The air conditioner had been acting up so the both of us were covered in sweat. While he looked like any woman's wet dream, I looked like a drenched cat. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of my head while I wore some very old and short jean cut offs and a white tank top that was far too big for me that my black sport bra showed through the sides and top.

"In high school I practically lived in a gym but that's just because of rowing-"

"You were a rower?" I asked.

"I was. It helped with the anger…as did other things."

"What other things."

He gave me a pleading look, telling me he wasn't to talk about that just yet. I nodded and turned to tape down the rest of the boxes.

"Ana," Christian sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Christian," I cut him off. "I understand," I said sincerely. "We've only been together a couple of months at the most. We're getting to know each other once again and gaining each other's trust again is apart of that process."

I turned back to the boxes, feeling his arms wrap around my torso gently, his lips touching my neck with a feather light caress.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"You have," I smiled. "But it's always good to hear again."

He lifted me into his arms, spinning me and making me laugh loudly in his arms. His eyes were soft and bright as he smiled back up at me, peppering my face with kisses.

"You're wonderful. You're wonderful. You're wonderful," he sighed.

"Oh, how you flatter me," I giggled.

His lips pressed against mine quickly, allowing me access to him. Christian groaned into my mouth the moment I bit down on his lip, willing him to shove me onto the kitchen counter and fuck me into next Friday. Too bad I had a conscience.

"Christian," I pulled away, touching his chest. "We have to get this done and shipped before two and it's already noon. Not to mention we haven't eaten anything since seven this morning, I need a shower and have to get ready to hop on a flight with you by ten tonight. I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

"Sex releases endorphins into the body," he mumbled against the skin of my neck. "Endorphins give you energy."

"And then you crash!" I scoffed, wiggling out of his grasp and lifting another box. "You're preaching to the choir, Christian."

"I love you," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and placed the box by the door with the other hundred of them.

"No."

He let out a frustrated sigh and continued to work, mumbling something about a long shower. I laughed and finished up the last bit of work we had to do before calling in a few pizzas from Ray's Pizza, the best pizza in all of New York. I couldn't eat more then two or three pieces but Christian could wolf down a pie by himself without issue.

By the time the pizza got there and I paid, against Christian's pleas, we both scarfed down as much as we could. It had been a long morning and not eating made it even more tortuous. We sat on the floor, our legs tangled together while we sipped boxed wine and nibbled on slices of pizza.

"This is a vulgar excuse of a wine," Christian scrunched his nose at the wine glass he place in front of him.

I leaned back on my arms, rubbing my foot along the outside of his thigh. It felt so good to just relax and binge on carbs after a day like that.

"It costs five dollars at a drug store, Christian. What did you expect?" I snorted.

"I have no idea," he sighed, leaning back onto his elbows. "What time is it?"

"About three. We should really start getting cleaned up so that we don't miss our flight." I closed my eyes.

I heard Christian shift his position and when I opened my eyes, I saw him hovering over me.

"Hi there," I smiled softly.

He wasted no time shoving me softly down onto the bare, wooden floors. His hands hastily ripped of f ever article of clothing I had on me, pulling my legs up around his waste after he had stripped as well. I didn't have the energy in me to fight him and decided to let him have me.

His lips trailed down my neck to my right breast, sucking and licking there. I let out a lazy moan, pressing my hips up towards his. Roughly, his shoved my hips down with his hands, forcing me to stay down against the floor.

"No moving," Christian panted, his eyes burning a grey fire. "And no noise. If you do I'll spank you and then stop."

I swallowed the moan that threatened to escape at his own threat. Spanking was better than fucking, especially when it was Mr. Grey doing the task. His skills in every aspect of pleasure were beyond belief and I felt like the luckiest girl on the face of the planet to have witnessed them.

"Nod if you understand, Ana," his voice became softer but the gruff, demanding tone still lingered.

I did as I was told, closing my eyes due to their heaviness. When I opened them, Christian was tying my hands above my head with the tank tap I had worn earlier. I wanted to moan at the sight of myself being tied up but I held it in, letting my eyes roll back when Christian's harsh hands pulled my legs even further apart. He bent them slightly so the pads of my feet touched the floor and kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Don't move your legs or arms from where I've placed them, Ana. If you do, I'll stop. Do you understand?" he whispered huskily, his lips still running up and down my inner thigh.

I swallowed, nodding.

"You're so good at this, Ana. You make me so happy," he smirked, kissing further and further up my thigh until he reached exactly where I wanted him.

Gently, his fingers slid up my dripping fold. I wanted ot scream out but sucked in a sharp breath instead. Christian's gaze flicked up to me but let it go, letting his eyes drop back down to where his hands worked. His eyes were dark with lust as he continued his work, watching his fingers intently as they moved up and down. After what seemed like forever, he split the folds apart, revealing my heated flesh to him. Without even a single ounce of hesitation, Christian bent down just enough so that when he blew air onto my clit, I felt every breath.

My body felt as if Christian had lit me on fire and in my mind, I was desprate to move. Especially when his lips finally met the sensitive nerve. I didn't move, just as I was told, but felt everything. Every lick, every suck, every nibble. I could feel things I never thought possible and feeling everything only made me want to keep still longer.

When Christian pushed two fingers inside me I felt the moan begin to bubble to my lips bt I caught it and swallowed it down just like the others. I closed my eyes, praying for the strength to hold out just a bit longer. My climax was so close and I could feel it nearing.

"Open your eyes," Christian growled. "Look at me as I make you cum!"

I did as I was told, panting heavily as Christian's eyes stayed on mine while he devoured me. His hands grasped the outside of my thighs, pulling them farther and farther down until my knees almost reached the floor.

"Let me hear you, Ana! Move!" he demanded, releasing me of my bonds.

I let out a scream I'm sure my neighbors and all of Greenwich Village heard. Now that I could move, my legs trembled, lifting themselves onto Christian's shoulder while rubbing up and down his back with the pad of my foot. My back arched up off the floor, my hands still above my head as I wailed out in ecstasy.

"Christian!" I screamed done last time before the strength of my massive orgasm washed over me.

He continued to lick and suck until I was completely finished with that orgasm. Feeling utterly drained like I knew I would, Christian sat back after lifting my lips body off the floor so that I straddled him, his cock plunging right into me. I let out a tired groan, placing my head in the crook of his neck and my still tied together arms around his neck. His did all the work, making me ride him with his hands on my hips. Everything inside me was on overload but in my drained state I couldn't handle it. My body worked on its own, meeting every thrust Christian threw at me and before long, we had both climaxed.

Christian fell back onto the floor, me landing on top of him. Quickly, I arched my back so I wasn't skin to skin with him because I couldn't move off him, thanks to his handy tying skills. Christian pulled me back down, inhaling sharply at first but soon his breathing returned to normal.

"Christian," I shook my head. "We've talked about this-"

"It's getting easier," he looked sincere and sounded so as well. "Not with anyone else but with you…it's easier. I can handle it but not for very long."

As if to prove his point, he lovingly pulled me off of him, placing me on my side right in front of him as he did so as well. Gingerly, his hands untied mine while he stared at me in awe.

"You didn't move," he said almost in shock. "Or make a noise."

I chuckled, rolling my wrists before I spoke.

"I'm a ballerina, Christian. Taking orders is what I do. This is better than stretch commands, though," I giggled.

Christian smiled down at me, leaning forward to place a tiny kiss on my lips. He showed his love for me in that kiss, showering me with adoration and attention.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Exhausted," I admitted. "But we need to get ready. It's already six?" I glanced at the clock, shocked.

Had we really been at it for three hours? It hadn't felt that long.

_Huh. _

Within the next couple of hours, Christian and I showered separately, in fear of losing even more time with his sinful and alluring seduction techniques, got dressed and piled all the boxes outside my apartment door. The movers would come and get them before shipping them off to Christian's home in Seattle.

"You look beautiful," Christian smiled, wrapping his hand into mine as he drove towards the airport.

Christian owned a ridiculously beautiful Audi that had to cost him at least a couple hundred grand. It was the first time I had seen him drive and seeing him drive that car was the biggest turn on I could ever think of.

"Thanks," I said, baffled.

I wore a black sports bra with a dark gray sweater that scooped slightly over my shoulder, a pair of dark washed jeans and some flip flops. My hair was still damp and pulled into a low ponytail that came over my shoulder. I looked comfortable but not exactly beautiful. Christian, on the other hand, looked like a supermodel ready to walk the runway in his dark jeans, crème colored sweater and brown Italian leather shoes.

It was already nine, the sky dark and illuminated only by artificial light as we made it to the airport. You could see very building in New York from where we stood, outside the airport, allowing me to say my goodbyes to the city that had held my heart and soul for so long while Christian got our carry on bags.

"Thank you," I whispered towards the city I had know most of my life.

"Ready to go?" Christian asked, sliding his arms around my torso.

I glanced up at him, feeling my entire body warm. New York had held my heart for long enough. It was time to move on and hand my heart over to someone who I knew I could trust it with; Christian Grey.

I stirred in my sleep, feeling too hot. Like I had too many covers on. When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't recognize alone. At first, I became frightened but remembered I wasn't in New York anymore. This was Christian's home. We were in Seattle.

Our flight had landed in Seattle around one in the morning, the both of us exhausted as we waited for Taylor to come and pick us up. As soon as he got there I passed out in Christian's arms once we were inside the car. I don't remember the drive or Christian carrying me to wherever we were.

_Christian!_

I looked around the seemingly large room, seeing the large window before that flowed in moonlight. From what I could see, Christian had a beautiful view of Seattle. Probably the best in all of Seattle. I shrugged off the thick duvet that I had been covered with, revealing myself in a nightgown I didn't recollect owning. It was silk and came all the way down to my ankles.

Had Christian bought this for me?

I shook my head, trying to adjust to everything that was coming at me with such force. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

"The very least," I whispered to myself.

As I began to panic slightly, I heard something. I strained my ears to listen, finding it to be music. A piano. Christian wasn't in bed with me and knowing he didn't sleep very much, he must have gone to play his piano. He had told me once he owned one in his home. Our home?

I stumbled out of bed as quietly as I could, finding a robe that matched the nightgown on a chair a few feet away from the bed. I quickly wrapped it around me and stepped out into the rest of the what seemed to be a penthouse apartment. Everything was so beautiful with the winding stair case that lead down to the first floor and over looked the kitchen, dining area, living room and a hall way full of doors.

Quickly, I rushed down the stairs, awed by the practically glass walls that overlooked all of Seattle. The music was growing louder and louder as I became closer. I walked through a beautiful kitchen, looking to be almost completely stainless steal and granite and then the breath taking living room complete with a fire place and wide screen TV.

Form what I could tell, the music was coming from further down the hall. There were at least five or six doors but the one that caught my eye was the one at the very end. Slowly, I persisted towards it. When I reached out, turning the knob, I found the door to be locked. No matter which way I turned it or how hard I shook the knob it wouldn't budge. I found that to be strange but shook it off and furthered myself towards the music.

A few doors down, I saw a light coming from beneath the door and quickly came towards it. This door was unlocked, opening to expose Christian's half dressed figure playing at a beautiful, white piano. For a moment, I froze, simply watching him as he kept his eyes closed, playing a smooth but sorrowful melody. The sounds that came form the instrument and his fingers made my heart shatter into a million pieces, needing to run to him and kiss him. Make him feel the exact opposite of what the song portrayed him to be feeling.

He didn't notice me as I walked towards him but when I sat beside him on the stool, he stopped playing, his eyes opening and darting to me. He looked tired, almost as tired as I felt, but said nothing. I smiled up at him, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss back at first, still stunned by my presence, but did eventually. When we pulled apart, I leaned my head on his shoulder, placing my own fingers on the keys.

I didn't play as well as he did but I knew enough. He had taught me _Heart and Soul_, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _and _Old McDonald _when we were kids so I knew the basics of the instrument but I didn't know much. Slowly I began to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _while humming at the same time. I could feel Christian's smile as he pressed his lips to my hair. He knew I remembered.

"I love you," Christian whispered into the skin of my neck.

I sighed contently, touching his cheek.

"And I love you."

Christian's lips slowly lowered themselves onto mine lovingly moving together as we shared ourselves to one another through the kiss. I ran my hands up his neck and hair, memorizing the way he felt. It was like I was expecting him to disappear and when he did, I could still fantasize about how he felt. When we finally pulled apart, I placed my chin on Christian's shoulder.

"Come to bed," I murmured.

"I'm so tired," Christian palmed his face.

"I know," I ran my thumb under his eyes, over the dark bruises there. "Sleep with me."

Christian nodded slowly, lifting himself off the stool before gathering me into his arms. At first I protested, telling him that was unnecessary but he shushed me and carried me back to his room. Our room.

As soon as he put us both down, our faces inches form each other, he began to doze. I toyed with his hair, tracing his face with a feather light touch.

"You're home is beautiful," I whispered softly.

"Thank you," he murmured. "It's your home now, as well, Ana."

"I know," I placed a tiny kiss to his nose. "Thank you for bringing me here."

His hand slid into mine, his eyes still closed.

"Of course."

We both fell asleep after that, drifting into the warmth of each other. Even if this place was new, I already felt at home.

* * *

**Ahh! They moved in together! What do we think?**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	18. Chapter 18: The Locked Door

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the head up on the Christian?Edward thing. I write Fanfics for both Twilight and Fifty Shades and this isn't Beta'd so sometimes the two get all crossed in my jumbled brain! Thanks, it's fixed(: I head back to work tomorrow so I'm probably going to post another two or three chapters right after this one. Thanks you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18.  
Christian Grey

Anastasia slept for what seemed like forever. I didn't blame her, the trip the previous night had been grueling even if it was only a three hour flight. Then there was the time difference which made her normal sleeping schedule a little bit off. I couldn't complain as I sat beside her in bed, watching her beautiful form rest while I typed away on my laptop. She was stunning, anyone could see that.

I typed in a few e-mails to some coworkers, hoping to finish my work for the day. I had taken a week off but Ross had been more then able to take care of everything. Sure, she bitched more than my own fucking girlfriend but she did a good job and was always on her a game so, once again, I couldn't complain. Once finished, I closed my laptop.

I wanted to show Ana around Seattle since she hadn't lived here in so long but that meant waking her up. I smiled and crawled to hover over her tiny frame. Gently, I peppered her face and neck with kisses. She stirred, groaning at my attempts and making me laugh as I let a kiss linger on the base of her neck.

"No sex," Ana grumbled, turning herself so her face was hidden by pillows. "Too sleepy."

"I wasn't hoping for sex," I chuckled, thrusting my hips into her exposed ass.

She jumped at that, sitting up and staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Good morning," I pecked her lips.

"Then what exactly-" she yawned, stretching. "-were you hoping for?"

I hopped off her and the bed, walking towards my closet. I had already gotten dressed into some grey slacks, a black, cashmere pull over sweater and some socks but I hadn't thrown on shoes.

"I wanted to show you around Seattle," I said before walking into the closet. "Maybe grab some breakfast and then catch some sights?"

"Christian, I lived in Seattle for five years. I've seen it plenty of times."

"Not the way I'm going to show you."

I strode out into the bedroom after lacing up some black shoes of mine to see Ana our of bed. She was looking around my room, studying every aspect of it with curiosity. When she walked towards the huge glass wall that overlooked Seattle, I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her. She sighed, leaning into me the way she always did.

"Can't we just stay here for the day?" she stared up at me with pleading eyes. "I'm exhausted from the trip and packing. My things should be here soon and I'll have to unpack."

I could tell that all her excuses meant nothing. She was overwhelmed and it was written all over her face. I hadn't taken into consideration that she had hardly seen the apartment besides stumbling around it in the middle of the night, half asleep the night before. She had moved into a strange home, in a semi-new city and I was practically shoving her to do something she wasn't ready for. Quietly, I kicked off my shoes, allowing them to land wherever they desired.

"Okay," I said, leaning down to kiss her. "I'll show you around the apartment, then."

"Thank you," Ana whispered, touching her lips to mine.

"I want you to feel at home here," I said. "At home with me."

"I'd feel at home anywhere as long as I were with you."

I swallowed, trying hard to accept her words.

"I love you," I rasped out.

"And I love you."

We shared a few more kisses before I gently tugged her by her hand.

"Come. I'll show you around our home."

"Our home?" Ana stopped, staring at me with strained eyes.

I turned, ducking down just enough to be eye level with her.

"Yes," I touched her cheek. "Our home."

Her gaze shifted into one of acceptance as she nodded and allowed me to pull her into the kitchen. A loud scream erupted from Anastasia as she hurriedly gathered herself behind me.

"What?" I asked, slightly panicked. "Ana what is it?"

Ana looked terrified as I spotted a stunned Mrs. Jones. She was holding a few kitchen knives, probably from washing dishes, but to Ana, who had no idea Mrs. Jones even worked for me, she must have looked like a serial killer.

"Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones kept her eyes on Ana. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you had company."

"No, Mrs. Jones," I rubbed Ana's back as she clung to me like a child. "It's fine. This is my girlfriend, Anastasia. Ana, this is Mrs. Jones. She works for me."

Ana turned slightly to look at Mrs. Jones, probably reassessing the situation. She looked at me for a moment before pulling slightly away, her arms still around my waste.

"Oh," Ana cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, m'am. I had no idea. How terribly rude of me. I'm Anastasia Steele."

Ana extended her hand out to a shocked looking Mrs. Jones. The woman had worked for me for so long that subs had become a normality for her, but a girlfriend was totally out of the norm. Quickly, Mrs. Jones gathered herself together, shaking Ana's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Ms. Steele. How long will you be visiting?"

"Indefinitely," I said. "Ana is to live with me from now on."

I swear, I hear Mrs. Jones's jaw hit the floor as she stared at the both of us. Once more, she righted herself and smiled the best she could with the curve balls I had just thrown at her.

"Is she alright?" Ana whispered up at me.

Ms. Jones was mumbling under her breath to herself, probably still in shock.

"She's just not used to seeing me have someone I actually care about. Then there is the whole living arrangement."

"You didn't speak with her about it?"

"I didn't find it necessary."

"Oh, well that-"

"Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones chirped. "Would you both like some breakfast?"

"Yes," I nodded, kissing Ana's head as she continued to hug me tight. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

She smiled at the obvious show of affection I displayed towards Ana but said nothing else as she began to pull things from the fridge.

"Ms. Steele-"

"Please," Ana said kindly. "Call me Ana. Everyone does."

Mrs. Jones smiled sweetly back.

"Ana," she corrected. "Would you like anything special? I know what Mr. Grey likes but I can make you whatever you like."

"I'll have whatever Christian eats. I don't want to burden you," Ana said.

"It's no burden at all, dear."

"It's alright. I trust Christian's pallet," she giggled.

Mrs. Jones nodded with a smile and began to rush around the kitchen as per usual.

"What do you usually eat?" Ana asked in a hushed voice.

"A couple of eggs and toast. Nothing too extreme," I assured her with a smirk.

"That actually sounds really good," Ana smiled, pulling me towards the breakfast island.

We sat down beside each other as she looked around the apartment.

"This is really beautiful," she said under her breath.

"You like it?" I smiled, following her eyes.

"Like it?" she scoffed. "It's wonderful! Thank you so much, Christian."

"For what?"

"Allowing me to live with you. You really didn't have to do all of this," she motioned around the apartment.

"I wanted you with me, Ana. I wanted to do all of this."

"I love you," she paled my cheek.

"As I love you," I kissed her lips.

Mrs. Jones gasped loudly, making Ana and I both turn to stare at her. She looked on the verge of tears with a spatula and a carton of eggs in her hands. I smiled as Ana stared at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Jones cleared her throat. "I just…err…tripped. Silly me!"

She quickly turned her back to us and continued cooking. She had never heard me utter those words to any woman that wasn't apart of my family so she was probably just as shocked as I was to have heard it.

"What is going on?" Ana hissed, glaring at me.

"Nothing," I assured her. "Why don't I show you around a bit while we let Mrs. Jones finish cooking?"

"Alrighty," she pursed her lips, still unsatisfied.

I pulled her down from the barstool we sat at and brought her into the bedroom once more. The glass walls seemed to be a big hit with Ana, because she reverted to them almost every time she was in the room. Even then, her eyes lingered on them.

"You've already seen the bedroom," I quickly pulled her into the master bathroom. "This will be our bathroom."

"Wow," she stared at it in awe. "It's huge."

She was admiring the all white granite tops and wrap around mirrors when I pulled her further in.

"The bathroom leads into our closet," I showed her as she gaped openly at it. "This side is mine," I waved towards the side full of clothes and shoes before waving towards the empty side I had cleared for her. "And this is yours."

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed, ripping her hand out of mine to roam through the large, walk in closet. "It's a walk in closet!" she stared at her side. "I have a walk in closet!"

"Yes," I laughed. "You do."

"Goodbye stupid two by three closet with a jammed door!" she sang. "Hello, beautiful!"

"I take it you like it?"

She was sitting on the bottom of her side of the closet, buzzing with excitement.

"Can I live in here?" she sighed dreamily.

"Not a chance, Ms. Steele," I growled playfully, pulling her into my arms.

She giggled as I kissed her neck but clamed after a moment.

"This is so strange," she said softly.

"What is, love?"

"All of this. I guess it's just hitting me that…you're not fifteen anymore. You grew up and did all of this," she waved her hand around the closet. "for yourself. Do you know how exceptionally proud I am of you, Mr. Grey?"

My heart swelled with love at her words. Hearing that someone was proud of me was different from when Ana or one of my family said it. She really was proud of me for making myself into something other than the troubled kid who fought all the time because he was horny all fucking the time and didn't like to be touched.

"Thank you, Ana," I said quietly. "That means…so much to me."

"I mean it," she pressed her forehead to mine as I held her up.

"I know."

"Mr. Grey?" I heard Mrs. Jones's voice call from the bedroom.

Ana and I strode in, seeing Mrs. Jones standing a few feet away from the open door and outside the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones?"

"Your breakfast is ready."

After Ana and I devoured our breakfast, we lingered around the house. I gave Mrs. Jones the rest of the day off, hoping Ana knew how to cook since my experiences in the kitchen had always been disastrous unless it involved reheating. I showed Ana the living room, which she said was very adequate for watching movies together, making me smile, then some guest rooms, the elevator to which was the penthouse's only entrance and exit besides the fire escape and my music room.

"I love that you still play," Ana said, running her fingers over the keys.

"I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to," I chuckled. "It's like you and dancing."

"Why didn't you pursue it professionally?" she asked, playing a random with her fingers.

I thought about the lie I would tell her because telling her the truth about Elena and her influence wasn't an option to tell. Elena pushed me to be my best, to succeed even if that meant making sacrifices. I had wanted to go professional with my playing but it wasn't something Elena approved of and back then, I did whatever Elena told me to do.

"I like business, Ana," I explained. "It keeps me on my toes. Owning my own company was a dream come true."

"I don't think I could have done anything besides dance," Ana smiled to herself. "After I started, I couldn't stop."

"You're wonderful at it."

"Thank you."

"Where should we go next?" I said after a beat.

She thought for a minute.

"What about that room at the end of the hall?" she asked as I went ridged. "I tried to find you last night and thought you were in there but it was locked. What is it?"

"Storage," I said too quickly. "Just boxes full of old crap I don't use anymore."

"Oh. Alright," she seemed unconvinced. "Why don't I get dressed and you and I watch a movie or something?"

"That," I sighed when she let the subject go. "Sounds like a great idea."

She smiled and hurried to get dressed. When she came out into the living room she wore some incredibly short jean shorts and a dark blue sweater that make her pale skin glow. She had brushed her hair, letting it fall in long waves down her back and her feet were bare. She was stunning.

She came into my waiting arms, my hands instantly sliding down to her ass and squeezing.

"These shorts are far too short," I smirked at her.

"I thought you'd like them," she bit down on her lower lip, her tone low and seductive.

"I do," I pulled her up into my arms so her legs wrapped around my torso. "But you'll never wear them outside our home, do you understand."

"Yes, sir," she said mock seriously.

"I mean it, Ana," I nipped at her lower lip.

"As do I, Mr. Grey," she looked at me, feigning innocence. "Now could you put me down so we can watch a movie together?"

I hummed, thinking about just taking her back to bed but put her down when she gave me a harsh glare. I handed her the remote as I flopped down on the sofa. After picking a channel that showed only black and white movies, she crawled into my lap, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. The movie playing was _From Here to Eternity. _Ana seemed to enjoy it but half way through I found myself dozing off, which was odd for me. I harldy ever slept and to sleep as well as I did the night prior and then drift off again was practically unheard of.

I probably wouldn't have woken up if it hadn't been for the sound of a zipper undoing itself. I shot awake, seeing Ana on her knees between my legs.

"Ana, what are you-" I started but shut right the fuck up when she took me into her mouth. "Oh, Ana," I groaned, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Hmmm," she hummed around me, making me hiss and grip the couch.

Her mouth felt so good around my already stiff cock. She started out slow, dragging her tongue up and down my shaft at a languid pace. When she began to speed, I swear to god, I began to convulse.

"Christian," she said, releasing me form her mouth. Her eyes were stern, her voice cold as she spoke. "If you don't stop moving, I will."

She sounded like me, so controlling and in demand. I nodded, closing my eyes as I willed myself to still. I had been trained for years to sit still during things like this but with Ana it was like all of that had vanished form my mind.

Placing her mouth back on me, she began even slower then the first time.

"Ana, baby," I pleaded. "Please."

"Tell me what you want, Christian," she said, kissing my tip before sucking it gently. "Tell me and I'll do it."

"Faster," I breathed, unable to say anything else.

"As you wish." I could hear the smirk in her tone.

Her sucked me harder then anyone ever had, even taking me so far I hit the back of her throat while she rubbed and worked the rest of my shaft with both her hands. Her tongue flicked my head if it wasn't swirling around my shaft, making me yell out in ecstasy. Watching her beautiful head bob up and down on me had to be the most magnificent sight I had ever witnesses and when I placed my hands in her hair, gently showing her to go even faster, she didn't protest or fight me.

"Oh God," I panted, feeling my climax coming closer. "Ana, stop."

She didn't sucking me even harder. I hissed, hunching over slightly before gritting my teeth and grabbing her by her shoulders and lifting her onto my lap. I gripped the back of her neck, forcing her to look at me. She smiled smugly but said nothing as she stared at me, lust obvious in her eyes.

"I said stop," I growled, attacking her lips with mine as I began to shred her clothes off of her.

"Mmmm," she hummed violently against our battling lips.

She shoved me down against the back of the couch, not allowing me to get off the underwear and bra she still had on. I pulled her panties aside, not even bothering to pull them off of her, and plunged right into her.

"Fuck!" she cursed, throwing her head back.

I nipped at her breasts, loving the way her pale skin looked against the black push up bra she wore. I didn't even bother taking it off, it looked so damn good, instead pulling down one of the cups so I could nibble at her nipple.

"Oh God!" Ana cried out, grinding hard and fast against my cock.

I bit down on her nipple, making her scream out in joy. I could feel her walls begin to constrict around me but I couldn't let her cum just yet. I pulled out, making her yelp in frustration.

"Christian!" she barked but shut up as I picked her up and dragged her towards the kitchen.

I sat her up on the kitchen counter, her ass resting there as I pulled her panties off her. I wasted no time the moment she became bare to me, diving right into her. She wailed out, tangling her hands into my hair and pulling with such force I groaned. It only made me ram into her harder and harder until the both of us were screaming and clawing at each other.

"Harder, Christian," she seethed before arching her back.

"Gladly," I panted, pushing even harder and harder into her.

We were both covered in sweat, making me pull my sweater off and slam my hand onto the cabinet above Anastasia's head while the other gripped her ass, keeping her close to me. When I noticed Ana begin to get antsy, not able to maneuver herself as best she could form this angle, I practically flung her around so that her upper body rested on the breakfast island and I entered her from behind.

"Agh!" she screamed out, glaring back at me.

I laughed and rammed into her faster then before. She fumbled with something to grip onto settling for the edge of the island as she pushed back into me.

"Ana!" I said through clenched teeth. "Come on baby," I kissed her lower back, noticing something on her shoulder just above her scars. "Give it to me."

"Oh yes!" Ana sort of rasped and growled out just before her orgasm hit her.

I followed shortly behind, falling forward to lean on her while I still resided inside of her. Ana didn't seem to mind as she sighed contently against the granite top.

"Ms. Steele," I panted.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" she breathed, looking at me over her shoulder.

"What is this?" I touched her shoulder blade where what looked to be a tattoo had been printed.

I found it odd that I had never seen it on her but attributed it to the fact that Ana hardly wore anything around me to show it. Then again, we have and sex before. Was I that blind?

"A tattoo, Mr. Grey," she giggled.

I leaned forward, placing a kiss over it before looking down at it. It was tiny and amongst the white scars that created an intricate web along her back, it was easy to overlook. The tattoo was of a simple monarch butterfly, looking as if it were in the middle of fluttering it's wings.

"I didn't take you for the type, Anastasia," I whispered, pulling myself out of her and adjusting myself before zipping up my pants.

"I'm not," she said curtly.

"Then why?" I asked, motioning towards her back.

"Christian," she whispered, looking at me with daunting eyes. "Not now. Don't ruin this."

"Ana," I tried pleading with her but she ran from me the instant I spoke her name.

Quickly, I went after her, only to be locked out of my own bathroom.

"Ana?" I knocked on the door. "Ana, please talk to me."

She didn't respond, instead I heard the water on the bathtub begin to drain into the porcelain bath. I stood there, waiting for her but when I saw steam, I searched for the lock I stowed above the frame. Before long, I had unlocked the door, only to spot Ana lying in a tub of steaming water as she looked out the large glass window only a couple of feet away form the tub. She looked pensive, not even noticing me as I sat down beside the tub.

When she did notice me, she didn't look my way, instead closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Finally, she looked at me after a moment, her eyes filled with torment.

"I told you about it already," she said softly. "That night I was drunk after the club."

I froze, remembering her story about being so tormented about having to be near her mother that she began to drink herself into oblivion. Her story matching my own.

"Why did it upset you?" I asked quietly. "The tattoo, I mean."

She shook her head, looking away towards the window once more. I hadn't noticed but it was already becoming dark out, the city of Seattle glowing with it's luminescent lights. She palmed her face, letting out yet another sigh.

"It was a dark time in my life, Christian," she whispered. "I got the tattoo to remind me that even though it was incredibly hard, it would get better."

"Ana," I reached out to touch her, only to have her flinch away. "What was so hard? What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll hate me," she sniffled softly as I spotted tears.

I ran my hand up her neck and into her damp hair so that I forced her to look right at me. She was crying but not a sound came out of her.

"I could never hate you. No matter what you did, I would never hate you."

She pulled herself away from me, looking down at the water. Tears fell, creating tiny ripples in the body of water and shattering my heart. What was she keeping from me that was so horrible?

"It just got so bad," she sobbed, curling into a ball inside the tub.

"What did, baby?" I crouched in front of her, placing gentle kisses on her wet shoulder.

"Living with my mom was like living in hell," she sniffled. "The judge granted her temporary custody for a few months while Ray and Clara moved back to Atlanta and it was hell all over again."

Suddenly, her body began to shake with tremendous force, as if she were stuck naked in a freezer. I had no idea Ana was granted back to her mother after the custody battle and it scared me.

"Every day it was a different fucking guy," she whimpered. "And some of them were nice or they didn't pay me any mind but then there were others," she rasped out the last part.

My own body began to shake with rage, not fear like her. I had seen Carla at Ana's graduation ceremony and how badly Ana had reacted to her. I didn't think a woman could honestly dislike her child so much. Now I knew. Her mother was no better then my own. Probably worse for letting everything just rehash itself over and over for Ana and never attempting to prevent it.

"They never did anything to me besides grope me or touch my arm or something," she began to scrub her fore arm with her nails so roughly that her skin turned raw. Quickly, I grabbed her hands, pushing them under water. "I ran away, Christian. I tried to get away, I did! But the cops would find me and just drag me right back to hell. I told myself it was better then being in the foster care system and I would be back at home with Ray and Clara but those few months were hell."

She became so fearful that I couldn't help but jump into the tub with her, no matter if I still had my pants on or not. I gathered her into my arms as she began to sob fiercely.

"I was only sixteen and I started drinking and doing drugs," Ana whispered. "God, so many drugs and so much booze was in my system I'm surprised I'm not a walking vegetable today. Anything to numb me, that's all I wanted and my mother wouldn't even let me dance. It's like she enjoyed watching me suffer."

"Oh, Ana," I held her to me, not even caring how badly the sting of her skin against mine hurt.

"That's not even the worst part," she chuckled bitterly, making my heart drop. "The reason I got the tattoo was because…I tried to kill myself."

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah," she laughed, distraught and in shock. "I just swallowed a whole bunch of pills and downed it with scotch some guy my mom was with at the time brought over. At first, I thought I was dead but my fucking cunt of a mother found me before the shit broke into my blood stream. She dragged me to the hospital and I woke up three days later with a sore throat and a stomach ache. They had pumped me just in time."

"Oh my God," I whispered, stunned. "Ana."

"It got better after that, though," she looked up at me with tortured eyes. "Ray took me home the day I got out of the hospital, reenrolled me into ballet classes and soon I was on my way to New York after getting scouted for Hyde Ballet. That's when I got the tattoo."

She touched her shoulder blade gently, looking down at the water again.

"It did get better," she repeated to herself.

After a long moment of silence she looked up at me, morphing back into the Ana I knew. The Ana who didn't turn into whoever that person had been with their cynical laugh and cold tone.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes with her wet hands. "I must have sounded crazy to you."

"Ana," I said, still slight stunned. "I don't…"

"I'm fucked up," she shrugged. "It's that simple. I enjoy taking orders from you because it's constant, something I never had with my mother. I don't have to make decisions and I know you'll take care of me. I like when you spank me because pain," she pointed to the scars on her back. "Is the only thing I've ever known."

"Ana," I pulled her face in between my hands. "You're not fucked up. We both have issues but there is nothing wrong with you. I love you. I always will."

"Christian," she turned to kiss my hand. "I love you, too."

After she calmed down, I got her out of the tub. She didn't want to be clothed after I dried her off, so I simply set her in bed. She stared out the glass walls as I disrobed out of my own wet clothes and joined her under the sheets. She accepted my arm as I wrapped it around her waist and held me tightly to her. I had always thought of myself as fucked up. Fifty shades of it, but my life was nothing compared to what Ana had gone through.

I had gotten out, I had been welcomed into a family that loved and adored me while Ana was subjected to even more shit in her lifetime. She had to deal with a mother who neglected her, just as mine did, and a father who was helpless to her mother's will. Yet, Ana was alright now. She was beautiful and strong and had made a life for herself. Without the help of someone like Elena. I questioned my relationship with Elena then, not really knowing if what we had done was right.

Quickly, I shook the thought out of my head. I had been too much as a kid and if it weren't for Elena, I would probably still be just as fucked up if not more.

I didn't think about Elena any more after that, trying to focus on Ana and only her. I'd be damnded if I were to be like everyone else in her life, neglecting and abusing her. Giving in to other people before they looked after her. Gently, I rolled Ana over so her face was inches from mine. I brushed a damp piece of hair form her face and kissed her swollen lips.

"You're lips are so soft after you cry," I thought aloud, running my finger over her lower lip.

Before I could think about it, I reached out, grabbing her hand and slowly bringing it to my chest.

"Christian!" she snapped. "Stop this!"

"I love you, Ana," I pulled her hand back from where she pulled it away and touched it to my chest. "With everything I have. I want to try. Not just for you, but for me as well."

She stayed silent for a moment, not moving her hand from my skin. It became easier by the second, feeling her touch on my skin and before long, I didn't mind it at all.

"Christian," she whispered, understanding what I was doing.

I was proving to her that I would be there. That she was it for me and that I loved her unconditionally. She leaned forward, placing another hand on me, which I didn't mind in the slightest, and kissed me. She was proving to me exactly what I proved to her. That she loved me back.

* * *

**What's behind the door? I want to know!;)**

**A few more chapters tonight. **

**-fighter**


	19. Chapter 19: Bitch Troll and the Ghost

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: As you all know, work and RL tomorrow. One more after this?**

* * *

Chapter 19.  
Anastasia Steele

"Does it fit alright?" Nadia, the seamstress, asked as I tried on my Giselle costume.

It fit beautifully, the deep green and white costume was embroidered with hundreds of crystals and pearls while the sheer, puffy princess sleeves cupped my arms comfortably and the stiffened tutu made of nothing but tulle and starch held nicely against my hips. I ran my fingers along the velvet material of the corset, watching the diamonds shine in the light above me.

"It's perfect," I whispered, beaming.

I looked at myself in the mirror before me. I looked just as I had always pictured myself. I felt as if I were on the brink of tears, unable to contain my joy. My white pointe shoes looked untouched but I knew better. I had worn them in a long while back, the costume team had just bleached them to matched my white full length hose.

Being in Seattle for a couple of weeks had given me time to adjust as well as everyone that came from Hyde Ballet. We had a week to get settled in and then reported right back to normal dancing times. The studio complex Christian had transferred us to in Seattle was massive, to say the least. It was at least twice the size of Hyde Ballet Co. and had six more levels for practices, trainers, costumes and dressing rooms or performing areas. The company was thriving better than it ever had and everyone noticed.

"Of course it perfect! I do the sewing," Nadia's Russian accent came out thickly. "Spin for me, darling."

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

I did as I was told, extending my arms above my head before angling my leg to be parallel to the floor and spinning flawlessly. Nadia smiled through the mirror, nodding in approval.

"It fit you like a glove," she said, touching my shoulder. "Now we try on the Wili?"

My eyes widened, sparkling as I spotted her pulling off a beautiful, completely white costume. The tulle on the bottom was loose and flowed down to my shins. The bodice was cut into a sweet heart, covered in diamonds and clear stones while it was held up with two thin straps. I did an arabesque, watching as the white skirt flowed beautifully down my body and legs. The costume fit just as beautifully as the first. When Nadia slipped on the ghostly veil I would wear, I gasped. Eerie yet gorgeous was the only way to explain it.

"You make a very beautiful Giselle," Nadia winked through the mirror.

"Thank you," I whispered, toying with the long veil.

"Now," she turned back into her cold self. "get out of the costume. You get it dirty!"

I laughed lightly and did as she asked. After I changed back into my practice clothes, I rushed to practice after thanking Nadia profusely. When I reached the rehearsal studio, Ethan was waiting. We immediately started, the corps now coming in for the last bit of the last act. Adrianna, the principle who would be playing the Queen of the Wilis even came in to rehearse with us.

The premier of Giselle was only three days away and running this would take hours for the corps. Ethan and I finished, chatting as we headed for the elevator. I had wanted to surprise Christian at his office and bring him lunch and when I told Ethan my plan, he asked if he could come along. He had been down ever since leaving New York. Kate's studio had just opened and was based in New York. She would travel down every once and a while to help me and Ethan or just visit, but I could see he missed his sister.

"She says she's doing good," Ethan said as we walked the two blocks to the little café I had found a few days before. "But I can tell she misses everyone. She's been asking nonstop about Christian's brother, too. That Elliot guy. I think they hooked up that night at the club or something."

They had. Elliot had spilled the beans to his brother and Christian had told me. He hadn't meant to, it just slipped. I didn't feel too bad about knowing, though, because Kate told me as well after she wrapped her mind around it. She was completely smitten with Elliot and he with her.

"I don't know," I lied. "They could have. I can't wait to see her the next time she comes down, though. I miss her, too. Even if she is a major bitch-o-holic sometimes.""Fuck, is she a bitch!" Ethan laughed. "The other day she smacked me across the head for wearing a yellow shirt."

"What?" I giggled.

"She said it wasn't my color," he said the last part in a pretty good impersonation of Kate. "I don't know what that Elliot guy sees in her besides her body."

"Kate can be sweet when she wants to be."

"You and I both know, that isn't very often," Ethan snorted.

We reached the café right as a rush of people started flooding in but it didn't take too long. I ordered myself the wild berry and chicken salad and for Christian I got a meatball sub. I thought he'd like it but that man ate whatever was in front of him, I doubt he'd question anything I gave him. Ethan ordered a cheese steak sandwich which shocked me.

"What happened to being a vegan?" I laughed as I saw him tear into his sandwich while we waited for my order to come out.

"Fucking cows can suck my dick," Ethan said through a mouth full of food. "I only did that vegan crap because Hyde told all the males to do it but now that his ass is grass, I'm pigging out. Literally."

"He made you guys become vegan?" I asked, shocked.

"Something about more energy and strength but I think he was just full of it. I was tired ninety percent of the time and even the trainers said we needed more protein in our diets if Hyde was going to work us like he was. Some guys got off of it right away but I stuck to it. I'm not a quitter."

"Ah," I laughed at his power trip. "I see."

"E-excuse me?" a raspy voice came from behind me.

Ethan and I both spun around, our eyes landing on my reflection. Or what I thought, at first, was my own reflection. As I took a closer look, I gasped. The girl looked dirty, wearing a pale colored trench coat, her long, dark hair a few shades darker then mine greasy and stringy. Her skin looked pale but not like my own fair completion. Like she had seen a ghost. In fact, she looked like a ghost. A ghost of a woman that looked so similar to me.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?" she whimpered, her eyes swelling with rage.

"Y-yes, I am," I said softly. "Can I help you?"

The girl shook her head, her face contorting into that of what seemed to be anger and jealousy. She reached a hand up to fling her hair off her shoulder, revealing bloodied bandages wrapped around her wrist. Another gaps escaped me as she noticed my gaze on her wrists. She hurried to pull the sleeves of her trench coat down over the bandages, taking in a breath as she straightened herself out.

"What do you have that I don't?" she murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me, m'am," Ethan came to my side. "Can we help you?"

"No," the girl snapped, suddenly livid.

Hastily, almost running, she ducked out of the café and into the dark outside. Even if it wasn't raining, the sky still hovered with thick, dark clouds threatening to pour down any moment.

"That was weird," Ethan said, staring after the girl like me.

"She looked like me," I said to myself rather than to Ethan.

"Probably just another weirdo who saw you and Christian in that magazine shoot form your graduation."

It was true that after the photos of Christian and I at graduation came out, everyone from people on the street to talk shows were talking about how I snatched up Seattle's most eligible bachelor. It was unwanted attention, but I handled with it as best I could. Neither Christian or I could do anything about it, so we waited it out and eventually it all died down. So seeing someone confront me face to face was quite an ordeal.

"Come on, Ana Banana," Ethan laughed at the uncreative nickname. "Let's get you to Christian before it starts raining."

The walk to Christian's office from the studio was only three blocks away but from the café it was half a block. Ethan's apartment was along the way so he walked with me, continuing to stuff his face with his sandwich. I was silent, thinking about the ghostly woman who had come to me. Maybe she was just another person wanting to talk about Christian and I like Ethan had said, but my instincts told me otherwise.

We were halfway to Christian's office when Ethan spoke up.

"Mmm," he mumbled through another mouthful. "Here's my place. See you later, Ana! Tell Christian I said hey."

"Will do," I called as he crossed the street to his complex.

I reached Christian's office in no time, checking in with the girl at the front desk as I still rested in a slight daze. She said Christian had informed her to let me up whenever I came by and sent me to his floor quickly. I checked in with his secretary who offered me refreshments before calling Christian to inform his of my visit.

"Yes, sir," she nodded over the head set. "Anastasia Steele."

She escorted me in, opening the door to reveal Christian embracing an older looking woman. No matter her age, she was stunning. Her sharp, bobbed blonde hair framed her face perfectly, revealing dark blue eyes that shimmered as she looked up at Christian. She was dressed impeccably, wearing a black, very fitted dress and thigh high leather boots.

"Ana," Christian pulled away from her embrace instantly.

"I'm sorry," I furrowed my brow, confused. Who was this woman? "Have I come at a bad time?"

"No," Christian said, looking weary as his eyes shifted form me to the woman. "I was just-"

"Anastasia?" the woman said, stepping towards me with an extended hand. "It's so nice to finally put a face with the name! I've heard so much about you."

I stared at her hand, feeling my eyes widen. I swallowed hard, feeling her eyes on me as she kept her hand there. Quickly, I took her hand into mine, giving her a tight smile. Meeting new people was still very hard for me and touch was still excruciating at times. Especially when my mind was on high alert like it was now.

Her dark eyes scanned my face as she nodded to herself. When her eyes scanned the rest of me, our hands still locked, I noticed her glance landing on the row of burns on my forearm. Sharply, she lifted my arm up to her face, examining them.

"Elena!" Christian hissed from across the room.

She held up a hand to him, making him sneer in anger as he walked towards her. He was too late, she reached out her index finger, touching a burn and making me yelp out in pain. Before I could stop myself, I reached out, dropping the bag of food and smacked her clear across the face. The blow had made her stumble back slightly as I clutched my arm to my chest.

"Ana!" Christian quickly came to my side.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, clutching my hands over my mouth in shock. "I…I am so sorry!"

"It's fine," the woman smiled up at me, wiping a small of blood from the corner of her lip. "My fault. I seem to have an issue when it comes to pushing boundaries," she laughed softly, looking to Christian.

Christian glared her way, looking at the arm she had touched.

"Elena, I think you should leave," Christian sounded cold towards her.

The woman he called Elena looked stunned, almost hurt, actually. I shook my head and touched Christian's chest.

"N-no! She doesn't have to leave. This was my fault! I'll go-"

"No!" Christian snarled, pulling me to him. "You'll stay. Goodbye Elena."

"Christian, please," I leaned up, kissing his jaw to try and calm him. "I'm fine. Please don't kick out your friend just because of me."

"You are not the only reason she needs to leave," Christian said, still slightly on edge. "Elena has a job she should be getting back to soon. Isn't that right, Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Indeed," she raised a sharp brow, sounding just as cold as he did. Her eyes landed back on me, softening slightly. "It was lovely meeting you, Anastasia. I do hope you can forgive me for being rude."

"I-it's alright," I said under my breath, clinging to Christian when she reached out to touch me. He practically snarled at her pulling me away form her touch and kissed me on the head before leaving to escort her out.

When Christian left, I let out a heavy sigh, gathering the food off the floor in the plastic bag. The food was still in tact, inside Styrofoam containers. I gathered myself together and plopped down onto a seat before me while I listened to the conversation outside the door.

"You never touched me, why the hell would you touch her?" Christian seethed.

She knew about Christian's scars as well and his inability to be touched.

"You said she could be touched," Elena whispered. "I just thought-"

"She can be but that doesn't mean she likes it! Shit, you touched her fucking scar! Think of what I would have done if you had ever touched me like that! It would have been far worse then just the smack she gave you."

"She has quite the right arm. I'd look out if I were you," she teased, making me smile just a bit.

"This isn't something to joke about, Elena!" Christian hissed. "I love her!"

Something about the conversation made me feel uncomfortable. It was too personal. Too intimate. I began thinking, the wheels spinning in my head as they continued their conversation.

"I can see that," her tone was happy, soft. "She's a kind girl, Christian. Has a good heart, but do you think she can handle our lifestyle?"

_What lifestyle? _I wondered.

Was she talking about his money? Handling all the pictures and tabloids. I thought I had handled it well thus far but this woman was questioning me? I felt doubt start to dip into my mind slowly.

"I don't plan to drag her into that," Christian seethed. "She's too good for that. Any of it."

"Really?" Elena sounded slightly insulted.

"If you only knew what Ana has been through, Elena! My life was nothing compared to hers," that stung just a bit. "She fought her way through hell and back. To bring out everything we are would only make her run! I don't want that."

"You don't think you'll get bored?" she asked so quiet I had barely heard her words.

"Not with her," Christian sounded unconvincing.

My heart dropped to my stomach. Bored with me? What were they talking about?

My mind reeled, trying to figure out what was going on, exactly. I took in a deep breath, not able to block out their conversation as they continued to speak.

"Oh, Christian. You can't lie to me. I know you better than anyone else. I know your wants and needs and she can't be that. You know it just as well as I do."

I stood up, heartbroken and on the brink of tears as I heard what she said. I couldn't take it any longer, bolting out of Christian's office, past him and Elena. Christian must have realized I had heard everything from the open door and quickly came chasing after me.

"Ana!" he called as I darted into an elevator. "Ana, wait! Please!"

The doors closed just as he began to run towards them. As soon as he was out of sight, I felt the tearrs begin to pour. We were on the twenty fifth floor but it only took seconds for me to rech the lobby. I bolted from there, running down the streets of Seattle. In New York, I could have ran to anyone. Friends in the corps, Kate's studio or to my spot in Central Park. But here, I knew no one. Ethan was close by but I knew Christian would find me right away. I didn't want to be found and certainly not by him.

He wasn't telling me something. Something very important and that woman was involved in it. In the distance, as I ran, I spotted the only place I knew Christian would spot me. The Seattle Space Needle was miles way, forcing me to hail a cab. I threw two twenties over the seat and barked out my location.

I must have been sitting there for hours, watching the sky darken and the rain fall down as I sat outside on a bench, over looking all of Seattle. My thoughts lingered around major parts of my day. The confrontation with the strange, sickly woman at the café with Ethan and the encounter with Elena the evil _Bitch Troll_, as I had so kindly nick named her, and Christian.

There was something connecting the two parts but I had no idea what. I couldn't prove it but my gut told me so. Even if Christian wasn't ready to tell me whatever he had to tell me, I thought he would have told me if it was to impact me as much as it apparently did.

Then this Elena bitch knew everything about Christian? He had told her everything? About himself and about me?

That stung worse than anything. More than the secret keeping and the lies. It was the fact that he had trusted in someone everything we had ever shared. I wanted to leave, hop on a plane to New York and never speak to Christian Grey again. I knew it was an impossible thought because Christian would just find me and I certainly didn't have the courage to do it but I allowed myself to dwell on the thought.

For the thousandth time, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed, frustrated, and pulled it out to see Christian's name on the screen. Without thinking, I pressed the ignore button and shoved it back into my pocket. It buzzed, telling me he left a voice message but I didn't care. I didn't want to see him much less see his face.

I felt myself begin to cough, a horrid, raspy cough. I figured it was form sitting out in the wind, cold and ran. I was soaked, no matter if I had the trench coat on or not, and freezing. I didn't care, though. I wanted to sit and stare at the stars that loomed over me now. I felt so close to them, up on the Space Needle, almost as if I were able to touch them.

_What isn't Christian telling me? _I thought towards the stars, almost as if wishing to them.

I had known Christian practically my entire life and now that we were together romantically I thought all secrets would become void. Now, it was as if that was the opposite. More and more things from Christian's past I knew nothing about kept coming forward and it scared me. It was like instead of protecting me, he was just shoving me further into the lion's den.

I sighed heavily, hearing the sliding doors to the sky deck of the Space Needle open. I figured it was some employee of the Needle coming to tell me I had to leave now so I stole another glance at the stars.

"Oh thank god!" Christian's voice tore my thoughts away form the stars to stare at him.

He looked a mess, his expression a mixture of relief, worry and anger. That made me angry in return. What right did he have to be upset? He had lied to me! Talked to that woman about me behind my back and kept all these fucking secrets from me.

"Ana," he sighed, walking towards me.

I stood up from my bench and walked the opposite way.

_How the hell did he find me here? _My mind reeled.

"Ana!" he yelled after me. "Ana, stop!"

"Why?" I spun on my heels, livid. "So you can spew more lies about how you aren't ready to tell me about you 'lifestyle'. I'm tired of it, Christian! I tell you everything! I poured my heart out to you the other night when you asked about my tattoo and this is how you repay me? With secrets and lies? I won't take it anymore!"

"I have never lied to you," he seethed.

"Not telling me something is just the same as lying, if not worse," I hissed.

He flinched, looking as if I had slapped him.

"Ana, I can't tell you," he whispered.

I stared at him, shocked that he was actually going to keep this form me. I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes, a few slipping down my cheeks and I took a step back from him in horror.

"Ana, baby, please-"

"Don't," I stopped him as he took a step towards me. "Don't ever come near me again. I don't know you, Christian Grey. I don't think I ever have."

Tears started falling from Christian's eyes as he stared at me with a heart shattering expression.

I turned away from him, running into the lobby of the Space Needle. I sunk down along the glass of the elevator as it took me down to ground level. I wandered the streets of Seattle for an hour or two, knowing it couldn't be later than eight or nine at night. I still had my cell phone on me but calling someone wasn't what I wanted. I got a lot of calls, though. I knew most of them were probably from Christian but there had to be others from people he had contacted in hopes to find me.

When I finally couldn't take it any longer, I hailed a cab and ordered it to take me back to Escala. I knew there was a high probability that Christian would be there but I couldn't keep running from my issues. It was easier, yes, but I knew better. I needed to speak with Christian, not scream at him. I wanted an explanation but I wouldn't get one the way I was acting.

The door man at Escala let me in without issue, no matter how horrible I looked. I probably looked drunk with my red, blood shot eyes from crying and soaked body. Quietly, I entered the elevator, grateful I was the only one inside of it. I closed my eyes, pressing my head against the back wall of the elevator. I was trying to keep myself calm, not break out into tears or a fit of rage.

When I reached the penthouse, I was surprised to see all the lights off inside. No one was home and I knew they were out looking for me. Silently, I walked out of the living room and kitchen area, into Christian's and my bedroom. I didn't bother turning any lights on, enjoying the way the city and stars above illuminated every room since the walls were all made of glass.

I strode into the bathroom, quietly stripping out of my wet clothes and turned on the shower onto the hottest temperature it went. I was frozen to the bone, it felt, and even when I steeped into the steaming stream of burning water, it took me a moment to realize how hot it was. When I did, I turned it down and stood there, washing everything away.

I scrubbed my hair with the lavender scented shampoo I had bought a week ago and them washed my body down with the soft body sponge. After just standing there for a moment, taking in the warm water, I stepped out.

I dried myself, combing out the tangles in my hair and walked towards the bed. I didn't bother getting into pajamas since I was incredibly warm from my shower and pulled back the covers before sliding in. I kept my eyes on the city bellow, staring out the glass wall before me, laying on my side in bed. The sheets only covered me from the hip down, I was still so warm, and after what seemed like an eternity, I heard him rush into the bedroom.

He must have thought I was sleeping because he stopped his hurried steps and just breathed. He sounded as if he had been running but after a moment his breath became normal.

"She's here," he called to someone outside the room. "Thank you, Taylor. You can leave."

He shut the door to the bedroom after that. I could hear him shredding his clothes before he slid into bed beside me, his arms wrapping around my naked torso as he drew me against him. He clung to me, weeping quietly into my shoulder. Silently, I turned in his grasp, meeting his tear filled, shocked eyes.

"You're not asleep?" he whispered.

I shook my head, still silent. I lifted a hand to wipe his tears from his beautiful face. My heart wondered how I could have made someone so beautiful cry. How could I have hurt him so? But my brain reminded me that he had hurt me as well.

"Who is that Elena woman to you?" I asked in a hushed, serious tone.

Christian pursed his lips, staring at me with contemplating eyes before speaking.

"She is a friend of my mothers," he said quietly. "She was also my first."

My eyes widened in horror. The woman was considerably older then Christian. At least by twenty to twenty five years. Christian had told me he had been with an older woman his first time but he had lied and told me she was not much older than he was at the time.

"It's a long story, Ana," he sounded exasperated but sad.

"A long story you aren't going to tell me," I let out a frustrated breath, turning from him.

Christian pulled me back, making me face him once more.

"Not yet," he explained.

"Then when, Christian? When we are both old and grey and I can't hear you when you tell me."

"That would be ideal," he said seriously.

"This isn't a joke, Christian," I hissed. "You know my deepest, darkest demons. I trust you with everything I have but by keeping such large parts of yourself from me, you're losing that trust very quickly."

Christian looked shattered at my statement but I didn't care any longer. I was honest, even if he wasn't.

"I'm not ready to tell you, Ana," he said. "I know that is the worst excuse there could possibly be-"

"It is," I rolled my eyes.

"But it's the truth. Elena and I, our relationship, isn't event he tip of the fucked up iceberg I am."

"So you were in a relationship with her?"

"No. Yes. It's…complicated."

I asked a less complicated question.

"You had sex with her?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Just the once?"

I could see him drawing back but he spoke once more.

"No."

"Several times?" I asked, horrified.

"Ana, please," he begged.

"You were a child!"

"I was willing, trust me," he snorted.

"Christian," I sat up, staring down at him. "How old was she when you lost your virginity to her?"

He shrugged, thinking it was casual.

"Thirty five, I think. I don't remember."

"She was almost twenty years older than you, Christian!"

"There are people with much larger gaps that do much more than have sex, Ana."

"What if it had been me?" I pointed to myself.

Christian sat up, a look of disgust and horror on his face.

"No! I would never let that happen!"

"Why?" I asked.

"You would have been too young. Too…" the wheels began to turn. He shook his head, clearing it of all doubt. "It was different for me. She helped me."

"Really?" I snorted. "How in the hell did she help you? She took advantage of a boy!"

"I can't tell you that, Ana," he sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry."

I looked away from him, towards the glass wall I had been staring out of for hours.

"No, you're not. You'd tell me if you were."

"Ana," he sat up, pressing his lips to the scars on my back. "Please, just give me some time. I know I have no right to ask you for this but if you just give me the time to wrap my mind around what I'm going to tell you, I know I can."

"Christian," I hung my head, whispering his name.

"Please, Ana," he whispered as well, holding me to his bare chest. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," I finally gave in. "Just promise me, you'll tell me."

"I swear."

I turned to look at him, seeing his relieved eyes glowing. I ran the back of my hand across his cheek, scanning his face.

"I love you, Christian," I said under my breath. "I wouldn't have ever left."

"I know," he lied, kissing my lips. "I love you, too."

"Just…don't keep things form me anymore, Christian. I trust you with everything I am. When you don't tell me, it breaks my heart because I know you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Ana! With my life."

I nodded, not willing to press him any more. He would tell me when he was ready, I had to get that through my head.

I pulled him down to lay beside me, our faces inches apart as we stared at one another.

"Don't run from me again," Christian pleaded and demanded, holding me to him.

I kissed his chest, right above his heart. I grew shocked and completely joyful when he sighed in content rather then flinch away and begin to hyperventilate.

"Never," I promised.

* * *

**So Christian is hiding soemthing big? Will Ana find out what it is? How do you think she'll react. **

**One more and then off to bed!**

**-fighter**


	20. Chapter 20: From the Pasts

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: It's a short one, but still a chapter. Hope you won't hate me for the ending? Haha! Night guys!**

* * *

Chapter 20.  
Christian Grey

"What did you say she looked like?" I rushed out, feeling panic rise in my stomach.

"Like me," Ana breathed. "But her hair was darker and she was a little shorter."

Ana and I had been lounging in bed most of the day. It had only been hours since the entire Elena incident had happened and we were both beat. I had been out looking for Ana most of the night, only to find her in my bed when I returned home. Naked, none the less. We hadn't fallen asleep until the early morning hours and didn't wake up until noon that day.

As we ate breakfast in bed, courtesy of Mrs. Jones, Ana had told me of an encounter she had with a woman at some café near my office.

"She looked so," she paused. "Tired. Sick, maybe? A ghost of a woman."

"Did she say anything to you?" I stared at Ana, hoping.

"Not directly." she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me if I was Anastasia Steele. I said yes and then she said '_What do you have that I don't_?'. It sounded like she was talking to herself, though. Christian, what's going on?"

I stood out of bed, running to grab my cell phone as I pulled on a pair of pants and called Taylor's number quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Taylor answered on the second ring. "Taylor, I need you to find some information for me."

I walked out of the bedroom, leaving Ana, knowing she couldn't follow me since she was still naked and locked myself in my study.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey. What do you need?"

"Do you remember that list of numbers I gave you a few months back?"

"The list of young ladies, sir?" he asked, discreetly.

"Yes. I need you to call one by the name of Leila. Can you do that for me?"

I knew the description that Anastasia had given me was a ringer for one of my latest subs, Leila. She and I had split on mutual terms due to her deciding to get married but lately, I had been hearing about something to do with her leaving her husband or something from another sub of mine who had been friends with her. I had never listened but now, I tried my hardest to remember.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. What do I ask her?"

"I would just like for you to call. I have a feeling she won't answer. If she doesn't contact me. If she does, pretend to be a survey on women's health or some shit like that. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

I called Welch, asking him about Leila since I keep an eye on my subs after we have departed from one another for liability purposes.

"I haven't covered her tracks for a while, Mr. Grey," Welch rasped out.

"What is the last thing you had on her?" I asked, pacing.

I heard Wecsh sigh and what sounded like papers being flipped through quickly.

"Err..." Welch cleared his throat. "It seems that this Leila was going through a separation at the time. Left her husband for one Geoff Turner. That's all that I have."

"Thank you, Welch. That will be all."

I hung up after that, calling at least five other people to get same story and a few more bits and peices added to the strange puzzle when I recieved a call back from Taylor.

"Yes?" I answered.

"The young lady did not answer, Mr. Grey. It went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message."

"That's great, Taylor. Thank you. Could you do me a favor and bring in some more security?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. May I ask why?"

"This Leila girl," I explained. "Was a former sub of mine. I believe that she is after Anastasia."

"How can you be sure, sir?"

"She has already confronted Ana once."

"When?" he sounded shocked.

"Yesterday. I don't know how she found Ana. I thought she was no longer in Seattle but for some reason she has come back."

"Do you think she would harm Ms. Steele?"

"It's a possibility. I would like for you to bring in a few members of your security to follow Ana around. She won't be walking anymore, I want someone to drive her anywhere she needs to go. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I'll make sure Ms. Steele is well looked after."

"Thank you, Taylor. That will be all."

"Christian Grey!" Anastasia was banging at my study door. "Open this door right now or I swear to god-"

I opened the door, amused at her robed form. She looked livid, just as I thought she would be, and utterly beautiful.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on? Is this about that girl? Who is she?" she asked a million questions.

"An ex," I didn't lie.

"What?" Ana shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Leila-"

"Leila? Her name is Leila?"

"Yes. Leila, confronting you yesterday and by the description you gave me, seems to have become unstable. I haven't spoken to her in almost a year but apparently she is now determined to come after you."

"Me?" Ana furrowed her brows. "Why would she come after me? How do you know she's unstable?"

"I made some calls and found out she was committed to a mental facility a month ago here in Seattle."

"Why was she committed?"

"They wouldn't tell me," I sighed, tired of the questions. "Ana, there are going to be some changes around here."

"Like what?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"You'll be having some security guards with you at all times-"

"Christian!" she scoffed.

"-and you'll also have a driver. I don't want you walking around Seattle unwatched any longer. Until we find Leila, I can't be too careful."

"Christian, you're being ridiculous. She didn't do anything to me. She just talked to me for a minute and then ran off. You don't even know if she's after me or not."

"She obviously looked for you hard enough to catch you at some hole in the wall café just to speak to you. Don't you think that's odd?"

"But you don't know if she did that or not? What if she was across the street and saw the pictures of us at my graduation in a magazine or something? None of this is making sense!"

"Ana," I pleaded with her. "Until she is found, will you please just listen to me and do as I ask?"

She let out a breath, raising her hands in the air.

"Fine. Just know that I'm going to ware those guards out very quickly. I'm going to be incredibly busy for the next couple of weeks with rehearsals for Giselle."

"I'm sure they can handle it, Ana," I laughed.

She waved me off and stalked towards the living room where she grabbed the remote and turned on some trash television.

"Take a shower!" she called over her shoulder. "You smell!"

With that, I laughed and did as she asked. I hadn't taken a shower the night before and I did smell.

As I showered, I thought about what Leila could possibly want with Anastasia or I. It made no sense. Last I heard, she was happily married. Why would she want to come after us now?

"_What do you have that I don't?"_

The question Leila asked Anastasia lingered in my thoughts but brought me no relief.

* * *

**Oh no! Now Leila. Sigh...I just love to leave you hanging.**

** Now, don't worry. I'm going back to work but it's not like I'm going to stop updating. It'll just be a chapter once a night. I don't think I have time for anymore. I'll still update guys! Love you lots!**

**-fighter**  
**_  
_**


	21. Chapter 21: In the Face of Death

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Work, work, work. Came home and crashed after feeding, bathing, changing and putting two babies to sleep. Real life sucks but I'm trying.(: **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21.  
Anastasia Steele

Sawyer was a tall, very well dressed, muscle of a man. He was stern looking, just like Taylor and even spoke like him; curt and to the point. He didn't speak much to me but it was something I didn't mind. Lately, things with Giselle had been hectic. Rehearsal after rehearsal, interview after interview with magazines I didn't even read asking me questions I preferred not to answer but slapped on a smile and did so anyway. As I had told Christian, I had worn Sawyer out.

If he wasn't driving me, he was running around the streets of Seattle with me. It stunned me that a man of such good shape couldn't run as fast as a ballerina probably a third of his size. Christian and Taylor found it amusing that both sawyer and I were practically crawling out of the damn elevator by the time we reported back to Escala but we didn't.

"Ms. Steele?" Sawyer panted outside the bathroom as I changed into rehearsal garb.

"Yes, Sawyer?" I called, trying to conceal my aggravation.

I was hot from running three blocks to get a damn sewing kit from a sewing store down town because my pointe shoes had a huge tear in them and I couldn't get new ones from the costume department until the next day because Nadia got sick, then getting all her co-workers sick. If she had been there, I would have asked for new shoes or a simple needle and thread, and I wouldn't have been fifteen minutes late.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Steele, but I have to use the restroom," Sawyer sounded apologetic.

"Of course," I mouthed to myself. "I'll be out in a second."

I quickly slipped on my panty hose and laced up my ribbons before rushing out to let Sawyer push past me and into the bathroom. I waited for him because the last time I didn't wait for Sawyer and he got lost, I got in trouble with Christian because I didn't have him with me for protection purposes.

It had been a week since I had seen Leila and nothing had happened. I didn't know why the hell I was stuck with Slow Poke Sawyer anymore but if I brought it up to Christian, all hell broke loose. I figured it wasn't worth the headache and just went on with Sawyer as my anchor.

After the faucet turned off, Sawyer darted out, running alongside me until I reached the rehearsal studio. He waited outside the door, just as he always did.

"I'm going to kill that man," I spoke under my breath as I noticed every member of the corps staring back at me.

"Ana," Elizabeth said curtly. "Join in please?"

I nodded and immediately hopped into the choreography with Ethan. I knew every beat, every step so well I could do it without music and my eyes closed. Joining into the dance in the middle of a song was no big deal but I could tell my tardiness was an issue to everyone else. Even Ethan, who was usually understanding, seemed a bit annoyed with me.

"Ease up!" I snapped when Ethan gripped me way too hard for a turn.

"Maybe if you actually came on time to rehearsal we could work on these kind of issues without rushing," he griped right back.

"Whatever, Ethan. Get over yourself," I replied like a petulant child.

"Get over myself?" he scoffed as the music stopped, every member of the corps and all the choreographers looking my way. "Just because your fucking boyfriend owns this company now doesn't give you any privileges."

"I have never asked for any privileges!"

"You didn't have to," he bit back. "You take them whenever you can. You used to work so hard and _now_ you choose to slack off? A week before the premier!"

"I am not slacking off!" I yelled. "You and I have worked non stop these past few weeks! We hardly even sleep, we work so much!"

"Be here on time," Ethan said, livid. "That's all we fucking ask."

"Fine! I'll be here an hour early and stay an hour late, just like I always do. I'm sorry I was five minutes late this one time, Ethan. It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Can we get back to work, you two?" Elizabeth sighed, sounding exasperated by us both.

The corps said nothing, just stared, but I could tell they would be gossiping about the spat as soon as they walked out the studio doors. I had been a corps member once before.

Ethan and I worked after that until dark, unhappy to even be looking at one another we were both so angry. By the time we finished I didn't want to speak to anyone but of course, Sawyer was waiting outside in the hall.

"Ready to head back to Escala, Ms. Steele?" Sawyer yawned.

He looked just as exhausted as I felt but I knew I needed some things from the grocery store a block away from the studio.

"You can head home, Sawyer," I fished through my messenger bag for my wallet and cell phone. "I need to get some things from the grocery store. I'll tell Christian to pick me up there."

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey gave me strict orders to-"

"Sawyer," I spat through clenched teeth. "I have had just about the worst day ever. I would like to walk one block by myself to a very safe grocery store with cameras all over the place. I'll deal with Christian. Just please, let me be by myself for half an hour."

Sawyer opened his mouth to protest but closed it after a moment. I must have looked really aggravated because he accepted and walked me down to the lobby. After he drove off, probably to report back to Taylor or whoever, I began my trek to the grocery store. It was dark out, around eight thirty already but the street lamps and neon signs form businesses around me remained on and kept my path well illuminated.

When I reached the grocery store, there were a few people inside. It wasn't anything big but I had been there a million times over the past month I had lived in Seattle. Mrs. Jones kept the kitchen well stocked but every once and a while I would find a recipe I wanted to try and make myself. I had found recipe for an amazing apple, almond pie I found online and wanted desperately to try it but found there weren't enough apples or any almonds in the penthouse.

There weren't many people inside the store besides a business looking woman with what looked ot be her husband, a very pregnant woman with another toddler on her hip and a couple of college aged girls buying magazines and Red Bulls. Mr. Wong, the store owner, waved to me kindly from his post at the checkout counter. I waved back and started towards the produce aisle.

I picked out a few beautiful looking, Granny Smith apples, heading for the dry produce when my phone began to ring non-stop. I saw it was Christian and picked it up, ready to get an earful.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" he screamed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I'm at the grocery store down the block. Are you coming to get me?"

"Right now! Why did you dismiss Sawyer tonight? You are supposed to have security on you at all times."

"I just needed to be alone for a second, Christian. I walked not even a block. I'm fine."

"Stay there until I-"

"Anastasia," a voice that made my skin crawl came from behind me.

Slowly, I turned around, feeling Leila's presence right behind me, only to face the barrel of a revolver. I dropped my phone, hearing it crash to the ground as Christian screamed out through the speaker. I stared at her in horror, seeing Leila's dirty, tear stained face looking back at me.

"Such a pretty name," Leila swayed from side to side but kept the gun right in my face.

She gazes at me with an unnerving blank expression. He doesn't blink, holding the gun as steady as any cop would. I feel myself becoming dizzy but snap myself out of it. I scan the grocery store around me but no one is close enough to see me or Leila as we are covered by a tall wall of shelves lined with canned produce. It's quiet in the store and for a moment, I wonder if she hurt anyone and I didn't hear it because I was speaking to Christian.

A creeping cold fear grips my heart and my scalp prickles from terror. There was a pregnant woman in the store, with a toddler and a couple of teenage girls. Had she hurt them? A baby let out a tiny wail only to be shushed by it's mother. It didn't phase Leila but it sure as hell helped my nerves.

I could feel the adrenaline rapidly breaking into my system, creating a almost serene calm in me as I assessed the situation. She tilts her head to one side, regarding me as if I were something she could not comprehend.

I looked her over for what felt like eons, looking over her blank expression and horrible appearance. Her hair was greasy and matted, still wearing the disgusting trench coat I had seen her in last time. She looked in desperate need of some food and a shower but I said nothing as she stared at me with her distant, confused eyes.

Despite the lack of air I seemed to be receiving at the moment, I managed to pull a smile onto my face and speak in a low tone.

"Hi. It's Leila, right?" I choke out.

"She speaks," she whispers, her voice an eerie breath.

"Yes," I nodded, my tone as if speaking to a child. "I speak."

Her lips curl up into a smile but it turns into an eerie sneer rather then a true grin.

"Leila, did you bring anyone with you?" I asked, thinking about if she had an accomplice of some sort who was holding the other customers hostage.

She shakes her head, her eyes growing wide.

"Alone," she whispers. "All alone."

The sound of the words are heart wrenching, as if someone had tore her heart out. Christian had told me what he had found out from a private detective named Welch about Leila and what had caused her to go bat shit crazy. She had been having an affair with her lover Geoff something which lead to a divorce with her husband after he found out. Geoff recently died in a car accident recently and Leila went off the deep end, coming after Christian. When she couldn't get to him, she came after me.

"What is it that you want from me, Leila?" I asked as kindly as I could. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Not you," she shakes her head, cracking her neck to the side. "Master."

I blanch. Master? I have no idea who she is talking about. Is it Christian? Is Master a nickname she called him?

I nod slowly, remembering what Ray would used to tell me. With his army training he would have disarmed her by now but I didn't know how. _No sudden movements_, Ray's voice barked in my head. _Keep calm until help comes._

I took in a slow, deep breath, trying to calm my already panicked breathing. I couldn't start to hyperventilate now, I needed to think and lack of oxygen wouldn't help my thought process any.

"Master?" I asked quietly.

"Mr. Grey," she replies, looking to me as if I were stupid.

"I can call him?" I say, pointing to my phone on the floor.

She shakes her head, staring at me with a bemused expression.

"Master will be angry. He knows I was looking for you and he's upset."

"Leila," I breathed. "Tell me what to do. What you want. I'll get it or do it, I promise."

She relaxed, taking a step back as she continued to point the gun at me but slightly lower.

"I want Master," she sniffled. "What do you have that I don't?"

Her question was the same of that she had asked in the café a week ago. I was interested in knowing exactly hat she meant and figured if I were going to die, I might as well know. No! if she wanted me dead, she would have shot me when I wasn't looking. I would have been dead by now.

"What do you mean, Leila?"

"Master -Mr. Grey- he lets you call him by his given name."

"I'm his girlfriend, Leila. Isn't that what I'm supposed to call him?" I asked gently.

"Master is happy with you. He smiles and laughs. These reactions are rare…very rare for him."

_What?_

"You look like me," she sways, changing topics. "Master likes obedient ones who look like you and me. The others, all the same…all the same…and yet you sleep in his bed. I saw you."

I gasp, thinking back to a few nights ago when I had gotten home before Christian had. I had taken a shower and passed out cold after a ten hour rehearsal. I had thought I was dreaming when I woke up to a figure standing at the edge of the bed. Now that I looked over her, I could match the outline of the figure to hers perfectly.

A cool chill ran up my spine, making me start to tremble.

"You saw me in bed?" I whisper.

"I never slept in Master's bed," she whimpers.

She looks so hurt and tormented, I have no idea what to say. That and because she is still holding the gun pointed right at my chest. Her hands flex around the gun, making my heart beat so hard it threatens to leap right out of my chest.

"Why does Master like us like this? It makes me think something… something …Master is dark… Master is a dark man, but I love him."

_Is this what all of this is about? She's in love with Christian and she wants me to go away? _

"Leila," I plead with her, slowly reaching out my hands. "Can I have the gun?"

"No," she cries softly, clutching the gun to her chest. "This is mine. It's all I have left. So she can join her love."

Her love? _Holy fuck! _Did she hurt Christian? It feels as if she has already shot me right in the gut. The thought of Christian cold and lifeless somewhere is so horrific, I begin to feel the bile rising in my throat. I swallow it back only for it to be replaced with a lump the size of a grapefruit, choking me.

As if on cue, Christian came round the corner, looking as if he had just run a marathon. His eyes only rested on me for a second, his stare raking me form head to toe before his eyes fell on Leila. Taylor came up behind him as Leila's eyes met with Christian's.

She looked shocked and completely smitten the moment she saw him, mumbling to herself about 'her love'.

_He's mine!, _I wanted to scream but held it back.

I want to tell Christian to run, this woman is unstable and she'll shoot the both of us for sure, but I can't. I feel the lump constricting my breath and I can't speak.

Christian glares at her with an intensity I have never seen in him before, his eyes wile, wide, angry and scared. Seeing his glare, Leila's eyes widen, and for a moment, it seems her craziness has subsided. She blinks quickly, while her hand flexes around he gun once more.

_No, no! Christian! Leave!_

My entire world rests in the hands of this clearly unstable girl and for the moment I question everything. Will she kill me? Christian? The both of us? The thought stuns me.

After what seemed like an eternity, Leila seems to calm, her head dipping slightly and she gazes up at him, through her long lashes, expression full of nothing but remorse and guilt.

Christian signals for Taylor to stay where he is as he began to move toward Leila. Taylor's face twist with fury but he follows orders as always. It isn't until I let out a breath in syllables that I realize I am holding my breath. What is Christian doing? His expression is raw, full of some emotion I couldn't figure. It looks to be fear, pity, affection…or is it love? I swallow at the thought, my heart wrenching.

His eyes never leave hers, the atmosphere between them changing quickly. The tension is building and soon I can sense their connection, the electricity between them.

My stomach flips in disgust and soon I won't be able to handle this much longer. Did Christian love this girl who he so obviously had chemistry with?

Christian's intense gaze burns brighter, and suddenly his stance changes. He looks to be a man I have never seen before. Taller, more angular somehow, colder and even distant. My eyes widen, feeling incredibly intimidated by whoever this person Christian had morphed into was. I didn't recognize him, never seeing him like this before.

My heart doubles in pace. This isn't the Christian I know, the Christian who laughs and plays. He is dark, just as Leila had said, and intimidating. In control. I watch as Leila reacts to this sudden change, her breathing speeding and for the first time, color stains her cheeks.

_Is she blushing? _I think in disgust. _What the fuck is going on!_

Finally, he mouthed a word to her. I couldn't make it out, what he said, but the effect on Leila is terrifying. Leila drops to her knees, her head bowed, and the gun falls, sliding across the linoleum floor.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

This dark version of the Christian I love so much walks calmly over to the where the gun landed, handing it over to Taylor without a word. He gazed down at Leila as she assumed her position, kneeling compliantly in front of him. She is so still she doesn't even look to bee breathing but as I look closer, I see that she is.

"Taylor, take Anastasia," he commands sharply.

I am taken aback by this, allowing Taylor to grab me gently by the arm.

"No," I whisper, stopping him. "All the people!"

"Are outside," Christian replies before Taylor can.

I swallow, still unable to move.

"For the love of God, Anastasia, will you do as I tell you for once in your life and go!" his eyes locked with mine as he glowered down at me, his voice bitter and cold.

My heart shatters as I feel the tears begin to fall down my face. Christian shows no regard of my pain and turns back to Leila. I let Taylor take me after that, pulling me out of the store and into a parking lot filled with police cars, ambulances, the people who had been inside, a furious looking Mr. Wong and some outside onlookers.

Even if I didn't need it, the ambulance dragged me to the back of the truck, checking my vitals and whatever else they needed. As I sat in the back of the ambulance, I watch the door to the convenience store, spotting Christian the moment he comes out, a limp Leila in his arms. Her own arms are wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. I feel my world begin to spin and soon the EMT is shoving an oxygen mask onto my face.

"She's having some sort of panic attack," one of them, out of the five, regards to another. "Check and see if we have anything we can give her."

"M'am?" another asked. "Do you have panic attacks frequently?"

I nod, never taking my eyes off Christian as he hands her off to another ambulance.

"Do you carry any form of anti-anxiety medication with you at all times? In your purse or wallet?"

I shake my head no, still unable to talk. Christian is speaking with a police officer, his eyes never wandering towards me. Taylor remains by my side, his face growing anxious as I become dizzier and dizzier.

"A person who has panic attacks frequently, much like yourself, should always carry an anti-anxiety medication on your person."

Taylor waved him off, barking something about how I was just in a traumatic incident and they weren't giving me anything. He said I looked like I was on death's doorstep and I felt like it. It was all too much for me and my brain was going into Fight or Flight mode.

After they gave me a Xanax, I was able to breathe on my own. Slowly, I stood from where I sat and held out my hand to Taylor.

"Give me the keys to the car. I want to go home," I demanded.

Taylor eyed me warily, obvious at a loss of what to do.

"Ms. Steele, I think Mr. Grey will want to speak with you."

"Then he can speak with me back at Escala. Either, give me the keys or I'll hail a fucking cab."

"Mr. Grey will be a while with the police. I need to stay here with him," he said to himself. "I'll hail you a cab."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Taylor was a gentleman and hailed a cab for me and paid the guy to take me to Escala. The guy had just started driving when I got a call from Ethan.

"Hey! Did you know you're all over the news?" he asked as soon as I answered.

He sounded concerned instead of pissed off like I thought he would be from earlier.

"Already?"

"Pretty much. They don't have specifics. What happened?"

"Can we talk over drinks?" I asked, remembering a bar not far from his place. "I could really use one."

"Yeah, sure. The place by my apartment?"

"You read my mind."

I stumbled into the penthouse, drunk out of my mind and carrying my shoes in my hand. I felt good, my troubles vanished from my mind. A good buzz, I had learned years ago, could cure all ailments.

I tried my hardest to walk correctly as I fumbled into the living room area but failed when I saw Christian barking orders on the phone, at least six or seven guards surrounding him, Taylor looking furious beside him. Even Mrs. Jones was up, wearing yoga capris and an oversized college sweat shirt.

Taylor was the first to spot me as I almost knocked over some bit of furniture by the entrance, giggling when I corrected it.

"Never mind," Christian said into his cell phone. "She's here."

"Whoops," I whispered to myself, making everyone turn to stare at me. "Wow! So many people. What's up guys?" I waved to all the guards I had come to know over the past couple of weeks.

They all looked utterly amused with my state of inebriation but Christian and Taylor were pissed. Really pissed. Christian was the first to get to me, pulling my by my arm into the hallways that held his music room and study.

"Are you drunk?" Christian hissed, his eyes a burning, grey fire.

"Very," I hiccupped.

"Taylor told the cab to bring you back here. Where have you been?"

I shrugged, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Ethan called and I told him I needed a drink. I really did, so I had a few and told him what happened. It's all over the news already, anyway."

"I know that," Christian snapped. "Why the hell did you go out after all of this happened tonight?"

"You were so scary," I whispered, looking up at him with a wary expression.

Christian's face fell, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Ana, I-"

"I want to go to bed, Christian," I began to walk past him. "I don't want to talk about you and your psycho personality changes right now. I want to sleep. Take a shower and pass out. Is there a guest room?"

"What?" Christian yelped, looking terrified.

"I need to sleep this off, Christian," I explained. "Not just the alcohol but the day. If I sleep with you, it'll just be…difficult."

Christian looked strangled, like his oxygen was being cut off as he shook his head.

"You sleep in our room. I'll stay in the guest bedroom."

"Are you sure?" I slurred.

"Positive," he deadpanned.

I thanked him before he told everyone we were alright and to go home and headed towards the kitchen where Mrs. Jones offered to make me something. Preferably with lots of bread in it to soak up the alcohol, like she said.

I nodded after she handed me a large glass of water and some Advil. I chugged down the water and another glass, hoping it would help with the massive head ache I would have in the morning.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," Christian came in after everyone was gone.

"No need for thanks, Mr. Grey," she smiled, making me a grilled cheese with extra butter. "I was young once, too." she winked at me.

"My step mom," I burped. "She used to make grilled cheese like that. She's from Atlanta and everything is either deep friend or soaked in butter there."

Mrs. Jones and Christian laughed but I could tell it didn't touch Christian's eyes as he took a seat beside me. Like a tired child, I kicked off my UGGs and pealed off my jacket, leaving them wherever they landed before laying my head on the cool granite island top.

"This feels good," I sighed to myself, still very drunk.

"Here you go, Ana," Mrs. Jones placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her, with a wide, goofy, drunk grin. "Is there any wine around here? Grilled cheese and wine sounds good."

"I think you've had enough for one night, Ana," Christian said, watching me attempt to eat my sandwich with amusement in his eyes.

"You're so different," I finally blurted out, nibbling on the crust. "From what Leila said, I mean. And from whoever you turned into earlier. She called you some stupid name like Master or whatever the fuck. Weird shit."

"Ana, I'm sorry you saw all that."

"I don't care," I lied but it was kind of convincing since I was too drunk to show any real emotion. "I'm over all of this drama. It's like a fucking circus!"

"I agree," Christian said, looking worried.

"Well," I hopped off my stool, almost falling over when Christian caught me. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Christian. Mrs. Jones," I threw her a duce.

They both laughed as I stumbled off up to the stairs, taking them slow, and then into the room. I took a shower as best I could and dried myself off before slipping into bed, naked. I had been sleeping like that a lot, lately and I grew used to it. I passed out quickly, only to be woken up in a panic.

Nightmares haunted my sleep, of Leila holding a gun right in my face. I jumped out of bed, throwing on the floor length robe Christian had gotten for me when I first came to live with him, and ran down the stairs, ignoring the pounding in my head.

I did my best to enter the guest room he slept inside as quietly as I could. Once inside, I slid into bed beside me. Christian awoke immediately, spinning to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ana?" he palmed my face. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," I nuzzled into him. "I'm sorry I went to that bar. I didn't mean to worry you. It was all just…so much. Too much."

"I understand," he held me tightly to him, kissing my temple.

"I love you, Christian," I whispered. "You just scared me. Who was that person you became tonight?"

He remained silent and soon I forgot all about my question. We both dozed off, dreaming of nothing.

* * *

**Whats gunna happen with Elena now that Leila is out? I know, we kind of buzzed past this, no harrassment and stuff but I didn't want to drag on the ex-sub stuff. Hope that's okay?**

**I used a lot of reference from the trilogy because, honestly, in the book the scene with Leila was incredible, in my opinion. I put my own twists and turns into the chapter so i hope you guys liked it. Well, goodnight for now! Lots of love!**

**-fighter**


	22. Chapter 22: Flexible

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James.**

**A/N: So yes, the last chapter was similar to Fifty Shades of Grey but c'mon now, guys. It's a fanfic. It has to be similar to the book. At least a little? The rest is all on me.**

* * *

Chapter 22.  
Anastasia Steele

I spun harder then I had ever spun, pushing and pushing until my leg finally gave and I was forced to stop and stare at myself in the mirror Christian had put on the wall in his music room. Tomorrow was the premier of Giselle and with everything that had been going on with Christian and the Leila incident, I felt I had been slacking.

I had just come from our final rehearsal, a ten hour long, excruciating practice, and then came home to Escala to work even more. Christian was in his study working but didn't know I was here. I had locked myself in his music room, taking advantage of the mirrored wall and large amounts of space and continued to go over every single step until it was perfect.

My toes were throbbing, the numbness I was usually allowed now worn off, my arms felt like wet noodles and my legs were stiff, my muscles tense. I rolled my neck, trying to get my body to relax but it didn't help. I decided to take a breather after stretching so my muscles wouldn't be too sore for the next day.

Slowly, I limped towards the door and walked out into the hall where I heard voices. They were coming form the kitchen, yards away but instantly I knew who it was.

"Just let me apologize to her, Christian," Mrs. Robinson's smooth voice pleaded but I could hear her insincerity.

After Christian told me what had happened between them, I took the liberty of giving her the name Mrs. Robinson. She took advantage of an innocent kid. I thought the name suited the bitch. Christian found it amusing when I referred to her as Mrs. Robinson but never said anything.

"She isn't here, Elena."

"Then give me her number. I'll ask her to lunch sometime."

_Like I would say yes_, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you around her, Elena. You're bringing up things I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"Will you ever tell her?"

"Of course I will," Christian snapped. "Just not yet."

"She'll find out and it won't end well, Christian."

"You don't know her," I could hear his anger. "She wouldn't hurt me like that."

I smiled at that, loving his faith in me.

"People do crazy things out of fear, Christian," Elena sighed. "And she will be fearful when she finds out."

"I know," he whispered. "But maybe…"

"It won't happen," Elena said quickly. "She isn't the type."

I took that as my cue to walk in. I may have looked a sweaty, limping mess in my spandex shorts, sports bra, black leg warmers and pointe shoes but I didn't care. The bitch needed to go.

Both sets of eyes switched to me, Christian's eyes clouding with lust the moment he spotted me. I was sweaty and practically naked, of course he would want me.

"Hey," I said, limping towards him as best I could. "Elena." I nodded towards her when I got to Christian.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, staring at me with worried eyes.

Elena stared at me with wide, stunned eyes. She probably thought I was crazy walking around in what I had on or at how well toned my body was but I paid her no mind.

"Nothing," I waved it off, pulling myself up onto the stool in front of him. "Just sore."

"From what?" Elena quirked a brow my way.

"I'm a ballerina," I deadpanned her way.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "Corps?"

"Principle," I smiled tightly. "My first role is tomorrow."

"She's been practicing non-stop," Christian said, sounding pissed as he got up to gather a few things from the fridge. "You're wearing yourself thin, Ana."

"I'm fine," I hissed when I tried to adjust myself in the seat only to be welcomed by a sharp pain in my thigh.

"I always wanted to be a dancer," Elena said, her eyes dreamy.

"Mhmm," I nodded, uninterested.

Christian came to my aid, crouching down to pull of my leg warmers and pointe shoes. Both he and Elena gasped in horror when they spotted my feet. Blisters lined the sides of my soles while a couple on my toes on each foot bleed from where I usually landed.

"Ana!" Christian gasped, examining my foot in his hand.

I pulled it from his hand quickly, grabbing the bag of ice he had brought in his hand and placed it directly under my left thigh.

"Do you usually push yourself this hard?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, shooting her a hash glare. I didn't even know why she was still here. Christian wasn't paying her any attention, too pissed off at me that I worked myself too hard, and I certainly didn't enjoy her company.

"Pain comes with the territory. I hardly feel anything when it comes to any form of pain, really," I said leaning forward, showing her the visible scars on my back.

Her eyes widened at the sight before I leaned back, shifting the ice bag to the other leg. Her eyes flickered to Christian who gave her a look that screamed '_I told you so!_'.

"Except for your arm," Elena said curtly.

"That's different," I shot back, my eyes narrowing.

"How so?"

"Elena," Christian said stiffly, handing me a bottle of water. "I think you should leave. Taylor will see you out."

Elena looked to Christian, her eyes narrowed as well as she snatched her purse off the counter before saying her goodbyes.

"Good luck, tomorrow, Anastasia. I wish you all the best."

"It's break a leg," I said tersely. "But thanks."

I knew my tone was sarcastic but I didn't care. Christian even seemed slightly amused by it.

"Christian," she gave him a nod goodbye before storming out with Taylor in tow.

"Why the hell was she here?" I hissed as soon as she was gone.

Christian let out a frustrated sigh and handed me two more huge Ziplocs full of ice. I practically snatched them right out of his hands and placed one behind my shoulder blade and another under my other thigh.

"Elena and I are business partners, in a sense," he explained.

"What?" I snapped, not liking the sound of that.

"It's not what you think. After I dropped out of college, Elena basically handed my head start for my business."

"What do you mean?"

"She gave me over one hundred thousand dollars to start my company. So when she got divorced form her husband and my business was already worth millions, I helped her out just as she had helped me. I had bought a salon and made her co-owner. She runs the place now, all I do is gain revenue and split the money between us."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Christian groaned again, opening the bottle of water for me when I couldn't find the strength to.

"Drink and I'll talk," he said, handing me the water.

Gladly, I did as he said, downing half the bottle before coming up for air.

"No more practicing today," Christian said, shaking his head. "I have to head back to the office in twenty minutes and when I get back, I expect you to be asleep in bed. Is that understood?"

"Stop deflecting. Why was Elena here?"

"Shower and then bed, understood?"

"Yes," I groaned, frustrated and wanting to strangle him. "Why was Mrs. Robinson here?"

"Because she and I usually have lunch at the end of the month to discuss the salon and it's progress."

"So you had lunch to discuss business."

"Not necessarily."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"Yes, we had lunch. No, we didn't talk about business."

"What did you talk about?"

"You."

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised. "What about me?"

"Nothing important."

"Christian, I'd like to know what information you told her about me and my personal life."

"I didn't tell her anything like that," he said rubbing my calves.

"Then what?"

"She asked about what you do, when we met. Things like that."

"And you told her?" I asked.

"I told her about when we met but nothing in detail. Just our ages and what happened after you left. She already knew that part, though."

"What happened after I left?"

His eyes stared up at me, alerting me that the subject wasn't up for discussion just yet. I let out a breath, nodding and leaned my head back. I was completely worn out and slightly aggravated with Christian.

"You should go back to work," I said placing an icepack on my stomach. "I'll be fine. Just grab me some pain pills," I joked in a flat tone.

Christian smiled softly, disappearing before reappearing with a small prescription bottle in his hand. He took out a while pill, putting it in my hand.

I stared up at him, gaping at his ability to produce pain meds out of nowhere.

"It's Hydrocodone. A strong pain medicine. It should kick in around one. That gives you an hour to get a good shower in and crawl into bed before it makes you pass out."

"Are you going to tell me why you have pain medication in your medicine cabinet?" I asked in a low whisper.

Christian, sighed giving me that look. I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't tell me and popped the pill before downing it with some water from the bottle he had given me.

"Of course you aren't," I said, crawling slowly off the stool. "I'm going to take a shower," I leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. "Have fun at work."

"I'd rather be here with you." he attempted to wrap his arms around me but I stopped him.

"I'm sweaty. I'll get your Armani dirty and you'll smell."

"I don't mind," he shrugged leaning down to place his lips to mine this time. "And I'm sure no one else would if they knew who it came from."

"Shower and bed," I reminded him. "No foreplay today, Mr. Grey."

"And why is that, Ms. Steele?" he growled, kissing his way up my neck.

"Because," I shoved him away. "I can barely stand. Fucking would be impossible."

"You're right. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll need a wheel chair," he chuckled to himself.

"You're so crude!" I smack his arm. "Now go to work. Do...business things. Stop ogling your crippled girlfriend."

I started towards the bedroom, limping as fast as I could while holding an icepack to my lower back.

"Love you, too," he snorted sarcastically.

"I love you," I blew him a kiss. "Now go!"

"Alright," he laughed. "Shower and bed, Ms. Steele."

"Will do, Mr. Grey," I saluted him. "Have a good day."

He waved, grabbing his cell phone and disappeared quietly.

It was difficult disrobing when my muscles felt like they were on fire but I pushed through the pain and slowly helped myself into the shower. I scrubbed myself down as best I could, getting out and drying myself off thoroughly. I put on a pair of underwear and dragged on a shirt of Christian's I spotted in our closet. Before I knew it I was passed out in bed, unable to control the darkness as it surrounded me.

I felt I had been asleep for an hour at most when I felt someone toying with my hair. I groaned, opening my eyes to see Christian lying beside me. He wore his suit but as I looked at the clock beside me I noticed it was already eight. He was usually out of his suit by now.

"Hey," I scrubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm. "You're home."

He smiled at my cheerful tone and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I am. Are you feeling any better."

"Much," I nodded. "Thank you for giving me that medication. I don't feel a thing pain wise."

"I'm glad. You pushed yourself too hard today."

"I know," I yawned. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be. You will be perfect. You just have to relax. We wouldn't want you limping on stage would we?"

"No," I laughed at the image. "That would not be ideal."

"Go back to sleep," he said. "I'll bring you something to eat here in bed."

"I'm alright," I smiled up at him and sat up. "Let's go eat."

I stood up, amazed at how little I felt. I was still slightly sore but it wasn't nearly as horrible as it had been before. I stretched out, hearing Christian's sharp intake of breath. I looked over my shoulder to see him eyeing me with dark eyes.

"Christian," I sort of sang his name softly. "Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped up to mine just as I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, making him practically growl with lust. I giggled, eyeing him through my lashes as he crawled towards me on the bed. I spun around so that I stood facing him, watching as he stalked towards me as if I were his prey. My lips parted slightly, the corners of my lip still in between my teeth.

"Stop this," he pulled my lips from my teeth with his thumb after reaching me.

"And if I don't?" I challenged in a husky tone.

His hands slid onto my hips, pulling me to him.

"I'll think of a suitable punishment," he breathed, his eyes burning with passion and need.

"Why Mr. Grey, I do think you are trying to seduce me," I smirked, touching my lips to his.

Instantly, our lips battled for dominance, biting and tugging at one another. Christian grabbed me, his motions hasty but in control as he threw me on the bed only to have me under him. Slowly, he began to strip, shrugging off his blazer and flinging it off his body. Then came his shirt, revealing his incredibly toned stomach and chest. Then came the pants, making me moan in anticipation when I saw his already very apparent arousal show through his briefs.

After those were gone, as well, he began on my own articles of clothing.

"This shirt," he ran his tongue over my collar bone. "Looks far better on you then it ever did on me. You should wear my clothes more often."

"Christian," I mewled, clawing at his scalp. "Can you please just hurry this up."

"No," he shook his head, helping me out of my underwear. "I'm going to take this slow. How sore are you, from one to ten?"

"Two point two," I said, not even thinking of the slight ache in my thighs because the ache between them was ten times worse.

"Good," he smirked down at me. "Because I'm going to test your flexibility tonight."

_Holy shit!_

Christian wasted no time after getting me naked, diving right into me. I gasped, unable to contain my joy as he began to move inside me. Quickly, his hands gripped the outside of my thighs, pulling my legs up over his shoulder. I gasped in shock but didn't say anything as he began to go deeper than I had ever felt him go. I reached for the headboard behind me as he slammed into me, his eyes closed as he moved.

It felt too good, the way he moved inside me and soon I was whimpering for more. Before I could reach my climax, Christian flipped our positions so that I straddled him, my left leg extending by his side while the other stretched upward and my heel rested on his shoulder.

"Oh my!" I yelped, not believing how incredibly perfect the position felt. "Christian, oh my god!"

"Yeah, baby?" he panted, a smug smirk on his face.

"This feels so good," I moaned out the last part. "More, Christian! Please!"

"We aim to please, Ms. Steele," he chuckled already covered in sweat as he yet again flipped us.

He sort of rolled us so that I rested on my back and he, still remaining inside me, pumped in and out of me faster and faster. I yelped in shock when Christian roughly lifted my lower back off the bed, holding me there so I hand to hold myself up with my hands on the bed, arms fully extended.

"Good, baby?" he panted.

"Oh fuck!" I replied, feeling my orgasm coming closer and closer.

I held off, forcing myself not to climax. I couldn't. My mind was spinning with so much, Giselle, Mrs. Robinson, Leila and everything Christian was keeping from me. I couldn't seem to just relax and I could sense Christian's frustration, his face contorting in obvious rage from his inability to climax until I did.

"Let go, Ana!" he demanded through heavy breaths.

"No!" I snapped back.

He flipped us, rougher than usual.

"Yes!" He growled.

The position he had pushed us into allowed me to lay on my back as most of my lower body rested against his chest, my heels on his shoulders as he pounded into me.

"Christian," I whimpered under my breath. "Don't…don't stop!"

"Give it to me, baby. I need it."

He slammed into me harder and harder until I finally exploded around him, writhing and screaming so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard.

Christian came right after me, screaming out wildly as he bucked into me one last time. He slid out of me, making me gasp at how sensitive I was. When he pulled me down beside him, I could tell he would fall asleep soon. If he had just gotten home, he was probably beat and so was I.

We drifted off quickly, laying in each other's arms.

* * *

**Oh Christian, Christian, Christian! When will you learn? Who's screaming at the screen saying "TELL HER YOU SEXY IDIOT!". I know I am(;**

**Well, it's the weekend. I think I'll post a couple of chapters more before the night ends. Suitable? I think so. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	23. Chapter 23: Opening Doors

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: There is going to be another chapter right after this one since this one is pretty short and the next will be even shorter. So...yeah! Thanks guys for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23.  
Anastasia Steele

I looked at myself in the mirror, examining myself as Nadia made last minute adjustments to my costume. I took in several shaky breaths, staring at the small bouquet of pink roses Ray had brought to my dressing room. They made me smile, reminding me of every time I went on stage and how after every big recital Ray would bring me a few pink roses. I gasped for air when Nadia sucked me into the costume even more but relaxed when she let it out a bit.

"Giselle, you are on in five," Carmella, the stage manager called through my door.

I nodded in the mirror, thanking Nadia as I piled on some blush, made sure my ribbons were laced and rushed out of the changing room. People were fluttering around the halls, rushing to get to their dressing rooms or stretching stations. I hurried to Carmella's side where she dragged me silently to my curtain.

As I stretched my arms, doing a couple of turn sequences I had a tendency to slow down on, I thought about everything I had worked so hard for. This was it, all my blood sweat and tears had lead up to this point. It was my time to shine and I wasn't about to let it slip through my finger.

"Break a leg!" a couple of corps girls waved from behind my curtain, giving me thumbs up.

I smiled and waved in thanks before listening to the music. My cue would be up soon. I watched as Ethan did his bit with another principle dancer who plays the man Giselle leaves for her new lover. Finally when my cue came, I threw on a smile, no matter my nerves and leaped out into the light.

I could hear the claps and cheers but paid them no mind as I danced. Spin after spin, turn after turn. It was flawless and Ethan was a wonderful partner. The crowd went silent right as Giselle died but I could hear a few whimpers and sniffles in the crowd. As the corps carried me off stage, I couldn't help but smile.

When I finally got into the curtains all the corps girls were wiping their eyes from the previous scene, making my heart swell with joy. A few even came to hug me, telling me how beautiful I preformed. I thanked them before rushing to my changing room where Nadia helped me into my Wili costume. I flung on the veil, Carmella screaming for me to be on stage.

The curtain still down, I took my place behind the large tomb stone. After Ethan took his place, the curtain raised, the music staring up softly in a gentle, sorrowful melody. The light shone on me after Ethan exited stage and the Queen of Wilis lured me out. After the dance of death with Ethan, the curtain fell, applause shook the entire auditorium and I stepped out for my final bows.

Ethan cam out after a moment to bow with me as we took in the applause then rushed back stairs.

"We did it!" Ethan breathed, hugging me to him once behind the curtains.

"Aren't you relieved?" I laughed.

"Extremely," he laughed. "We should celebrate!"

"Ana!" Christian's voice came from the hall off the back stage area.

"Later, okay?" I said to Ethan and ran to Christian.

He eagerly allowed me to jump into his arms, catching me without flaw.

"Did you like it?" I asked, anxious to hear his opinion.

"You were magnificent! I've never seen anything so beautiful," he said, sincerity obvious in his voice.

"Really?" I beamed.

"Yes," he laughed at my hyper attitude. "Ana, you were phenomenal."

"Thank you," I whispered, touched.

"Annie?" Ray came up from behind Christian.

Christian put me down so I could hug my father and then Clara who looked stunning in her floor length, black wrap gown.

"You were wonderful, honey," Dad said as Clara held me to her, stroking my hair and kissing my temple.

Clara had been the closet thing to a mother figure I had ever had and she was wonderful at it. She had been to every recital, every spelling bee and when I had a hard day, she was always there with a plate of something yummy like the good southern momma she was.

"You liked it, Dad?" I smiled, clinging to Clara's waist.

"Of course, sweetheart! It's the best you've ever done!" he smiled down at me.

"You looked so beautiful up there, buh-bay," Clara used her nickname for me.

"How are we celebrating tonight?" Mia's voice came up beside me.

The Grey's had come as well, all dressed in formal attire. I greeted them warmly, so glad that they had come and thanked them for their praise.

"I have no idea," I said, still buzzing with excitement. "How about a late dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Ray agreed, hugging me to his side.

"I could eat again," Elliot smirked, rubbing his stomach.

"Where should we go?" Christian asked me.

"Somewhere nice," I shrugged. "You can choose."

"I'll make a reservation from the car," he leaned down to kiss my head. "Oh, and when we get to the restaurant, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." his tone was serious.

"Okay," I said, slightly concerned. "I just need to go back to Escala so I can shower and change. If I try here, it will take forever," I said, motioning towards the running crowds of corps girls.

"I'll go with you," he grasped my hand.

I touched his chest, leaning up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Stay with our families. I won't be long. Text me the address and Taylor can drive me."

"Alright, love," he returned my kiss. "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

I said my temporary goodbyes to each of our families, Taylor coming to take me out. I was still in full costume, knowing I could send the costume to Nadia or bring it back after the weekend. We wouldn't perform for another week so I would be fine but I was sure Nadia would have a heart attack once she saw the Wili gown was gone.

Taylor sped through the night traffic, getting to Escala quickly.

"Would you like for me to come up with you, Ms. Steele?" Taylor asked form the driver's seat.

"No," I said, getting out. "I'll just be in and out, Taylor. Thank you."

"I'll be here when you come back down, Ms. Steele."

"Thank you, Taylor."

I rushed into the lobby of Escala, flinging myself into the elevator as quickly as I could. When I finally reached the floor, I rushed inside, surprised to see the lights off. I didn't pay any attention to it at first but when I reached the hallway beside the staircase, I stopped.

At first, I thought maybe Christian had left his study light on but when I looked again, I saw it was the door at the end of the hall. Slowly, I began walking towards it. Christian had mentioned that it was just a storage room but I hadn't believed him. I knew there was a reason as to why the door was locked and I wanted to know why.

As I neared it, my heart began to beat in my chest. I could feel my head throb from fear and soon I felt everything to slow.

When I finally reached the door, I stood in horror.

Before laid a red room lined with contraptions meant for torture. Whips, chains, a cross, a bed, riding crops and worst of all, leather belts. They all lined the walls along with other horrible things I didn't even recognize. My breathing became shallow, my lungs feeling as if I wasn't getting nearly enough oxygen to them. My entire body began to shake violently, my brain going into high alert.

I had just started backing away when Mrs. Jones came into my peripherals. She stopped, holding a large box in her hands, looking just as horrified as I did. Not at the room but at my presence.

"Ana," she said softly, slowly putting down the box as tears began to swell in my eyes. "Honey, just-"

I darted from the hallway only to stop dead in my tracks when I spotted Christian standing in the living room, a huge bouquet of red roses in his arms. His face that had once looked so hopeful was now down into a harsh frown.

"Ana," he set down the roses. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Everything that had been kept form me, all the pieces of the puzzle finally came together. Elena, Leila, the secrets and lies. He hurt people, women, for pleasure. When he came towards me, I stumbled back, letting out a horrified scream.

"Stay away from me!" I cried through tears. "W-who are you?"

"Ana," Christian's face turned white. "What is going on?"

"Ms. Steele," Mrs. Jones came up behind me, making me scream again.

"Ana, please," Christian started toward me. "Baby, listen to me."

"Is this what you like to do?" I felt my stomach churn. "Hurt girls? Hurt me?"

Christian said nothing, his face turning cold and distant just as he had with Leila.

"You don't understand, Anastasia."

"After all the beatings you took," I cried, my heart shattering. "After everything we both went through! You want to put people through the same thing? Object them to the same horrifying things we went through!"

"I don't do that!" Christian defended icily.

"Oh, that's right," I sniffled, chuckling bitterly. "You just beat girls with long brown hair."

Christian looked as if I had slapped him right across the face, his body going stiff and eyes filled with torment.

"Did…did you ever want to do that to me?" I sobbed, gripping my chest. "Hit me with those belts and whips? Have me obey your every command and call you Master like Leila did?"

He remained silent, his eyes never looking back at me. I felt like I would be sick but I swallowed it down, feeling the boiling tears fall down my face.

"You disgust me," I whispered. "Don't ever come near me again."

I ran as fast as I could, not stopping as I threw myself into the elevator. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I wasn't about to stop until I was far away from there.

* * *

**Ohh...shizah! Here comes the storm!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	24. Chapter 24 The Breakdown

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: REALLY short chapter. But i promise there will be another one really really soon!**

* * *

Chapter 24.  
Christian Grey

Mrs. Jones and I both stood, rooted to the very spots we stood. Anastasia had just run from me, the look on her face a mixture of horror, disgust and terror. I had never been more shattered in my life, seeing her fearful eyes when she looked at me. She was terrified…of me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones whispered from behind me. "I didn't think you were coming back until late tonight and you asked me to-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," I cut her off, tears clouding my vision as my back faced her. "You may leave for the night."

She hurriedly walked away after a moment, leaving me to my heartache. As soon as I was sure that she was gone, I let it all out.

A roar of rage ripped through my chest, tears streaking down my face as I grabbed the flowers I had bought for Ana and flung them against the wall. I tore out the Tiffany's ring box from my pocket as well, throwing it into the kitchen. How could I be so stupid? To think that someone as wonderful as Anastasia could ever love some one as fucked up as me.

_You lied to her!, _my subconscious screamed. _If you had just told her, maybe she wouldn't have walked away._

I had actually thought that if I asked her to marry me she would have said yes. That when I told her what I was really like, she would understand. I was so fucking stupid. Stumbling into the kitchen, I tore open the bottom drawer under the sink and pulled out the bottle of whiskey I kept there before popping the top off, taking a gulp and dialing the only person I could think of.

"Christian?" Elena sounded groggy, like I had woken her. "It's almost midnight. What's wrong?"

"She left me," I whispered, my voice breaking. "She saw the red room and ran. She couldn't handle it."

"Oh, Christian," she sighed heavily. "Do you need me to come over?"

"I don't know what the fuck to do," I sobbed, finally letting it go. "She said she wouldn't run from me, but she did. She practically sprinted!"

"Christian, I'll be there in ten minutes. Please, just calm down. I've never heard you like this."

"No," I sniffed, taking a gulp of the whiskey. "I'll be fine. Don't come, Elena."

"Christian-"

"I said don't come!" I snapped. "I don't want you here."

I hung up after that, not willing to hear anything form her any longer.

Stumbling into my room, I finished off the rest of the bottle of Whiskey, thinking of nothing but the horror that had crossed Ana's beautiful face until I fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Oh, Christian...I know, it's a really short chapter. Another one next.**

**-fighter**


	25. Chapter 25: Granny Knows All

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Get ready for this one. That's all I'm saying!(;**

* * *

Chapter 25.  
Anastasia Steele

"Ana, sweetheart," Clara pleaded with me as I sobbed so hard I felt I couldn't breathe in her arms. "Tell me what happened. Please, honey."

I had ran right out of Christian's apartment and kept running as soon as I reached the outside world. I couldn't handle it, what he did. What he got off to. It made my stomach lurch just thinking about it. Thinking about someone tied up to that horrifying looking cross as Christian whipped them or beat them with that belt that had hung on the wall. My sobs became unstable at the thought, fear wracking my body.

"Momma," I gasped. "I…I can't…breathe."

I had run from Escala all the way to Ray and Clara's hotel. Momma had said Ray wasn't back from getting dinner since Christian had left and canceled dinner, so she was stuck with me. She wore her usual, silk, pink stripped pajama's as she held my still costumed form in her arms. I had collapsed into her the moment she opened the door, making her drop to her knees as she held me in her lap, stroking my hair against her shoulder. The two mile run and my sobs had overtaken me, my breaths uneven as I gasped for air.

"Shh, baby girl," she rocked me in her arms. "Deep breaths. Come on, buh-bay. In and out."

I followed her orders, taking deep breaths with her until I finally was able to breathe evenly. When I finally pulled away just enough to catch a glimpse of Clara's face I saw the unconditional love she held for me there and felt a whole new set of tears fall from my eyes. It wasn't that she upset me, it was that my entire life, no matter how hard I denied it, I had searched for my mother's affection and yet here I already had a mother who loved me with everything she had.

"I love you, Momma," I whimpered into her shoulder.

"Oh, Buh-bay. I love you, too. More than anything in this world."

"I don't know what to do, Momma," I whispered.

"Tell me, sugar," she kissed my head again. "You can tell me anything."

When I didn't say anything, just continue to cry, Momma sighed and lifted me up as best she could.

"Come on, Annie," she smiled down at my sobbing form. "Let's get you in the bathtub? Wash you of all these bad feelings and then maybe you can tell me? How about I call your daddy and tell him to bring us up some greasy cheese burgers and ice cream?"

I nodded, accepting her offer with a halfhearted smile.

Momma helped me out of my costume, hanging it on the door of her bedroom, and into the tub where my sobs wracked me even harder. I had been so stupid to trust Christian, to fall for him even when I didn't know him any longer. He wasn't the fifteen year old boy I once knew any longer, he was someone dark like Leila had said. Someone who was easy to love but wanted nothing but to harm you.

Momma stayed quiet as she grabbed the detachable shower head and wet my hair so it ran freely down my bare back. Gently, she ran her fingers through it before gingerly running her famous honeysuckle shampoo she always smelled of through my scalp and hair. When I was little she would always do this to me, so I didn't mind her touch. It felt good, her fingers running through my tangled tresses and unknotting them with her naturally gentle touch.

When she rinsed out my hair, she squirted some hotel shower gel onto a hand rag and moved my hair over my shoulder so she could run it lightly over my scars while I hugged my knees to my chest.

"I loved him, Momma," I whimpered, tears running down my cheeks as she ran the rag over the butterfly tattoo on my shoulder.

"Loved?" she scoffed lightly. "Baby girl, you still love him. If you didn't, you wouldn't be sitting in this tub right now."

"I don't know what to do," another sob bubbled through my lips.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked, running the rag down my arms.

"I can't, Momma," I whispered, knowing I couldn't tell anyone.

"Can you give me a hint?" she giggled playfully, throwing me a wink.

"He kept something from me," I breathed.

"And you found out what it was?" she asked, nodding in understanding.

"It's something I don't think I can live with, Momma. It's a big part of him now that I think about it and I don't know if I can handle it."

Momma let out a long sigh, grabbing the shower head once more to rinse me off before setting it down and sitting beside the tub, facing me.

"Baby girl," she reached out to touch my cheek. "You've been through so much in you short life and so has Christian. When you two found each other it was inevitable that if you two wouldn't be the best of friends for the rest of your lives, you'd be in love. We all knew that," she smiled. "When you find someone you love like you and Christian love each other, do you let them go just because of some silly secret?"

"It's a big secret, Momma," I protested. "I don't know if I can handle it."

"Then tell him that," she said sternly. "Talk to him. Don't run from your problems, Anastasia Steele. We raised you better than that, your father and I. You're so strong from everything you've been through but sometimes you need to show your vulnerable side. Especially to the people you love.

"Talk to Christian about how you feel. Tell him everything that's on your mind and then settle on a compromise, if that will help. Just…don't let something so wonderful slip through your fingers just because you got too scared to grip onto it any tighter."

"I don't think I can talk to him just yet, Momma," I said, remembering the tall, sharp Christian he had been around Leila. "I will, but just not yet."

Momma smiled down at me, her eyes compassionate and understanding as she stood to grab me a towel.

"Then come to Atlanta with us for a couple of days. Stay with us. We'll go shopping and see Granny. She's been aching to see you," she said, speaking about her mother and the only grandmother I had ever known.

"I've missed her too," I said, remembering Granny's warm smile and tight hugs.

"You have a week off from rehearsals and performing, right?" she asked.

"I'll come."

* * *

Getting off the plane from Seattle to Atlanta, my sunglasses were not only used for covering my red, swollen eyes. They actually had to keep the brilliant sun I hadn't seen for almost four months living in Seattle. The heat was ridiculous as well, making me glass that I wore the jean cut off shorts and white, very light blouse Momma had recommended I wear. My hair hung loose around my back, allowing Momma to fiddle with it as we waited for ray to gather out bags from the baggage claim.

I leaned against her, holding her was it tightly as ray returned to us. He took me form Momma for a moment, beaming widely.

"I'm so happy you decided to come home for a couple of days," he kissed my forehead. "Are you sure Christian is alright with this? When I spoke to him on the phone last night, he sounded out of sorts."

Neither Momma or I had told Ray about what had happened with Christian and I. All he knew is that Christian and I had such a bad fight that I left the apartment to come and sleep with him and Momma.

I had been so scared to call Christian and tell him I was going to Atlanta that I made Ray call him. Christian, from what Ray had told me, had said it was alright. Taylor had dropped off a bag, eyeing me compassionate eyes when he saw what a mess I was. I told him not to worry, to tell Christian I'd be back in a few days, and thanked him before he left.

"Yes," I nodded, smiling tightly at Christian's name. "He's probably still a little upset about the fight, is all."

"Are you sure coming after such a big blow out between you two is a good idea? Shouldn't you have talked with him before just running off?" Ray asked, sounding like Clara.

Momma wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leading us all towards the exit of the airport.

"Ray," she scolded softly. "Leave your daughter alone. How about we go out to the Busy Bee and get you your favorite?"

"Shrimp and grits sounds really good right now," I smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Shrimp and grits," Dad hummed, rubbing his stomach.

"And some sweet tea?" momma bumped her hip to mine, making me giggle.

I felt like I was ten years old again, holding her hand as we talked about my favorite foods.

Ray put the bags into the car since there was only three of them and made a b-line for drivers seat. He sped all the way to The Busy Bee Café where the lunch crowd had just gotten in. We sat down, where I shoved my face with the best shrimp and grits I ever had. I moaned, remembering just what I had been missing out on when I moved up north.

After we finished lunch, we headed to Ray and Clara's house. When I was younger, I hadn't thought much of the place since I lived there every single day of my life but now, as I grew older, just seeing the place through the car window was magical experience.

Momma had grown up in Atlanta, coming from old southern, oil money. When her father had passed away, her mother - Granny - decided she no longer wanted to live in her beautiful, southern plantation mansion. She moved to a condo in downtown Atlanta, where she said all the action happened, and left her beautiful home for her only daughter to take over.

The place was gorgeous and huge, a dirty path leading through twining willows that canopied above us with the House peaking out from the green tunnel at the very end. As I stepped out of the car after Ray parked the Range Rover, I smiled. I remembered everything from sneaking out of my room to go skinny dipping in the creek behind the house with friends of mine in high school before I moved to New York. I remembered barbeques by the pool and playing hide and go seek in the dark with Momma or swinging on the tire swing out back. All my wonderful childhood memories would never outweigh the bad but they were diamonds I held onto with all my might.

"Come on, baby," Ray called to me, unlocking the front door.

Momma smiled, climbing up the stairs to the front door and held out her hand for me. I practically ran to her, letting her lead me inside. I gasped, not remembering how beautiful the house was. The crystal chandelier above our heads was at least a century old but still in impeccable condition. The twining, hard wood staircase to my left opened up to the second and third floor while to my right, a huge, open wall exposed your way through the beautiful living room and a door that lead to the kitchen I had spent so much time running in and out of as a kid.

"Is that my little dumpin' I hear?" Granny's elegant, southern voice chimed from the living room.

She sauntered into the entry way looking impeccable, as always, in her dark red, sleeveless blouse and white slacks. Her grey and white hair was teased and curled to perfection while white gold hoops hung from her ears. This was the woman I aspired to be. Granny could be the picture prefect southern belle, acting like she just walked out of etiquette class with her silent confidence and obvious beauty or she could mind fuck you ten ways to Sunday with her fiery tongue, sharp intellect and incredible knowledge of the world.

"Granny!" I gasped, running into her already open arms.

She squeezed me tight as I inhaled the scent of her YSL perfume she never took off.

"How is my little slice of heaven pie feeling?" she grasped my face between her hands, already knowing exactly what my heart was aching with.

Clara and Ray left me be with Granny, knowing I was in need of a good dose of Granny talking to. Almost immediately after she asked the question, I couldn't hold back anymore. I let the tears fall, my sobs wracking me as Granny pulled me against her chest.

"Oh, honey bee," she cooed, pulling me back to look me over me. "It's a boy isn't it?"

I laughed through my tears, wiping my eyes.

"How can you tell?" I joked lightly.

She tapped her temple with her perfectly manicured finger, winking at me.

"Granny always knows, sweet pea." she smirked sharply. "I've had a few heart breaks in my life time, too, darlin'."

"I bet you've broken hearts more times then yours has been broken."

"That's true," she said with so much conviction, I had to laugh. "But that doesn't mean I don't know anything about a good, old fashioned heartbreak. Come on. Sit down and tell Granny all about this boy that hurt your heart."

She pulled me into the living room, her movements fluid and flawless as always.

When we finally sat down on the white, leather sofa, Granny held my hand in hers, waiting for me to speak.

"Do you remember when I was little and Carla and Ray took me to live in Seattle with them?" I asked, sniffling back tears.

"Of course I do," she scoffed, looking slightly annoyed. "I was so furious with your father for taking you away from me. Luckily it was only for a few months but then that witch of a mother of yours tried to sink her teeth into you again."

I loved Granny's honesty. She had always told me her honesty was privilege that had been earned. She said whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and no one told her anything about it.

"I became friends with this boy while I was there," I explained. "Best friends actually and when I left Seattle, we were both devastated. Then we see each other again six months ago and everything just began to happen so fast."

"You fell in love," Granny said in her dreamy voice, her eyes compassionate and loving.

My heart sunk to my stomach as I nodded slowly, tears flowing form my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie pie, there ain't no shame to being in love," her southern twang cooed as she lifted my chin up with her hand.

"He kept something from me, Granny," I whispered under my breath. "Something I don't think I can handle."

Her eyes softened as she sat back, clasping her hands around mine.

"You found out?" she asked, her eyes clear with an emotion I didn't understand.

It was a combination of icy cool, distant and understanding.

"I did," I nodded. "I ran from him the instant I figured it all out. I hurt him granny but he hurt me! He kept this huge secret from me, knowing that if he told me I couldn't be with him."

"Maybe that's why he didn't tell you this big secret," she said. "He didn't want to loose you."

"Don't you think he should have told me anyways?" I scooted closer to her. "Given me the opportunity to understand him and fully know who and what he was before I fell for him? Shouldn't he have given me the choice?"

"Oh baby," she smiled, touching my cheek. "I think the question you need to ask yourself is whether or not there ever a choice for you."

I let out a breath, looking down at our interlocked hands.

_Granny always knows,_ I thought to myself smiling internally.

"No," I whispered. "There never was."

She laughed, smiling at me with glowing eyes as she took my face in her hands once more.

"Then what in the world are you doing here, baby girl?"

I let out a heavy breath, shaking my head.

"I need to think, Granny. I feel like I'm losing grip of myself. I was never the girl that felt like she needed a man for anything and now that he came into my life, it's like he's all I want. All I'll ever need. Even if he kept all of this from me. Even with all his flaws."

"Oh, girl!" Granny laughed boisterously. "That's what love does to a woman! Do you think I was the woman who just sat up in her room, waiting for Mr. Right to come along?"

I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't but when your grandfather came along in his Navy uniform, I just knew. I didn't expect myself to wind up being the mother of four boys and one girl. I didn't even see myself getting married on day but he changed all that. Love changed it. You aren't losing yourself, baby girl. You're just gaining another part you haven't seen until now."

"What if I don't like this new part of me?" I whispered.

"No one does, sweet pea," she whispered, winking at me as she patted my hand. "Why do you think all women are so crazy? We may deny it, but we all are just a tad bit psycho."

"Because of love?" I giggled.

"Being in love, the need to find love, the need to stay away from love," she sighed, shaking her head. "No matter what, love sinks it's claws into you, baby girl. You can't ever escape it. Tell your man how you feel. Talk to him. Don't run away. You're stronger then that."

"You sound like Momma," I sniffled.

"That's because she got the same talk from me a few weeks before her wedding day."

"What?" I gaped at my grandmother, loving her gossip.

"You didn't know?"

"No!" I gasped, wide eyed.

"Girl, all of Atlanta knows this story but you don't?"

"Granny, can you just tell me the gossip?"

She straightened herself up, looking as if she had just received a new diamond tennis bracelet.

"You know your Momma has the kindest heart there is," Granny smiled. "And the moment she saw you, she loved you. But when she met your biological mother, she had a tiny breakdown."

"Momma met Carla?" I gaped, stunned. "When?"

"Two weeks before the wedding. Whoo! I swear to the lord almighty, Carla may have given her an earful about how she was stealing you from her and some bull crap like that but your Momma gave it right back to her."

"What did she say?" I asked, feeling my heart swell with pride for my own momma.

"Something about how she was a horrible person, a discrase of a mother and a whore. A good ol' sotuehr tongue lashing!"

We giggle together, covering our mouths like real ladies.

"She's right on all points," I said when I calmed down.

"Don't I know it," Granny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your Momma got a little case of cold feet after that, scared that if Carla came back into the picture, she'd take you away form her and she already loved you so much."

"Wait…" I waved my hands quickly. "This whole slipping through your fingers talk wasn't about Ray?"

"Oh no, baby," Granny brushed some hair form my face. "You're Momma loves Ray, don't get me wrong, but she was head over heels with you. She didn't want to leave Ray but much like yourself, she was overwhelmed with everything. With his baggage. When I told her that if she left because some silly woman tried to pull her away from you and Ray, Carla would not only win, but she'd lose out on the best thing that ever happened to her."

My eyes pooled with tears as I thought about Momma. Carla gave birth to me but she was never my mother. Clara Steele was the only mother I ever had and I thanked god for her and Granny as I sat on that sofa.

"You take your time to think," Granny kissed my forehead. "I'm staying here with you three for the couple of days you're staying here, anyway so we can catch up and catch some sun. You look pale."

"You always told me pale was pretty," I giggled.

"Not this pale, baby," she patted my cheek, standing up with her. "You've been in the grey too long and we're going to get you some color. And maybe a little gin in your system, too."

"Oh, Granny!" I groaned as she started for the liquor cabinet in the corner.

"Hush, now!" she winked, waving me off. "This is going to be the best weekend of your life!"

* * *

**Who loves Granny and her infanite wisdom as much as I do? Do tell!**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	26. Chapter 26: Creating A Compromise

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Off to drop my kids off at daycare. Thought while they are still napping, I could post a chaptr.! Maybe another tonight, I don't know.**

* * *

Chapter 26.  
Anastasia Steele

Water surrounded me as I sat at the bottom of the pool. Bubbles floated from my mouth in a beautiful, shimmering stream until they reached the large orb of sunlight resting above the water. My limbs floated effortlessly around me as I stared up at the warped visions above me. Figures I could recognize by colors and shape roamed around the pool, their voices becoming dull vibrations in my ears.

When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I pressed my feet to the tile floor of the pool and shoved up with all my might. When I broke through the surface, I spotted Granny lounging on a white, overly cushioned lounge chairs while Momma laughed as ray pulled her into his arms, dancing to some song that played on the radio.

I smiled at their beautiful display of affection before swimming my way towards Granny and pulling myself out of the water so I could sit beside her to tan. I slicked back my hair and threw on the pair of sunglasses Granny held out for me.

"Thank the lord I got you that bathing suit," Granny smirked under her large sun hat and huge bug eye sunglasses. "You needed a good swim, some sunshine and a tall glass of champagne and orange juice."

She handed me a champagne flute as I rolled my eyes. Granny's solution to having a good time meant alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. I knew that by the end of my weekend, I'd never want to see, smell or even hear people mention alcohol ever again. I took gradual sips but never finished the glass as I looked down at the white, strapless bikini Granny had bought me. At fist I was hesitant when I saw how the color practically matched right in with my skin but now that I had gotten a slight tan, it looked much better.

"Are you scared about going back home tomorrow?" Granny asked, taking a sip form her own glass.

I took in a deep breath, knowing exactly how I felt already.

"You know I am," I fidgeted in my seat but relaxed a bit after a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be," Granny smiled. "If he loves you like I know he does, then he'll be waiting for you with open arms."

"I don't know Granny," I groaned. "I said some pretty nasty things to him."

"He won't care about that, baby," she reached out to hold my hand in hers. "Love has a way of making you hold onto things or just letting them go. He'll forget all about everything you said the moment he sees you."

"Have I ever told you how incredible you are?" I said to her, smiling.

"You don't have to tell me, baby girl," she laughed loudly, flipping her hair from her shoulder. "I already know!"

I giggled, adoring how confident she was and stood up off the chair to dive right back into the pool. I swam a bit more, swimming to the edge when Ray called me to the surface.

"You still like your burgers burnt?" Dad chuckled at the grill.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Momma's leg from where she sat on the edge, her legs only half way in the water. She stroked my wet hair as I laughed up at my father, my arms folded over the ledge under my chin.

"Just because I like my meat cooked doesn't mean I like them charred."

"Ray, leave my baby girl alone, would you?" Momma chuckled, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he teased in a southern twang.

"I'm so sad that you're leaving us tomorrow," Momma stroked my hair.

"Me too," I sighed. "But I need to get back. Talk to Christian, start rehearsing again."

"Good," Momma nodded curtly. "My brave girl."

"Stop with all this mushiness!" Granny said from beside me. "How about we stop moping around this place and hit some shops downtown? Spend some money?"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," I said.

After we all ate burgers by the pool, Momma, Granny and I left Ray to his baseball game in the television room while we went out to shop. It felt incredible to wear my mid-thigh length khaki shorts and white, cotton blouse instead of piling on layer after layer like I did in Seattle. The joys a pair of flip-flops could give a girl was ridiculous. Granny loved dragging Momma and I around to every shop she loved, buying us anything we tried on.

Her late husband, Momma's father, was a huge oil contributor to America and had left Granny million if not a few billion after his passing. She never had to work again and she loved to spend the dough she had.

"Let's head home," Momma whined like a teenager. "My feet are killing me!"

"I told you not to wear those wedges," Granny scolded as we shopped inside Gucci. "Ana, sweet heart, try this dress on, it'll look great on you."

She handed me some gorgeous, black dress that looked like it would fit perfectly on me. I admired the silk material, loving how the wrapping affect and gold, hard belt stood out. I didn't even try it on, or the fifteen other articles of clothing Granny picked out for me, but she bought it. Same for herself and Momma. By the time we got home, I knew I would have to check on yet another bag just for all the clothes Granny bought me.

Ray was shocked at how much we had bought but had fun watching Momma put on a fashion show of all the things she bought. By the time dinner rolled around, we all settled for ordering a pizza. We were all exhausted from the day and spending time together seemed like more fun the working in the kitchen.

"This is so good," I said through a mouthful of pizza. "I forgot how good the Pizza Huts are here."

"It's the south, baby girl," Granny said, sipping her red wine. "Everything is greasier, cheesier and tastier."

"It'll be good for you to put on some weight," Ray said from his spot on the couch. "You've been looking too thin, lately."

"Things got hectic," I explained. "I didn't eat a lot. So much was happening at once and I couldn't fit eating into my schedule some days."

"That better come to a stop," I heard Granny hiss. "My granddaughter isn't going to be some stick of a woman. God created women with tits and hips for a reason. Let's keep it that way."

"Granny!" Ray groaned, covering his ears as Momma and I laughed.

The rest of the night we relaxed, talked and caught up on everything. We had fun and passed out so late, I figured I'd just sleep on the plane, I had to be there so early. Ray, Momma and granny dropped me off together, giving me tear filled goodbyes. I promised to come back soon, hoping to come back with Christian next time.

"You remember what Granny and your Momma told you, sweetie pie," granny said as she hugged me tight.

"I will, Granny," I hugged her back. "I love you."

"And you know I love you back, sugar." she kissed my cheek before turning me towards the entrance terminal. "Go get your man."

I laughed, waving to my family as I walked toward the airplane. No matter how afraid I was to leave them, my safe little piece of heaven on earth, and into a world I neither understood or found welcoming. As I took in a deep breath, stepping into the plane, I tried to remember what both Granny and Momma had told me.

_Just talk to him, baby girl. If you love him, don't let him get away. _

That one was Momma, her tone loving and gentle.

_You may not like what he has to say but you love him. You do crazy things when you're in love and you can't stop it. Your heart may lead you wrong sometimes. Does that mean you stop listening to it?_

That was definitely Granny.

I thought about each and every word of advice Granny and Momma had given me. Every tough bit of love, engrained in my head for, probably, the rest of my life. Yes, I was still terrified of Christian. No, I had no idea what he did or what that room's real purpose was. All I wanted was to talk to him about it. To figure out what was going on in his mind and tell him what on mine.

By the time the plane had landed, I was ready. Or, at least, I thought I was. I had half expected Christian to be there when I arrived at the airport but, instead, found Taylor waiting for me. He looked genuinely relieved and happy to see me, taking my bags for me as he took me to the car.

"You look well, Ms. Steele," Taylor smiled through the rear view mirror.

"Much better then the last time you saw me," I chuckled. "Thank you, Taylor. I feel much better."

When we reached Escala, my heart skipped a beat. Just looking at the building and I felt shaky. I let out a heavy breath, stepping out of the car and taking my bags before walking into the elevator. When I reached the suit, the lights inside were off. At first, I thought Christian wasn't there but as soon as I dropped my bags in the foyer, leading into kitchen and living room area, I spotted him.

He was hunched over a glass of very dark liquor, looking positively a mess. His hair looked a disheveled mess, hi suit slightly wrinkled and tie loose as I noticed some heavy stubble on his face. He had heard me come in and drop my bags but didn't move besides looking at me from the corner of him eye and then back down at his drink.

Slowly, I approached him. I didn't touch him, or speak as I sat in the bar stool beside him.

"You look good," Christian rasped out.

I took in a deep breath through my nose, nodding.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sunshine suits you," he continued with his useless banter.

"That's what my grandmother said," I smiled at the thought of Granny.

Finally, he looked up at me, his grey eyes clear but blood shot and filled with tears. His face showed trails from other tears, making my heart lurch in my chest. He was hurt, just like I knew he would be.

"Oh, Christian," I sighed, taking his drink from him.

"That's mine," he growled as I got up to pour it down the sink.

"I think you've had enough," I said over my shoulder, tone cold and serious.

"Not nearly enough," he chuckled bitterly. "I have a very strong constitution, Anastasia."

I opened the drawer beneath the sink where we stored the recyclables. I wasn't surprised when I saw at least six large bottles of everything from wine to tequila.

"Obviously," I stated, closing the cabinet door and leaned up against the sink, my arms over my chest.

"Why did you come back?" he asked through clenched teeth. "To rub it in my face that you don't want me anymore? I get it, I disgust you. I'm fucked up."

I stayed silent, not able to calm myself enough to speak immediately. When we both calmed a bit, I let out a breath, speaking first.

"I didn't mean the things I said that night, Christian," I said softly.

"I'm pretty sure you did," he scoffed, leaping up from his chair to walk whatever.

I quickly chased after him, knowing where he was headed. I threw myself in front of his study door to block his way.

"Let me pass, Anastasia," Christian demanded venomously.

"I'm not Leila or one of your submissives, Christian," I spat, my tone just as cold. "So don't talk to me like I'm one of them."

Christian froze, knowing that now I knew everything. Well, not everything but I understood what was going on.

"How…?" he started.

"There is such a thing called Google, Christian. Type in whips and chains, you get Rhianna and BDSM sites. Mostly porn, I'll admit but I wasn't interested enough to check it out."

Christian quirked a bemused brow up at me, even if his cold glare never vanished.

"The song or the porn?" he asked, clearly interested.

I rolled my eyes, "Both."

Christian's hand roughly gripped my chin, bringing his face down so that our eyes gazed fire into one another's eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Christian demanded.

I smacked his hand away, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Don't go into Fifty mode on me," I said. "Can you please go sit down at the dinner table so we can discuss some things I need to get off my chest. I'm sure you have things you'd like to speak with me about as well."

"Fifty mode?"

"Fifty shades of fucked up," I sighed. "You called yourself that in your sleep once. It's your alter ego to me."

"Alter ego?" he chuckled, horrified and amused all at the same time. "I have been diagnosed with that one yet."

"So you do see a therapist?"

"Frequently."

"Great!" I clapped, honestly not interested in that area. "Go and sit, please?"

He stood there for a moment before nodding and walking towards the dining room table. We sat across from one another, silent as we stared at one another. Even if he looked worn down, he was still the largest, walking turn on I had ever laid eyes on. And that stubble….holy cow!

"I'm sorry about the way I acted," I spoke up first. "I shouldn't have said the things I did or acted like I did. It wasn't right at all."

Christian's eyes shot up to my face as I leaned back in my seat.

"But it doesn't change anything, Christian. I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel."

"How do you feel?" he asked, whispering softly under his breath.

I laughed, looking around the room for a moment. Everything was so different here from Atlanta. Sharp and angular while in Atlanta everything was warm and loving. It was as if I had stepped into another world.

"Terrified," I said. "Scared, confused, pissed off. You want the rest of the list?"

"No," he shook his head. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," I sighed again. "Christian, I didn't act the way I did because I don't love you."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I love you with every fucking fiber in my body," I touched my chest. "I ran because…seeing all of those things up on the wall. That room. It was like seeing flashes of my past. I could imagine every single girl you'd ever had in there, screaming and crying. That may not be how it works, I know," I said when I saw his eyes. "But that's how I saw it. I don't know anything about any of this and instead of easing me into it, it was shoved right into my face and I couldn't handle it.

"Christian, I ran because you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me enough to believe that if you had told me instead of lying to me about who you are, you're life style, that I wouldn't run off. Yes, I still wouldn't have taken it well but I wouldn't have run off to Atlanta like I did."

"Why did you go to Atlanta?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"I needed space, Christian. I needed advice and understanding. I needed the truth since that obviously wasn't something I was getting here."

"I was so scared," Christian began to sob. "I know I fucked up by not telling you, Ana, but I didn't think you'd just leave me. I thought you'd listen. That you'd understand. "

"How can you put that pressure on someone, Christian?" I asked softly. "Just shove something they know nothing about, something that they fear, right into a person's face and expect them to be alright with it instantly? Things don't work that way."

"I love you," Christian whimpered.

"I love you, too," I admitted after a moment of silence.

We stared at each other for a long moment, finding relief in both sets of eyes.

"I'm willing to compromise with you, Christian," I murmured.

"W-what?" he stuttered, shocked.

"Compromise," I breathed. "But I have conditions."

"Hard limits," Christian said to himself.

"Sure," I waved him off. "I don't want anything spanking me besides your hands."

Christian looked stunned, his eyes wide as I saw the wheels begin to turn.

"Christian?"

"I u-understand," he nodded.

"That means no whips, canes, paddles," I said, remembering the list I had made while on Google.

"How the hell do you know so much already?" he asked, baffled.

"The internet is a sublime tool, Mr. Grey. You should try it sometime."

He remained silent.

"What about flogs and riding crops?"

I cleared my throat, feeling the warmth rise in my cheeks. Christian's face grew a smug smirk in an instant.

"Those are fine," I said under my breath. "And absolutely _no fucking belts."_

"Never," Christian nodded, looking sincere. "I wouldn't-"

"Let me finish," I raised my hand to stop him. "I can handle getting spanked, being tied up. Pain doesn't bother me Christian. I like taking orders when they aren't derogatory. Treat me with respect and I'll give it back. I'm not a submissive, I am your girlfriend. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good. I have one final request."

"Okay?"

"I want to know everything."

"About what?"

"This," I waved my hand around the apartment. "I want to know how many subs you've had, what got you started in all this, why you enjoy it. I want every dirty little detail. No more hiding, Christian. Not with me."

Christian swallowed, his eyes clear with love and adoration as he stared back at me.

"I promise," he said.

I stood up after a long moment of silence, crawling into his lap. Instantly, he sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around me as I touched his stubbly jaw.

"I like this," I smiled softly, thumbing the prickly hair.

"That's interesting," he laughed.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would."

"Like your stubble?"

"Yes."

"I do."

His eyes changed in an instant, the cold, sad glimmer in his grey orbs returning.

"I missed you so much, Ana," he leaned his head into my neck. "Please…don't ever leave me again."

I shook my head, pulling his face up to mine.

"Never," I promised. "Don't lie to me anymore."

"I swear."

Our lips touched but I pulled back quickly.

"What?" Christian asked as I coughed, covering my mouth.

"You taste like a mini bar. Whoo!" I hooted through a light laugh. "You've really been hitting that bottle, haven't you?"

"It eased the heart ache," Christian admitted.

"You and my grandmother should get together sometime. You'd have a ball with her and her built in bar."

"You're grandmother sounds…interesting."

"You have no idea," I sighed, hopping off his lap and pulling him with me. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and to bed. You need to sleep this off."

"I'm not drunk, Ana," he said. "I'm no lightweight."

"That's apparent, Mr. Grey."

"Me and you should have partied together when we were younger. No, never mind. I was an angry drunk."

"What?" I stopped.

Christian gave me a wry smile, touching my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll tell you once I'm out of the shower."

"I look forward to hearing this one, Mr. Grey."

"You should be," Christian snorted, entering his bathroom. "I'm a very good story teller."

* * *

**So Ana cooled off and Christian understands his mistake. Too bad there's more drama to come...mwahahaha!:D**

**Until later!**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	27. Chapter 27: The Handbook

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: OMG! This chapter and the next are just about my favorite chapters in this entire story! You'll see why(:**

* * *

Chapter 27.  
Anastasia Steele

"Wow," I whispered, stunned as I held the razor in my hands. "I can't believe you went through almost exactly what I went through."

"I couldn't handle losing you then," Christian gazed of into the distance before licking his beautiful grey eyes towards me. "Just like I couldn't do it this time, either."

"Oh, Christian," I sighed, touching his stubbly cheek. "Why didn't we find each other sooner?"

He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch and kissing my palm.

"I wanted you with me so badly," his voice broke. "The pain was too much to handle."

"How did you get out of it?" I murmured. "I used dancing. Did your parents find out or…?"

"No," he laughed bitterly. "My parents never found out."

"Then how?"

"Do you really want to know?" he stared at me with wary eyes.

I laughed this time before leaning up to kiss his lips.

"You know I do," I said.

He let out a heavy sigh, taking the razor from my hand.

"No weapons, if that's alright with you," Christian smirked.

I giggled and nodded, knowing I wouldn't hurt him.

"You're stalling."

"Just," he waved his hand. "Give me a second to think of what to say."

He looked around the room, walking around the bathroom to finally sit on the edge of the bathtub. He placed his hands on his knees and looked up at me with heavy eyes.

"It got really bad, the drinking I mean, a couple months after you left. It was more final to me then, like I knew for sure that you weren't coming back." I came to him then, wrapping my hands around his head so he could rest it on my chest. He rubbed my back with his own hands, making me sigh with content. "When I finally blew through my parent's stash of booze, I started getting the odd job to pay or my own. Elena-"

"Mrs. Robinson?" I whispered, everything beginning to click. "She's like you?"

Christian looked at me, eyes giving me my answer.

"She did this to you," I took a step back from him, my blood pressure rising.

"Ana," he pulled me back to him. "Let me finish. You wanted to know. Please?"

I nodded, still seeing red. I wanted Elena Lincoln's fucking blood!

"I was working in her back yard, shoveling gravel for her. She promised me a hefty payment I knew I could buy a shit load of booze with. It was hot, really fucking hot, so she brought me out some lemonade. We started talking and I made some smart ass reply to something she had said," he chuckled. "She slapped me. Fuck, she slapped me so hard."

He reached up to touch his cheek as if he could still feel the sting on his cheek. My stomach churned, feeling vomit rise in my throat

"Then she kissed me," he whispered. "She touched my face but nothing else, Ana. She didn't say anything after that and asked me to come back the next day. You have to understand that even before I met you, Ana, I had so many issues. I was fifteen with raging hormones, tall for my age and the girls at my high school," he shook in horror. "I came back the next day, excited but not knowing what to expect. I'll spare you the gory details." he brushed a stray hair from my face, seeing me looking sick.

"It may not make sense to you, Ana, but Elena helped me. Just like dancing helped you with the discipline and structure. She did that for me. She made the decisions and I didn't have to think. I was so clouded by booze and the pain of losing you that when she brought me into this, she snapped me right out of it. Everything was crystal clear from then on."

"She made you forget about me," I ripped myself away from him, disgusted.

"No," Christian stood up, pulling my chin to face him with his hands. "She tried but she couldn't. I could never forget you, Ana. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Besides all of this," I motioned towards his body.

"I don't need it," he pleaded with me. "I don't need that room or Elena. Ana, when you walked out on me that night, it was like everything came together. I had been fighting with myself, wondering if I should bring you into this lifestyle but when you ran from me, I felt a part of me take a blow. It was like I was suddenly repulsed by everything I had ever done. I had become the thing you feared most and I knew I didn't need any of it anymore. I just needed you."

"Christian," I whispered. "You may not need it, but I know you want it."

Christian sucked in a breath, watching me with dark eyes as I gently pushed him back down onto the ledge of the bath tub, straddling his lap. The light sundress I wore rode up my thigh as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I'll try, Christian," I whispered, my lips brushing his as I spoke. "Just, please, go slow with me."

"Ana," he ran his hands up my sides and through my hair. "I love you."

"Don't hurt me," I whimpered, feeling my tears begin to spill.

"Never, baby," he wiped them away quickly, lifting me into his arms when he stood.

"Will you show me how?" I murmured, my legs wrapped around his torso, hands still in his hair. "To be what you need."

"You are already what I need," Christian crushed his lips to mine. "If you really want to do this-"

"I do," I cut him off. "With my conditions still in place."

"There are many other things we need to discuss if you're willing to try, Ana. It's a very complicated process."

"Can we talk about it later?" I pressed my lips to his, his face between my hands.

When we pulled away, he shook his head, setting me down on the floor.

"It's important, Ana."

I let out a slight sigh, nodding as Christian pulled my hand into his.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele," Christian said softly.

I reached up to touch his cheek, "As I love you."

He sighed in relief the second the words came from my mouth, pressing his forehead to mine. He lead me to the kitchen table after a long moment of silence, letting me sit as he disappeared into the hallway. When he reappeared, he held a thick stack of papers. His face looked strained, reluctantly placing the papers in front of me.

At first, I had no idea where to begin. There was so much writing on just the first sheet that I became quickly overwhelmed. When I finally scanned it closer, I found it to be a contract of sorts. I read urther and further, gasping as blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"What is this?" I lingered the page as I it were covered in filth.

"With every submissive I have-"

"How many have you had?" I cut him o, looking at the very clean, legal looking contract.

It was a Non-Disclosure Agreement!

"Fifteen," he flinched.

"What?" I squeaked. "Oh my god! Christian…you're pro at this!"

He gave me a wary look. I continued to flip the page.

"As I was saying," he continued. "With every submissive I've ever had, I make them read over this contract. It has a list of rules I require each submissive to obey. It's their handbook, I you will. It gives them hard limits, soft limits,"

"What?" I asked, waving my hand to stop him. "What are hard and soft limits?"

"Things you are or are not comfortable with doing," he said. "Appendix two should give you more clarity."

I nodded, still silent as I turned to the part of the contract he spoke of.

* * *

**APPENDIX 2**

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the acts involving breathing control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or lames to the body.

* * *

I took in a deep breath, not looking at Christian. I could agree with all these things but I knew there would definitely be more to add to that list.

* * *

**APPENDIX 3**

Soft Limits

To be discussed and agreed on by both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

Masturbation

Fellatio

Cunnilingus

Vaginal intercourse

Vaginal fisting

Anal intercourse

Anal fisting

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

Vibrators

Dildos

Butt Plugs

Other

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

Hands in front

Hands behind back

Ankles

Knees

Elbows

Wrists to ankles

Spreader bars

Tied to furniture

Blindfolding

Gagging

Bondage with rope

Bondage with tape

Bondage with leather cuffs

Suspension

Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints

What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/ discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

Spanking

Paddling

Whipping

Caning

Biting

Nipple clamps

Genital clamps

Ice

Hot wax

Other types/methods of pain

* * *

_Holy fuck! _

I let out a shaky breath, feeling Christian's eyes on me the entire third and fourth time I read over the words. All at the same time, I was horrified and turned on beyond belief. Confusion seemed to stick out through all of my emotions, though. I was naive to the cause before me and most of the things I saw on the lists, I had never heard of. Most were self explanatory, yes, but how did they work? I could hardly feel pain but would I with these items he had listed so carefully? How would I react I did?

Even the parts about controlling what I ate, how I took care o my self hygienically, exercise, I were to date anyone else - which I'd never do -how much I slept and what I wore when doing these things with Christian all overwhelmed me. Instantly, the rebel inside of me screamed to storm out and tell him to go fuck himself. That I ate, wore and took care of myself however I liked, but I calmed down enough to know he was just showing me this. He didn't expect me to do anything with it, he was just no longer keeping anything from me.

"I-I don't know what most of these things are," I whispered, pushing the contract towards Christian.

He looked down at me with loving, compassionate eyes.

"I didn't expect you to," he took the contract back. "Ana, I don't expect you to sign this or even think about it ever again. I just wanted you to see it. Maybe understand better about what I am. Who I am."

"You don't expect me to do all these things?"

"Not I you don't want to."

"Can we use it for notes?" I cleared my throat.

"The contract?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," I breathed, closing and unclosing my legs beneath the table.

Christian pulled a pen from the inside of his jacket, opening the contract to the place I told him needed editing. I stood up to stand behind him as I pointed out what I did and didn't like.

"No fisting of any sorts," I pointed out.

Christian looked serious as he scratched both forms of fisting out of the soft limits and scribbled them into hard limits.

"Yes," I blushed, pointing to the swallowing question. "That's," I cleared my throat. "Perfectly fine."

Christian chuckled at my shyness and continued.

"What about butt plugs?" Christian asked in a serious tone.

I had no idea how he could ask that question with a straight face but he did so remarkably.

"I don't know," I shifted my weight from side to side. "I've never had anal sex before."

"Are you open to trying it?" he asked, his tone soft but not pleading.

He was giving me an option.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Okay," he nodded. "Bondage?"

"What's a spreader bar?" I asked, genuinely curious. "And suspension?"

"Suspension is pretty self explanatory but I see where you are confused," Christian began. "You will be suspended into air by either your hands or feet."

My eyes widened.

"Has anyone ever gotten hurt?"

Christian's face ashened.

"Yes," he said, looking down at the contract.

"What happened?"

"I tied the suspension cuffs too tight and it cut into the Submissive's wrists."

"Hard limit!" I blurted out. "I d-don't think I can do that."

"I understand," Christian nodded, taking notes.

"Spreader bar?"

"A spreader bar is a long bar with cuffs located at each end. It keeps either your arms or legs parted so you cannot move."

"Oh," I blushed, feeling myself squirm from the throbbing coming from the apex between my thighs. "I think I c-can handle that one."

Christian smirked, shooting me a wink before scribbling down that I was alright with that. I think he even put a star by it for whatever purpose.

"No tape, please," I pointed out. "I'm allergic to the adhesive in it."

"Good to know," Christian kissed my hand beside me.

"And definetly no gagging," I said quickly. "If I don't like something I want to be able to tell you."

"I'd give you signal to give me if you didn't like it but if you are sincerely uncomfortable with it, I understand. It's a hard limit for lots of submissives."

"With my panic attacks and not knowing how I'll react to everything, I don't think it's safe," I said.

"You're right," he nodded, quickly scratching gagging out and putting it into hard limits. "We won't do anything to cover you mouth or nose. Better?"

"Much, thank you," I kissed his cheek.

"Aversion to pain?" he asked. "1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely."

"I can handle pain very well," I told him. "I can hardly feel it, really, but when it comes to seeing the _objects_ that give cause pain, I don't know. I can't handle whips and belts, Christian. It isn't the pain, it's the memories. The panic attacks."

"Do you mind spanking?" he asked, lifting his hand to show me.

"Not at all," I hummed, smiling down at him.

He chuckled and made a note of everything I said.

"You said riding crops and flogging was alright as well, yes?"

"Yes," I blushed for the thousandth time. "They seem…usable."

"How much pain would you like to receive?"

"Like I said, I can't feel much pain anymore. It's like my mind blocks it off. You can do what you want and if I don't like it, I'll tell you. How about that?"

"Sounds reasonable. I'm not out to hurt you, Anastasia," Christian promised. "The pain is only for your pleasure and mine."

"I know that," I said in a hushed tone. "I trust you, Christian."

"Forms of punishment you are comfortable with?"

"Punishment?" I snorted in a very unattractive manner. "What will I have to do that brings on this punishment?"

"If you disobey me when inside the Red Room or in our bedroom. I assure you, nothing that you say or do to me outside the times we are intimate will be held against you when we are. I don't want you to be my submissive, Anastasia. I want you to be my girlfriend. The woman I love. I love your shapr tongue and firey spirit. I don't ever want you to hold back with me."

"I won't," I promised him, crawling into his lap and shoving the contract away from. "Now," I shifted to straddle him. "Can we try that spreader bar, first?"

Christian practically sprinted to the red room of pain, as I called it, making me flip off of him and landing on the floor with a loud thud. I stood up, pissed at first, but the moment I spotted Christian in noting but a pair of faded, torn jeans, his feet and chest bare, all of my anger faded.

Christian's cold, angular form he had used was still there but I could see it had obviously softened. He had softened at the sight of me but not much. I stood stock still as he stalked towards me, his eyes blazing with passion and love. Before I could take another breath, he was pressed against me, his jaw set and showing off his stubble.

"If I do anything you don't like, tell me immediately. Do you remember the safe words I told you about?"

I nodded, silent.

"Repeated them, Anastasia."

"Green, yellow, red."

"Good," Christian said, leaning down to lift me up into his arms. As soon as I was face to face with him, my legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck, he dragged his lips across the sensitive skin of my neck. "You're already doing so well, baby."

"May I speak?" I asked under my breath.

He groaned, loving that I asked for his permission.

"Yes, Anastasia," Christian murmured. "I want to know how you feel about everything we're going to do, alright?"

"Alright," I said.

He stared at me before walking us into the red room where he pulled my dress over my head. After ripping off my underwear, Christian laid me down on the large, king sized bed towards the back of the room. At first, I thought I would have gone into shock, being inside the room again but as I looked around, I noticed there were no longer any torture devices lining the walls.

"You got rid of them all?" I whispered as Christian pulled me down the bed by my ankles.

"Yes," he stated. "I already knew they were hard limits for you, so I took them down. I didn't want to see them ever again either."

"Why?"

"Because," he stared up at me as he cuffed my ankles to what looked like a thin piece of iron rod. "Every time I looked at them, I saw your face when you ran from me."

My heart shattered as I asked no more questions. Watching Christian's capable, knowing hands work and adjust the bar bellow was a major turn on. His eyes would flick to the apex between my thighs every once and a while, his tongue darting out to lick his lips and making me moan with need.

"I'm going to test your flexibility again, Anastasia," Christian said from the end of the bed, moving the adjustable bar so that, gradually, the bar extended out, making my legs part away from each other farther and farther.

"It's an adjustable bar," he breathed, moving it even further. "Tell me when you can feel it."

He continued to adjust the bar, making my legs spread farther and farther apart. By the time the bar stopped, my legs were parted into an almost straight line. Had he forgotten I was a ballerina so quickly? Flexibility was a huge part of dancing and the position wasn't hurting me at all. I felt nothing, my muscles used to intense stretching.

"Anastasia," Christian warned, looking stern. "Tell me if you feel anything. Is this position hurting you?"

"No," I whispered. "I can't feel it."

Christian looked down at my legs, eyes wide as his groaned. Quickly, he shed his pants, crawling up my body to bring my hands over my head and shackle them in what felt like leather cuffs.

"No moving, Anastasia," he caressed my sides, reaching my hips to grip them with obvious force. "These hips will stay still. You're legs and arms will not move. You may speak and make noises but that is it. If you move, I will spank you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Christian," I breathed.

"Good," he smiled, kissing down my body. "Without the movement, you will feel so much more. Remember the safe words, Anastasia."

I hummed a yes, when his lips reached the area that connected my thigh and apex. I tugged on the cuffs roughly but they didn't make enough noise or movement to alert Christian as his mouth reached his destination.

"Christian!" I gasped as he began to lap at my sensitive bundle of nerves.

He worked quickly, flicking his tongue over my clit with such quick motions I couldn't even think about moving. His hands traced up and down my inner thigh, making my mind spin with all the sensations I felt. When my orgasm began to near, my entire body shook violently. I didn't move my hips, willing them with all my might to stay still as Christian hummed against my pussy. When my orgasm finally came, I screamed to the high heavens, repeating Christian's name over and over like a quiet prayer.

"So beautiful," Christian kissed my hip. "And so obedient. Perfect."

"Christian," I mewled. "May I move now?"

"No," he shook his head, lining himself up with me. "If you move, Anastasia, you know what your punishment will be."

I whimpered out quietly, watching as Christian grabbed onto his shaft, rubbing the head of his erection up and down my folds with tortuously slow movements.

"Oh god," I whispered under my breath.

"You like that, baby?" Christian leaned over me to whisper in my ear, flicking his head over my sensitive nub.

Once more I screamed out in ecstasy, forcing my hips to stay on the bed instead of bucking up towards him.

"Christian," I pleaded. "I love it."

"Tell me what you want, Anastasia," Christian said, continuing his slow motions.

"I want you inside me, Christian," I said quickly. "Please."

Christian smiled into my neck, his stubble tickling my skin.

"As you wish," he said right before ramming right into me. "Fuck! You're so wet!"

"Yes," I hissed, waiting for Christian to move.

When he finally did, my moans and whimpers were so loud, the walls probably shook. The angle and position Christian had put me in with the bar had made it easy for him to hit just the right spot.

"No moving," Christian reminded me through grit teeth.

"Christian," I gasped as his hips rocked into me, hitting my clit over and over as his cocked hit my g-spot just the same. "Harder! Harder!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" he grit. "Ana!"

My eyes rolled back, my hands tugging on the straps that bound me down so that I could hold onto something as we both came, screaming and hollering.

"Ana," Christian collapsed on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows. "Oh god…"

"Christian," I squirmed, tugging at my bindings.

"I'm sorry," he panted, untangling my limbs from their shackles.

"Thank you," I breathed, flopping down on the bed.

"You didn't move," Christian said from beside me, sounding shocked.

"You told me not to," I said, confused.

"I know," he breathed. "But I've never had a submissive who can go the entire time without moving at least once," he turned to stare at me. "Not even Elena or I. How did you do it?"

"Can we not speak about that horrible woman," I groaned, getting up off the bed and walking into our bedroom.

Once inside I strolled into the bathroom, Christian right behind me as I turned on the tub.

"I'm sorry," Christian said from the door way of the bathroom. "I won't speak about her in front of you."

"She's a hard limit for me, Christian," I turned to see his eyes widen slightly.

"I'm sorry," Christian repeated. "It won't happen again. I promise."

I nodded.

"In regards to your other question," I sighed, testing the warmth of the water with my hand. "I take instruction well. Why else do you think I'm a prima, Christian?"

"I've just never seen it done before. You have so much will power."

"I wanted to feel it," I said, pulling him into the bathtub when I sank in. "You told me I would feel more and I did. It was what I wanted as well as what you wanted."

This was our compromise. I followed orders and Christian gave them with love and respect behind the orders. Christian pulled me to him, grabbing a wash cloth from besides the tub and covering it with the bath gel. At first I thought he would wash my body as I straddled him, but insisted, his hand dipped under the water to rub my folds.

"Christian," I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'm just cleaning you," Christian cleaned me. "You'll be too sore to move tomorrow if we do anything more."

"Thank you," I breathed, placing my cheek to his shoulder as he cleaned the rest of my body as well.

"I love you, Anastasia," Christian kissed my shoulder after he finished.

"I love you too, Christian," I murmured, feeling drowsy. "More than anything, I love you."

We were silent for a long moment, just resting, our wet skin touching and soothing each other. Christian reached up to stroke my hair, pulling it from my shoulders to my back.

"I never thought I'd ever fall in love, Anastasia," Christian whispered as I felt myself begin to drift. "Not until I met you."

"Hmm," I hummed, my eyes still closed.

"I don't ever want to be away from you ever again, Ana," he held me close to him.

My eyes shot right open as I sat up, my face even with his. I placed his face in between my hands as I stared into his loving, grey orbs.

"Never," I said, hoping he believed me.

"Ana," Christian breathed, his eyes wild with an emotion I couldn't pin, placing his hands over mine. "I will never hurt you. I will take care of you for as long as I live. I will love you until this world ends."

"Christian?" I stared at him, feeling my eyes swell with tears at his beautiful words.

"Anastasia Steele," he sat up in the tub, grabbing my left hand between his. "Will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Awww! He did it! What will Ana say? Yes or No?**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	28. Chapter 28: Becoming Ana

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Had to post more...really great chapter up tommorow. my favorite, really.(: break out the tissues for this one, ladies!**

* * *

Chapter 28.  
Anastasia Steele

"W-what?" I breathed, freezing in his arms.

"I was going to ask you the night of the premier but you left," he whispered the last part.

"You w-were?" I asked, stunned.

"Ana," he palmed my cheek, eyes wide with anticipation and worry. "Are you alright?"

"M-marriage?" I stuttered. "You want to m-marry me?"

"Yes," he smiled widely. "I want to marry you."

I opened my mouth to say something but only sounds came out, no words. I had just come back and agreed to compromise with Christian and now he was talking marriage. Yes, we had known tachometer out entire lives and had been dating for over six months now but marriage? I had never thought myself to ever become a wife, satisfied with dancing until the day I died.

I thought about what Granny had told me back in Atlanta about how she never wanted to get married but when she met my grandfather, she just knew. She fell for him and there was never an option of whether or not she would spend the rest of life with him or not. It was the same for me.

Christian and I had been through so much together and even when we were young, there was never an option for either of us. Christian and I were meant for one another and letting him go wasn't something I'd ever want to do.

"Yes," I blurted out in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Christian's smile grew even wider.

"I…I'll marry you," I smiled back. "I'll be your wife, Christian Grey."

"You will?"

"Yes," I laughed when he did and crushed my lips to his.

"I'm getting married," Christian said to himself, beaming. "Who would've thought?"

"Me," I kissed his lips chastely. "I always knew I'd be with you."

"So did I, Mrs. Grey," Christian beamed.

"Mrs. Grey!" I squealed, covering my face as tears of joy began to run down my face.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." Christian pulled my hands from my face.

"And I love you, Mr. Grey."

"I think we need to get something to make all this official, Mrs. Grey," Christian said, pulling me out of the tub with him.

He wrapped me in a towel quickly, kissing my hair before pulling me into the closet.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Grey?" I giggled, holding my towel up as he threw on a pair of underwear and dug through a drawers inside our shared closet.

When he finally pulled something out, holding it between his hands, he strode over to me, getting down on one knee and opening his hands to reveal a turquoise, ring box. With both hands, he slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful, silver band with a huge diamond in the middle, several diamonds surrounding it and creating a flower like shape.

"There was never an option for me, Anastasia," Christian said as I gaped at the rock. "I know I've already asked," he took the ring out of the pad it rested in and pushed it gently onto my ring finger. "Will you be my wife, Anastasia?"

"You know I will!" I laughed, throwing myself at him.

Christian laughed as I lay on top of him, his back on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, standing up off of him. "I need to call Momma! And Granny! Oh crap," I groaned.

"What?" Christian laughed, getting up off the floor.

"Do you own a gun?" I bit down on my bottom lip as I flung off my towel and put on some underwear.

Christian enjoyed the floorshow as I threw on a light blue, silk pajama set that included a button up with long sleeves and some matching sleeping shorts.

"No, I disdain anything with a trigger," he snorted. "Why?"

"Because," I sighed, patting his arm. "Ray might kill you."

Christian threw his head back, laughing loudly.

"You think I'm kidding," I murmured under my breath.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Momma squealed over the phone after I called her. "My baby girl is getting married!"

"WHAT?" Ray screamed in the distance.

"I knew it!" Granny called out as well.

I giggled as Christian sat at the breakfast bar in nothing but his Calvin Klein's as he ate from a bowl of cereal and smiled at me while I paced in the kitchen, still on my phone as I spoke to my family. He looked amused, hearing every single word since I had placed the phone on speaker.

"Now, Ray, calm down before you-" Momma started but was cut off but Ray grabbing the phone.

"What the hell is all this talk about you getting married?" Ray barked.

"Daddy," I tried to soothe. "Christian asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"So you two have a fight, you come to Atlanta for a few days and he welcomes you back with a ring? Don't you think that's a bit strange? And why didn't he talk to me? Is chivalry dead?"

"Dad you're on speaker and-"

I didn't even have the chance to finish what I was saying before Christian snatched the phone right out of my hands, putting it off speaker phone and rushing into his office where he locked the door behind him. I tried to sneak a listen but Christian spoke quietly. After a long moment, I let out a shaky breath and decided to make myself breakfast.

I made myself scrambled eggs without effort and trembling hands. While I worked, I couldn't help but stare at the diamond on my hands. I didn't smile because of how large the stones were, or how brightly it shone in the light above. I smiled down at it because it was a symbol of Christian's love to me. It could have been aluminum and glue for all I cared. This was Christian and me, this was us right on my finger.

Right as I sat down to eat, Christian reentered the kitchen, my phone extended out to me. He looked wary but hopeful. I groaned and took the phone from him before I could even take one bite out of my breakfast.

"Dad?" I asked, stepping into the living room behind Christian. I stood at the large, glass wall, overlooking Seattle as raining drizzled over the city in light sheets.

"Hey, Annie," Dad sounded much calmer, his tone even soft.

"So…?" I whispered.

"Christian loves you, Annie."

I smiled down at the city softly, blinking slowly.

"I know, Daddy. I love him back. So much," I sighed.

"I know that, baby," his voice broke. "I just want you to be happy in life. I've always wanted that for you. You're such a beautiful person, Annie. Inside and out. You deserve the best and even though no one will ever be good enough for you in my eyes, Christian has always seemed to be the guy for you."

Silently I sobbed, my heart aching as I realized I wouldn't belong to my father anymore. I would belong to Christian. He would hold my hand when I was hurting, he would be the one to pick up the pieces. He would love me unconditionally form now on.

"You'll always be my baby girl, Annie," Ray sniffled. "In my eyes you'll always be the little girl dancing on my feet and the baby I bounced in my arms every night until she was three."

"Daddy," I openly sobbed now, wrapping my free arm around myself.

Christian stood up and came to me in an instant, wrapping his around me from behind.

"I love you, Annie," Ray sobbed as well. "I may not say it much, but I am. You're mother are so proud of you for everything you've accomplished and you'll always be our baby."

"I love you too, Dad," I whimpered, sobbing into Christian's chest.

"I gave Christian my blessing and now I'm giving it to you," he cried gently. "On one condition."

I laughed through my tears, making Christian smile as he wiped my eyes. I leaned forward, kissing the spot right above his heart. He didn't flinch or gasp. He simply smiled down at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"What's your condition?" I asked quietly.

"Just to come and visit me every once and a while."

My sobs were so bad by now, Christian had to hold me up.

"I swear, dad," I promised through my sniffles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Annie. I always have."

After hanging up with my father, Christian carried me to bed as I sobbed into his shoulder. He sat on the bed, holding me to his chest and letting me cry until I couldn't cry any longer. I was saying goodbye to a life I had lived for so long and was stepping into one I wasn't sure of but knew was right for me.

My life had been a journey that no one should have to travel through but I realized that if I hadn't trekked through my journey, I wouldn't be where I was. I wouldn't have Christian or Ray. I wouldn't have Momma and Granny or Mia, Kate, Ethan, José and the Grey's. I wouldn't have found ballet and every other love in my life.

I wouldn't have become Ana.

* * *

**She said yes! yaaay! anyone else happy? I know I am(:**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	29. Chapter 29: A Day in the Grey

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. ALl rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: so tireddd! had to post! now must sleep!**

* * *

Chapter 29.  
Anastasia Steele

"Ana!" Mia's squeal woke me from my deep slumber.

After I had spoken to my father and cried my eyes out, Christian had practically forced me into bed. I was exhausted form not sleeping the night before, I was drained from crying and all the emotions that had hit me as soon as I had walked through the door to my home. I fell asleep quickly with Christian beside me but now, as I looked around, I spotted no one in the room beside a squealing Mia who was on top of me.

"Mia," I croaked, my throat hoarse from crying. "What the hell?"

"Christian called us!" Mia bounced on top of me. "You're getting married! Let me see the ring."

I didn't even have the chance to open my eyes fully before she flicked on a bedside lamp and pulled my hand out from under the pillow it was resting beneath. She gasped loudly, her mouth in a huge oval as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"It's huge!" she beamed, twisting my wrist in horrible angles to watch it's shine. "And look a that shine! My brother has always had impeccable taste, I'll give him that."

"He does," I rasped, still laying down since Mia had me practically pinned down in bed.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I love it," I smiled gently.

"Then why aren't you dancing around this place like a crazy woman?" she giggled. "That's what I'd be doing if I just got engaged a few hours ago!"

"I've been asleep that long?" I turned to look out the glass walls.

It was dark out, the sky pitch black above but the city of Seattle still glowing brightly bellow.

"Christian called us twenty minutes ago," she rolled her eyes. "Why he decided to tell us at midnight, five hours after the fact, is beyond me."

"I had already told my family," I said. "He was probably just asleep with me."

"Christian? Asleep during the day?" Mia scoffed, staring down at the ring. "As if!"

"He really was," I remembered rolling over in my sleep, gaining a kiss on my cheek from Christian. "He sleeps all night with me."

"Really?" Mia placed down my hand. "That's…strange."

"Why?"

"When we were younger, he never really slept more then a few hours a night. He always woke us all up by playing the piano in the mornings," she scowled at the memory.

"That sounds nice," I giggled.

"It wasn't," she spat. "Let's just say, I was really happy the day Christian moved out. I actually got a sound, full night's rest that night."

I laughed at her silly expressions, noticing Mia was in her pajamas as well. She wore an over sized tee shirt from WSU and long, black yoga tights that cut off at her ankles. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she wore no make up, still looking beautiful as ever.

"Mia!" I heard Grace hiss from the doorway. "You woke her up? Christian said to let her sleep."

"It's alright, Mrs. Grey," I said, gently shoving Mia off of me so that she plopped down onto the bed and I could sit up beside her. "I think I've slept enough for one night."

I pushed off the covers and stretched as I sat in bed. Grace came to sit on the bed beside me, wrapping me in a tight hug of her own. Like Mia, she wore her pajama's dressed in a silk, matching, pink pajama set with her hair hanging down her shoulders.

"My beautiful girl," she sniffled, stroking my hair. "You've saved my son. Again!" she laughed gently, pulling away to palm my cheek. "Thank you for loving him just as he loves you, Ana."

I placed my hand on top of hers, smiling back at her lovingly.

"There was never an option, Mrs. Grey."

"I know, sweetheart," she thumbed my cheek. "There never was for him, either."

"Ugh!" Mia gagged. "Can we stop with all this lovey-dovey crap and join the rest of our family in the kitchen, please?"

"Christian is going to be angry with you for waking her up," Grace smirked towards her daughter.

"So?" Mia shrugged. "It's not like Christian ever stays mad at me for very long, anyway."

"Mia, really," her mother scolded her.

"It's fine, Grace," I smiled, getting up and out of bed.

Grace hugged me once more before leading us into the living room where Elliot and Carrick laughed with Christian as they clapped him on the back and congratulated him. I had never seen Christian so light, smiling and laughing with his family but the sight made my heart swell immediately.

The moment Christian spotted me, his eyes flickered to Mia, the playful joy in his eyes draining right away.

"There she is!" Carrick stood, walking over to embrace me. "My beautiful daughter-in-law."

"Soon to be daughter-in-law," Mia corrected her father.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," I smiled, patting his back awkwardly.

"Mia," Christian hissed from where he now stood. "I told you not to wake her!"

"Oh, stow it Mr. Grouch!" Mia waved him off, flopping down onto the sofa beside Elliot.

Christian rolled his eyes at his adolescent acting sister and came to pull me into his arms once his father backed away.

"I'm sorry about her," Christian kissed my head, waving toward his sister.

"It's fine," I smiled up at him, my arms around his waist. "Why didn't you come to wake me when they came?"

"You were exhausted, Ana," Christian said. "After the day you went through, you needed some sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore," I said, my stomach grumbling loudly. "Right now I am just in desperate need of some junk food."

Christian chuckled, hugging me tightly to him.

"I think that can be arranged," he said. "Elliot!" he called over his shoulder.

Elliot looked up from his cell phone, where he was probably texting Kate.

"Can you go pick up some Wendy's or something?" Christian asked under his breath.

"Sure," he shot up, throwing me a smile before heading out.

"Ana!" Mia called me over to sit beside her, probably looking for a new shield against Christian's wrath she knew would come soon enough. "Come sit by me! We have to talk wedding business!"

When I didn't move, she rose and pulled me from Christian. For such a small girl, she sure was strong. She practically flung me down on the couch before sitting beside me, excitement glowing in her light eyes.

"So, what do you have envisioned for your wedding?" Mia buzzed.

"Mia, we got engaged only a few hours ago," Christian scolded his sister quietly.

"Exactly! We should have started talking the minute she said yes," she snapped at her brother before looking abck at me. "What do you think?"

"Err…" I looked to Christian for help, when I saw how angry he was getting I didn't bother any longer. "A small wedding would be nice, I guess. Nothing too over the top."

"That's not going to happen," Mia said flatly.

"W-why not?" I asked, slightly taken aback by her quick put down.

"Christian Grey is a household name known all over the world," Mia explained, waving toward her brother. "Not to mention, Christian has business partners, associates, investors and all of them with their wives and families you would have to invite. Am I right, Christian?"

I looked to Christian, my eyes pleading as he reluctantly nodded his head. He had obligations, I knew that, but our wedding was for us, not for anyone else. Why couldn't we have it the way we wanted it?

"Then there is your family," Mia said gently. "And friends. People from the ballet I'm sure you'd like to invite. Am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Ana," Mia sighed, frustrated. "When would you two like to be married?"

I looked to Christian, giving him a look that told him I was fine with whatever he wanted.

"Probably by the end of the year," Christian answered.

"That sounds about right," I smiled at my fiancée.

_Fiancée! _I squealed internally.

"That doesn't give us much time to buy you a dress," Mia said to herself. "We'll have to go shopping soon. Wedding gowns take months to get in."

"That's true," Grace stepped forward, flanking the side Mia hadn't taken. "My gown took eight months to get finished with alterations and everything."

"Just tell me when," I breathed, feeling a knot in my stomach begin to form. "I'd like to bring my grandmother and my mother as well."

"Of course!" Mia beamed. "We'll make a day of it."

"There's tons of boutiques in Atlanta," I said, smiling at the thought of seeing Granny and Momma again soon. "It'd be easier for us to go over there then for Granny to come here. She's seventy five and in great condition, fabulous even, but I'd prefer for her not to fly."

"Atlanta!" Mia squealed. "Real southern belles?"

I giggled nodding softly.

"My grandmother is an original," I rolled my eyes. "Came out into society, married a soldier, came from old money and lives off of sweet tea and southern heat."

"Oh how lovely!" Grace cooed, her eyes bright. "I can't wait to see Clara again! It's been so long."

"She'd love to see you, too," I assured Grace. "Entertaining is a hobby Granny just happened to pass down to her."

"I bet the dresses there are fabulous!" Mia sighed happily before looking to her brother. "What's our budget?"

Christian scoffed, standing up after rolling his eyes at his sister.

"That's what I thought," Mia smiled back at me. "We're going to get you the most beautiful dress there is!"

"I'm not going to spend a hundred thousand dollars on a dress I'm only going to wear once, Mia," I said, shaking my head, making her pout.

"Ana," Christian said from the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Buy whatever makes you happy. Money isn't an issue."

"Pour me a glass as well, please," I said. "And I know you'll get me whatever I want but Christian, I'm not going to buy the first dress I see that has the biggest price on it no matter what my grandmother or you sister say. In fact, Granny may want to buy my dress."

"No," Christian shook his head, handing me a glass of wine. "I'll pay for the wedding. She doesn't need to do that."

"I'm her only granddaughter, Christian," I explained, taking a sip. "Trust me, she's not short on funds by any means if that's what your worried about. My grandfather owned an oil company for many years and when he died he left her everything."

"Really?" Mia gaped at me.

"Yes," I smiled. "She was the love of his life. I don't think he would have left the money to anyone else."

"What about any other grandchildren?" Grace asked. "Are you the only one?"

"Oh no," I laughed softly. "Granny had four other children besides Momma but they were all boys. All my uncles had boys, leaving me with twelve cousins that just so happened to all be male. Ray's still very happy about that but Granny was disappointed not to have a little doll to play dress up with. Then Momma got married to Ray and adopted me and I became her favorite grandchild."

"How lovely!" Grace beamed.

"When were you adopted?" Christian asked, looking baffled.

"I believe I was two years old. Probably a little younger. Ray and my biological mother's marriage only lasted a year before they split way and I went to live with him and Momma for a little while. When Carla got custody of me and married her third husband," my voice broke on that word. "Momma and Ray fought tooth and nail to get me back."

"And they did," Christian whispered. "Regain custody of you, I mean."

"Until Carla got out of rehab, yes," I nodded. "Then I lived between her and Ray in Florida for a little while."

"Clara is a wonderful woman," Grace stroked my hair. "She was always so kind to all of us."

"She's the only mother I'll ever know," I smiled down at my glass of wine. "My real mother."

Grace shared a smile with Christian, the obvious mother, son love between them.

"I'm back!" Elliot's voice interrupted the beautiful mood between the family. "Time to grub out people!"

"Yes!" I hopped off the sofa and ran to him, grabbing one of the bags out of the twenty he had in his hands. "What did you get?"

"For you, new sister," he shot me a playful wink, sounding like an adolescent and making me laugh. "Everything!"

"Everything?" I chuckled.

"Well, not everything," he shoved the bags onto the breakfast bar so everyone could grab one. "I got about twenty five double cheese burgers since me and Christian can take down five of those things, easy. Six orders of large fries, three baked potatoes for Mia, Mom and Dad with everything on it. A couple of orders of chili cheese fries and some milk shake things."

"That sounds awesome," Christian said, digging through each bag like the rest of his family.

Like Elliot had said, Christian pulled out five of the cheese burgers, an order of chili cheese fries and a large coke Elliot had also brought for himself.

"You're such a dick!" Elliot growled when he saw Christian give me a sip of his drink.

"No, I'm not," Christian laughed. "You're just slow."

"Children, please," Grace said form her spot on the couch, eating a burger and a baked potatoes.

"Where is the remote for this thing?" Mia growled form beside her mother after turning on the plasma in the living room. "I'm not up to watching the stock market tonight, Christian."

"It's more educational then the fucking Kardashian's!" Christian said through a mouthful beside me as we sat at the breakfast bar.

"For your information, I wanted to watch the Shaws of Sunset. The Kardashian's don't come on until Wednesday. It's Sunday."

"Because that is so much better," Christian rolled his eyes as I smiled at their family antics.

It was wonderful watching what was soon to be my new family interact with one another.

"The Olympics are still happening," Elliot piped up. "I think tonight is men's rowing."

"Fuck yes!" Christian smack his brother a high five. "Fifty bucks Romania takes it this year."

"No way, bro," Elliot shoved a mouthful of burger into his mouth. "The Canadian's took the eight last year, they'll take it again."

"That was all luck. The US was on their ass the entire time. They caught a good current during take off, that's all," Christian scoffed, pulling the remote out of no where and flipping through the endless amount of channels until he found it.

"No!" Mia sulked in her seat. "If you're going to have it on the stupid Olympics, at least put it on something good like gymnastics."

"Gymnastics is for pussies!" Elliot scoffed under his breath, making Christian laugh.

"I took gymnastics," I said, nibbling on my burger.

Christian, Mia and Elliot all looked to me with wide eyes.

"Really?" Mia asked from her seat on the floor now.

"Most ballerina's take it for flexibility purposes," my eyes flicked to Christian's as he smirked smugly. "Paddling through water isn't shit compared to what those girls go through."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elliot barked a laugh. "Christian hasn't rowed in years and I bet he could still lift three of you."

"And I haven't done gymnastics in a few months," I said remembering the last gymnastics class I had at Julliard. It was a course required to take by all dance students. "I can probably still do a standing back hand spring series if I wanted. What's your point?"

Before I knew what was going on, furniture was being move around, Christian and Elliot were laughing their asses off, I had changed into a tee shirt and spandex shorts, pulled back my hair and Grace was throwing a shit fit about how her children were acting as if they had been raised by wolves.

"We'll start off with Christian," Elliot said as Christian rolled up the sleeves to the tee shirt he had on, revealing his incredibly cut arms. "If he can hold you over his head for more than five minutes, he wins."

"That's not fair!" Mia interjected. "Ana probably doesn't weight much more then I do! He probably presses double that every day."

"Fine, fine!" Elliot rolled his eyes. "Christian has to press Ana fifty times over his head without stopping."

"What?" Christian yelled, eyes wide at his brother.

"Be cool, bro," Elliot clapped his hand to his brother's shoulder. "You used to lift those fucking boats all by yourself with no problem!"

"Yeah, when I was like eighteen. That was ten years ago, you ass!" Christian snapped.

"You can do it. I believe in you!" he said, trying to be sincere but only looking stupid.

Christian scoffed before turning to face me. He beckoned me to him, curling and uncurling his finger. I smirked at him, walking towards him. Without effort, he lifted me into his arms bridal style before gripping the back of my thigh and my neck. I squealed when he lifted me over his head, hearing similar gasps around me.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia gasped.

"Christian, be careful!" Grace scolded, sounding horrified.

"Stay still or he'll drop you," Carrick called from somewhere to me.

"Don't worry, I will," I chuckled bitterly to myself as Christian began.

Around the thirtieth press over his head, Christian began to waiver, his arms almost giving and eliciting a squeal form everyone, including me.

"I swear to god, Christian!" I barked. "If you drop me there will be no fucking wedding!"

"Oh come on, Ana," Elliot laughed at my insincere threat. "Be a good sport!"

"I'll be a very good sport once my foot is up your ass!" I seethed.

"Whoa!" Elliot chuckled. "You hooked a live one, bro."

Christian laughed, giving a few last presses before rolling me down into his arms and setting me on the floor. He was panting, his forehead beading with sweat as Elliot looked disappointed while he sulked. Christian had done good, earning a kiss form me as he sat down, gulping down a glass of water Grace had already prepared for him.

"It's Ana's turn!" Mia clapped excitedly. "Be ready to pay up you two!"

"No pressure," I said sarcastically to myself.

I walked to the end of the path Elliot and Christian had cleared for me. I eyed the distance, knowing it was probably about forty to fifty feet from the wall to the end of the other wall, allowing me to estimate how many back flips I could do without running into the wall.

"Ana, you don't have to do this," Christian said from his spot at the breakfast bar.

I waved him off, turning sharply to face the wall before me.

"Go Ana!" Mia cheered.

I took in a deep breath, releasing right before I flung myself back. Flip after flip, I didn't stop until I did four. After sticking the landing, I held my body up, taking in a deep breath of air. Every member fo the Grey family stared at me, silent with wide eyes.

"Holy shit," Elliot breathed.

"I told you!" Mia broke the silence, doing a little dance to rub it into her brother's faces. "Ha-ha!"

"What?" I smirked, stalking toward Christian.

He pulled me to him by my hips, his lips pressing to my ears before he whispered lowly enough so only I could hear.

"Is that how you trained for the spreader bar?" he growled, nipping at my bottom lip.

"You bet," I kissed him chastely before pulling away to help reset the furniture the boys had moved.

"Are you two going to pay up or not?" Mia sulked after a while.

"You're such a brat," Elliot said, flipping the channels on the television back to rowing after Mia had tried t change the channel.

"You made a bet," Grace said, yawning. "Keep your word."

"I'll pay her later," Elliot said as Christian and I cleaned up the kitchen of all the junk food wrappers.

There were no leftovers thanks to Christian and Elliot but that was fine by us. Stale fries and cold burgers were never good for reheating like Christian loved to do since he never wasted food.

"I think it's time for us to go," Carrick said, dragging his two children up off the sofa when he noticed it was already past three in the morning. "We all have work tomorrow."

"Shit! That's right!" Elliot shot up, giving Christian and I hugs before leaving quickly.

"Wait a second," Mia stopped before heading out. "We need to decide when and how we're going to announce your engagement to everyone besides our family."

"Oh that's simple, sweetie," Grace said as Carrick helped her into her jacket. "We can announce it at the annual charity ball we throw. Everyone we know attends it. It's next Saturday."

"That sounds perfect," I smiled, leaning into Christian's side after he came to stand beside me.

"Christian?" Mia asked her brother.

"That's fine with me. Gives me another chance to twirl my fiancée around the dance floor a few times," he smiled, kissing my hair.

"Fiancée!" Grace and Mia squealed in unison.

We said our goodbyes after that, Christian and I retreating right to bed as soon as they were gone. We were both exhausted, even if we had taken a good four to five hour nap, and in need of a good nights sleep.

"You must have been a very good rower," I yawned, cuddling into his side under the covers.

"I was alright. I made it onto the team for Harvard before I dropped out."

"That must have been fun."

"I loved the sport but after doing it all through high school and then college, I was burnt out. I'd rather sit and play at my piano then be out on the water. Those back flips were pretty stupendous, Mrs. Grey."

I smiled at the name he now fitted me with.

"Eh," I shrugged, feeling myself relax into him. "I'm no gymnast, Mr. Grey. It was just something I did to help with ballet."

"I'm glad you did, Mrs. Grey. It was interesting to see what you can do."

"You have no idea what I can do yet, Mr. Grey," I murmured, falling asleep.

"Is that right?"

"Go to bed, Mr. Grey. You're fiancée has rehearsal in the morning and you have work."

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Grey. Goodnight my love."

"I love you," I said, kissing his chest.

"As I love you. Thank you, Ana."

"For what?" I looked up at him.

"For saying yes."

* * *

**Just a bit of fluff to balance out all this drama! Whoo! More drama up next, as always(;**

**Reviews are very welcomed! **

**-fighter**


	30. Chapter 30: The Badass Ballerina

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: I f**king love this chapter! LOVE! You'll see why! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 30.  
Anastasia Steele

"I can't believe we waited this long to buy dresses," Mia groaned as we entered the boutique in down town Seattle.

"Not all of us have the luxury of leaving our jobs whenever we like, Mia," Grace sighed, ignoring her daughter.

"Ana could have come with me."

"No I couldn't have," I defined. "I had rehearsal after rehearsal this week, not to mention I had to perform Giselle twice this week. I haven't enough time to even visit with Christian for more then five minutes every night before I pass out, much less go shopping for hours."

"All I'm saying," Mia said, her hands up by her shoulders. "Is that waiting until the day before can be risky. What if you don't find anything you like?""We will, Mia," I patted her back. "Don't worry!"

Endless racks filled with gorgeous gowns hung before me. Mia and Grace both looked seemingly unphased by the millions of diamonds, sequins and price tags. Casually, Mia flipped through the racks, passing each dress with blatant disregard. Every once and a while Mia would pick a gown, handing it off to the sales woman before the black clad service lady scuttled off to throw the dresses into a changing room.

Grace picked out a few, going in to try them on before Mia or I found a gown. We watched as Grace came out in a couple of gorgeous gowns that looked even more breathtaking on her incredible body. She chose a completely black, covered in lace gown that looked beautiful against her olive toned skin.

"What do you think?" Grace asked Mia and I through the mirror. She smiled brightly, running her hands down her sides. "With a black lace mask, maybe?"

"Oooh!" Mia beamed. "Dad would love that."

"He would," Grace replied.

Grace blushed, looking far younger then her actual age as she nodded to the store clerk that helped us.

"I'll take this one."

"Masks?" I whispered to Mia.

"Christian didn't tell you?" Mia asked as Grace went to change back into her clothes. "It's a masquerade ball."

"Oh," I said, eyeing a beautiful red and black, strapless Monique Lhullier ball gown.

"You should try that on." Mia nudged me.

"I don't know," I fingered the material gently, looking at the huge slit up the leg. "It's sort of risqué don't you think? I am meeting Christian's business partners and people he admires."

"Christian admires no one," Mia giggled. "They all admire him."

"That may be true," I sighed, stepping away from the gown. "but I'm still not going to portray myself like that to everyone.""Oh, shut up and try it on," she rolled her eyes, grabbing the gown off the hanger and shoving me into a changing room with it.

She closed the door, leaving me stunned as I stared down at the gown. Slowly, I stripped out of my jeans, brown suede boots, white long sleeve blouse and blue scarf. I stepped into the gown, zipping the back up without fault. I gaped at myself in the mirror, seeing how perfectly the material hung on me and the color complimented my fair skin and dark hair. I moved my leg through the slit with ease, flexing and rolling my ankle. It wasn't too horrible, looking in very good taste.

"Ana," Grace knocked on the door. "Are you ready, darling?"

"Don't ask her," Mia scoffed, banging on the door. "Get your ass out here, hot stuff!"

"O-okay," I stuttered, coming out slowly.

I walked out into the area Grace and Mia stood, their faces dropping the moment they saw me. Instantly, I felt self doubt wrack me.

"Is it that bad? Should I take it off?" I turned to run back into the changing room, Mia stopping me.

"You look gorgeous!" Grace quenched my doubt, fussing over me with her hands.

"Gorgeous isn't even the word!" Mia spun me around. "You look fucking hot!"

"You think?" I asked, walking to look in the large, three fold mirror.

I gasped, stunned by the woman before me. She stood tall and elegant, her body cinched in at every curve by the perfectly fitted dress on her. I smiled, laughing quietly at how great I looked. I had worn custom made costumes and had thousands of beads on my body at one point in time but I had never felt as beautiful as I did now.

"Wow," I whispered.

Graced smiled, coming to stand beside me in the mirror. Placing her hand on my shoulder, she stared at me through our reflections.

"Wow isn't even the word."

"Just think!" Mia sighed dreamily, flopping down on the large, white leather arm chair a few feet behind us. "The next gown you'll be shopping for will be your wedding gown."

I felt my breath hitch, a smile crawling onto my lips at the thought.

"Oh hush about that," Grace scolded playfully. "Why don't we think about what color mask we should get to match this dress?"

"We could get black," I said.

"Everyone will have black," Mia scoffed. "Even your fiancée."

"How about those see through masks that look like lace?" I asked, remembering Kate having to wear one for a part she played a few years back.

"Oh," Mia said. "That sounds original. Mine's pink."

"Go figure," I mumbled under my breath.

After purchasing the dress, which practically gave me a heart attack with the price, Mia and Grace took me out to lunch. They asked about where my ring was since it wasn't located on my finger at the moment.

"Since Christian and I have decided to announce our own engagement at the ball tomorrow night," I explained, nibbling on a piece of lettuce. "and the paparazzi have been hounding us so badly lately that a picture of me with it would ruin everything."

"They're still all over you guys about him buying Hyde Ballet?" Mia asked, sipping her tea.

"It's ridiculous," I threw my fork down, rubbing my temple as I spotted yet another photo being snapped of us. We were sitting in an outdoor café, totally exposed and vulnerable. "They never stop with the photos or printing those ridiculous stories."

"I saw one the other day that said Jack Hyde practically handed it over to Christian. I'd like to think that was true but you told us the real story," Mia whispered, pulling on her sunglasses.

"I just wish they would leave us the hell alone," I snapped, turning my back to the snapping cameras.

"It's not going to happen, dear," Grace held my hand. "Christian is a very important man and now that you've decided to be his wife, you'll be in the papers just as much as he is."

"You're engagement is going to be huge," Mia said with a smile. "Every single woman in Seattle will hate you."

"Christian said something about a photo shoot for a magazine," I began to nibble at my salad once again. "I really don't want to, though. Our engagement, our wedding…it's all supposed to be for us. Not for anyone else."

"It will be for you, Ana," Mia rubbed my arm. "We can take a few pictures for the magazines of your engagement and then send them some photos of you in your gown, blah, blah, blah. They'll pay you for them and they won't pester you for an invitation to the wedding."

"That would be a relief," I said. "I'll ask Christian about it."

"Speaking of your gown," Grace sat up straight. "When are you going to Atlanta to shop?"

I giggled, drinking some water to hide my smile from the cameras.

"I was thinking sometime at the end of this month? Granny has been calling me non stop about whether or not I want this type of dress or that one. The sooner the better."

"Great! I'll put it in my calendar," Grace smiled.

After we left, everything died down. I went to a late rehearsal while Christian remained at work. When I returned home, dead tired from yet another four hour long work out, Christian still wasn't home. Mrs. Jones worked in the kitchen, humming a tune I knew but couldn't place in my exhaustion and hunger. She saw me limping in and smiled instantly.

"Ana," she rushed to my side, taking my messenger bag from me. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I went gown shopping with Christian's mother and sister for the ball tomorrow night," I explained. "Then had rehearsal for four very long hours."

I flopped down onto a bar stool at the breakfast bar, taking in a deep breath.

"Would you like something to eat? I was just about to leave since Mr. Grey isn't home yet but I can make you something before I head out," Mrs. Jones offered kindly.

"That would be lovely," I smiled, taking a large gulp of water from the glass she had given me moments before.

"Anything you would like?"

"Just something with calories," I giggled, laying my head on the counter.

For the past week, Christian and I had probably spent eight to nine hours total together. Some night's I'd wake up and Christian was still working. It seemed like something was wrong with him at first, his mood changing constantly from zero to sixty but when I confronted him about him, he said there was just some issues going on with some companies he purchased. He promised me it was nothing to concern myself with but I still worried about him. We hadn't had sex in a week, making the both of us very irritable but when we saw each other we were usually too dog tired to even fight much less attempt foreplay.

Mrs. Jones made lasagna within twenty minutes, allowing me the time to shower leisurely, get changed into some sleeping clothes and then come out to shovel the delicious tasting dish into my mouth. After Mrs. Jones left I headed into my room, switching on the television mounted on the glass wall in front of the bed. I fumbled through my messenger bag, pulling out my phone and shot Christian a simple text.

**Got home a few minutes ago. What time will you be coming? -A**

It took him half of a commercial break to respond.

**Swamped here at the office. Won't be home until very late. I'm sorry. Don't wait up. I love you. -C**

I typed back quickly after the disappointment settled in.

**It's fine. I know you're busy. Don't rush, I'll be here if you need me. I love you too. - A**

I had just put my phone away, pulling the covers over my silk night gown clad body when Taylor called my phone. I answered reluctantly, feeling too exhausted to talk.

"Yes, Taylor?" I answered, trying to hide my irritation.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms. Steele," Taylor sounded winded. "But there is a Mrs. Elena Lincoln here to speak with you."

"With me?" I shot out of bed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, m'am," he said, his voice turning to a whisper. "I've already called Mr. Grey. He said he'll be here soon." he cleared his throat, returning to his normal voice. "Shall I send her up, Ms. Steele?"

"If Christian will be here soon," I hesitated. "I guess it should be fine."

"You may go up, Mrs. Lincoln," Taylor said stiffly.

"Thank you, Taylor," I said quickly, hanging up and flinging my self into my closet.

Quickly, I threw on the black, silk robe I had bought in Atlanta that came just above my knees. It covered my black, see through matching night gown so I didn't mind and went down the stairs to meet Elena when she strutted into the pent house, looking furious.

The moment her eyes spotted me, the fire in them blazed a million times brighter. I remained unphased, keeping my hands on my hips as I stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"You!" she hissed, storming her way to stand only two feet in front of me.

"Hello to you, too, Elena," I greeted, deadpan.

"Don't patronize me!" Elena growled. "How dare you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised at her rage.

"You agreed to marry him?" she spat.

"Christian told you about the engagement?" I asked flatly. I didn't want to show how much she got under my skin or how much it bothered me that he talked to her.

"How dare you agree to marry him! You can never be what he wants! What he needs!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what my _husband _needs?" I hissed, stepping forward so that I was right in her face.

"I know exactly what he needs," Elena smirked, making my anger flare. "You don't."

"Oh, trust me," I grinned back at her, crossing me over my arms. "I can take care of Christian. In anyway he wants or needs."

Elena's eyes flashed, her mouth turning up into a snarl.

"Is that why you ran out on him?" Elena chuckled darkly. "He called me that night you left, you know. I was the first to hear just how broken he was. He came to me!"

"That's great," I said, fuming. "You got left with a phone call and I wound up with a ring. Who got the better end of the stick here, Elena?"

"You wretched girl!" she screeched, pointing a finger in my face. "Tell him you won't marry him."

"Over my dead body you old, dried up, child molesting, whore!" I snarled, our eyes locked on one another's.

She gasped, raising her hand in the air to slap me. I reacted quickly, everything slowing down as my adrenaline began to kick in. I gripped her wrist so hard she yelped out in pain, twisting her arm around her back just as ray had taught me. I spun my free arm around, slamming my elbow into the space between her shoulder blades. Elena fell to the floor just as Christian burst in, wide eyed and furious.

"Don't you ever try to put your hands on me again, you stupid cunt!" I screamed as Elena cried on the floor.

Taylor swooped in, pulling me off Elena before I could land anymore blows to her.

"Christian!" Elena cried, pulling herself off the ground and flinging herself at him.

He flinched away instantly but couldn't pull himself from her hold.

"She attacked me," she cried, clutching at him.

"Let me go!" I fought against Taylor, wanting to beat her into oblivion.

"Calm down, Ana," Taylor hissed, trying his best to hold me back.

I may have looked small but dancing gave your body an enormous amount of muscle. I could fight my way through anything and thanks to my father, I knew exactly how.

"I just came here to talk to her and she attacked me!" Elena whimpered.

"You old hag!" I screamed. "Get your hands off of him!"

Christian looked stunned, like he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. After a moment, he snapped out of it, gently shoving Elena off of him before striding over to me and pulling me from Taylor's grasp. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck as he held me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, holding my head in his hand as he kissed my temple.

"Christian!" Elena stamped her feet, looking less like the victim and more like the massive bitch troll she was.

"Mrs. Lincoln," Taylor said firmly. "I think it's time for you to leave. I'll escort you out!"

"You can't marry her, Christian!" Elena seethed.

Christian went ridged, putting me down. I clung to him at first but let go when he stormed over to Elena, staring down at her with icy eyes.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't marry? Who are you to tell me what to do with my life at all?"

"I fucking made you," Elena spat. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be the way that you are today. You wouldn't have all this," she waved around the apartment. "You'd be one of two things, baby. In a jail cell or dead like your fucking mother."

"You bitch!" I screamed, running at her, only to be caught by Taylor.

"Ana," Christian looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You didn't make him!" I screamed at her, my eyes pouring with tears. "He made himself! He reached his goals and you had nothing to do with it! You took advantage of a little boy who didn't know any different, that's all! Christian made himself! You never had anything to do with it, you stupid fucking hag!"

"I should gag you and whip you until you fucking bleed," Elena spat, being held back by Mrs. Jones who randomly ran in.

"Try it, you psychotic bag of bones! I dare you!" I hissed back over Taylor's huge body.

Before Christian could say anything, Elena gripping his face, pulling it down roughly so that her lips crashed to his. I gasped in horror, internally apologizing to Taylor before I kneed him in the groin and ran to pull her off Christian. I grabbed Elena by the hair, flinging her off of my fiancée. For a moment I blacked out, feeling my body go into auto drive as I threw the bitch onto the floor and just start swinging.

"Ana, Ana, Ana!" I heard Christian scream, attempting to pull me off of the bitch troll.

Somehow, I had locked my hand onto her short hair, kicking her wherever I could as she screamed bloody murder. Taylor, Mrs. Jones and Christian tried to pull me off with all their might to no avail. Voices screamed at me but I paid them no mind, my fighting mode too strong to release my hold.

"Ana, let her go!"

That one was Taylor.

"Ana, please!"

Mrs. Jones.

"Pull her by the arms!"

Christian, without a doubt.

Somehow, with Christian's advice, all three of them got me off of Elena. Christian dragged me as I kicked and screamed against him, still focused on the kill, and slammed me up against a wall. He pinned me there, screaming something at me as I thrashed against him, needing to get out of his hold, but his voice sounded as if I was under water. It took me a good few minutes before I calmed down enough to see and hear everything clearly.

"Baby," Christian breathed into my neck. "Ana, can you hear me?"

I nodded, feeling my breaths becoming more and more even. Everything in me felt like I had been drained. Drained of energy, blood, breath. Everything. I dropped down into Christian's arms, allowing him to catch me just in time.

I looked around Christian's shoulder to see and very bloodied and battered Elena being helped up off the floor by Taylor and Mrs. Jones. She was crying hysterically, touching her face with her perfectly manicured fingers and practically screaming when she saw the blood from her busted lip. Her left eye was slightly swollen but heavily bruised already and at least twenty to thirty scratches lined her entire face. I think I even got a chunk of her hair when I wouldn't pull back.

"Don't touch me!" Elena screamed when Taylor tried to drag her ass out. "Don't fucking touch me!"

She stared as Christian's back as he hovered over me, checking my body and torn night garments with worry strained eyes. I could see the black, mascara running tears streak down her face from anger before she stormed out, her heels clicking against the tile as she ran towards the elevator.

When she was gone, Taylor and Mrs. Jones came to my aid. Christian barked out orders, making them disburse quickly as he gathered me in his arms and carried me into the kitchen. Christian sat me on the counter top in the kitchen as I trembled form the shock and anger that now drained out of me.

"Let me look at you," he whispered softly, gripping my chin to examine my face.

"She got you good," Mrs. Jones, said from behind Christian, handing him a wet cloth.

"W-what?" I asked, reaching up to touch my lip.

I hissed in pain, feeling a tiny cut there. I knew it would probably be healed in the morning but I was still pissed that she even got a swing in. I hadn't felt it at all due to my high tolerance of pain. When I was younger, being drunk equaled fighting. When I came to live back with Ray in Atlanta that shit stopped really fast but he did teach me how to fight the right way.

"You fight like a champ," Taylor snorted, handing me a bag of frozen peas after Christian cleaned my cut with the wet cloth.

"Thanks," I said for the bag of peas and the compliment.

"Where the hell did you learn how to fight like that?" Christian asked, his expression slightly pissed.

"Ray found out that when I lived with my mom I would get into some pretty bad fights," I said, my eyes flickering up to Christian. "He saw the cuts and bruises, got kind of pissed off and taught me how to really fight. I took a couple of self defense class, a few Judo courses and poof! I can beat someone into a coma."

I was kidding but it wasn't a lie. I had drop kicked a guy so hard in one of my Judo classes, once, that I knocked him unconscious for a few minutes. Everyone was kind of shocked that a dainty little ballerina brat could do that but I wasn't surprised at all. I knew what I could and couldn't do and protecting myself had never been an issue. When Jack had attacked me, I had locked up. Everything that I had been suppressing came rushing out and my mind, body and nervous system just couldn't handle it. If I hadn't gone into shock, I could have easily taken Jack down just as I had Elena.

"Did you black out?" Christian asked, sounding as if he knew.

"For a little bit," I nodded yes, pressing the peas to my lip. "You snapped me out of it, though."

"You latched onto her like a cat on a post," Mrs. Jones said, looking slightly wide eyed and frightened. "And the way you swung."

"Some right arm," Christian whispered, looking up at me after he examined a scratch on my arm where she had ripped my robe.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "I couldn't take it, what she was saying, but I didn't attack her, Christian. She tried to slap me and I stopped her. I didn't throw the first punch."

"I'm not proud that you used violence to settle whatever you two had going on," Christian said coldly. "But I'm glas that you protected yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't here, Ana. I should have protected you-"

"You came as fast as you could," I wrapped my arms around him. "And I'm not made of glass, Christian. I can protect myself."

"That's been made very obvious," Christian chuckled, kissing my head. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you, Christian."

"Elena is no longer a friend of mine," Christian sounded icy, almost venomous.

"Christian-"

"She laid her hands on my wife," he said.

_Wife!_

Even through his terrifying tone, my heart swelled at the name he now placed me with.

"Taylor, if Mrs. Lincoln ever comes near Escala again, I want you to call the police. I don't want her near Anastasia ever again."

"Already on it, sir," Taylor replied, walking away on his cell phone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," Christian said over his shoulder to her. "You may go back to bed. Thank you for your help."

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele," she smiled before heading back to bed.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Jones," I waved.

As soon as the both of them were gone, Christian pulled me to him.

"How can we avoid Elena, Christian?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair as he clung to me. "You own a business with her."

"I'll give it to her," he sighed, not wanting to speak about this anymore. "I don't care. I don't want to be associated with that woman anymore."

"Just because of what happened tonight?" I whispered.

"That's a huge part of it," Christian pulled away to stare at me.

I nodded, stroking his face for a moment.

"You and I should have met up as teenagers," I chuckled, smiling up at him.

Christian rolled his eyes, nodding.

"We would have been toxic to society," he laughed, knowing exactly what I spoke of.

Our stories were so similar yet so different. We were two, very troubled kids with demons we couldn't fight without the help of alcohol or drugs. Even with them, we did fight our memories and nightmares. We simply avoided them for a moment. Fighting was a release for me at the time and obviously, it was the same for Christian. Too many emotions, too much to feel. It was all too much.

"Why did you tell her?" I sighed, slightly frustrated with him.

"I figured I should," I said. "If I hadn't my mother would have."

My eyes widened, heart dropping to my stomach.

"Y-your mother?" I whispered.

Christian's eyes became wary, swallowing loudly.

"Elena is friends with my mother. They speak frequently."

I gasped, my hands covering my mouth. Christian pulled them off, tsking at me sharply as he placed the peas back to my lip. I pressed the peas away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Does Grace know about…?" I let my question drop.

"No," Christian shook his head. "I hope she never finds out."

"Me too," I nodded, feeling my stomach churn.

We were silent after that, Christian cleaning my lips and scratches on my arms. I was dozing off, loving the feeling of the soft towel against my skin and Christian's gentle touch, when he spoke.

"You're going to meet my trainer," Christian stated after flinging the towel into the sink.

"What?" I asked, yawning. "Why?"

"You obviously have some rage issues in there," Christian teased, poking my forehead softly. "We should try and get it out of you."

"On my day off, please?" I begged, feeling limp as a noodle form the fight and my work out earlier.

"Of course," Christian said.

"What does he train you in?"

"We sort of do a bare fist version of boxing and mixed martial arts," Christian explained casually.

"And his name is…?"

"Claude."

"Is he any good."

"It's a very good day for me when I take Claude down in the ring," Christian snorted bitterly.

"I can take him," I stated confidently.

Christian raised a brown at me, looking doubtful.

"Do you really want to try me?" I challenged him.

"What do you mean?"

With everything I had left in me, I hopped down off the counter and took a few steps away from Christian. I stripped out of my robe, rolling my shoulders before beckoning him with my hands.

"Ana, what are you doing?"

"Attack me," I deadpanned.

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm serious," I sighed. "Come at me."

Christian scanned my face for emotion before peeling off his tie, his jacket, belt and shoes. At first, he looked hesitant but I knew even if I didn't react he wouldn't hurt me.

"Don't hold back, either," I said as he rolled his neck.

"Never do," he smirked.

We stared at each other for a long moment, silence clear between us before he broke out into a sprint. His movements were cool and controlled, just like everything else about him always was. Like always, my world began to slow, adrenaline allowing me to asses the situation as Chrsitian ran at me.

I moved to the side right before he reached where I once stood, reaching out to the side and gripping his neck to push him down in front of me. He would have fallen if I didn't catch his arm, flipping him quickly so that he could catch himself, stepping out his foot with a long lunge. After catching himself, he looked up at my unphased expression, wide eyed and stunned.

"I told you," I sighed. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

**Who loves Ana right now? I know I do! I didn't care for the drink throwing, punk crap E.L James used in the story when Elena tries to interfere.(: Well, off to bed!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	31. Chapter 31: Down on the Dance Floor

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see! I know. I suck! Well, work's been a little hard to get around and my husband come back next week so I'm still on my own with my kids right now, so it makes it pretty hard to write(: I'm trying, though! I'll have some treats at the ending author's note for you all! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31.  
Anastasia Steele

I smiled at the fiery beauty in the mirror, her long, black and red gown flowing do to the floor as her dark hair flew down her back in loose, untamed curls. A black, see through mask with intricate designs and a few rhinestones lining the mask covering her face and exposing her brilliant blue, heavily made up eyes. I didn't recognize myself as I slipped my feet into the high, black Jimmy Choo's.

"Okay," I said to myself through the mirror. "Let's do this."

I strode out of our bedroom, my legs shaking as I listened to the dull buzz of chatter coming from bellow. When I finally reached an angle to where I could see Christian, I spotted Taylor beside him. Christian looked impeccable in his black tuxedo and black mask to match. His usually wild hair was tamed into a slick comb over that made the panties drop instantly.

"Sir," Taylor nudged Christian after seeing my distention.

Christian looked up, the smile on his face dropping into a shocked 'o'. I giggled, stepping off the stairs and towards him. I made a quick twirl in front of him, beaming as I looked to his expression.

"How do I look?" I asked.

Christian dismissed Taylor, asking him to get the car ready before pulling me to him. He crushed his lips to mine in a head kiss. I moaned into his mouth, my hands pulling at the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"So, beautiful," Christian growled, running his hands up my side.

"Thank you," I panted against his lips. "You look wonderful as well.'

"I must be the luckiest man on the face on this planet," Christian whispered, nipping at my lower lip.

"Why is that?" I hummed, my lips brushing against his.

"Because I'm the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with," his tone softened, his eyes still dark but significantly lighter. "I'm the one who gets to wake up to you and fall asleep with your face as the last thing I see. I'm the one you said yes to."

"I wouldn't have said no," I giggled, teasing him.

"I would hope not," he teased back, placing a playful kiss on my nose.

"Should we go?" I asked, my hands on Christian's biceps.

"Probably," Christian smiled. "But before we do, I have something for you."

"For me?" I asked,, slightly surprised.

"Yes," he said, pulling what looked to be a piece of black, lace material. "Are you wearing underwear, Ms. Steele?"

His voice sounded almost challenging, as if daring me to say no.

"With this dress?" I scoffed, showing my leg through the enormous slit. "Of course."

Christian's eyes darkened further as he stared at the slit, murmuring something I didn't catch to himself. Christian unfolded the bit of material in his hands to show that they were underwear. Completely lace panties that, I had to admit, were pretty damn hot.

"You got me underwear?" I asked, slightly confused.

Christian knelt down on the floor before me, sliding his hand up the slit and my leg until he reached the hem of my thong. Christian stared up at me the whole time, my breathing becoming heavier and heavier as I stared at him. He helped me step out of the thong then back into the pair of panties he had gotten for me. He brushed his fingers against my folds, pushing something between them. For a moment, I was shocked to feel something against my clit but when Christian rose, he explained.

"These aren't just any regular panties, Ms. Steele," he held up what looked to be some sort tiny, cylinder shaped of remote. "These are vibrating panties."

"W-what?" I stuttered, shifting my thighs together to feel whatever was pressed right up against my bundle of nerves.

Christian pulled me to him, hugging me to his chest as he whispered in my ear.

"I want to see how much you can take, Anastasia," his cool, Dominant voice cooed in my ear. "I want you to see how well you can conduct yourself while I pleasure you. Do you understand?"

I nodded, staring up at him, stunned. He wanted me to talk and socialize with people while he had control of a vibrator that was now attached to my body? How interesting.

"Good," he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Would you like a test run?" he held up the remote.

Hesitantly, I nodded. He chuckled, reaching for the remote when Taylor came in. Christian shoved the remote into his pocket quickly, turning to hear what Taylor had to say.

"The car is downstairs, waiting, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian said, pulling me along with him. "In the limo?" he whispered once inside the elevator.

My breath hitched, my heart doubling in speed as I nodded without hesitation this time.

After what seemed like the longest, Christian and Taylor escorted me out into the limo. Christian helped in in, his eyes never leaving mine as he slid in behind me. After closing and locking the door, Christian slid out the remote from his pocket once more. My eyes flicked to the front seat where I knew Taylor would be, but instead remained a tinted, completely black window.

"I'll show you all five of the levels," Christian whispered, dragging me to straddle his lap. "Tell me if it gets to be too much?"

I nodded, silent as he stared up at me with lust colored eyes. He pushed the first button, sending a very light, barely noticeable buzz right through me. I swallowed, looking at Christian with confused eyes.

"This is only the first level," Christian explained. "I'll have you on this level the entire night and put you on the others when I please."

I bit down on my lip, knowing I could handle the first level without incident. Christian's finger hit the second level, making me shift slightly on his lap. It was only slightly stronger then the first level, but not by much. Then came the third, making me gasp at it's much more high powered buzz. It wasn't unbearable, making me groan at the wonderful sensation and buck my hips slightly.

"Is this one better?" Christian asked, cupping my breast as he kissed the skin of my neck.

"Christian," I moaned softly, gripping his shoulders.

"More?" Christian asked, making me nod frantically.

He pressed the second to last button, making me jolt in his grasp. It was a wild, buzzing. The vibrations right against my clit and making my stomach coil in the most delicious matter.

"Last one," Christian whispered in my ear, holding my hips with his firm hands. "Don't cum, Anastasia. I don't want you to cum until I say so. That goes for the entire night. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, my body trembling with need.

His finger pressed down on the last button.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed, shaking as I hunched forward to lean my forehead onto Christian's shoulder. "Oh my god, oh my god!" I panted frantically. "Christian, I…I can't…"

"I know, baby," he kissed my shoulder. "Just a little while longer."

"Ungggg," I groaned, unable to move my hips as Christian held them still. "Please, Christian."

"No, baby," he kissed my exposed neck. "Not yet. You're almost done, I promise."

My breathing became so frantic, the harsh buzzing so rapid and fierce that I was sure anyone within twenty feet of me could hear it, that my body began to move with each breath. When Christian finally lowered the level back down to one, I screamed with a strange mixture of relief and rage. I wanted release so badly but I knew Christian wouldn't allow it. I let my breathing return to normal, my world spinning as I became more and more aware of the light buzzing in my panties.

"You feel it more, don't you?" Christian asked, kissing the hollow beneath my ear.

I panted slowly, nodding my head.

"Good," he whispered. "It should make for an interesting night."

After the car stopped, Christian slid out of the car to help me out as well. I cleared my throat, cheeks red as I tried to adjust to the buzzing in my lower regions.

"No one will ever know unless you give it away," Christian whispered in my ear as we walked towards the huge museum before us.

"I won't," I said, my voice clear and cool no matter how I felt inside.

A shaky, puddle of wanton goo.

"Remember what I said, Anastasia," Christian sounded stern. "Don't cum until I say."

"Or what?" I challenged even though I knew I would do as he said.

His eyes flashed, a smug smirk crawling up his lips.

"There will be serious consequences," he hissed, his eyes bright with the opportunity.

"We'll see," I replied back, continuing to walk up the red, velvet carpet they had set out towards the museum.

There were cameras everywhere snapping photos and shouting out our names as Christian and I entered the museum. His words flashed through my mind as I tried to remain cool.

_No one will ever know unless you give it away. _

I grinned to myself, knowing I could do as he asked of me for the night. I could do it.

When we entered the ballroom, Christian was instantly flocked to. Business men I knew nothing about lured Christian into instant conversation. Christian introduced me as his fiancée, earning us a couple of congratulatory smiles and words but that was all before they switched back into business talk. I paid attention to their conversation, genuinely interested when I felt the buzz heighten. My eyes flicked the Christian's hand in his pocket. He never looked my way, focusing on the men before him.

"What do you think, Anastasia?" one of the older men Christian had been speaking to asked calmly.

Christian looked at me, an amused smile on his beautiful lips. I smiled back before looking back at the man before me.

"I think it's an incredible risky move investing thirty percent of your companies revenue into the stock market," I said seriously. "Ten percent, at the most, yes. Maybe, but thirty percent? That's an incredibly high number. You need to take into consideration what that thirty percent of your revenue covers."

"What do you mean?"

"Thirty percent, Mr. Dowler," I said, remembering his name. "May not be much in your eyes, your company being worth billions, but to every member of your staff, every person that works for you, that may be their pay check. Their lively hood. How can you put so many people's lives in jeopardy and then think so lightly of it?"

Every man in the circle surrounding Christian stared at me, baffled. Even Christian stared at me, stunned.

"You make a good point, Ms. Steele," Mr. Dowler cleared his throat, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me. Christian," he nodded a goodbye.

Christian nodded back graciously before excusing us.

"If you'll excuse us," Christian said to the crowd around him. "Anastasia and I haven't seen or spoken to my family yet."

"Of course," one said.

"Have a great night, Christian," another chirped up.

"The same for all of you," he smiled before leading me away form them all.

I felt a jolt in the buzzing inside my underwear and I knew he kicked it up at least two levels. His hand on my lower back, Christian led me through the enormous crowds of people that stared and whispered about us.

"That was a phenomenal performance, Ms. Steele," Christian said lowly in my ear.

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey," I responded back, smugly.

By the time we reached the table the entire Grey family rested at, I was dripping wet and struggling to keep back my orgasm. I kept my façade of cool serenity on my face no matter what and greeted Christian's family lovingly.

"Ana," Christian said, winking down at me, his eyes waiting for something I knew wouldn't happen. "I'd like you to meet my father's parents."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," I reach out with a smile to shake both their hands. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Please," the beautiful, elderly woman in a champagne colored gown cooed. "Call me Cecile."

"You're just as beautiful as Christian has said you to be," Mr. Grey said. "I'm Bob by the way."

"It's so nice to meet you both."

We sat down together, the buzz in my panties hitting a high. I gasped but cleared it with a cough, adjusting my legs to cross over one another. Christian reached out, gripping my thigh and pulling my legs apart until I couldn't go anymore. I felt the buzz heighten just by my legs parting and looked up to Christian with pleading eyes.

"Don't move them," he whispered when no one was looking.

"So Anastasia," Cecile gushed. "What do you do, dear?"

I cleared my throat, throwing on a tight lipped smile.

"I'm a ballerina," I said as calmly as I could.

"A dancer!" Bob smiled towards his grandson. "How wonderful."

"She's a beautiful dancer," Christian said, smirking smugly.

"The season has already begun, correct?" Cecile asked.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, trying my hardest to keep my legs from shaking. "There's only one more month until the season's finished, though."

"How long have you been dancing?" Bob asked. "Since I was nine," I said softly, trying to hide the tremor in my voice.

"Do you know any other forms of dance?" Bob asked.

"I do," I nodded, taking a sip of water as Christian continued to grip my thigh. "I studied at Julliard for four years and one of the requirement for all dance majors is that you learn several forms of dance."

"Besides ballet, do you have a favorite?" Cecile asked dreamily.

"I'd say contemporary for performance purposes because it does have a lot of ballet background but for recreational dancing, I'd have to say the tango."

"A girl after my own heart!" Cecile gushed, touching her husband's arm.

"I went to a salsa club with my friends my junior year at Julliard and they had Tango Night. I loved it," I said.

"Christian is a wonderful dancer," Cecile cooed. "He is?" I raised my brow at Christian.

"How ironic," Bob said as the Argentinean Tango began to play from the orchestra playing in the back of the Museum.

"Christian," Cecile piped up. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to ask this beautiful girl to dance?"

I laughed, watching Christian as he reached into his pocket. To my relief, he lowered the buzz until I could hardly feel it and turned to stare at me.

"Ms. Steele," Christian said, a small smile on his face. "I do believe my grandmother has a point."

"I agree with you, Mr. Grey," I beamed.

He held out a graceful hand, "May I have this dance, Ms. Steele?"

"You certainly may, Mr. Grey," I said, sliding my hand into his.

Slowly walking me out onto the dance floor, our eyes remained locked on one another. There weren't many people on the dance floor for the tango, probably form lack of experience, but I was excited to see what Christian could do. He shocked me as soon as we walked out onto the dance floor, flinging me out only to spin me back into him, my arms crossed in front of my body as I held onto his hands.

He spun me out again after I took in a deep breath, pushing me down slightly so that my front leg lunged between his and my back leg remained straight behind me. Slowly, he lifted me up until our lips almost touched. Before a kiss could occur, I forced myself back, my arms stiff as our feet began to move. I arched my back backwards, both our bodies sharp and angular as we moved swiftly with a sensual undertone.

Christian roughly raised me back up so that our stiff arms remained locked into before he twirled me rapidly. Spin after spin, I began to feel the buzzing heighten and I wondered how Christian was reaching the remote. Christian spun me back into him, allowing me to lift my leg form bellow the slit and slid it up his already extended lower leg. He let out a low groan at the touch, lifting me as we danced so that I sort of sat on his thigh. He quickly pulled me off of him after a moment, our feet moving quickly between one another's.

Yet again, he pushed me down into the extended lunge, slowly forcing me back into the arch. I ran my opened hand down his arm, breathing heavily due to the sensual dance and the buzz in my panties, then extended my lunged leg until I was in a sort of a split. Christian gasped, holding me up by my extended arm and my lower back, pulling me up quickly. I smiled at him, winking. He chuckled, throwing on his own smile of mischief and pulled me up to grab up upper thigh that hitched around his hip.

By the time the song was finished, the both of us were panting with need, our faces so close that out breaths touched each others faces. It wasn't until we noticed the cheering and clapping that we gathered ourselves together. It seemed that we had dominated the floor, all other dancers now gone as people gaped at us form their tables.

Chrsitian and I smiled at one another before returning to our table where the Greys gaped at us openly. Mia was the first to speak out.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Cecile cleared her throat. "Do tell, Anastasia."

"Son," Carrick stared at his son. "I didn't know that you could dance like…that."

"Honestly," Christian whispered, still staring at me. "Neither did I."

"And Ana!" Grace said, breathless. "You were…so powerful. Beautiful in a dark way almost."

"Thank you," I smiled gently towards her. "I do love the tango."

"You really must teach me that split trick you did," Cecile fanned herself.

"You really must," Bob agreed, throwing me a wink.

Everyone laughed, enjoying the night as they spoke. Christian and I poke in hushed whispers, our faces covered by our hunched in forms. I palmed his cheek, locking my lips with his when he upped the level on the vibrator biting at his lips when I could no longer take it.

"When?" I panted, crossing my legs.

He saw, doing as he had done before and forced my legs apart as much as they could go.

"Soon," he breathed heatedly.

"Christian," Mia spoke up, gaining Christian's reluctant gaze. "They are about to announce the charity auctions."

She sounded as if she were implying something, making Christian clear his throat before standing.

"Where are you going?" I asked lovingly, touching his arm.

"I'll be back," he smiled, bending down to touch my cheek and plant a heated kiss that left everyone at our table silent.

"Hurry up!" Mia hissed at her brother.

Christian sneered her way, which she ignored, and pulled away to walk into the crowd. I gripped my thigh under the table, feeling when Christian lowered the level from wherever he was and let out a small breath when it continued to drop to the lowest buzzing point.

We all heard a ruckus coming from the orchestra stage, turning to see what was happening when we all saw Christian at the microphone, thanking the conductor for letting him use the it.

"Ladies and gentleman," Christian said calmly. "I would like to thank you all, on behalf of the Grey family, for coming out tonight in order to help raise money for my parent's wonderful charity."

Everyone smiled and clapped at Chrsitian's thanks, his smile changing.

"Even though it is wonderful of you to all have come out tonight, helping this charity is only one reason to celebrate tonight," I felt Christian's eyes on me form the table, my eyes widening. "Ladies and gentleman, as many of you know, the beautiful woman that accompanied me tonight has agreed to be my wife."

Everyone gasped, staring directly at me all of a sudden before standing to clap and cheer.

Christian laughed, throwing me a wink as I beamed, covering my mouth to hide my enormous smile. After Christian got off stage, running back to hold me in his arms and shower me with kisses, all hell broke loose. Christian's grandparents demanded hugs as well and congratulated us while the rest of the Grey's beamed. Then came the entire ball room, coming by our table to shake hands, give kisses on our cheeks and congratulate us.

After about the hundredth couple, I lost count. I couldn't handle getting told how beautiful I looked or how lucky Christian was to have me as his bride. Then there was the cameras. Christian and I posed for picture after picture, my hand resting on his chest to show my wedding ring like the paparazzi asked.

By the time everything had settled down, one person was left to say their congratulations.

"Elena!" Grace beamed, standing to hug the all black clad Elena.

Her dress was conservative with short sleeves and a low dipping neck line that was covered by more material so only her collarbone was seen. I was stunned to see her there, both Christian and I stiffening at her name. Most of her face was covered by a full, black lace mask that covered everything from her hairline to right above her upper lip. With the dim lighting and all the make up she had piled on, you couldn't really make out the swollen or bust lip I had given her the night before unless you looked for it. Which, of course, I did.

"I didn't know you came," Grace kissed the air on either sides of Elena's cheeks. "Who are you here with?"

"A friend," Elena said, her enthusiasm insincere. "No one you know, I can assure you."

Her eyes flashed to me, making me smirk. I lifted my left hand, slowly pushing back my hair to allow her a good view of my ring since I had taken it off before she came to Escala the night before.

"I just came to give my congratulations to the happy couple," Elena said with false sweetness, turning to me and Christian.

"Oh," Grace's voice turned flat, her protective gaze falling on the two of us. Her tight lipped smile was shifted back to Elena as Grace sat down. "How nice of you."

Elena patted Grace's shoulder before sauntering over to Christian and I. He must have felt me lurch slightly, my body moving toward her only, and held me to his side.

"Christian," Elena whispered, her eyes looking pleading before turning cold and looking towards me. "Anastasia."

"Nice to see you again, Elena," I said as sweetly as I could. "Love the mask."

Her eyes flared for a moment but her smile never wavered.

"Thank you, Anastasia. Yours is quite beautiful too. As is your dress." she turned back to Christian. "Christian, I just want to say how happy I am for the both of you. I've watched you grow up and become the man you are and now you have a wonderful woman at your side to stand by you."

Her tone was sarcastic, even if everyone couldn't hear it. Christian gave her a tight smile, his eyes a grey fire.

"Thank you, Elena," Christian said curtly.

"Of course," she cooed. "Well," she breathed, looking to the Grey family who all eyed her with suspicious glances. "It was lovely to see you all again. I'll be going."

Once she was gone, the mood seemed to lighten instantly.

"Was that a cold sore on her lip?" Mia blurted out, making me spew champagne in front of me.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Grace said flatly, unfolding a napkin into her lap. "That women gets around so much I'm surprised she never wound up pregnant."

"Ew! She's way past menopause, Mom," Mia chuckled, as I tried to contain my laughter.

Christian looked horrified but I could see the humor in his eyes.

"She's trash, that's what she is," Cecile looked serious, staring after Elena. "A manipulator."

"How can you tell?" Mia asked, staring at her grandmother.

"When you get to be my age, honey," Cecile stared at me with a soft smile. "You can tell a good heart from a bad one without even blinking."

_Granny always knows, _Granny's voice came into my mind as I beamed back at Christian's grandmother.

* * *

**I COULD NOT for the life of me FIND CHRISTIAN'S GRANDPARENT'S NAMES. Not online or in the book. Trust me, I tried so for right now, let's give me some artistic freedom with this chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am putting the links to both the youtube song/video that inspired the moves Ana and Christian did on the dance floor. it'll help, I hope. And I am also putting up Ana's gown. I love it. Monique Lhullier is a wonderful designer!**

**Tango scene:** www . youtube watch?v=80hIlfwh3Zc (remove spaces)

**Ana's Gown: ** img . ibtimes www / data / images / full / 2012 / 02 / 12 / 230958 - best - of - new - york - fashion - week - 2012 - glamorous - evening - gowns - and - chic - pu . jpg (remove spaces)

**Thanks guys!**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	32. Chapter 32: Mrs Mcoy's Sunflowers

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Yeah, I know...I suck. It may be up to a week before I get another chapter posted. RL is very hectic but when the hubby is home, I'll update more.**

* * *

Chapter 32.  
Anastasia Steele

"Christian, do come and visit us sometime, darling," Cecile said as she kissed her grandson's cheek lovingly.

"I'll try my hardest, Nana," he smiled down softly at the small framed woman.

"We can go fishing on the pond if you come during the summer," Bob said, shaking Christian's hand. "Just like you used to when you were little. Remember?"

"I do. Those were great times."

"I want some great grandchildren before I die, Anastasia," Cecile said loud enough for Christian and I to hear. "So get to work!"

Christian and I both froze, our wide eyes locking as I gulped loudly. Kids? Now?

I didn't even know if I ever wanted children much less having them so soon. I loved kids but with my past it would never feel comfortable for me. Being raised in broken and battered homes wasn't the greatest example for becoming a parent. Christian must have been thinking the same, looking just as worried about the topic as I was.

"Mother!" Carrick gasped, helping Grace into her own coat.

"What?" Cecile shrugged. "Do you think Christian could ever resist such a beautiful girl?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I certainly couldn't," Christian said softly, throwing me a wink.

"Don't listen to her, you two," Bob pulled his wife off of me. "Get married, travel, see the world, enjoy each other's company and get to know one another. That's what marriage is all about. Children can come later."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Cecile barked. "I had Carrick when I was nineteen."

"Those were different times Cecile," Bob sighed, frustrated with his wife. "Kids these days don't have to rush into anything anymore."

It was obvious the two were hopelessly in love, sharing kisses here and there as well as holding hands every chance they were together, but Cecile and Bob were so different from one another I could see where their views would clash. Cecile was loud and not afraid to voice her opinion while her husband was a silent intelligence. He spoke only when he felt it suitable for him and the conversation, much like Christian.

"I said before I die," Cecile turned to me. "I plan to live a long time, you two. So you have time. There!"

Bob rolled his eyes before saying his goodbyes and lead Cecile out. When the rest of the Grey's remained to say their thanks to the contributors that came for the cause, Christian and I saw ourselves out. As soon as we were in the car, we were on top of each other. I straddled Christian, the vibrator now on full blast as I kissed Christian.

"You did so well," Christian whispered against my lips.

"I didn't cum," I sounded begging.

"I know," he slid his hands under my dress to grip my ass and pull the panties off of me, making a loud tearing noise. I gasped as he unbuckled his belt, releasing his already erect cock. "I've wanted this all fucking night," he growled, pushing right into me. "Fuck you're so wet!"

"Yes!" I yelped out, moving against him.

Christian didn't move, keeping his hands on my now bare ass under my dress.

"What aren't you…?" I whispered, not stopping.

"Do whatever you want, Ana," Christian smirked. "This is your reward for tonight."

"Oh god," I groaned, moving as fast as I dared on top of Christian. "Christian, please move with me."

"As you wish," Christian sounded breathless, moving his hips up to meet mine as I bounced on him. "I wanted you so much all night."

"Christian!" I gasped feeling my orgasm that had been pending all night finally start to rise.

"Ana," Christian groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his breaths began to match the pace I was moving. "Faster, baby. Faster!"

"Oh god, yes!" I moaned loudly, hoping Taylor couldn't hear us. "Christian!"

I repeated his name under my breath over and over like a whispered prayer. When my orgasm finally hit me, I could help the wild scream the erupted in me. Before Christian could reach his own orgasm, the car stopped. Christian pulled me off of him, adjusting himself and me before pulling me out of the car and fucking running to the elevator. To our relief the elevator was empty and as soon as the doors closed, Christian had my dress up over my hips.

Christian shoved me up against the back wall of the elevator. I wrapped my legs around him, crossing my ankles around his back as he released himself from his pants and started to push right into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my face there as I whimpered and mewled into his skin.

"Ana, baby," Christian groaned as the numbers got closer and closer to our level. "Fuck, you feel so good!"

"Harder, Christian," I said, palming his cheek with fanned out fingers while our foreheads rested against one another. "I want it harder."

He did as I commanded, pushing into me so hard that my hips slammed back into the wall with incredible force. As soon as the doors opened to the pent house, Christian carried me into the entry way, never breaking our connection, until he pushed me into yet another wall. We panted, moaned and mewled as we rocked with each other until finally, our release came. Christian slid me down the wall until I sat on the floor, his head resting on my chest as most of him lay out on the floor as well.

I held him there, stroking his hair and kissing his temple between gasps for air.

"Christian?" I panted softly.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, content.

"Do you want kids?" I asked, nervous at the thought.

I felt Christian go ridged against me before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You're thinking about what my grandmother said, aren't you?" he asked, sitting up and adjusting himself to sit in front of me.

"Yes and no," I sighed, covering myself with my gown.

"I don't know, Ana," Christian sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Maybe later on…five, ten years from now. Why are you asking me this? We just got engaged."

"Because," I let out a heavy breath. "Before we get married we need to know that our plans for the future are compatible. I don't want children right after we get married either. I've worked so hard for this principle position and getting pregnant would push that right to the side. I couldn't rehearse after five or six months, I'd blow up to the size of a bathtub, my back would hurt, things would swell," my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Puking, shitting, feeding, changing, fucking screaming," Christian stared off into the distance, thinking about it with a horrified expression.

"Repeat, repeat, repeat," I said with a slow nod. "Five to ten years sounds like a good amount of time."

"Yeah," Christian laughed, smiling back at me.

"Maybe by then I'll be retired," I smiled to myself, leaning my head back against the wall. "Have my own little studio here in Seattle. Or maybe Atlanta?"

"Is that what you want?" Christian grinned down at me lovingly. "Your own studio?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Teaching ballet. Inspiring people…it's what I want to do more then anything."

"You'd want to live in Atlanta?" his face fell slightly.

"I don't know," I sighed. "One day, maybe? It's beautiful out where my parents live. The sunshine, the heat. It's like summer never ends there. When it is summer you can climb up on the roof or lay out on the thick grass and stare up at the stars. Watch the lightning bugs or try and count the leaves on the oak trees," I smiled. "And you'll always smell like sweet tea and sunshine."

"Sounds beautiful," Christian beamed at me.

"Oh, it is," I stared off, thinking about every summer afternoon I ever spent on the porch swing up front with Granny as we gossiped about everything and anything. "I'm not really sure I want kids but if I do have a couple, I would want to raise them there."

"It sounds like a good place to do that," Christian's face turned serious. "Why don't you want children?"

"I didn't say that," I shook my head. "I said I'm not sure."

"Why are you so unsure? Don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely sure I want them either but I want to hear your reasons."

"What kind of mother could I be, Christian?" I asked him with hurt eyes. "I didn't have a mother who cared for me until it was too late. The example was set and so was the cycle."

"You don't know that," Christian reached out to grip my hand.

"What if I become her?" I whispered, tears flowing from my eyes. "What if I become a mother who hates her own child? Neglects it?"

"Ana, you know that wouldn't happen."

"How do I know that?" I cried, ripping my hand from his. "How do I know I won't fuck up my kids as badly as my mother fucked me up? How, Christian? Because I'd love to know."

"Do you love your mother?"

"No," I spat at the mention of her.

"Ana," Christian looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Do you love yours?" I hissed. "After everything she put you through?"

He stayed silent, putting his hand in his lap.

"See," I laughed bitterly, wiping my eyes. "You can't even say it, either."

"Whether or not we ever have children," Christian said under his breath, eyes on the floor. "You'll always have me. Ana, I'm never going anywhere. We won't become what we were supposed to."

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?" I whimpered out my question. "Of having to prove to every person out there that sees us as these fucked up kids from broken homes and the bad side of the tracks that just happened to get out? Don't you ever get tired of just fighting to be normal?"

"Every damned day of my life," Christian sighed.

"Me too," I sobbed, leaning my head against the wall again.

Christian gathered me into his arms, holding me tightly against him as I sobbed.

"Why would you want to marry me?" I chuckled after my tears dried up. "Shouldn't you want some normal girl? A normal life?"

Christian smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss my lips softly.

"Normal isn't my style, Ms. Steele."

After we got up, taking showers and flinging our masks wherever we wanted, Christian and I slid into bed. Without clothes or sheets between us, we clung to each other. I traced circles into Christian's skin, making him tremble every now and then from my feather light touch while he skinned his lips back and forth across my forehead.

After a moment of thinking, I propped myself up on my elbow, letting Christian's arm fall around my bare waist. He snapped out of his thoughts, looking at me as I beamed at him.

"That looks like a very sly smile you have there, Ms. Steele," Christian kissed my nose. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," I murmured, reaching out my index finger to trace the outlines of his face. Momma used to do it to me to get me to sleep. She called it painting my face.

"What about me?" he smiled, kissing my finger when it traced his lips.

"You should come to Atlanta with me," I said.

"Atlanta?" Christian raised a curious brow. "When?"

"When I go wedding dress shopping down there. The end of this month?"

"I don't know, Ana," Christian traced the outline of my hip. "I'm trying to get as much work done as possible before the all the wedding things start to get in the way."

"Oh come on," I pleaded with him. "Our wedding won't be for another few months. You can spare three days in Atlanta."

"Ana," Christian groaned, closing his eyes.

"Look," I said, my voice slightly exasperated. "Spring is here but in Seattle, you can't even tell. Rain and cold are a constant here. A few days of sunshine would be good for you."

"I can't just throw everything on Ros, Ana," Christian snapped, rubbing his temple. "It isn't fair to her."

Ros, Christian's right hand man - or woman as I should say - was the toughest workaholic I had ever met. She loved working with Christian but I could see he wasn't her type just by the way she looked at him. I also noticed her staring at a secretary's boobs once and flirting with a temp when I went to visit Christian at his office a few times.

"You can bring your work with you, if you like. Ray is going to some army reunion in New York so he won't be there to bother you and Mia, your mother, Granny, Momma and I will be shopping most of the time so we won't be up your ass either," I tried to coax him.

"If no one will be there, why would I want to go?" he sighed.

"To be with me," I whispered, feeling slightly hurt.

Christian's whole demeanor changed, his eyes wide with compassion and regret from what he had said. He ran his hands through my hair, soothing me instantly.

"Do you really want me to go?" he asked.

"If I had it my way," I chuckled, holding his hand that was now on my cheek. "You'd be shopping for wedding gowns with me."

"That's not going to happen with my mother and sister there," Christian sighed heavily.

"Or my grandmother," I rolled my eyes. "That woman is so open minded to so many things but when it comes down to tradition, she's such a damn stickler."

"She's sounds like an interesting lady," he laughed, running his thumb over my lower lip.

"You have no idea," I flopped down beside him.

He looked at me for a long moment, allowing me to catch a glimpse of those gears in his heads moving rapidly.

"I'll go with you," Christian finally agreed.

"You will?" I squealed, smiling wildly up at him.

"Yes," he chuckled.

I let out a high pitch squeal yet again, rolling so that I straddled his torso, the covers between us as I leaned down to kiss him.

"You'll love it," I smirked against his lips. "We can go skinny dipping in the creek at midnight like I used to when I was younger or sit out by the pool and catch some sun. We can go to Mrs. McCoy's house down the road and pick sunflowers or go mudding on the four wheeler. You'll have so much fun, I promise!"

"You look so happy," Christian smiled, overjoyed.

"I love Atlanta," I sighed, laying my body to his chest. "And I miss my family too, Christian. You don't know how lucky you are to have your family right here at your fingertips."

He wrapped his arms around me gently, holding onto me as he kissed my head.

"Who is Mrs. McCoy?" Christian asked after a long gap of silence.

I laughed against him, rolling onto my side of the bed as I told him the story about how Granny and Mrs. Linda McCoy used to be the best of friends as debutantes in high society Atlanta and then became enemies over some boy. I told him about how every summer that I came to visit Nanny, we would sneak into Mrs. McCoy's sunflower garden and steal an armful each using a boxer cutter and a four wheeler since the flower stems were so thick.

I smiled, remembering how Granny's house, that was now Momma and Ray's always smelt of sunflowers and how every time we got back from stealing sunflower we would be covered in the stem sap. We used to have to scrub and scrub for hours to get that stuff off and even then, sometimes it wouldn't come off for a couple of days after the fact.

Christian laughed at the story and soon we fell off to sleep, knowing just a little more about one another.

* * *

**Baby talk...? Contemplation and communication is good. But how long will it last?**

**Reviews are welcome. **

**-fighter**


	33. Chapter 33: Atlanta, Granny and Mr Grey

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Just keep swimming, swimming! Just keep swimming, swimming! Doo...doo doo do doo doo dah! New chapter, busy week! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33.  
Anastasia Steele

I flung my bags onto the floor, lunging right at Momma the moment I spotted her outside the tunnel exit from the plane.

"Momma!" I called, running into her open arms like a child.

"Hey there, baby girl," Momma laughed, kissing my cheek as she squeezed me. "Christian," she greeted him warmly from over my shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Steele," he sounded irritated but cordial.

The entire flight from Seattle to Atlanta, Mia and Christian had bickered non stop about wedding arrangement. Christian wanted to hire a wedding planner while Mia felt perfectly capable of arranging a wedding for almost three hundred people. I had told the two of them to keep it simple and white. That was all I asked for my wedding, my two cents. Other than that, I stayed out of it.

Grace had gotten so fed up that she took a sleeping pill and passed the fuck out. I envied her, having to stay awake and listen to the two fight about this and that. How many people would be there, even if we had already made a list, what food we should get, who would cater, band or DJ. It was too much and I wound up stealing a sleeping pill from Grace.

I took half and downed it with the Scotch Christian had ordered. I took a very peaceful, two hour nap after that and woke up just in time for landing. Christian and Mia complained that I snored due to my deep sleep and that neither of them could wake me up no matter what they did but I didn't believe them.

"Christian," Momma said. "You don't have to carry all those bags. I'll get a cart."

I pulled away from Momma to see Christian carrying my bag, his and Mia's.

"It's fine, Mrs. Steele," he gave Momma a tight smile. "I can manage."

"Stop with this Mrs. Steele," she smiled gently, pulling away form my hold to plant a tiny kiss on Christian's cheek. "We'll be family soon. Call me Momma, or Clara if you prefer."

"Clara," he nodded, his lips still in a tight smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice seeing you, too, Christian."

I took my bag from him them, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth to protest but I gave him a stern glare.

"Clara!" Grace cooed, wrapping Momma in a hug as an anxious looking Mia came to stand beside me.

"Grace," Momma smiled, hugging Grace back tightly. "It's been so long. You look wonderful."

"So do you," Grace beamed.

They chatted more about little things none of us, the children, listened to while we headed towards Momma's Expedition. I offered to drive so Momma and Grace could catch up leaving Christian in the passenger's seat, Momma and grace in the back and Mia in between them.

"Can you drive this thing?" Christian asked as he put on his seat belt. "It's the size of a fucking school bus."

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Grace snapped at him for the back before going back into her conversation with Momma.

He chuckled, Mia giggling at the scolding he received as I shook my head at their antics.

"You'd be surprised what I know," I winked.

"I always am, Ms. Steele," Christian chuckled as I back up out of the parking lot and rushed into traffic.

The traffic was backed up since it was noon and everyone was probably out getting lunch or on breaks from work. We sat in traffic for a long while and when I couldn't listen to Momma and Grace speak anymore, I turned on the radio to the best country station I knew. Christian's nose scrunched up at the song I sang along to quickly.

"What is this blasphemy?" Christian hissed as I drove through a green light.

"George Straight," I said without thinking.

"It's…terrible," he looked like he just licked a garlic cube.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that around here," I snorted. "It's not safe."

"This place is so different from Seattle. I've seen four pick up trucks already and then the heat!"

"I told you not to wear a suit," I sighed.

"I didn't think it would be ninety five degrees."

"That's nothing," I said with a knowing smirk. "Just wait until the middle of July hits. You'll die."

"I don't like it," he pouted petulantly.

"Christian," I giggled, shaking my head at his temper tantrum. "Stop sulking. You can change when we get to the house."

"Ana!" Mia called from the back seat. "Show your mom the ring."

"She can't, Mia," Grace said. "She's driving."

"No, it's fine," I said twisting my arm around the seat to show my hand while I drove.

Christian nearly had a cardiac arrest as I drove with only one hand but I just laughed. People around here ate and drove with their knees. It was no big deal.

"Oh my lord!" Momma gasped, grabbing my hand. "It's beautiful! Christian, you have such wonderful taste."

"Thank you, Clara," he said, never taking his eyes off of me. "I wanted something as beautiful as Anastasia but nothing could compare."

"Ohhh!" Momma, Mia and Grace cooed together.

"Cheese," I mouthed to him as I noticed we were almost to the house.

He smiled and winked.

"You love it."

"I do," I giggled, pulling my hand back after much examination. "We're here," I told him, nodding towards the house as we rounded the corner and through the canopied trees.

"Oh my gosh," Mia gasped. "It's huge."

"It is," Christian agreed, looking shocked.

"My daddy worked in the oil industry," Momma explained humbly. "He left the house to my mother when he passed away a few months back and when she decided she couldn't live here any longer she left it to me and my husband since we had lived with her and my father for so many years already."

"Wow," Grace said softly. "Your home is stunning."

"Thank you," Momma beamed.

I pulled into the drive way, helping Christian with the bags before entering the house.

"Where's the bride to be?" Granny's voice came into earshot as soon as I came in the door.

"Granny!" I screamed excitedly and placed my bags down to wrap my arms around her.

She looked stunning, as always, in a dark purple wrap dress her hair teased to high heavens and looking cool in a pair of brown wedges that I had no idea how she could walk in. She hugged me tight, showering me with attention and kisses as I buzzed in her arms.

"Let me see that ring!" she demanded, grabbing her glasses from around her neck and pulling my hand to her face. "Oh lord, it's stunning!"

"Mother," Momma laughed. "Can we give the poor child a minute before you attack her about the wedding, please?"

"When pigs fly," Granny snorted, kissing my forehead. "Now, where is that groom of yours?"

"Granny," my tone was a warning, almost pleading. "Please don't scare him off."

"Oh, sugar," Granny laughed. "I won't scare him off! Not unless he can't hold his liquor."

I groaned, "He has the constitution of an ox."

"Perfect!" Granny beamed, gliding over gracefully towards Christian. "I presume you are the boy my grandbaby has been pining over these past few months?"

Christian smiled smugly and nodded.

"I hope so, m'am," he said seriously.

"M'am!" Granny turned to give me her wide eyed approval. "A gentleman. We don't see much of those anymore, do we sweet pea?"

"No Granny," I tried to cover my giggles with my hand. "We don't."

"Is this boy crazy?" Granny said, motioning towards his suit. "Child, aren't you hot in that suit?"

"Yes," Christian laughed, pulling at his tie. "Extremely."

"Ana, honey," Granny said, pushing Christian towards me. "Show you're fiancée to his room."

"Which one is he staying in?" I rubbed my temple.

"I'm not staying with you?" Christian seemed suddenly panicked.

"Stay with her?" Granny gasped, horrified. "Sleep in the same bed before you are married? I don't think so! Not under my house!"

Everyone broke into a fit of laughter as I stared at a scared looking Christian.

"Traditional," I mouthed to Christian.

"Ana, sweetie," Momma said between laughs. "Can you just show everyone their rooms."

"Yes!" Granny said, eyeing Christian now. "Get changed into swimming clothes! We are going to cool off by the pool!"

"Mother, they're probably exhausted and-"

"Nonsense!" Granny waved her off. "They can rest and drink mimosa's by the pool. It'll be fun."

"Okay," I said, pushing Christian up the stairs. "We'll be down in a minute, Granny."

Once out of Granny's earshot and I showed Mia and Grace their rooms, Christian turned to me, looking terrified.

"Was she serious?"

"About what?" I laughed at his expression as we climbed to the third story.

"About us not sleeping in the same room!" Christian hissed.

"As a heart attack," I said, giving him a half grin. "It'll be okay. My room is right next to yours if you need me and Granny sleeps like the dead so she'll never figure it out."

"Okay," Christian let out a small breath. "That makes me feel slightly better."

I giggled, reaching my door before his. I opened the door to show him after I flung my bag into the room. He gaped at the beautiful room Granny had made for me when I came to live with them after being taken from Carla. The high ceilings were both made of glass, making a huge sun room above my canopied daybed. There was a desk, a wardrobe where I had put everything in since I was little and an arm chair with box full of photos, scrap books and old pointe shoes used as the foot rest. A few posters of movies and bands I liked hung on the wall as well as cork boards with pictures all over. It was a gorgeous room that I had loved since I was a kid and the one place I always felt at home and safe.

"It's beautiful," Christian whispered, looking around the room.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him before closing the door. "You can come in anytime. I hardly ever lock my door."

"Is this my room?" Christian asked, opening the door beside mine.

There was about a four foot gap between the doors but I could tell, to Christian, it was like a million miles. It was the same for me but I knew he could come over into my room with ease if he wanted.

Christian gaped at the huge, book lined room. On one wall, there were books from floor to ceiling. Most of them were about business while other were old literature my grandfather loved to read. There was a queen sized bed with dark brown and crème colored daybed against the wall that faced the bookshelf, an armchair for reading with a book light beside it and a huge wall made entirely of glass.

"Wow," Christian gaped. "This is…incredible."

"It was my grandfather's study," I explained, standing in the doorway.

"Really?" Christian asked, setting his things on the bed.

"He spent most of his time in here," I remembered crawling into my grandfather's lap as he read millions of times. "It's one of my favorite places in the house."

"I love this," Christian said, walking towards the bookshelf.

That's when I knew I wouldn't be bothered for the nights we were staying there. Christian could read forever and he would probably fall asleep with a book in his hand that night.

"I'm glad," I sighed. "Get changed into some swim trunks and meet me in my room?"

"I didn't pack swim trunks," Christian said, confused.

"I packed them for you. You're welcome," I laughed before walking towards my room.

While in my room, I changed into my white bath suit Granny had purchased for me the last time I spent time in Atlanta, threw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and some Ray Bans. Christian came in just as I was about to go and get him looking incredibly sexy in a black, cotton Nike muscle shirt and some long blue swim trunks.

"Wow," I giggled, hands on my hips. "Malibu Ken?"

"More like Malibu sexy," he said, scanning my body quickly.

I laughed and shoved his chest lightly before dragging him down to the pool where Granny, Mia, Grace and Momma were already lounging by the pool, laughing up a storm. Christian smiled at the scene before him, plopping down on a lounge chair while I strode towards the pool.

"Ana?" Granny called as I continued to walk. "You're not going to join us?"

She motioned toward her mimosa, making me chuckle softly as I reached the diving board.

"Oh," I laughed, feeling Christian's eyes on me. "I'm sure I'm going to have my fill of alcohol the entire weekend I'm here, Granny."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweet pea," Granny laughed, taking a large gulp of her drink. "You can never get too drunk in my presence."

"Amen to that!" Mia hooted, lifting her own drink before downing the entire thing.

I rolled my eyes, flinging my sunglasses off to the side and taking my hair down as everyone, including Christian, laughed. I walked toward the edge of the diving board, my toes curling around the rough edge before raising my arms above my head. The laughs dimmed as I took in a deep breath, bending my knees just enough to bounce forward and dive straight down into the water.

The water was warm on my skin but cooler than it was at the surface. For a moment, I let my body rest, my limbs unmoving for a second. When they finally began to move, the motions were languid. I didn't push myself as I rose to the surface. I finally broke through, taking in a small gasp of water. Instantly, the world beyond the water felt cooler, making my decision to pull myself out of the water with the ledge of the pool an easy one.

Granny and the girls were chatting it up, their voices sounding slightly slurred as I ran my hands through my wet hair. Christian took in a sharp breath, his jaw practically hitting the floor as his eyes peeked over his, wide and full of lust. I chuckled, throwing on my sunglasses and grabbing a champagne full of orange juice and champagne from Granny.

"That's my girl!" Granny yelped excitedly.

"Woah," I coughed, looking at the glass after the regrettable gulp. "What's in this?"

"Not champagne," Christian chuckled, showing his still full mimosa.

"Tequila," Mia giggled, chugging her own glass down.

"That's going in the bushes," I mumbled to myself, setting the glass down.

"Christian, sweetheart," Granny cooed, her large sunglasses hiding her mischievous eyes. "Go for a swim, would you? The lady folk must talk wedding details that I'm sure the groom would not be interested in at all."

"Of course," Christian smiled kindly.

He stood up, tearing off his shirt and making both Momma and Granny gasp. At first, I thought they were staring at his scars but it wasn't until I saw the two harlot's biting their lower lips and peeking over their bug eye sunglasses that I knew they were ogling my fiancée. I couldn't blame them for their drooling or wide eyes as Christian smirked and dove flawlessly into the pool. Christian was ripped and by all means, Adonis reincarnate.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Granny slurred through her southern twang. "You walked out on _that?"_

"Oh, Mother!" Momma scolded.

"Please," Granny scoffed. "That boy is more appetizing than a Paula Dean doughnut burger and Ana knows it!"

"I do," I giggled.

"Gross!" Mia squeaked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Grace cleared her throat awkwardly, taking a large swig of her butchered mimosa.

"Now," Granny piped up as I watched Christian do laps in the pool, biting down on my own lower lip. "How about we start looking for gowns tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect!" Grace chirped. "Yes," Momma agreed softly. "Early would be best so we can have lunch after, maybe?"

"Ana?" Mia asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, what about the style of the gown?" Grace asked.

"Traditional," Momma stated firmly. "Nothing too flashy or proactive. You're father wouldn't approve, Ana."

"You're joking, right?" Granny scoffed. "I say the more skin the better! Ray can bite me."

"Sexy?" Grace scrunched her nose. "For a wedding? I don't think that's very appropriate."

"Ana has the body for a sexy gown," Mia winked my way. "Why not?"

"Sexy?" Christian panted from the edge, pulling himself up out of the water. "That sounds interesting."

I had to restrain myself from launching myself at him and ripping those water trunks off of him as he slicked back his soaking wet hair with his palms. Beads of water dripped down his chest, reminding me exactly of the benefits of Christian's room being four feet from mine. He plopped down beside me, grinning smugly before reaching out to pull my lip from my teeth.

"Don't bit down on that lip too hard, baby," his eyes flashed with lust. "You'll make it bleed."

"Ana," Grace sighed, pulling Christian and I back down to earth. "What do you want to wear, dear?"

"Err…" I cleared my throat, noticing Granny's sly smirk. "I'm not sure. I've never really thought about wedding gowns and such."

"What?" they all squeaked in unison.

"You've never thought about getting married?" Granny asked.

"Not even when you were little?" Mia's eyes were wide.

"Not really," I shook my head. "But something elegant would be nice. Simple."

"That's not going to happen," Granny shook her head.

"Why don't I wear your wedding gown, Granny?" I said from where I sat. "I've seen pictures of it. The gown was stunning."

"It's old, sugar," Granny waved the idea away. "And half devoured by moths thanks to bad storage. You want something your own."

"I don't know," I sighed, looking to Christian for help. "Maybe Christian can come with us to help with-"

"NO!" every single woman beside us shouted together.

"I don't think so!" Mia scoffed.

"Over my dead body," Granny chuckled darkly.

"Christian, I love you but that's not an option," Grace patted her son's cheek.

"Ana, baby girl, are you crazy?" Momma challenged me.

"I was just thinking," I said. "Christian could-"

"Ana," Christian chuckled, kissing my lips lightly. "I don't think I'm welcomed on this trip, baby."

"I'm sorry," I pouted lightly.

"It's fine. I have a mountain of work to do anyways."

"There!" Granny clapped. "You see, Christian will be occupied. No worries, sweet pea."

I blew out a loud breath, frustrated and horny as hell.

* * *

**Okay, thanks Granny! Cockblock! :)**

**On the topic of Ana and Christian having a baby: I want Christian and Ana to grow as a couple, develop a relationship and heal their wounds before bringing a child into this story. I DO NOT want to bring a baby into issues as serious as theirs. The possibility of it happening later on is very high and that's it. **

**Well, that's it for tonight. More laters. **

**-fighter**


	34. Chapter 34: Under the Atlanta Sky

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James.**

**A/N: It's the weekend! Yay! So exciting! **

* * *

Chapter 34.  
Anastasia Steele

After the pool, Granny and Momma decided to order some chicken and waffles from a place downtown. Christian swore he had never had anything so good and ate two and a half orders since I couldn't hardly eat any of mine after all the booze Granny had pushed on me. Everyone helped clean up after dinner then departed to their own rooms. I rushed into the shower in my room after entering and quickly changed into a light, very thin knee length linen and lace night gown I had owned since I was much younger.

I lay back on my bed, my damp hair cascading around me and my bed spread. The dark sky showing clearing through the sky light above me showed stars I hadn't seen in years. Smiling at memories of just lying in bed as a kid, gazing up at the stars before dozing off, a thought came to mind. Quickly, I jumped out of bed, rushing to my closet and changing into denim cut off, a tee shirt and some old boots I hadn't worn for probably two or three years.

Glancing at the clock beside my bed, I noticed it was almost midnight. Everyone would be fast asleep by now, giving me the opportunity I needed. Christian hadn't been to my room all night and I was suddenly starting to regret putting him in my grandfather's study. As I snuck out of my room as quietly as I could, walking down the hall with silent footsteps, I opened the door with a quiet twist of the knob.

The halls were dimly lit, only the light illuminating anything was the light from Granddaddy's office. After the door was open, I spotted Christian. He had turned the large, leather chair around to face the large glass wall that overlooked the canopied road that led up to the house. I could see him hunched over a book, hand under his chin as he read a book my grandfather had read to me a million time. The Prince was perfect for Christian and I could see as he read it that he loved it.

Silently, knowing he hadn't heard me when I came in, I strode toward him. Slowly, as not to frighten him, I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, kissing his neck.

"Hi," Christian smiled as I continued to kiss his neck.

"Hey there, handsome," I giggled.

"How you flatter me, Ms. Steele."

"I like it much better when you call me Mrs. Grey," I teased, running my hand over his tee shirt covered chest.

"Really, Mrs. Grey?" Christian kissed my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Hmm," he turned to pull me into his lap. "What are you doing in my room, Mrs. Grey?"

I squealed loudly, giggling after he held me to him.

"Granny would not approve of such behavior, Mr. Grey." I laughed, making a mock serious face.

"I didn't think she would, Mrs. Grey," Christian leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"No, no, Mr. Grey," I stopped him with my hand between us.

"What?" Christian looked down at me stunned, realizing what I was wearing suddenly. "Why are you dressed? It's midnight."

"We," I stood up, pulling him with me. "Are going swimming."

"Again? Ana we just-"

"Shut up and get dressed would you? No swim trunks, either!"

He gave me a wary look but did as he was told. After he dressed into a pair of Levis, some boots of my grandfather's that I dug up and an old tee shirt, we quickly rushed down the three flights of stairs and out the kitchen door.

"Ana, can you please tell me what we are doing?"

I shrugged, pulling a set of keys off the back wall beside the kitchen door before shutting the door behind me.

"Being young, Mr. Grey. What else?"

Dragging him the old truck I knew was still parked in the back of the garage, I threw it into drive and backed out as quietly as I could. The creek was only a miles way out from the house so it took us no more then three or four minutes to get there. When we did, I put the truck in park, laughing when I saw Christian's confused face.

"This is our creek," I said. "Granny would kill me if she knew this, but when I was younger I would come out here at night and swim until I had to crawl back home, m muscles were so tired."

"Wow," he let out a breath. "It's beautiful."

"It is," I agreed. "That's why," I opened the truck, stripping out of my shirt and jeans then boots. "We're going skinny dipping."

"What?" Christian shrieked as I ran toward the water as I stripped my undergarments.

My body hit the water, diving in head first before Christian came in after me. Breaking through the surface first, I gasped at how cold the water was and started to tread. Christian came up for air next, laughing as I swam toward him.

"You used to do this as a kid?" Christian asked, looking around our surroundings.

"Yes," I smiled, only a foot away from him at the most.

"You must have been some wild child."

"I was," I giggled.

"I think you still have that wild streak in you, Mrs. Grey," Christian teased.

"It rears it's head out from time to time," I murmured my chin touching the water before leaning back to float on my back.

I felt him swim to me before I saw him, his hands running over my bare body. His hands ran up the insides of my thigh at first then up my stomach until his fingers brushed over my nipples.

"Christian," I sighed, contently.

He pulled me out of my floating position, gripping me against him so that my chest was pressed against his. His eyes were gentle yet passionate and I could see every ounce of love he held for me in just one stare. A hand slid under my knee, his body firmly on the soft creek bed bellow planted thanks to his height, then the other. My legs were hitched around Christian's hips, allowing him to cup my cheek before kissing me and slowly pushing into me.

I gasped, folding my hands behind Christian's neck as our foreheads remained pressed together. The sounds of water lapping against our skin and our soft pants and gasps were the sweetest sounds I had ever heard. Pulling my lips from his to rest my cheek in the crook of his neck, I felt Christian do the same. His cool breath fanned against my neck and shoulder as he whispered sweet nothing into my skin.

"I love you, Ana," he murmured softly, our bodies still moving slowly together.

"Oh, Christian," I cupped his neck. "I love you. So much."

"Never leave me," he pleaded, pushing into me slightly quicker and just enough to make my pending orgasm start to come closer.

"Never, Christian," I moved my face so that my nose touched his. "Never," I moaned and whimpered.

Our lips collided together as both our orgasms finally hit us. I pulled back slightly, crying out in ecstasy while Christian rested his forehead on my chest. Slowly, as my recovery began to hit me, I tangled my hands into Christian's damp hair while his lips peppered my breasts and collarbone with gentle kisses.

"I've never done that before," Christian whispered, raising his head to stare me in the eyes.

"Done what?" I smiled, brushing my lips against his.

"Make love to someone," Christian sighed, running his fingers across my cheek. "like I did just now."

"You mean without commands and sex toys?" I gasped teasingly as he chuckled. "Whatever shall we do, Mr. Grey?"

"I have no idea, Mrs. Grey," I smiled lovingly. "I think I quite enjoy plain old vanilla sex."

"Vanilla?" I snorted. "Craving ice cream?"

"Nope," he slowly pulled out of me. "Just you, Mrs. Grey. Always you."

I giggled and made out with my soon to be husband for what seemed like forever. It was as if I were a teenager all over again and I loved every moment of the nostalgia that washed over me. When we finally pulled apart, both of us were shaking like crazy from how cold the water suddenly felt.

I swam toward the shore, Christian right on my heels before darting out of the water and into the warm, Georgia night air. My frozen skin began to defrost as I wringed out my hair and slid into my clothes. By the time they were on, I noticed how exhausted I felt. Christian was shaking out his own hair, completely dressed, like a dog. He looked up to give me a wink and I felt all energy surge back into my body.

"Are you ready?" I asked Christian, sliding into the drivers seat.

"Ready? For what?" Christian slid in beside me, looking confused.

"We're going out to the stables," I said.

"Stables? As in horses?"

"Come on now, Mr. Grey. You're an intelligent man. Stables usually means horses."

"I know that, Ana. I just thought since it was late and you have to wake up early tomorrow-"

"You and I both know that sleeping apart will get us about three hours of sleep at the most. Might as well spend the rest of the time we'd be awake staring up at the ceiling, having fun."

Christian looked pensive for a moment, hesitant about my plans but eventually deciding to go along with everything. It didn't matter if he would or wouldn't have jumped on the bandwagon because by the time he did, I was already parked out in front of the training ring, the tailgate pushed up against the bars as far as it could go. I hopped out of the car, my excitement pumping through me as I rushed to the stable doors.

"Ana?" Christian called from the truck.

"It's alright," I smiled at him, unlocking the doors. "Go over to the bars. I'll be right out."

Before he could object I rushed into the stables. Walking through the dog run littered with hay and sugar cubes, I felt every memory of my grandfather and I walking hand and hand just as I was now hit me like a brick wall. I smiled remembering every horse my grandparents had ever owned and how I was always the first to ride them. When my grandfather died, we owned three horses. Granny sold two, knowing she couldn't manage all three by herself or even with help and kept one.

Soft pants and low whines came from the stable a few feet away from me, alerting me that the mahogany beauty I had visited with over a year ago still resided in his favorite stall. Max was a mutt by all definitions of the word. We couldn't figure out what the hell his breed was but he was the best damn horse my grandfather had ever owned. He was gentle and patient with me from the moment I started riding him. He was only a baby himself when I started riding him at the age of twelve.

When I rounded the corner, spotting the large, dark silhouette of Max, I smiled. He didn't recognize me at first, letting out a high pitched whine.

"Shh, Max," I soothed softly, turning on a lantern beside his gate. "It's me, boy. Ana."

People didn't give animals enough credit sometimes. Some might have thought me nuts for explaining myself to a horse but as soon as he spotted me, he was calm. He quickly pressed the front of himself against the gate, leaning his nuzzle down so the soft spot he always he between his eyes showed. I chuckled at his adamancy and petted him softly.

"Miss me?" I whispered, kissing the soft spot. "You want to meet a friend of mine, Maxi? Huh?"

A low mewl came from him, making me smile. Quickly, I unhinged the gate, hitching on a mouth grip and reigns to Max before leading him out of the stables an out into the training ring. Christian had turned on the back lights of the old truck onto the ring so that I could see much better. Christian leaned against the bars of the ring, eyes wide when he saw me lead out the massive horse by my side.

I steered Max toward the bars, his gate eager to move beside me. When I brought him to Christian, my fiancée seemed stunned. I ran my hand down Max's shoulder and side before reaching up to rub behind his ears just like he had always loved. The instant I did this max let out a husky breath, his eyes slowly closing and opening in relaxation.

"Christian," I said, never taking my eyes off Max. "I'd like for you to meet the second love of my life, Max."

"Who was your first?" Christian whispered.

When I glanced at him he stared at me with those eyes I loved so much, his arms folded over the bars in front of him.

"Oh, Mr. Grey," I sighed, bringing Max's reigns down so I could kiss his sharp jaw. "You, of course."

Max let out a loud breath, his head nudging Christian's arm against the bars. Christian jumped at first, shocked by the sudden sign of affection but I raised my hand to tell him to calm down.

"No sudden movements," I whispered to Christian. "Horses have limited vision and if they spot something happening they don't like, they freak out."

"Could he hurt you?" Christian whispered, staring at Max with nervous eyes.

"He could," I nodded, petting Max. "But he wouldn't. Not intentionally."

Christian smiled softly to me before his glance shifted to Max. Hesitantly, Christian reached out to pet Max. Max let out a deep breath and leaned into Christian's palm.

"He likes you," I whispered, smiling at Christian.

"You think so?" Christian asked.

He stepped onto the lowest bar of the fate between the two, reaching further to touch Max more.

"I do," I said, kissing Max's jaw. "Maxi," I caught my horse's attention. "I'm going to marry Christian."

Christian's eyes shot to me as Max flicked his tail happily.

"What's that, Maxi?" I giggled, cupping my ear as if hearing Max speak to me. "You like Christian very much? I do, too!"

Christian laughed loudly, his grin contagious.

"I would hope you like me," Christian teased.

"I do like you, Mr. Grey," I said, patting Max's side to let him run around the large ring for a bit. I strolled over to the gate, ducking through the wide bars so I could be on the opposite side with Christian. I wrapped my arms around him, loving when he did the same and squeezed me hard. "I like you very much."

"Just like?" he tickled my side.

I gasped, wiggling in his arms from the giggles.

"I love you!" I cried out when I couldn't breathe any longer.

"Good," Christian chuckled, kissing my neck after he stopped with the tickling. "Because I love you, as well."

I stayed in his arms, him swaying us back and forth as he hummed some tune I wasn't familiar with. Finally, I decided to do something I hadn't done in years. I pulled away from Christian, rushing to the cab of my grandfather's old truck and turned the radio onto the country station. A song I had loved for years came on, making me smile as I blared it and walked towards Christian.

I held my hand out to a confused looking Christian, beaming up at him softly as I spoke.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Grey?" I whispered.

Christian leaned down, his eyes bright with love and surprise, to kiss me gently on the lips. He slid his hand into mine and nodded. I boosted myself up onto the bed of the truck then helped him up alongside me. His hand on my waist pulled me firmly against his chest while I slid one hand onto his bicep and the other into his.

Slowly, Christian began to sway me with him like there was no effort to any of it. Our bodies were dried from the swimming and the cold was gone as well thanks to Christian's body heat mixed with mine. Gently, I began to sing along with the song, knowing the lyrics perfectly.

"_Cause I wanna wrap you up / Wanna kiss your lips / I wanna make you feel wanted / And I wanna call you mine / Wanna hold your hand forever / And never let you forget it / And I wanna make you feel wanted."_

Christian leaned down to kiss me softly, my hand reaching out to cup his cheek gently while we continued to sway. After the song died down and I pulled away reluctantly from Christian to turn off the radio and put Max back in his stable, I walked back to see a relaxed looking Christian sitting on the edge of the tailgate. I stopped for a second, admiring the man before me. Christian was so different with me then he had been with Elena or Leila. It was like anytime he was around me all that Master and Submissive stuff flew out the window. He was just Christian.

I strode over to him after reaching into the truck and turning off the lights. I pulled myself onto the edge of the tailgate, sliding my hand into his so I could pull him down to lay down beside me on the bed of the truck.

"I can't believe this," Christian gaped up at the stars.

Being ten to fifteen miles outside of the city, we got a clear view of the stars every single night. You couldn't even see one star in Seattle or New York unless you were above all the artificial lights below.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I smiled up at the endless see of sparkling stars above me.

"Stunning," he agreed.

I turned to face him, lying on my side. He did the same, staring at me with a curious glance. He reached out, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"What is it, Ana?" he whispered.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I'm happy you get to see all of this. Everything I am. You showed me who you were and now I'm showing you every bit of me."

"I'm honored that you showed all this to me," Christian said sincerely. "That you showed me every thing you used to do as a child. It's all so wonderful."

"I have very few good memories from my childhood but most of them took place here," I smiled, touching his cheek lightly. "The rest were with you."

We kissed and talked for a little while after that, enjoying one another's company. Before long we found ourselves heading back to the house where Christian slept in my room with me and we slept in each other's arms.

* * *

**How about that fluff, huh? I think Atlanta will be full of it, just a quick warning!(: **

**Reviews are welcome and updates will be wierd for a couple of weeks.**

**-fighter**


	35. Chapter 35: Buying Bridal

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong ot the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: I have not fallen off the face of the earth! I swear!(: guys, I appreciate every bit of concern for my well being and the story but I just have to ask you all for some patience. Real life is difficult with two little ones and a husband always away for work. I appriciate everything, but I'm fine, this story is going to be finnished...eventually! Lmao! It's all okay! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 35.  
Anastasia Steele

"Get out of this bed!" Granny shrieked, making me bolt awake.

Christian's hold on me was gone in a flash, making me blink to get rid of the sleepy haze blurring my vision. I saw Christian backed into a corner of my room, Granny wagging her finger in his face as she spewed some southern twanged curses his way.

"What the hell do you think you are doin' sleeping with my granddaughter before you two are married?" she barked, Christian's eyes wide with shock as he looked down at Granny. "Did I not say that you two were to stay in separate rooms?"

That's when she spun around, her fury now on me as I motioned for Christian to run. He stayed put, like the chivalrous idiot he was.

"And you young lady!" she pointed her finger my way. "Under my roof?"

"It's my roof now, Mother," Momma said from the doorway, giving me a '_don't worry about it' _look.

"Excuse me?" Granny squeaked.

"Granny," I stopped her. "Christian came into my room last night. We were talking about the wedding and we fell asleep."

Granny narrowed her eyes at me, sucking her teeth.

"Mother, they're both wearing their clothes for God's sakes! And they were on top of the covers. It was innocent."

Granny noticed the evidence Momma pointed out, her gaze scanning over our wrinkled clothes and bedspread that looked untouched.

"You," she pointed to Christian. "Get out."

Christian did as he said but not before giving me a good morning kiss which made Granny soften up a tad.

"And you, young lady," she turned her fiery glare to me. "Get showered and changed within thirty minutes. We're finding you a wedding gown today!"

She stormed out loudly, her brown wedges making a sort of thumping noise on the way out. Momma rolled her eyes at her over dramatic mother before coming over to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked, knowingly.

"How did you find out?" I smiled.

"I was young once, too," she winked. "And that damn truck is loud enough to wake the dead. I'm surprised your grandmother didn't hear it."

I laughed, kissing Momma's cheek softly before she walked out to let me get changed. I took a quick shower, washing my hair of the scent of creek water and horse stink before blow drying it quickly and changing into a pair of white mid thigh length shorts and a pale blue blouse. I slipped on some sandals and grabbed my phone before heading to Christian's room. He was passed out wearing nothing but some boxers and looking freshly showered. I giggled at his light snoring, knowing he was probably just as exhausted as I was form the night before. We hadn't gotten in till the sun came up and it was only seven thirty from what the clock beside him said.

I strode over to his side, leaning down to pepper his face with gentle kisses. He stirred, his eyes opening to reveal a smile behind them.

"I just fell asleep," he rasped out. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah," I nodded, kissing his lips. "We should be home in a few hours, hopefully. Go back to sleep."

"You know I can't sleep very long without you here." he palmed my cheek.

"I know," I sighed. "When I come home we can nap. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"I have my cell phone on me. Text me when you wake up?"

"Sounds good. I love you," he kissed me one last time before I headed out.

"I love you."

After walking down the stairs, my body feeling heavy with exhaustion, I pulled on some sunglasses from the top of my head and joined the buzzing women in front of the door. Mia looked great in a light pink, very short sundress, her hair in a curly ponytail as she talked to Grace who wore white, linen pants, gold sandals and a yellow blouse. Momma was in blue, ruffled blouse with no sleeves and crème Chanel skirt and sandals. I didn't spot Granny and silently sent a prayer up to whoever heard it for that.

Exhaustion had a tendency to make me snappy and Granny's lectures and constant poking would not help my mood.

"Where's Granny?" I asked Momma.

"You look cute!" Mia squealed, making me groan internally.

"Hangover?" Grace chuckled.

"Yeah," I lied. "Granny can really shove the liquor on you."

"I think we're all a little hung over," Momma shot me a wink. "You're grandmother is already in the car. She could hardly wait any longer."

"She's driving?" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Mia gave me a wary look. "Why? Should I be afraid for my life?"

"With Granny? Always." I snorted, heading out the front door to see Granny behind the wheel of the large Cadillac SUV.

She honked a couple of times, waving enthusiastically, making me stop and groan. I crawled into middle of the back seat, Grace and Mia flanking either sides of me while Momma sat next to Granny in the passenger's seat.

"Ready to go, girls?" Granny announced.

We all gave her smiles while I shot Christian a text.

"That's mine for the day," Mia said, snatching my phone out of my hands and deleting the text to send her own.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" I seethed.

"Chill out!" Mia rolled her eyes, shoving my phone in her fucking purse. "I just told him to not text you for the day. You're occupied looking for a wedding gown with your girls."

"Whatever," I sighed heavily, leaning my head back against the seat.

"Oh, Ana," Momma sighed as well, patting my knee from the front seat. "It'll be fun. I promise. Hopefully it'll be quick as well."

"From your mouth to God's ear!" I said bitterly.

I fell asleep in the back seat somehow, even with the loud chatter and occasional squeal. All too soon, we were parked and getting out of the car and shoved into the bridal salon. It was overwhelming, seeing the hundreds of white, puffy gowns with thousands of pearls, diamonds and sequins sewn onto them stand out before me. So many types of styles and materials and even shades of white.

"Welcome!" an overtly cheery woman with what looked to be a surgically pulled back smile greeted us. "How can I help you today, ladies?"

"We're have an appointment," Granny smiled back, scanning the woman quickly.

She obviously didn't like the bitch.

"Oh!" she cooed, pulling out a huge, pink file filled with papers from the desk a few feet away from he door we entered. She ran her perfectly manicured finger down what looked to be a list, tapping it before giving another large smile. "Ms. Steele, correct?"

"That's the bride's name, yes," Mia piped up.

"And the bride-to-be is…?" the woman looked around at all the face before her.

"That would be me," I raised a hand. "Anastasia Steele."

"How wonderful! You're right on time. I'm Florence, I will be your consultant today!" the woman sang, touching her chest.

"Lovely," I said flatly, giving her a tight smile.

She told the girls where they could sit but they paid her no mind, grabbing dress after dress and shoving it into Florence's arms. The poor woman was getting thrown gown after gown at her tiny frame, the dressing room looking more and more like a snow storm of sequins and tulle hit it.

"Err," Florence stumbled around after shutting the door to the large dressing room before us. "Y-you're grandmother wanted you to try on some of hers first. She insisted."

"She always does," I sighed, standing from the small chair in the corner. "I'm sorry about them. They mean well but all their personalitiesa re a bit much when together."

"They are," Florence nodded, helping me strip before pulling a gown off the wall behind me. "Anyways, when is the big day?"

"About six months from now. We haven't set a date yet, but that's when we'd like it." I said, a smile creeping up on my face.

"Oh! An autumn wedding! You're excited," she stated, zipping up the back of the skimpy gown I wore.

"Not about this dress, no," I shook my head.

The dress was all a simply, shiny, satin material with no back and hugged my body tighter then my own skin did. The worst part was the back, or the lack of it, really. The thin straps slid down my sides, exposing my back almost to the point of showing my ass. Sexy was one thing, but slutty was another. I would have bought the gown to tease Christian in bed, not to walk down the aisle in.

"Are you sure?" Florence gasped. "You have an incredible body. You look stunning in it."

"Thank you," I breathed. "But it's just not what I'm looking for."

"Ana!" Granny banged on the dressing room door. "Open this damn door and show us some dresses!"

Florence flinched back, her eyes wide in fear as I rolled my eyes and strolled out into the viewing area. All the reactions were different, making me laugh as soon as I made my way into the three way mirror in front of them all.

"It's horrible," Momma said first, her eyes wide with disgust.

"So tacky!" Grace looked equally as horrified.

"Her ass looks good," Mia looked on in approval. "So do your boobs. My brother would love it."

"No he would not!" Grace hissed, sitting up straight. Her prude was showing. "My son is tasteful and proper. He would never approve of something so…disgraceful! Who picked it?"

"I did!" Granny smirked. "I think it's stunning! You should buy it."

"No way," I snorted. "This is definitely not my dress, Granny. Thanks but no thanks."

Granny pouted, snickering about my lack of sex appeal.

_If only she knew,_ I thought, getting into another gown with the help of Florence once back inside the dressing room.

"This is a Pnina Tornai," she said as I described the horrific gown she now laced onto me. "It's twenty five thousand."

"For this?" I scrunched my nose in disgust. "It's…"

"Magnificent?" Florence finished.

"Not really," I whispered.

The dress was a huge ball gown, a deep champagne color with thousands of sequins, pearls and rhinestones. Not to mention the weird, Cinderella slit with a gold print and huge brownish colored roses lining the slit.

"Are you serious?" I asked, carrying the heavy gown as I stomped out into the sea of women.

They all tried to contain their giggles form the moment they spotted me in the awful, gaudy gown. Mia was the one staring at me with stars in her eyes. That's when I knew.

"You picked this out?" I seethed, pointing a finger at her.

"Yes," she sniffled softly. "You look like Cinderella!"

"I look like I just walked out of a Tim Burton movie!"

Every woman beside Mia broke out into loud laughter, making me storm back into the dressing room. I put on a lace number Grace picked out after that. It was much better than the others but it wasn't exactly what I wanted with the neck, sleeves and huge ribbon on the waist. Everyone thought it was pretty but not for me. Then came Momma's pick.

"Oh my god," I gasped as Florence finished up buttoning the back of the gown.

"Jim Hjelm," Florence smiled at me through the small mirror in the changing room. "It's stunning on you."

I could feel every emotion in my being begin to swell, Florence's eyes shining as well as the beauty in the mirror.

Walking out into the showing area, tears began to fall from my face. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was going to be Christian's wife. We would grow up together, maybe raise a family and grow old with one another. We wouldn't be those troubled kids with the horrible parent's anymore. We'd be Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"Oh my lord," Granny gasped, her hand flying over her mouth as tears of her own began to spill.

"Ana," Mia said, speechless.

"You look so beautiful!" Grace wept into a handkerchief she had in her purse.

"Buh-bay," Momma stood up, a smile on her lips as she came to my side. "You look…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, her own tears spilling over rapidly.

"Oh, Momma," I sniffled, flinging my arms around her.

"You're so gorgeous," she whispered, smoothing my hair. "So, so gorgeous. You're not my baby girl anymore."

"I'll always be you're baby girl, Momma," I whimpered into her shoulder. "Always. Thank you so much."

"For what, buh-bay?" she kissed my cheek.

"For being my mother," I whimpered. "For being there for me and putting up with my horrible attitude and mood swings as a bratty teenager. For loving me more then anyone ever has," I smiled gently.

"Oh, Ana," she smiled through her tears. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. You're the best thing that every happened to me."

"You two are breaking my heart," Mia sobbed.

"Tell me about it," Granny sniffled, wiping away some tears.

After many more tears and hugs, Granny decided to pay for my gown. After everything had transpired, I was exhausted, falling asleep in my mother's lap as she stroked my hair and for the first time ever, the future didn't seem so scary.

* * *

**Aww...who remembers buying their wedding gown? I do! Any crazy or cutestories to offer on wedding days or shopping for bride's/bridesmaid's gowns? I love to read them, trust me!(:**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	36. Chapter 36: Bringing Down the Boys

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James. **

**A/N: I'm alive! I swear! My husband is back which means a two second break from babies...and now it's time for writing! Yay! Alright guys, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36. **  
**Anastasia Steele**

_**...3 months later...**_

"Ana," a smooth voice that I loved hummed in my ear. "Time to wake up, baby."

I groaned, rolling over and dragging a pillow over my head to show my disdain for the idea of waking up anytime soon. Christian let out a soft laugh at my childish antics, pulling the covers sharply from my naked body.

"Christian!" I yelped, sitting up livid.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust, the sleep covered haze causing a minor throbbing in the back of my skull before my sights narrowed on my fiancé. Christian was staring down at me, his lust hooded eyes raking over my completely nude body. The night prior was a non-stop fuck fest and though I didn't mind in the slightest, we had fallen asleep at five and it was just now seven in the morning.

"Are you fucking serious?" I growled, flinging a pillow at Christian's face. "Two hours of sleep, Christian? Go back to bed!" I huffed, flopping back down on the bed with a pillow over my head.

"Sorry," Christian chuckled, running a hand over my bare hip as his lips pressed to my shoulder. "No can do, Ana."

"Don't touch me," I snapped, grouchily.

"Hmm," Christian hummed into my skin, his hands slipping from my hip to my folds.

I groaned from both reluctance and pleasure as Christian's fingers began to move slowly against the area that required the most attention.

"Christian," I moaned, bucking my hips into his hand.

"Will you wake up?" Christian kissed my shoulder, pushing a finger inside me.

"Fuck!" I hissed, wishing I could roll from my side to straddle him.

"Yes or no, Ana."

"If I say no?" I challenged, looking over my shoulder to his amused expression.

"I do love a challenge, Ms. Steele," he added another finger, making me yelp. "If you don't get up, I won't let you cum."

I could already feel my orgasm begin to build as Christian spoke, my hips moving against his hands with so much need it was enough to make him move even faster, torturing me. I bit down on my bottom lips, staring at him over my shoulder as my orgasm came quicker and quicker.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Grey," I chuckled, feeling my walls begin to squeeze down on his fingers just as he pulled away. "Christian!"

I was flipped over on the bed, my face down into the bed before a sharp crack whirled around the air. Christian's hand came down on my ass not even a second after the first blow and then two more came after that. I hissed, feeling a slight sting but not much at all. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the pleasure that seared through every fiber of me like a scorching flame that burned of inch of me.

Christian's hand wrapped around my rat's nest hair, pulling me up off the bed so my back pressed against his cotton clad chest. My moans made the energy around us buzz rapidly, Christian's movements slow and patient. Roughly, he pulled my head to the side, making me groan as his mouth latched onto my neck and his hands slid down back to my folds.

"You awake yet?" he chuckled, watching me squirm beneath his touch.

"Yes!" I gasped. "Christian!"

"Will you get out of bed?" he slid a finger inside me, pushing in and out of me rapidly.

"I promise," I panted, nodding as best I could with my hair in his grasp.

"Hmm," he hummed in approval. "That's my girl."

He finally let me cum, my orgasm so strong I screamed out before collapsing against Christian. He gently shoved my limp body down onto the bed before rolling me over so I was on my back and his lips could latch onto mine as he hovered above me. I placed both hands on either sides of his face, my anger and satisfaction inside me creating a weird commotion inside of me that eventually that died down and left me peaceful.

"So," I sighed, pulling away from his lips. "What was so important this morning that you just had to wake me up this early?"

"We're going to meet Claude," Christian said, his voice thick with lust.

"You're trainer?" I asked, curious.

He nodded, shoving his hard, boxer covered erection into me.

"Then we'll going to meet Dr. Flynn."

"Your therapist," I nodded as his lips attached themselves to my neck and my legs wrapped around his lower half. "Does he know about me?"

"Yes," Christian nodded, moving down to the valley between my breasts.

"What time? What should I wear?" It wasn't the best of times to be thinking about such thing, this gorgeous man wanting to fuck me into next Tuesday but I was worried.

From what Christian had told me, Dr. Flynn had been treating him since Dr. Canter retired ten years ago. Dr. Flynn knew everything about Christian. Did he know him better than I did?

"Christian," I breathed as he ground himself into me once more. "What do you think I should wear?"

Christian let out a heavy sigh of frustration, placing his forehead onto my collarbone, his hips stilled.

"It's really hard to make love to you when you don't stop talking, Ana," Christian chuckled against my skin, kissing my right breast.

"I know," I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he crawled up my body, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm just nervous."

"Of what, Ana?" he brushed a stray hair from my face.

Explaining that I may or may not be very jealous of his therapist didn't seem like a good idea. Christian would probably try and make me feel better, reassuring me that there was nothing to be jealous about but in all truth, I would be jealous no matter what. I was jealous of fucking Bitch Troll who only spoke to Christian when it came to business occasions. Well, not anymore, but it still ticked me off beyond belief. Christian was talking to his therapist about…everything.

"Nothing," I rolled him off of me to walk toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in ten, dressed and ready to go."

"Okay," Christian sounded a mix of pissed and frustrated. "I'll be waiting…here."

"Thank you," I gave him a loving glance before heading to take a shower.

"Yep," I heard him groan.

…

Christian shifted easily through the early morning traffic as I remained curled up in a ball in the passengers seat, my tennis shoe wedged under my ass as my cheek rested on my knee. I was dead, finally feeling the after effects of working on only two hours of sleep. If I had the energy, I would have killed Christian for waking me up so fucking early and looking so damn awake.

"Are you sure you don't want some coffee or something?" Christian asked as we passed a Starbucks.

I shot him an evil glare, my energy level on zero.

"I hate you," I groaned, turning my cheek from him. "You couldn't let me sleep in another hour?"

"Claude gets booked up quick," Christian explained, reaching out to rub my back gently. I wanted to shrug him off but it felt too good to reject. "I usually meet with him earlier."

"Do you never sleep?" I scoffed.

He gave me a small smile. "Not until you started sleeping with me."

It was true. Christian was never one for sleeping more then two or three hours a night, even when we were kids but when we slept together, it was easy to drift. I was stunned that he woke up so early.

"What time are we meeting with Dr. Flynn?" I yawned, unfolding my body to stretch in my seat.

"Ten," he said, finding a parking lot in front of a run down, older looking building.

I let out a loud groan, shaking my head as he shut off the Audi.

"Why is everything so damn early?" I whimpered like a petulant child.

"I think you're just getting used to sleeping in," Christian snorted.

"I haven't slept in since the season ended!" I snapped. "You wake me up so damn early!"

It was the truth. Since the season ended, we no longer had ten hour practices every day. We had conditioning once a week and technique classes every once and a while but nothing major. They were mostly at night as well, which meant I had a ton of time during the day to spend with Kate or talk to Momma and Grace about the wedding. I had remained in shape by attending a few Pilates classes a week and running almost every morning at five a.m. with Christian.

"We can sleep when we're dead, Ana," Christian sighed, coming around to open my door for me.

I sat in the passenger's seat, my seat belt still on even if Christian held the door open, waiting to help me out. For a moment, I thought about how quickly I could snatch the keys from his hand in front of me and lock myself inside the car to take a nap. I figured that wouldn't work, knowing that in my sleep deprived daze, my reflexes were probably much slower than his.

"Get out of the car, Ana," Christian stared down at me with a grey ice in his eyes.

"No," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ana," Christian warned.

"Christian," I whined. "I'm exhausted! You kept me up all night!"

"Are you complaining?" he quirked a brow up at me.

"No," I sulked, answering his question. "But I'm still tired!"

"Ana," he said sharply. "Get out of the car before I put you over my fucking knee right here and spank the shit out of you."

"It's not like I'll feel it," I rolled my eyes at him.

He knelt down quickly, gripping my chin in his hand firmly but not too roughly so that my eyes were staring directly into his. His stare was cold and warning, almost vicious and annoyed with my childish attitude.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Fucking. Car. Now!" he hissed, unclipping my seatbelt. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

Reluctantly, I dragged myself out of the car while Christian closed the door behind us and led me into the old boxing gym. A soon as we walked into the building, I found myself a bit surprised. On the outside, the building looked worn, the blue and grey paint chipping and peeling off to reveal the Chicago brick beneath and giving it the look of any other condemned building in Seattle but on the inside it was impeccable. The gym was all state of the art, treadmills with a million glowing touch screen buttons swooshed loudly as a couple of body builder looking men ran on them. Pristine boxing equipment hung form the walls, including a few large, black, punching bags and an impeccably organized weight room off to the side. The large boxing ring in the middle of the gym was what caught my eye the most, music blaring from the speakers surrounding it as two men in the ring sparred amicably.

It was obvious as to who was winning, the man with long dreads and dark skin kicking the lanky, blonde man's ass. He wasn't really boxing, no gloves in sight, but rather a mix of every form of fighting there was. I watched, absorbed in every motions each man made before they finally came to a stop and the winner caught a glimpse of Christian and I.

"Grey!" Dreads smiled a bright smile at Christian, waving.

"Claude," Christian clasped hands with the sweaty man when he reached us, jumping down from the ring and dismissing the blonde man.

"You're late," Claude chuckled. "That's not your style."

"Sorry about that," Christian shrugged.

"It was my fault," I rasped sleepily.

Claude's green eyes shifted to me quickly before looking up at Christian then back at me.

"And who might this be?" Claude elbowed Christian, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

I stared at his hand for a second, looking to Christian first as my heartbeat began to rise. Christian gave me a gentle look, nodding. Claude was a friends, not a threat.

"Claude," Christian cleared his throat. "This is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele."

Quickly, I shoved my hand into his, shaking quickly before pulling away.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"Fiancé?" Claude looked to Christian with wide eyes. "When did this happen?"

"Three months ago," I deadpanned.

"Wow!" Claude beamed up at Christian. "Congrats, Grey! And to you too, Ms. Steele."

"Thanks," Christian clapped a hand onto Claude's shoulder.

"So what are you two love birds doing here, then? Shouldn't you be planning a wedding or something?""Our mothers are doing that," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Really?" Claude chuckled.

I shrugged. "We have no say."

"So they plan it and you get the bill?" Claude nudged Christian once more.

"Pretty much," Christian chuckled.

"Nice."

"Christian wanted to work out at this ungodly hour," I hissed, shooting my future husband a quick death glare. "And dragged me out of bed to do so."

"Ahh," Claude laughed softly, looking to Christian with an amused smirk. "You hooked a live one, Grey."

"And I know it," Christian scoffed, amused as well.

"Alright," Claude rubbed his hands together. "What are we working on today, you two?"

"Sparring," Christian answered. "Ana has a great right hook."

"Great!" Claude smirked my way. "We'll put it to good use today, Ms. Steele."

"Can I punch him," I pointed to Christian who was stripping off his sweat shirt. "Instead of the bag."

Christian gave me an amused glance, looking extremely hot in his black athletic shorts and grey tee shirt.

"Certainly!" Claude clapped happily. "I like her, Grey."

"Yeah, yeah," Christian rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes," I attempted to impersonate Christian's warning tone.

"Hey," Claude nudged me playfully. "That was a pretty good impression!"

"Thanks," I chuckled, peeling off my own sweat shirt to reveal nothing but a black Nike sports bra on along with my black yoga capris and Nikes.

Christian's eyes immediately scanned over my body, making me chuckle in amusement as I pulled my hair up into a long ponytail.

"Damn, Grey," Claude laughed, glancing over me quickly. "Homegirl's ripped."

"I work out," I shrugged, pulling myself up onto the ring.

Christian stared at me, a mixture of lust and rage clouding his dark grey irises. He dragged himself up onto the ring, ducking the bands with Claude right behind him. Claude wrapped the both of our knuckles quickly, asking Christian to spar with me first just so he could see how I moved before getting to spar with me. Christian and I both agreed to his request, knowing the challenge would be a fun one to attempt.

Christian was well aware of my ability to fight, witnessing first hand how quickly I took down Elena that night and then him. That was just a warm up for the stuff Ray and my Ju-Jitsu teachers taught me.

"You need to warm up?" Claude asked as I rolled my neck and stretched my arms.

"Nah," I shook my head, never taking my eyes off of Christian. "I'm alright."

"Grey?"

"I'm good," Christian replied.

"Take it easy, you two," Claude said seriously. "No low blows and if I see blood, I'm calling it."

Christian went ridged, looking to Claude with anxious eyes.

"I wouldn't…"

"I know, Grey," Claude gave him a shit eating grin. "I'm just telling you what I tell everyone else. You got it Steele?"

"Got it," I smiled, nodding.

"Ready?" Claude asked both Christian and I.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"As I'll ever be," Christian rolled his shoulders back.

Claude ducked down under the bands, standing on the edge of the ring behind them before calling a start.

"Go!"

Christian was the first to launch, his body coming at me with full force, hands extended in attempt to grab me. Quickly, I rolled out of his direction, but turned just in time to swing my leg around and slam my heel right into his chest. He gasped, taken aback by my quick movements, but took advantage of my extended leg. He gripped my foot, sliding his arm around my calve and flinging me down onto the soft floor of the ring.

He shoved himself on top of me but forgetting my legs, giving me the ability to shove my feet into his chest and shove him off. I hopped back up onto my feet, landing a couple of jabs into his stomach before spinning quickly to land my elbow right into his jaw.

"Fuck!" Christian gasped, spitting onto the floor to reveal blood.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, rushing to Christian's side. "Christian, are you okay?"

"He's fine," Claude chuckled from the bands. "Just a cut lip."

"Christian," I placed my hand on his shoulder, pulling him toward me just as he swung his arm quickly but slow enough for me to dodge. "Fucking cheater!"

"You got a soft spot for me, baby," Christian chuckled as I moved a good few feet from him. "Claude didn't call the spar."

"That was some sucker shit right there," I chuckled, knowing I should have expected it.

"Oh, please!" Christian cackled. "Can we finish this or are you just going to keep bitching?"

"Whatever you want, baby," I chuckled, going for him this time.

I didn't hold back, jumping up mid-sprint, swinging half of my body and landing a strong kick right to Christian's shoulder, sending him down. He caught my thigh as I landed, pulling me down on top of him. I landed a kiss on his busted, bleeding lip, making him hiss out in pain before clamping my thighs down on him, rolling backward so that my arm could lock around Christian's neck, my thighs wrapping around his torso. Christian bucked wildly, trying his hardest to shove me off but I wasn't about to leg off. I gripped on tighter around his neck, Christian pulling and gripping at my arm that cut off his air way.

"Tap out!" I barked.

"Fuck off!" Christian rasped, bucking against me harder.

"He's turning blue, Ana," Claude warned.

"If he goes out, I'll let off," I struggled to get out with Christian's constant thrashing.

It wasn't much longer until Christian went unconscious, making me fly off of him. I quickly knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder gently as he finally began to breathe again, his coloring becoming normal and his eyes opening. He tried to raise a trembling hand but I pushed it down.

"Stay down," I ordered softly. "Take deep breaths."

He did as I asked, finally breathing normally and standing up with my help. Claude handed me a wet towel as I took Christian to sit in one of the corners and nursed his fat lip.

"She kicked your ass, man!" Claude bounced around excitedly. "Ana, where did you learn that?"

I was cleaning Christian's bleeding lip as he stared at me, bewildered by what I had just accomplished.

"My dad is ex-army," I explained, my eyes never leaving Christian. "I also took many years of jiu-jitsu and self defense. I think I even took a MMA class back in college but I didn't care for it."

"Wow," Claude breathed. "Grey, who are you marrying? A ninja."

"I'm a ballerina," I chuckled, helping Christian up after a moment. "You okay?" I aksed, pushing back his hair from his face.

"Yeah," Christian rasped. "You were…incredible."

"You should have tapped out," I shook my head. "Sit down for a bit, okay? Get your wind back."

"You should listen to your girl, Grey," Claude chuckled, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "Me and Steele are gunna throw down next."

"No!" Christian protested quickly.

I smiled up at Christian's struggling form as I helped him off the ring.

"I'll be fine," I assured him, ducking through the bands to kiss his lips ever so softly. "If I can choke you out, I'm pretty sure I can take him down."

Claude laughed but ten minutes later, Claude was on his ass, out of breath and sporting a black eye courtesy of Anastasia Steele.

…

"How's your lip?" I asked anxiously as Christian and I sat outside Dr. Flynn's office in the small waiting room.

Christian laughed under his breath, closing the magazine with a picture of some billionaire on the cover and placing it on the table before us. Christian looked amazing in his grey Armani suit, white button down and no tie. I wore a crème colored peplum dress that came just above my knees with a pair of nude velvet platforms. The both of us were clean of all sweat and blood from earlier that morning, having showered and rested for a while before eating and heading to Dr. Flynn's office.

"It's fine," Christian smiled as I reached out to run my thumb over the tiny cut on his lower lip. It was probably a quarter of an inch long but it hadn't stopped bleeding until after Christian showered. "Feeling much better."

"I shouldn't have hit you so hard," I shook my head at myself, knowing I had also given Christian a huge bruise both on his shoulder and stomach from my kicks.

"I'm okay, Ana," Christian pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head. "I'm actually pretty proud of you."

"Really?" I raised a brow up at him. "Proud of what?"

"Defending yourself," he kissed my forehead. "And giving Claude that black eye."

I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"I saw that," Christian whispered in my ear.

I sighed, hugging him tightly to me.

"We should send him an invitation to the wedding."

"Who?" he asked.

"Claude. He seems like a good friend of yours."

"We are friendly competitors," Christian nodded. "I don't know him well enough to call him a friend."

"We should still invite him."

"Alright," Christian sighed. "I'll tell Mia to add another to the list."

"Oh god," I groaned. "How many people are on that list now?"

"Do you really want to know?" Christian said apprehensively.

"No," I answered quickly. "Yes. I don't know. Both her and my mother are going way over the top with this wedding! I don't want you going broke over a wedding."

"It'll be my only wedding, I hope," Christian pressed his cheek to my head. "Why not go all out for it? I won't go broke, Ana. I have the means to give you the wedding you want."

"If I had it my way, we'd go down to the courthouse in our jeans and say 'I do'. That's it. I don't want a big wedding like they're making it to be."

"It's the wedding you deserve, then," Christian sighed. "It'll be beautiful, Ana."

"How many people?" I asked, finally decided that I wanted to know.

"Three hundred and fifteen. Maybe a few less."

"T-three hundred and fifteen people?" I stuttered in shock. "How is that possible?"

Christian shrugged casually.

"I know too many people that I have to invite, Ana," he explained blandly. "It's a reasonable number."

"It really isn't," I snorted, still stunned. "Why such an odd number? Fifteen?"

Christian shifted in his seat, clearing his throat from being obviously uncomfortable at the question.

"There are some people we are not sure of when it comes to sending out invitations," Christian said cryptically.

"What? Like who?"

"Ana," Christian gave me a pleading look.

"Elena?" I whispered under my breath. "Does your mother want her at our wedding? No! Christian, I'll-"

"No, Ana," Christian shook his head, rubbing my arm to sooth my rising temper. "It…Mia was going to ask you if you wanted your mother there or not."

"Carla?" I chuckled bitterly. "Hell no. Her and husband number whatever-the-fuck can keep to themselves at their country club and discuss how disappointed they are in their children on their yacht. Not at my wedding."

"I've seen Richard's yacht," Christian nodded. "It's not that impressive."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Richard Remington," Christian explained. "You're newest stepfather."

"How strange is it that my fiancé knows my mother's husband's name and I don't?" I asked myself. "You have a yacht?"

"Two," Christian nodded.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled.

"Very," He smirked. "Would you like to see them sometime?"

"I'd-"

"Mr. Grey," the voice of the secretary a few yards away called. "Dr. Flynn is ready for you."

"Thank you, Julia," Christian rose from his seat, helping me up. "We'll be right in."

Julia strode back into a hallway where I'm sure she came from and didn't reappear again. Christian lead me to the large, wooden door that read Dr. Flynn's name and every degree he had. Clasping my hand tightly onto Christian's, Christian opened the door to reveal a beautiful office before us. Dr. Flynn's office was located on the twentieth floor of a building not three blocks from Escala so when I spotted the glass walls much like the ones back at Escala, I found the view to be just as stunning. Dark brown furniture and leather sofas greeted you the moment you walked in while Dr. Flynn's desk remained pressed up against a huge book shelf I was sure was probably filled with books on thousands of physiological disorders.

It wasn't until the man probably only five to ten years older than Christian was, stood up, straightening out his flawless suit with a smile before coming over to shake Christian's hand firmly that I noticed him.

"Christian," Dr. Flynn smiled brightly. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, John," Christian nodded in reply.

"And who might this be?" Dr. Flynn asked, catching a glimpse of me.

"John," Christian pulled me to him, kissing my head when I began to tense up. "This is Anastasia Steele. My Fiancé."

* * *

**So Ana kicked some more ass. Nice, I know. Now it's time for some Dr. Flynn time. What's he going to say?**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	37. Chapter 37: A Chat in the Chair

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know! It's been for-ever! I'm trying to get it together(: I'm getting a break in about a week so I'll be updating probably all the time after this week(: to make up for this. I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 37. **  
**Anastasia Steele**

"Anastasia," Dr. Flynn reached out to shake my hand. "I've heard so much about you."

I could feel my hands constricting around Christian's blazer, my nerves on high alert from the moment Dr. Flynn made himself apparent.

"Ana, baby," Christian whispered to me. "It's alright. Dr. Flynn is a friend."

My eyes shifted up to Christian, my trembling hands pulling away from his blazer before I looked to Dr. Flynn and shook his hand.

"I've heard so much about you as well, Dr. Flynn," I whispered.

His gaze never shifted from genuinely happy to meet me and for a moment I wondered if Christian had told him about my past as well as his.

"Come," he waved us in. "Sit. I hear you would like to speak with me, Ana?"

I cleared my throat, steadying myself and forcing the anxiety down as best I could before Christian lead me over to a couch near by.

"Yes," I sighed, sitting down on the loveseat beside Christian. I straightened myself, becoming instantly relaxed when Christian pressed his hand into the small of my back. He was telling me that he was here. He wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me. "As you probably know, Dr. Flynn, Christian and I had a sort of…falling out a few months ago."

"Yes," Dr. Flynn nodded. "Before the engagement, correct?"

"Correct," I replied. "You see, I wasn't aware of Christian's…lifestyle. I'm still not completely informed on that subject or Christian's diagnosis's. I haven't really discussed my own with him but I'd like to know his. What caused this reaction?"

"What reaction?" he asked.

I swallowed, my gaze shifting to Christian for a moment, nervously.

"Would you like Christian to wait outside?" Dr. Flynn asked.

"No!" I instantly gripped onto Christian's wrist. "I m-mean, I'd prefer it if he stayed."

"Alright," Dr. Flynn scribbled something onto a pad he had picked up before sitting. "Then what reaction are you speaking of, Anastasia?"

"Why…does he react well to control and not to affection. It seems that I am really the only person Christian is completely comfortable with besides his family and even with them, sometimes, Christian is much cooler with them then with me."

Dr. Flynn took a moment to inhale my question, take it in and asses what he would say as Christian kissed my shoulder. He wasn't upset about the question and he wanted me to know it.

"In both Christian's record and yours, Anastasia-"

"You have my medical record?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes," Dr. Flynn replied calmly.

"How did you gain access to that?" I hissed, feeling my blood pressure begin to rise. "Isn't there some law against reading into someone's life?"

"My patient," Dr. Flynn waved to Christian. "Is interacting with another patient that was treated by my former colleague. I became Dr. canter's replacement when she decided to retire, Anastasia, and in becoming her replacement, I gained all access to her patient files incase you came back to session with me. Or, like in this instance, where you two underwent treatment together, I am allowed to scan your file."

"I don't know you," I grit between my teeth.

"I hope we'll be able to remedy that today, Anastasia," Dr. Flynn said quietly.

"Ana," Christian rubbed soothing circles into my back. "Dr. Flynn is a professional. He was not snooping nor will he speak to anyone about either one of us. I can assure that."

I took in a long breath, nodding in response to his words after a moment before looking back to Dr. Flynn.

"Continue," I offered quietly.

"Thank you," he nodded in gratitude. "As I was saying, when I was looking at both yours and Christian's files I found that Dr. Canter used a method on the both of you that, nowadays, would be quite disturbing to use on any two patients."

"And what method would that be?"

"The Bonding Method."

"Yes," Christian nodded. "I remember Dr. Canter saying something about that before I met Anastasia."

"It was a method that not many used because of the usual outcomes but since the both of you suffer with such severe cases of PTSD, I understood why she attempted the trial."

"Can you explain the purpose of the method?" I asked, clinging to Christian.

Dr. Flynn nodded, sitting up straight.

"The Bonding Method was meant for patients who did not interact well with other people, specifically children with trust issues, much like Christian and yourself, Anastasia. We created a strong, friendly bond between two children who suffered with the same anxiety issues, allowing them to understand and grow with one another. This would, hopefully, allow both parties to learn to trust others, not just the partners they were paired with."

"What was wrong with the method then?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, Anastasia," Dr. Flynn sighed. "The method was one many didn't use often because the outcomes were not what we wanted them to be."

"That means…?" Christian chimed in.

"Instead of the children learning to trust others after bonding with another child, they clung to one another. They trusted no one besides the secondary patient, not even their families. The anxiety grows even further and soon it's impossible to get either children to even focus or calm down without the other in their presence."

My body stiffened, remembering when Ray had told me we were leaving Seattle to go to Florida. I had screamed and fought so hard that I had broken my wrist from punching something. I depended on Christian so much and leaving him back then was an unbearable thing to do. Then there was Christian, who began drinking so early on.

"Christian began drinking," Dr. Flynn said, as if reading my mind. "You became withdrawn, Ana. The method allowed you two to become closer than you were with anyone else but it broke your bonds with the outside world."

"Does this…Bonding Method," I whispered. "Have any impact on our relationship?"

"It could," Dr. Flynn answered.

"How so?" Christian asked.

"It formed your friendship as children," Dr. Flynn explained. "Even after years of separation, the bond was still strong and very present. Christian spoke of you often, Anastasia, before you even reappeared back into his life."

"You're saying this method could have created our relationship, now?" I said shakily.

"It could have," Dr. Flynn nodded.

"No," Christian shook his head. "Dr. Flynn, I'm sorry but that isn't the case at all. I love Ana."

"Dr. Flynn," I cut in. "I understand what you are saying. That because of our 'bond', we are basically programmed to be with one another in the end. That our relationship was set in stone when we weren't even old enough to understand it and that may not be healthy for us."

"That's a very stimulating analysis, Anastasia. It is similar to my own."

"Thank you," I breathed. "But I have dated other men. Christian has…been with other women. We both did this before we ever became romantically involved. We had chanced, twelve years of dating, flirting and meeting others, to fall in love but we didn't. I'd like to think that we formed a friendship like any other couple does," I slid my hand into Christian's. "And then fell in love. We weren't shoved into anything."

"I'm glad you believe that, Ana," Dr. Flynn smiled. "I was just trying to shed some light on your question, though. Christian responds better to you, emotionally, because that is what Dr. Canter hoped to accomplish with the method's use. He is completely comfortable with you and won't be more relaxed with anyone other than yourself."

"Not even you? Or Elena?" I asked to Dr. Flynn, not Christian.

"Ah, Elena," Dr. Flynn chuckled. "I heard you gave Mrs. Lincoln quite the beat down, Ms. Steele."

"She had it coming," I deadpanned, sending both Christian and Dr. Flynn into a fit of loud laughter.

"Although I don't condone the use of violence, from what I hear," his glance stayed on Christian for a moment. "Elena did have it coming."

"Can we move on from this subject?" Christian asked, knowing how heated I could get about that woman.

"Yes," Dr. Flynn nodded. "Anastasia, do you have anymore questions."

"A few more, yes," I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Go on."

I scrunched my nose up from frustration, trying my hardest to gather the question into words.

"Christian and I…" I paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"We are both so damaged," I said quietly.

"You've both been through a tremendous amount of suffering, yes. But you are not damaged, Anastasia."

"We're getting married, Dr. Flynn," I smiled brightly, looking to Christian with watery eyes. "Something I never thought would happen to me."

"It's a great accomplishment," he nodded.

"I know," I nodded, looking to the man I loved so dearly. "It's a steppingstone that I can't wait to walk over. But after marriage there are other stepping stones we have to overcome and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to cross those stones."

"You're speaking of children?"

"Yes," I nodded, my tone clipped as Christian stiffened beside me.

"You're apprehensive about having them?"

"Very."

"Why?"

I paused, trying to think as clearly as I could.

"Neither Christian or I had parents that could set an example for us until the damage was done. Until the example was already permanently engrained into our minds. With the example that was set for me, a mother who neglected me and only cared for herself, what kind of mother could I become? How do I know I won't create a person with the same issues that Christian and I suffer with every day?"

"You don't, Ana," Dr. Flynn said, smiling at me softly. "Being a parent is something instinctual, not necessarily learnable. Sure, there are books on parenting but every child, every parent is different. We can never be sure that we won't screw something up but you have to try your hardest. Try to be the best parent you can be. Neither your mother or Christian's attempted to even try. Whether it be because they were both very young or because they were just not fit to be parent's, I have no idea. Your parent's actions won't be your own unless you make them your own. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I guess I'm just looking for some approval in a way."

"To become a mother?" Dr. Flynn asked.

"A suitable mother," I breathed. "Yes."

"You don't need someone's approval, Ana. It will just happen."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked. "What if we never have children?"

"Will you be alright with that?" he asked.

"I have Christian," I whispered. "I don't need anything else."

"Christian?" Dr. Flynn turned to him.

"I feel the same," Christian nodded.

"The two of you are both so young," Dr. Flynn sighed. "Children shouldn't have children and in many ways the both of you are still children. I believe that the both of you would be fine without them, but children are a blessing. Take your time and think on it. You don't have to have children the moment you say 'I do.". You have one another and you have time."

"Thank you, Dr. Flynn."

We spoke some more after that, a few questions being thrown then answered. It was as if Dr. Flynn understood both Christian and I in ways that many didn't. It was incredible yet terrifying and I loved every moment of it.

…

"I'm so tired," I said, kicking off my enormous heels as soon as we walked into the penthouse.

"I know," Christian hummed, fathering me up into his arms bridal style. "I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

"It's alright," I yawned, pressing my cheek into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Are you going to carry me around like this all day?" I giggled.

"Possibly," Christian smirked. "It might be a bit longer than just for today."

"Okay," I smiled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Grey."

"I can't wait to pass out," Christian sighed heavily as he strode up the stairs with me in his arms.

"You?" I scoffed. "Sleep? In the middle of the day?"

"You wore me out, Ms. Steele," Christian smiled.

"I know," I teased, punching his shoulder gently. "We can pass out together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Mia said she wanted to come over and talk over some wedding things."

"You can take that one," I rolled my eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I'm kind of scared of Mia when she's in wedding mode. Aren't I supposed to be the Bridezilla, or whatever it's called?"

"Do you want to be a Bridezilla?" Christian chuckled.

"No, I'm good," I snorted. "I think Mia's got that role down pretty well. And she isn't even the one getting married."

"My sister's a handful," Christian said as we reached the second level.

"You can say that again."

"I'm sorry if things aren't turning out the way you wanted them to."

"Everything is beautiful, Christian. It's just…I'd like to put some of me into my own wedding."

"I'll talk to Mia about it."

"Thank you," I kissed his jaw gently.

He chuckled, opening the door to the bedroom. It wasn't until the soft click of a gun disrupted the still silence of the room that Christian put me on my feet, holding me close to him. Christian flicked the light on, revealing the barrel of a gun starring the both of us down.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele."

* * *

**Oh shit...who is it? What's going to happen? Stupid cliffhangers...:P**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**-fighter**


	38. Chapter 38: The Day of Extreme Sacrifice

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Got a break this week. Very excited to spend some time with my family and friends. I'm going to try and update as much as possible but it's going to be tough, guys. Stay with me, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 38.  
Anastasia POV

No matter how sore or completely exhausted my body felt, the moment I heard the safety of the gun Christian and I now stared down click off, the adrenalin surge like a blazing fire through my entire body. Every siren in my brain was going off and I buzzed against Christian as he tried desperately to cover my body with his.

The green eyes behind the gun were blazing with fury, the dark pupils almost non existent from rage as angry, ragged breaths floated in the stagnant, silent air surrounding us. Christian looked shocked and furious all at the same time, he mouth curled up into a sharp snarl while his grip tightened on me.

"Mr. Grey," Jack's shaking voice greeted Christian. "I would say it's lovely to see you again…but that would be a lie."

"Same here, Hyde," Christian said back smoothly.

"Ha!" Jack barked, holding the gun steady. "I bet, Grey. Right now, I'm pretty much your worst fucking nightmare."

I paid no attention to their banter, their snarling tones snapping back and forth like two chained dogs foaming at the mouth, just dying to rip at one another. I focused further on what Ray would have done in this situation. What position he would angle himself at to get the gun out of Jack's hands. I thought back to so many years, remembering twisting the wrist and breaking the arm to release the gun but that required a closeness I would never gain with Christian around. None of my tactics could be accomplished with Christian clinging to me as he was then.

"What are you doing here?" Christian finally snapped icily.

Jack's eyes flashed with rage, the blue flame inside him now turning white before his glance slowly shifted to me. I didn't flinch due to Christian's arms tightening around me but rather because of the look Jack gained when he stared at me. The look of hunger and lust as he took in every inch of my body with a primal hunger I couldn't escape.

"You took what belongs to me," Jack said flatly, never taking his eyes off mine.

"She belongs to no one," Christian hissed quickly.

"Really?" Jack shifted his gaze once more back to Christian, his head tilted slightly to the side. "So you don't make her bow down to you like you do with all those other whores?"

Christian stopped, shocked and looking repulsed.

"You think I didn't know about your little _lifestyle_, Grey? I do my homework, Mr. Grey. Then that Lincoln woman. She was more then happy to spill the beans after the beat down Ms. Steele put on her," he chuckled, his gaze landing on me once more. "You make her bow down to you, Grey. Beg at your feet for mercy or more. You may say she belongs to no one but it's obvious that you claim her as your own."

Christian looked horrified at the realization Jack had bestowed upon him, making Christian swallow in disgust.

"No," I whispered to myself, shaking my head. "That's not true!"

"Ahh!" Jack smiled brightly. "She speaks."

His words reminded me of Leila and the first encounter I experienced with her. Yet another time when I faced down death.

"I belong to no one. Not even Christian," I said, reassuring myself of that fact.

"Then," Jack paused, licking his lips as he looked over my body once more, taking one step forward. "Who do you belong to, Ms. Steele."

"As I said before," I ground out through grit teeth. "I. Belong. To. No. One."

"Such fire," Jack sucked in a breath of pleasure. "I've always admired that in you, Ana."

I could see his weakness becoming blatant. His purpose for being here was to hurt Christian through me. He wanted me and it was obvious that if he didn't get me, there was a large possibility that none of us would be alive by the end of all this.

"What do you want, Jack?" Christian asked once more. "What ever you want, I'll give it to you. If it's money, it's no object."

"I don't want your money, Grey," Jack snorted. "Okay, maybe I do. But," he paused, his eyes darting straight to me. "First, I want you to feel the sting of rejection I felt. The feeling of envy when you cannot attain something you so desperately want," he groaned in pleasure, staring over my body.

Christian growled in fury, letting go of me just a fraction to step forward in attack when Jack raised his gun, pointed straight at Christian's head.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling Christian back as best I could by the wrist. "Wait! Wait! J-Jack…" I breathed shakily, Christian's massive form now fighting against my back as I restrained him. "L-let me speak to him. I-I'll make this right with you," I said, my eyes shifting into a sultry gaze as my voice lowered into a soft whisper. "I promise."

"Always taking orders so well," Jack reached out, stroking my cheek and shoulder with the gun still pointed at the both of us. "I knew you were perfect Anastasia."

His touch made my skin crawl. It took everything in me not to throw up right there but I had to fight to keep it back, fight to keep Christian safe and alive. I nodded, eyes to the floor in response to Jack, trying my hardest to keep my act up as I quickly turned to Christian.

He was still seething, his grey eyes blazing as he snarled at Jack. I was surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth and snapping his teeth at Jack.

"Christian," I called his attention to me. It took a moment but soon, his worried gaze looked over me quickly. I placed a hand on his cheek, desperately trying my hardest not to break out into sobs right there.

I had to keep him safe. Christian had already been through so much and deserved more then this. More then me. I had known that since the day we met, even as children, but I loved him none the less. I needed him alive, his heart still beating.

"D-do you remember the day we met?" I whispered, the lump in my throat threatening to cut off all air supply.

"What? Ana we are-"

"Just answer the question," I breathed, smiling up at him with pleading eyes.

He swallowed, his gazed softening slightly but still filled with worry.

"Of course I do," he whispered.

"Do you remember how scared I was and how you promised you'd never let anyone hurt me? How kind you were," my voice faltered slightly as my hand slid into Christian's, our forehead's pressing together.

"I loved you so much…" he paused, his eyes closed. "Even then. Even as young as I was."

"I loved you too," I began to sob silently. "So much, Christian."

I squeezed his hand, relishing in what could possibly be the last time I would have held his hand. A warm hand reached up to touch my cheek, our bodies saying their silent "I love you"'s to one another. Even if Christian didn't know it, I was saying goodbye. Even if it wasn't goodbye, I had to do it. I needed to fight to keep Christian safe because in the end, he was all I ever had.

I reached up quickly, placing my hand on his cheek with gentle caution weaved with love. My eyes looked up into his, pleading with him one last time and remembering the words Christian had said to me so many years ago as tears streamed down my eyes and pain twisted my face and soul.

"I will never let anyone hurt you," my voice shook one last time. "Ever."

"Wha-" Christian started, confused before, I spun around in his grasp as best I could and slammed my bare heel into his chest.

He let out a harsh breath, his body landing against the wall outside the bedroom. He flopped down to the floor, shocked and in pain as I slammed the door just as he tried to get up with a new realization of what I was doing. I locked the door, all three bolts, behind me and tried desperately to ignore Christian banging on the door and screaming.

"ANA! ANA! NO! ANA! OPEN THE DOOR!" he repeated his screams, loud banging coming from the door as I took a shaky step away from it.

I knew Christian was a man of means and his room was not only sound proof but the doors were made of wood and iron. Too heavy to penetrate or break down without an incredible amount of force.

Before I could take in another breath, a hand cupped over my mouth. I didn't scream or flail, remaining calm as Jack dragged my willing body toward the bed and flung me down there. He stood at the foot of the bed, mere inches from my feet as he pointed the gun in the direction of my head.

"He couldn't make you feel what I can, Ana," Jack sounded overly excited, his hungry eyes scanning every inch of flesh that was exposed under my dress. "Strip for me."

I nodded slowly, remaining silent as I crawled off the bed, standing right in front of Jack as I reached behind me, unzipping the dress I had put on the morning with a slow preciseness. Jack's breath hitched, taking a step back to get a better view as my dress fell to the floor, revealing the black lace panty and bra set I had placed on earlier in hopes of Christian seeing it.

"Fuck, look at that body," Jack hissed to himself, shifting the gun's weight in his hands. "Come here, Anastasia."

I could still hear Christian's furious and desperate attempts to get inside the room, making my charade only that much harder to uphold as I sauntered over to Jack. I stopped just as my breasts touched his chest, his eyes instantly dropping down to my cleavage.

"What do you want, Jack?" I whispered, sounding sensual and confident. Nothing like how I thought I would sound.

"You," he breathed, sounding just as desperate as Christian's please outside the bedroom.

His free hand reached down, his fingers roughly gripping into the flesh of my ass cheek. I flinched gently, but not obvious enough for him to see, at the sting of his rough touch. This was nothing like Christian's rough side. Christian was coarse and rough but he was never intent on hurting me. The pain was for my own pleasure with Christian. With Jack, my pain was all for him.

When he was done placing what was sure to be bruises all along my ass, he reached up once more, gripping a chunk of my hair and ripping my head backward so he could bite and nip at my neck, leaving marks there as well.

"Jack," I panted just as he ripped off my bra, leaving me feeling exposed. I forced my arms to stay at my side, willing myself not to try and cover myself up for fear of Jack getting angry. "Jack, please."

"Yeah, baby," he moaned into my skin, squeezing at my breast far too roughly. "See how I can make you feel."

"Jack, sweetheart," the nick name tasted caustic on my tongue. "Listen to me."

"Sorry," Jack grinned slyly, pulling me hard against him so that his obvious erection pressed into my hip. "I guess I got a little carried away, huh? What is it, Ana?"

Slowly, my eyes shifting to his, reassuring him that I was going to do as he asked, I reached up to gently place my hand on his arm that held the gun. Slowly, I pushed it down before launching at him. I attacked his lips with mine, making him drop the gun to the floor with a dull thud. After a moment of kissing, Jack spun me around, the sound of his zipper coming down as adrenalin crashed through me once more.

My eyes darted to the gun on the floor as Jack ripped down my underwear and latched his teeth onto my neck.

"I want to make you scream so loud that Grey can hear how good I can make you feel," Jack's hand gripped onto my breast once more. "Make him hear how much you love my cock inside you. Not his. How's that baby?"

"You can never have me," I whispered, my tone hard as my eyes rested on the gun, never leaving the small pistol.

"What?" Jack chuckled, not believing his ears.

"You can never have me," I said a bit louder. "And you never will."

Before Jack could react, I jumped for it, my hand gripping the gun quickly but not before Jack slammed a boot covered foot into my side. I felt nothing, coughing at the slightly winded feeling I felt and shoved myself harder to move. When I couldn't, Jack made his move, jumping on me just in time while we wrestled for the gun in my hands.

He twisted my wrist so I couldn't shoot but I did kick and knee his ribs hard enough to make him angry, reaching out to slap me across the face.

"ANA! ANA!" Christian still screamed and slammed on the door.

I focused as hard as I could but before I could shift again so that I had the advantage over Jack, the gun went off. Christian's screams became louder as something warm began streaming down my arm and naked chest and torso. Even Jack paused, staring at something in the area of my shoulder. I looked down in shock, seeing where the bullet had entered.

My shoulder had a hole in it, even if I didn't feel it, streaming and gushing blood down the right side of my body. With the distraction, I took advantage of Jack's disoriented state and twisted his hand off my wrist and slammed the barrel of the gun right against his heart.

"You will never have me," I seethed before pulling the trigger.

Jack gasped, blood splattering all over my face and body, but slumped against the gun right after. I gasped at his weight, shoving him off of me with the little bit of force I had left in me. He flopped onto the floor, his dead body unmoving as a pool of blood began to grow around his corpse. I fumbled around on the floor, hearing nothing but my own slow heart beats and Christian's rasped screams.

"Christian," I whimpered, desperately attempting to stand up but finding the loss of blood too much for my body to handle.

I was covered in blood. Which was my own and which was Jack's, I wasn't sure. I didn't care, either. All I wanted was Christian. To see that he was safe. After an attempt to stand, my body became too heavy and I fell to the floor, my heart's beats becoming far too slow to be considered normal.

My blurred vision attempted to focus on the door I knew would open anytime now. I tried to control my breathing, remembering visions of the past that were only good. Nothing painful. The first few were of Atlanta, Momma, Ray and Granny then the rest were of Christian.

The first time we met, all the times we played with one another, my first recital and Christian bringing me pink roses after. I thought of the engagement and how we made love in Atlanta under the stars. Every bit of beauty in my life, every bit of joy and love poured over me like warm water just as a loud crash happened and the dark abyss of peace and warmth enveloped me.

…

"_Her heart rate is coming back up!" a stern voice barked out. _

_My blurred vision swirled around the haze covered room. A bright light stunned my eyes while scrub covered figures worked on my blood soaked, naked body. Breathing was easy but focusing wasn't as I was pulled this way and that. _

"_We need to keep her stabilized, Doctor. The blood is coming in momentarily," a softer voice said over all the ruckus surrounding them. _

"_I need it now if she's going to live!" _

_Live? I thought to myself. Aren't I already alive?_

_I desperately attempted to lift my hand, wave or move to prove that I was alright. That I felt no pain but it was impossible. My hand felt as if it held the weigh of ten elephants on it, making movement far too difficult to even attempt. _

"_Blood pressure is lowering. Heart rate, lowering."_

"_Fuck!" the harsh voice hissed. "WHERE'S THAT BLOOD?"_

…

"_He's dead, Mr. Grey," a frustrated voice said over the soft, steady beeping of a heart monitor. _

_Was that my heart? _

"_And you're fiancé is in a coma," A more feminine voice cut in, sounding just as frustrated. "I think we need to know what happened."_

"_I already told you what happened," Christian hissed, sounding furious. "I've told you a hundred times. Why do you people insist on bringing all of this up over and over?" _

"_We need to understand why Hyde did what he did. Ms. Steele could be charged with murder of the first degree if we don't get everything straight."_

"_He shot her first!" Christian yelled, his temper getting the best of him. "He broke into our home, tried to take advantage of her and you're saying Ana is at fault? She was trying to protect herself!"_

_Oh, my poor Fifty…_

"_I'm sorry officers," Grace's voice came into play. "But my son has been through enough for one night. Please come back tomorrow. When we've all gotten over this…initial shock."_

_I didn't want to but the blackness overwhelmed me, sucked me in and forced me back into the thick pool of peace and calmness. _

…

"_You did this!" Momma's voice wailed out in horror. "You did this to her!"_

"_Clara," Ray tried to soothe, sounding as if he were struggling to hold her back. "Sweetheart, calm down. You'll make yourself sick."_

"_You didn't protect her!" Momma screamed as someone sobbed loudly. "You promised us you would protect her and you didn't you let him hurt my baby!" _

"_I tried," Christian pleaded through the sobs. "Clara, I tried…"_

_Oh no…_

"_Clara, that's enough now," Granny's voice sounded somber, serious. _

"_Mother, he-"_

"_None of this was this boy's fault and you know it," Granny snapped, probably helping Christian up. "Leave him be, Clara. Let it go. Let it go, baby."_

"_She's everything I have," I felt a hand grip onto mine, Momma sobbing. "Everything I love." _

"_I know, baby," Ray whispered, Momma's cries becoming muffled. "She'll be alright. Ana's a though girl. She'll get through this." _

_Ray sounded pleading, as if it were a prayer to whatever God was out there instead of a reassurance. _

* * *

**So it was Hyde...oh shit...what's going to happen now? **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	39. Chapter 39: A Walk of Realizations

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: So another chapter! How exciting! Yayy! It's obvious that you guys liked the last chapter! I'm glad(: hope you enjoy this one**.

* * *

**Chapter 39.**  
**Christian POV**

My eyes stung from the amount of tears I had shed. She'd been asleep for three days, now and the police, nurses, doctors were all unrelenting. They all wanted statements, charts, information that I couldn't give. It was all too complicated, to painful. Far worse then the pain in my knuckles

From banging on the door and trying to get it open after Ana had kicked me out of the room, I had broke at least two knuckles and some more bones in both hands. I scraped up both knees pretty bad, too. The nurses had practically thrown a hissy fit when I carried Ana's blanket and blood covered body into the hospital, only to take her off to the OR and see my mangled hands.

I had refused treatment at first, only wanting to be with Ana but when my mother finally made it to the hospital after a call from Taylor, who was on my long shit list right at the moment, she fixed me up in the suit I had paid for Ana to be set up in.

"What happened?" she had asked as she began splinting a couple of broken fingers. "How did he get into the pent house without anyone noticing?"

"Ana and I were at Dr. Flynn's," I explained, my emotions switched to numb and making me calloused to the world around me. All I wanted was Ana and waiting for news of her was incredibly painful. "All security was with us. I knew Hyde was after her but I thought-"

"What?" my mother hissed, glaring at me. "You knew about Hyde and you didn't tell any of us?"

"I thought I could protect her," I finally let the flood gate of emotions break, tears pouring down my face. "I thought…."

When I found out about Welch catching Hyde snooping around Seattle and Escala, I upped the security around the place. Ana hadn't noticed, being busy with the end of the season and the wedding and that was fine by me. She asked what some long calls were about but I always lied and said it had to do with business. I assumed I could have kept her safe but in the end, by keeping things from her I only put her further into danger.

"Shh," my mother soothed, pulling me into her arms gently. She stroked my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder, clinging to her like a lost child. "You should have told us. We would have looked after her too, Christian."

"What if I lose her, Mom?" I sobbed, feeling every part of me shatter into a million tiny pieces. "What if she doesn't get the help she need in time and-"

"Christian," Mom lifted my face to look up at her. "Do you honestly think Ana would ever willingly leave you?"

"No," I chuckled through my tears.

"She's going to do what she does best, baby," Mom kissed my forehead. "Fight."

Ana did fight. Even after losing all that blood, she still lived. Still breathed and slept right before me. I tried my hardest to keep the cops out of the room but every once and a while they would manage to worm themselves into the room, attempting to get more out of me when in truth, I had already told them everything.

They stopped with the threats of charging Ana with manslaughter since they got a hold of the security tapes from the cameras I had set up all over Escala. They showed Jack breaking in and even the encounter of him and Ana in the bedroom. They offered to show that one to me but I refused, hoping to burn it the moment they gave it back.

Staring down at Ana's small form in bed, the oxygen tubes and IV's everywhere made my mother's words seem so distant. So wrong. Ana looked tiny, her color even lighter then normal. The hospital gown she wore was too big and made her look just as small as she did the first time I had ever laid eyes on her. A small portion of the wrapped gauze on her shoulder poked out from behind the gown, making me wince.

The doctors had been able to pull out the bullet, finding it had been lodged in her muscle. Due to her intensive training as a ballerina, her muscle was strong enough to withstand the bullet at close range and not break the bone like it would have if she wasn't as healthy as she was. The loss of blood was significant, though. Her heart had practically stopped twice while on the operating table, from what they told me, and she had to have two blood transfusions. My mother had been a willing donor as well as Mia, since they all matched up in blood type with Ana.

I palmed my face, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair beside Ana's bed. Stubble scratched my hand, proving how long I had stayed beside Ana. I hadn't moved from within the four walls of the hospital suit in the three days Ana had been asleep.

Clara, Ana's mother, had been in and out on a constant basis. She would stay by Ana, praying, singing and hoping like all the rest of us. She never bothered to look my way, ignoring me as much as she could. She blamed me for not protecting Ana, allowing her to get hurt and I didn't contest her theories.

Granny was the one that stuck by my side and Ana's through out the entire ordeal. Ana's parent's couldn't handle seeing her so hurt. The busted lip from where Jack had slapped her, the cracked ribs form his kick to her side, the bullet wound in her shoulder and the bruises.

The bruises were the hardest part for me to bare, seeing them on her breasts and hips. He touched my Ana in a way I could never forgive.

"Knock, knock," a small, nervous voice came to the door.

I half expected Granny when I turned around in my seat since she had gone out to get both some food and clean clothes, only to be greeted by the older and just as beautiful version of Ana. She wore nothing similar to what I had seen her in the last time she had arrived at Ana's graduation. Instead of designer, furs and jewels she adorned nothing but a simple blue tee shirt and faded jeans with some flip flops on her feet and messy, short hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Carla," I nodded coolly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"R-Ray," she stuttered out shakily, her watery eyes that matched Ana's landing on her daughter before me. "He c-c-called me and told me about the…incident."

"Yes," was all I could manage out.

The pain in Carla's eyes was a mirrored image of my own. Something I didn't expect from her. She paid no further attention to me, fluttering over to Ana's side in an instant, her hand clasped over her mouth as she tried to swallow her soft sobs.

I remained still, silent as a fly on the wall as I watched her interaction with Ana's sleeping form.

"Oh, baby girl," she breathed, reaching out a shaky hand to brush some hair off Ana's forehead. "What have they done to you?"

"Is it any better then what she used to get when she was younger?" I snapped, my anger and rage finally bubbling through and it was pointed right at Ana's mother.

"She told you about that, did she?" Carla kept her eyes on Ana, gently caressing and touching her still body.

"A long time ago, Carla," I seethed.

"I was young when I met Ana's stepfather," she said quietly. "Not Ray. The one after him. I was broke, in debt and had a baby on my hip. What man would want that right?" she snorted. "I tried my hardest to keep him off of her, no matter what she thinks or says. I took just as many beatings as she did…but I had to stay."

"You could have left. You didn't need to stay. She was little and you just let that asshole hurt her."

"Just like you let that Hyde man hurt her now?" she spat back venomously.

"I tried to stop it," I stood up, my voice low and menacing. "At least I tried."

"And you think I didn't?" she whimpered. "You think I didn't try and keep him off of her? She was three, Mr. Grey! Even at twenty two, I knew it wasn't right. I had to stay with him because we needed the money. The beating were just…sacrifices."

"A child shouldn't have to go through that. You should have let Ray have her."

"He isn't her father!"

"He's more of a parent to her then you've ever been."

"You wouldn't understand," she looked back down at Ana. "No one does."

"I understand you've made a mess of your relationship with your only child. I understand that you left your daughter out in a world full of hurt and pain to fend for herself. That's what I understand."

"I was young-"

"That gives you no right!" I yelled, causing a few nurses to come running in.

"Mr. Grey?" one, very cautious nurse who probably felt the rage rolling off of me asked calmly. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine," Carla gave the nurses a wry smile. "Thank you."

They hesitated in the door way for a moment before heading out. I sat back down on my chair and sighed heavily.

"I was young and stupid, Christian. That give me no excuse, I know, but that's all I can say. All I can plead for forgiveness with," she said calmly. "I'm so proud of her, you know. I never thought that when I held that little baby in my arms for the first time that she'd actually grow up to be something great. I thought…well, I don't know what I thought. All I remember is feeling so much love for her from the moment I saw her. So much love…"

"Christian, I brought you some food and some clothes if you want to change and-" Granny came in, stopping the moment she spotted Carla. Her eyes narrowed, the bag of food and clothes in her arms dropping to her hip. "Did Hell freeze over or are you just here for some more money?"

"I'm here for my daughter," Carla snapped venomously. The relationship between these two seemed obviously strained and I didn't want to hear anymore of it. I didn't want it around Ana.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Carla," I whispered, my voice defeated.

"I think so, too," she nodded, giving in as she stood and strolled with her head down toward the door. "Call me if she wakes up. I won't come if she doesn't want me here but I'd like to know when she wakes."

I nodded, hearing her leave after a while. Granny scoffed after her before coming in and shoving both food and some clothes with a few toiletries on top of them onto my lap.

"I want you to eat and then shower and change. That facial hair may look fantastic on you, boy, but I know this isn't how you usually are. You'll feel better once you've gotten all cleaned up."

"I'm not leaving her," I placed the clothes and food on the bedside table, watching Ana's hypnotizing slow breaths.

"You can use the shower in here," Granny shoved the clothes and toiletries back at me. "She isn't going to wake up in the next twenty minutes, Grey. So get your ass up and go shower."

After a second refusal, Granny dragged my ass into the bathroom and turned the shower on me with my clothes on.

"Granny!" I gasped as the cold water hit me full on, making me gasp and spew out water.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and help you undress," she smirked, eyeing my now see through, white tee shirt. "I don't think Ana would appreciate that very much. Don't forget to scrub behind your ears!"

She closed the door on her way out, allowing me to pull myself off the shower floor to a standing position. I stripped from my now soaking attire and turned the once ice cold stream of water into a steaming hot cascade of heaven. Granny was right, I didn't maintain myself like this on a daily basis and getting back into my routine did make me feel slightly better.

After getting out of the shower, I hurriedly wrapped a towel around my waist and went on with shaving. My stubble was thick, making the dragging of the razor tug at my skin uncomfortably. When I was finished, I pulled on the dark jeans and grey, cashmere pull over Granny had brought before rushing back into the room where Ana remained asleep.

Granny peered up from the Cosmo magazine she was reading, grinning with accomplishment at my new look.

"Lookin' good, Mr. Grey," she looked back down at her magazine.

"Any change?" I nodded toward Ana, sitting back in the place I had been the past two days.

"No, sweetheart," Granny's playful attitude disappeared. "Nothing."

"She…" I let out a shaky breath, touching her cheek. "She just needs her rest, right? The doctor's said her body and mind need to recover. She'll get better soon." My voice broke as I gently wrapped my hands around her tiny little hand and brought it to my lips.

"Please, baby," I whispered, the lump in my throat beginning to burn. "Come back to me. I can't…I don't know what to do without you."

"Christian," Granny rose form her seat, coming around the bed to pull me gently off Ana and toward the door. "Come on, sugar. Let's go for a walk."

"What if she wakes up?" I began to panic, heading back toward her bed.

"She won't," Granny said, her voice just as broken hearted as I felt. "Not yet. Let's go for a walk, clear your head and then we'll come back, okay? We'll stay inside the hospital."

Reluctantly, I nodded, letting Granny lead me out as I stared after Ana. By the time we were near the nurse's station, I became frantic. Granny was asking nurses about wards and which floor this one and that one was on while I stared after Ana's room, checking for any sudden changes. Right as I was about to bolt back toward the room, Granny pulled me into the elevator.

"W-where are we going?" I whispered, feeling suddenly anxious.

"I'm going to show you some things about life, Christian," Granny smiled up at me gently. "Show you what love is all about."

"I know what love is," I hissed defensively, my anxiety shooting through the roof. "Ana is my everything. I love her more then life itself."

"I know that, honey," Granny rubbed my bicep gingerly. She took my temper tantrums with ease and patience. "But I've noticed that when it comes to you and Ana, your relationship together is very passionate. You live in the moment and don't think about tomorrow."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when your fiancé winds up in the hospital."

"So our love put Ana in that bed?" I snapped. "I-"

"You were too clouded by love, too clouded by the dreamy haze of getting married and the fantastic romance of it all to see the dangers of life, Christian. You aren't living in a dream world. You're living in the real world. I'm going to show you what the real world is like. Pull you down from your pent house in the sky for an hour or two."

The elevator doors opened before I could reply, Granny dragging me into a new ward. I didn't see the sign of where we were but as I looked around, it was obvious which area of the hospital we were in. Children, no older then Ana was the first time I met her were lined up in plush looking chairs, bags of clear fluid attached to a needle puncturing their arms and chests.

They all looked drained, exhausted, with hallowed eyes and nurses remaining silent around them while family members watched on as their balding children received chemo therapy. I flinched at the sight of a girl, no older than fifteen or sixteen being held by a boy probably a few years older than her. Her hair was thin, obvious bald patches showing here and there as the boy held her lovingly in her arms.

She expressed her nausea moments before the boy bragged up a large grey tub and held what little hair she still had back while she emptied the contents of her stomach. The girl's mother rose to help but the boy gave her a look that he had everything under control. When the girl was finished, a nurse took the container away and the boy cleaned her up as best he could before letting her fall back to sleep in his lap.

"She's stage three," a young nurse, catching my obvious stare said from the station she was charting at. "Lukemia. Diagnosed since she was five. That's her boyfriend, John. Hasn't left her side since they've been together. I've never seen two people more in love and yet so heartbroken."

"Will she live?" I asked, still staring at the young couple.

"There's always a small chance," the nurse sounded unconvincing. "But her body has already been through so many treatments that it doesn't look very good."

Another child off in the opposite side of the ward coughed angrily, the boy no older than five or six. His father lurched from the small seat much like the one I had been planted on the past three days to hand the tiny boy some water and kiss his head. The love and affection shown was even brighter than that of the young couple, making my heart burn in envy.

"Why did you bring me here?" I swallowed hard, looking to Granny.

"To show you that sometimes love isn't perfect. Ana thinks she's damaged, you think you're damaged…but in reality, you are both wrong. You have each other, you have a family who loves you and above all you have your health. These people go through so much, Christian. Deaths, hopes, tears…you both need to grow up a little bit and appreciate what you have while you still have it."

Before I could think on her words, Granny dragged me up to another ward. I contemplated her theories all the way up to the next ward before the doors opened and I was greeted with muffled screams of pain and tiny cries of new life. Granny stepped out, while my eyes widened in horror, my body instinctively retreating to the back of the elevator.

"Oh no, you don't!" Granny chuckled, dragging my ass out of the safety of the elevator. "You need to see this."

Nurses ran back and forth between rooms where new mothers and mothers in the making cried with either joy of excruciating pain before tiny wails from a new life being brought into the world hummed in the air.

"What am I doing here, exactly?" I growled under my breath to Granny, my body stiff and uncomfortable while she walked around like she owned the place.

"You need to see that loving Ana isn't going to be the strongest love you'll ever have," she pulled me toward an open door.

A young mother, probably Ana's age, laid back in bed, panting and gasping for air as she stared toward a man holding a tiny blue bundle that squirmed and wiggled in his massive arms. The man was Elliot's size, if not larger, and sobbing as he placed gentle kisses on the tiny newborn's forehead. I gasped quietly, practically feeling the love both new parents showered over their child. Their bond was so strong already that it was practically visible.

"Becoming a parent is the best thing you will ever do in your life, Christian," Granny smiled at the couple kindly before pulling me further down the hall. "It's a scary task but it's one filled with unconditional love and a bond you can't break with even the strongest of tools."

"I don't think I'm going to be a father anytime soon," I shook my head, the words cold and dead as they came form my lips.

"Why not?" Granny asked calmly as we continued to walk side by side.

"I don't think either Ana to I are ready for children."

Granny snickered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Child, if you wait until you're ready to have a baby, you'll never become a father."

"So…you were scared to have children?"

"Shitless," Granny chuckled. "But my husband was my best friend and the love of my life. We got through it together and did the best we could. I'd like to think my kids came out alright."

We stopped in front of a seemingly large window, small stickers with words like "Welcome!" and "Aren't they cute?" stuck to the huge pane of glass before me. Behind the glass were at least twenty newborns, lying restlessly in their swaddling or sleeping soundly. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, watching each new little life wiggle and squirm.

"These little creatures," Granny tapped on the glass, catching the attention of a read headed, new born baby girl. "Are what we were put on earth by god for. They are the meaning of life."

"Children?"

"Love, Christian," Granny breathed. "Unconditional, completely pure love. To love and be loved in return is the greatest gift of all."

"Would you like to hold one?" an older nurse with grey streaked hair pulled back into a tight bun asked from the open door.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered nervously.

Granny and the nurse exchanged knowing looks before Granny shoved me into the nursery. The nurse helped me into a sort of cover gown before she squirted Germ X on my hands and planted a warm, tiny sleeping pink bundle in my arms. I went ridged, the weight of an infant in my arms foreign to me. The last time I had held a baby was Mia and even then, she felt heavier than this one.

"Lift her head a little more," the nurse helped me raise my arm so that the tiny baby was propped up just right. "There you go. Perfect! You're a natural."

It was obvious she was lying but after a while, I became more and more relaxed. She was sleeping peacefully, her coffee colored skin complimenting her pink, pouting lips and long lashes.

"You're so pretty," I whispered to the baby, lifting her tiny hand with the hand that wasn't supporting her fully. I raised her tiny hand that now wrapped around my finger, making my heart melt in an instant. It was Mia all over again and I couldn't stop it. "How old is she?"

"Two hours," the nurse beamed at me.

"Holy cow!" I said playfully a the sleeping infant. "A whole two hours? You're getting old, missy."

Granny giggled in the corner, causing the tiny child to stir in my arms before her eyes opened, revealing the most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. She didn't cry or scream like I would have expected. Instead, she pulled my finger right up to her mouth and started sucking on it like it were her bottle.

"Looks like someone is hungry," the nurse giggled, pulling the child from my arms.

Where once the weight of the baby felt strange, my arms not felt off without it. Like they were built to hold a baby right there. Granny's words finally became a realization.

"Thank you," Granny whispered to the nurse with a wink before shoving me out of the nursery.

"Any time," the nurse replied with a grin of her own while she bottle fed the baby I once held.

"Next ward?" I asked as we reached the elevator.

Granny's expression dropped a little as she pressed the button but after a moment she replied.

"ICU."

The place we entered contained rooms that were closed off to anyone in the hallways, the patients inside each one in critical condition. Ana had been up here for the first night she remained in the hospital but after she was stabilized, they placed her in the suit I requested.

Granny pulled me further and further down the long halls until we reached one with a clear, viewing window. At first, all I could see was an elderly woman resting in bed while she spoke animatedly to an equally elderly looking man beside her. They looked as if they were fighting but after a moment he cracked a joke of some sort, making her burst into a fit of soft laughter.

There wrinkled, fragile hands interlocked through the railings separating them just before the old man reached over the bed and kissed his wife on the forehead. Their wedding bands glittered in the luminescent light above but they were only a symbol of their love. The proof was in their gentle, loving actions that made the love they shared glow.

"When you are married to your best friend," Granny smiled toward them. "Time doesn't seem to matter. Years turn into seconds and life is just a whirlwind of joy, sadness, love, anticipation…it's wonderful."

"Ana is my best friend," I whispered my realization. "I tell her everything. I always have."

"I know, Christian. Anyone that looks at you two together can see that. It's very reassuring to us all."

"I hope she wakes up, Granny," my voice became shaky. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"She'll wake up, sweetheart," Granny rubbed my back with small circles. "She won't leave you here alone. Not willingly, anyway."

We both chuckled at that before returning back to the ward Ana was stationed.

"She loves you, you know?" Granny said as we stood in the elevator.

"And I love her," I nodded instinctively. "I have since I was fifteen years old."

"None of this was your fault, Christian," Granny said seriously. "Ana was trying to protect you. She knew the risks. It takes a strong woman to do something so bold."

"I should have been a stronger man and not have let her do it," I sighed.

"Do you think you could have stopped her?" Granny laughed breathily. "I know my granddaughter, Christian. She would have done whatever she had to in order to keep you safe. Clara understands that. She just wants someone to blame for it and since Ana killed that fucker who tried to hurt her, she has no one else to pin it on but you."

I said nothing, still knowing this was my fault. I didn't protect Ana the way I should have. The elevator doors opened after a moment, revealing no nurses were to be found in Ana's ward. I thought that was strange because there were at least two or three there every time I looked. It wasn't until I saw the doctor strolling into Ana's room. I sprinted for her room, gasping at the sight before me.

Sitting up in bed, eyes opened and a small smile on her lips…was my Ana.

* * *

**She awakeee! What did everyone think of Granny and Christian's walk? A lot of realizations. Oooh!(:**

**Reviews are very welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	40. Chapter 40: Waking Up

I **DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James. **

**A/N: Hey guys. As you know, I'm an author who really isn't afraid to voice her opinion on matters that readers bring up so I know some of you have mentioned that in the chapters some characters are presently absent. That was on purpose. Why, you ask? I wanted to work on Ana and Christian's relationship a little bit. Let them grow as a couple before too much happens with the wedding and other things because we all know how families can be during that time frame. **

**As for other reviews saying that Ana is too strong of a character…well, what do you expect? My Ana has been through hell and back. She isn't the normal Fifty Shades of Grey Ana and I didn't want her to be presented that way. **

**Is it such a horrible thing to have a heroine who doesn't need a man to take care of her all the time or is good at many things, either? What image do you want Ana to portray? The little lady who sits in the corner and does everything a man wants them to do, or the woman who can stand up for herself and follow her dreams? **

**If you don't like how I write, you really don't have to read my story. **

**Well, that's my rant for the day! Enjoy the story guys! **

* * *

Chapter POV

"Ana…" Christian breathed, the pain and relief mixed in his voice lingering in the air as he stood in the doorway of my room.

"I guess I was wrong about her not waking up anytime soon," Granny snorted, strolling over to kiss my head calmly. Nothing like how everyone else had reacted when I woke up. "Good to see you're awake, baby girl."

"Thanks, Granny," I rasped out, my throat far too hoarse for me to speak normally.

"Oh, goodness gracious!" Granny laughed. "Listen to those pipes! Got some rust on them, don't they?"

"Just a little," I mouthed this time.

"Water?" Mia hopped up, buzzing with energy from the seat beside me.

Christian's entire family, including mine had managed to pile into the rather small suit, their energy radiating through the entire room. Grace and Carrick instantly flew to Christian's side, whispering sweet word of encouragement as he stared at me in disbelief.

I lifted the already filled cup of water and ice in response to Mia but never took my eyes off Christian. He looked good externally. Just shaven and showered, probably but I could see the inner turmoil he was carrying. His eyes were dull and lifeless, something I had never once seen in him. Rage or anger would have been better then the look he had on him that moment.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Mia piped up, hands on her hips as she glared at her brother. "Kiss her! Speak! Do something!"

Mia must have been a mind reader because her words were almost identical to my inner monologue. Christian seemed to snap out of it then, bolting to my side where we both wept in one another's arms. The searing pain in my shoulder was nothing to the pain in my heart when I woke up and Christian wasn't there. I thought Jack had gotten to him, I hadn't stopped Jack in time. But here he was, kneeling at the side of the bed, his arms wrapped around my waist as he wept loudly into my stomach. I did the same, holding his head to me.

Christian was my everything, my entire world and the thought of him being hurt because I couldn't protect him was the worst feeling in the entire world.

"I thought I lost you," Christian sobbed, holding me tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, kissing everything I could reach on him. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Christian. I just…"

"Why would you put me through that, Ana? I could have-"

"No you couldn't," I shook my head. "He didn't want you. He wanted me. So by giving him what he wanted-" Christian flinched, looking grey at my words. "-he let his guard down and I took him down."

"But you almost got killed in the process, Ana!" Christian pulled away form me, leaving my skin tingling in protest.

"Okay," Grace spoke up, clearing her throat as she rallied the audience of both party's familys toward the door. "Let's give these two some privacy, huh?"

"Hell naw!" Ray protested, pulling against Momma's grip on his arm. "I am not leaving her ever again."

"Ray," Grace pleaded. "Do you really think Christian will let anything happen to Ana?"

"He sure as hell didn't protect her last time we left her with him," Momma hissed viciously, making Christian flinch.

"Clara!" Granny gasped in horror.

"It's the truth," Ray seethed.

"You promised us you would keep her safe," Momma looked disappointed, pained and angry. "You didn't live up to that promise, Christian. How can we ever forgive you?"

I was confused, staring from Christian's pain expression to my parent's furious, practically volatile body language. Ray looked as if he were ready to throw down with Christian, Momma probably ready to be back up just in case.

I took a huge gulp of water, the cool temperature burning my throat at first before I cleared it and spoke up as best I could.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I shut them all up, staring at my parents. "You think this is Christian's fault?"

"It is, isn't it?" Raya laughed bitterly, Christian staring down at the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"No! It's not!" I screamed, my voice still rasped and far too high pitched.

I loved my parents but Christian was going to be my husband soon. I would take a bullet for him, and already had. The wrath of my parent's fury was nothing.

"Then who the hell-" Ray began before I cut him off.

"I kicked Christian out of the room, Dad. He didn't just run out and leave me there to fend for myself. I made him leave by force. Hyde wanted me, not him. So, to keep him safe, I did what I had to," my voice was hard as realization and guilt washed over my parent's expression. "Daddy, I fought him okay? I didn't stop fighting, even after Hyde put a bullet in my freaking shoulder. I didn't let him get to Christian and I didn't let him go farther with me then I would let anyone."

"You purposefully put yourself in danger?" Momma fumed, her breathing becoming heavy and jagged with anger. "For the sake of some…boy!"

"He's not just some boy and you know it, Momma," I snapped back softly. I shrugged, looking toward Christian as tears of my own started flowing. "He's my best friend and the love of my life. Tell me you wouldn't jump in front of a bullet for Ray?" I challenged her. "Or me?"

She lowered her head, releasing a breath of realization. She knew what I did this all for now. Not for the sake of just some boy. For the sake of Christian. The person who understood me best, who took care of me and loved me. I did the same for him every single day and knew in an instant, he would have taken that bullet for me.

"Ana," Christian said my name, strangled.

"It's the truth," I sniffled, looking down at my lap just before he raised my face up to his, our lips finally touching with a gentle passion. He was still afraid to hurt me.

"I love you," I touched his cheek, my lips brushing his. "More than anything, Christian Grey."

"I should have taken that bullet, not you," he shook his head defiantly.

"Why?" I giggled softly. "So we can add another scar?" I whispered the last part teasingly, touching his chest, right over a scar I knew was placed. "I did it to protect you, Christian. Just say thank you and you love me."

"Thank you," he laughed lightly, kissing me chastely. "And I love you. More than anything or anyone on this earth, Anastasia Steele."

"Can you back up please?" a voice I recognized perfectly come from outside my room.

Shoving past an exasperated looking nurse, was Kate. She wore jeans and a heavy jacket since I'm sure she wasn't used to Seattle's constant state of cold and rain. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her hair a mess and chest heaving from breathing too hard.

"Kate?" I whispered, shocked.

"You…" she hesitated, her own fit of sobs coming up now. "You're awake!"

Just as Christian had, Kate flung herself at me, pulling Christian off of me with enough force to throw him into the chair behind him. She didn't waste any time or hesitate as she crawled into my tiny, twin sized bed with me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Hey, Katy-cat," I giggled through my tears, smoothing out her disheveled hair.

"Y-you're mom," Kate blubbered. "She c-c-called me and t-told me what h-h-h-happened."

"Elliot?" I heard Christian greet his brother who followed in after Kate had.

Elliot wasted no time, either, pulling his brother into a tight hug. Christian went stiff at first but accepted the hug after a moment and hugged his big brother back.

"How you holding up, bro?" Elliot asked.

Elliot and Kate's relationship had grown heavier and heavier. I was sure that soon after Christian and I were to be married, Kate would have a ring on her own finger. Elliot practically lived in New York with her, since her business was there now and I could tell he was incredibly in love with her.

"I was so scared," Kate whimpered as she clung to me.

"Of what, Katy-cat?" I giggled gently. "You know I can take care of myself."

"Do you really think I'm not going to worry about my best friend?" she scoffed.

"Thank you for coming," I rasped, kissing her hair.

"You sound terrible," Kate scoffed, looking to Elliot. "Elliot, baby? Can you please go get Ana some water?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Elliot smiled down at Kate before giving his brother one last hug and striding off.

"You really love him, don't you?" I whispered to Kate.

"You think?" she gave me a look, sounding sarcastic.

"I'm just making an observation here, tiger."

"It's a pretty obvious observation."

"Okay, okay! I give!"

"Shut up and go to sleep. Sleeping speeds up the healing process."

"No!" Christian sounded suddenly frantic. "Ana, don't go back to sleep…please…"

"Get off my bed," I nudged Kate as best I could.

"What?" she looked confused. "Why?"

"Get off my bed, now!"

"Fine!" she pouted, rolling off the bed to sit in the seat before I dragged Christian down on the bed to replace her. "Oh, I see. Turn your best friend away for you're boyfriend."

"Kate," Christian growled in warning as he tried to pull away from me and launch off the bed.

I whimpered, hoping to gain some leverage with Christian. It worked as his eyes scanned my body in worry.

"Stay with me," I pleaded with him.

Christian looked reluctant, his lips pursed and face contorted in confusion before he finally gave in with a sigh and laid his head down on the pillow beside me. We faced one another, so close that I was practically taking in his breath.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, touching his cheek as tears began to pool in both our eyes. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Christian."

"Oh, baby," Christian sighed, leaning into my touch. "I may be pissed at you but it doesn't mean I'm not grateful for what you did. I love you so much and I don't know what the hell I'd do if you left me…"

"I'm never leaving," I rasped, my hoarse voice getting worse. "I will fight to stay with you for as long as I can. Always."

Christian pressed his forehead to mine, letting out what sounded like a breath of relief. His whole body went from ridged and stiff to calm and relaxed as he took me in his arms. Kate, even with her temper tantrum still in place, had the grace to step out and let Christian and I have some alone time for a few moments before the whole family came back in swarms.

"When we're married, I'm locking you up in our home and never letting you out," Christian half teased.

"Oh my, Mr. Grey," I breathed softly. "Is that a promise?"

Christian growled, placing his gentle lips to mine.

"Always, baby."

…

Sitting up in my hospital bed was as easy and painless as swallowing glass. For years, I hadn't experienced pain, my body numb to all sensation of it but apparently with a bullet blown through my shoulder, two fractured ribs and a major lack of blood, something as simple as sitting up seemed to be a huge pain in the ass. I had to have two nurses, Christian, Kate and a box of Kleenex for my tears of agony all in the room as I whimpered and fussed about how bad the pain was.

"Well," Kate huffed after assisting Christian and the two nurses to help me sit up. "That was a bit difficult."

"For you?" I sniffled with a bitter scoff, finally feeling the pain ease up a bit after I sat up in a more comfortable position.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked, touching my cheek with the back of his hand.

He could see the pain written all over my body and face. It tore him apart to see me like I was so I tried to put on my best front and sucked it up as best I could.

"I'm fine," I leaned into his hand, kissing it gently. "Just a little pain. Nothing I can't handle."

"Ana," Christian gave me a warning glance. He knew I was lying.

"I'm more hungry than anything," I lied once more.

"Me too," Kate huffed, flopping back onto the chair as she pulled out her Blackberry. "I could really go for some pizza. How about you two?"

"Pizza?" Christian scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I don't think so."

"Oh please," Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "Tell me some good old greasy, carb filled, cheese and meat covered pizza doesn't' sound awesome right now. I'm tired of fucking hospital food. Let's get some actual food in our system!"

"Pizza is not real food," Christian scoffed. "I'll call something in. Tell Taylor to bring it."

"You're speaking to Taylor now?" I smiled, filled with hope.

For the two weeks I had been forced to stay in the hospital, this day being my last, I had witnessed many heated interactions out of frustration whether it be between my family and Christian's, Kate and Christian, Elliot and Kate or Mia and Ethan who had someone become very comfortable with one another over the two weeks I was in the hospital. None of the heated pairings came close to the one I had seen between Christian and Taylor.

"You did this! I put you in charge of her security and mine and you took it lightly! You put her in danger and now she's lying in a fucking hospital bed!" Christian had screamed, his fury like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off inside him as they stood face to face outside my hospital room.

"Christian, I searched the pent house inch by inch only an hour before you both arrived. There was no sign that he would be able to get in. I-" Taylor was cut off by Christian's fist slamming into his face.

Taylor had done nothing to fight Christian off, taking the beating he believed he deserved. It wasn't until I faked excruciating pain, with a horrible scream that Christian got off of Taylor and came to my side while nurses and doctor's tried to help Taylor up off the bloodied floor.

"Taylor and I are on speaking terms, yes," Christian said coolly, dialing a number so quickly I couldn't even make it out. He stepped out of the room, speaking to Taylor almost silently.

"He's a hot head, isn't he?" Kate chuckled bitterly as she typed something on her phone.

I presumed it was a text to Elliot, who she could not go without talking to for more then ten minutes at a time.

"At times," I sighed, nodding as I shifted my position to get more comfortable with a slight wince from a tinge of pain.

"Hey," Kate put down her phone, to help me. "Don't do that by yourself. You still need help, Ana."

"I'm not a child," I ground out through grit teeth.

"I know you're not," she smiled down at me gently, helping me a bit more until I was sitting with my back against a high stack of pillows. "But with a bullet just taken out of your arm and a couple of fractured ribs, anyone would need some help."

She was right, just like she always was. I accepted her help and then thanked her for it after I cooled down a bit.

"How's everything going at the studio back in New York?" I asked after she flopped back down on her chair again.

"Good," she brightened instantly at the question. "We've been getting a ton of business. Even a couple of celebrity choreographers come in to use the rooms. I've already met Lady Gaga twice."

"Seriously?" I asked, blown away. "Wow, Kate! I'm so proud of you!"

"Proud of me?" she chuckled. "Ana, I'm proud of you!"

"For what?" I scoffed. "Getting shot?"

"For becoming a principal. For doing everything you dreamed of and marrying someone you really love. You've never settled for anything less then what you deserve and I've always admired that about you. You've accomplished everything you ever wanted. That's what I'm proud of."

"Oh, Kate," I felt the lump in my throat begin to burn.

"Don't start crying on me," she looked away, tears in her eyes as well. "You'll make my mascara run!"

We both laughed, smiling at one another just as Christian gracefully strolled back into the room, tension obvious on his face.

"Everything alright?" I asked Christian softly.

"Everything's fine, baby." Christian let out a sigh, coming to sit on the bed's edge as he palmed his face. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me," I said sharply. "Last time you didn't tell me something, I wound up with a bullet in my shoulder."

Christian looked as if I had just slapped his clean across the face but it was the truth. He let out a tiny groan and shook his head before speaking in a low voice.

"It's Elena," Christian breathed so low, Kate couldn't hear.

My eyes shifted to a suspicious looking Kate before I asked her to leave for a minute. She protested for a second but after a narrowed glare, she relented and left the room to call Elliot and grab some coffee.

"What now, Christian?" I huffed, feeling my own anger rise. "Is she going to come at me with a gun, too? I've stared down enough barrels, don't you think?"

Christian nodded in agreement.

"Two, too many. She called me after I got off the phone with Taylor. She wants to come and see you."

"For what purpose? She knows I hate her and it's not like she's all warm and fuzzy about me, either."

Christian chuckled at my childish words but nodded in agreement.

"I have no idea. She probably found out about the incident from the magazines or television shows that you're face is covering right now. She probably felt bad and wants to-"

"Or she sees the vulnerable gazelle limping in the jungle and is ready to pounce like the cougar she is."

"I don't think cougars reside in the jungle."

I shot him a glare.

"If you don't want to talk to her, you don't have to."

"Good," I chuckled darkly. "Because I don't want to. She can stay the hell out of our lives and as far away from you as possible."

Christian smirked at my possessive nature when it came to him and nodded.

"I have some things I need to talk to you about, while you're in the talking mood," Christian said.

"What? Another ex-sub after me now? Whoop-de-doo!"

"No," Christian's eyes became more and more irritated with every smart ass remark I made. "And if you don't stop that sarcastic tone, I'll take you over my knee right now. Injured or not."

"Whatever," I sulked to myself. "Just tell me what you want to talk about."

"I've decided to buy a house," Christian sighed, relaxing in the chair Kate usually claimed.

"What?" I gasped. "A house? Christian isn't that sort of a big deal? You seem very…comfortable with this decision."

"It was an easy decision for me," Christian said softly. "There's too much bad history in the penthouse, Ana. Too many memories I'd like to forget. We need a clean start. I thought you'd agree with me."

For a moment, I tried to put myself in Christian's shoes. Images of me leaving him after I found out about his lifestyle, Elena and I fighting or even me bloodied and lying limp on the floor were probably all images that were ingrained in Christian's mind. Going back to the place where they happened only added insult to injury.

"Alright," I nodded. "Have you decided where we're going to live?"

Christian stared up at me, shock covering his expression.

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"No," I giggled. "I'm not going to argue with you."

Christian was ecstatic after that, showing me pictures of homes he had in mind. We talked for a few hours on the subject and after a while, I felt comfortable with the sudden change in our lives. It was a new beginning for the both of us and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Yay! She's awake! Here we go! The wedding is coming up but first I think we should have some bachelorette / bachelor party magic going on now that Kate and Elliot are back from NYC! Whoot whoot!**

**What's your perfect bachlorette/ bachelor party? Do tell!:)**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**-fighter**


	41. Chapter 41: The Fussy Ballerina

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: WARNING! Ana will be acting like a whiney baby in the next couple of chapter! Haha! She'll get over it, though. We've all had those, "I'm sick! Take care of me!" Days. So have our kids(: Well, here it is! Another chapter(:**

* * *

Chapter 41.  
Christian POV

The new house was incredible. It wasn't anything I would have picked without Ana's help, but it was definitely better than anything else I would have picked. Nestled beside an open pond belonging to the estate, the eight bedroom, seven bath was gorgeous. Huge windows for almost every room glimmered in the sun as you drove up, terraces on the back of the home that overlooked the pond and field beyond that connected to every room.

Ana fell instantly for the wrap around porch, saying it reminded her of her home in Atlanta while I cared more for the huge back yard area that could be overlooked by the sun room area. William, my relater, had been ecstatic to sell the house for a bargain deal of nineteen million, stating that with the eight bed rooms that Ana and I would be able to have an ample amount of children.

Ana had frozen up at the statement but I had taken it in stride. The thought of children was a frightful idea still, but the image of Ana and I chasing around children with our blended features was starting to grown on me.

"Christian, please let me help," Ana pouted from the living room as Kate and Mia sat beside her, showing her a book of swatches for color scheme ideas and furniture arrangements.

I had planted her there on purpose, Kate and Mia flanking her on both sides. Taylor, Elliot, Kate's brother Ethan and some of my security men assisted me in carrying in the large amounts of boxes filled with kitchen supplies for Mrs. Jones, clothing that belonged to Ana and I both, furniture, etc. One week out of the hospital and she already believed she was fully recovered when in actuality, that was hardly the case.

"I think it's best if you remain resting, dear," Mrs. Jones swooped in as I set down a box filled with pots and pans in the center of the massive kitchen Mrs. Jones appreciated greatly.

She handed Ana a cup of warm tea, covering her almost bare legs with the quilt Granny had brought for Ana from Atlanta. Ana sulked, hating being treated like a child. I didn't listen to her tantrum as she tried to shove away all the swatches and blue prints my sister and Kate had laid out for her and continued to bring in more boxes.

"I'm not handicapped!" Ana sulked from the couch. "I have stitches in my shoulder and my ribs are almost completely healed! I can help move things around. Bring in a box of clothes!"

"Can you please just be grateful and allow yourself to heal?" I sighed, coming over to kiss her pouty lips chastely. "I need you perfectly able to walk down that aisle without a walker or can in tow."

"I've never used a cane or a walker!" Ana scowled, huffing in defeat. "Fine. Just…promise me I can put my things in my closet later? By myself."

"I can't promise that," I said sternly.

"Christian!"

"We'll help you," Kate said, looking to Mia and Mrs. Jones. "Mr. Money-Bags over here bought you too many clothes for one girl to handle by herself, bullet wound or not."

"And all those shoes," Mia sighed, envy covering her small features.

I smiled smugly, remembering the boxes upon boxes of clothes that we had filled with just my clothes. Ana's had almost tripled that amount from what I had bought her while she was in the hospital.

"I just want to be able to something on my own!" Ana looked on the bring of tears as she attempted to stand up from the couch.

Mia and Kate gently shoved her back down, making my bride-to-be even more filled with rage.

"I'm not a child! I can do things on my own!" she cried out, looking like a caged tigress.

"I know that," I knelt down so that I was eye level with her, my hands on her knees. "Ana, baby, it's not that I think you can't do it. I know you can do all of this. It's just that I want you to heal as best you can. Lifting things like we are doing right now or doing anything too strenuous could harm you at the moment. I want you healthy and happy. Not broken and hurting."

"Fine," Ana sniffled. "But once I'm better-"

"You can do whatever you want," I chuckled at her stubborn attitude I adored so much. Always the fighter. "Just rest for now, please?"

"Okay, okay," she rolled her eyes.

I pressed my lips to hers, leaning toward her ear after to whisper lowly.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ms. Steele."

"Bite me," she snapped, aggravated.

"With pleasure," I nibbled on her earlobe before heading outside to gather some more boxes.

"And I thought Kate was stubborn," Elliot chuckled, pulling a box out from the back of the open moving truck.

"You have no idea," I sighed, taking one from him. "I swear, for the past week it's been like taking care of a fussy toddler. She can't do much with those stitches in her shoulder and the muscle is still healing but she's determined to do everything just like she would before. If any of us try to help, it's fucking World War Three!"

"She's used to taking care of herself, bro," Elliot placed the box on the doorstep for Ethan and Sawyer to gather inside just as I did before heading back to get more. "From what Kate told me, her biological mother kind of abandoned her as a kid. You have to learn to fend for yourself when you go through that. She's just used to fending for herself and sometimes when you've been doing something for a while, it's hard to break the habit."

"I know," I let out a heavy breath. "But I just wish she would let me help her sometimes. She doesn't have to be so strong all the time with me. I can take care of her."

"Do you really think Ana would ever be the type of woman to let a man take care of her all the time? Would you even have fallen for her if she were that type of person?" Elliot smirked knowingly.

"No," I said. "But it's different now that she's hurt."

"Maybe you should talk to Ana about it. See how she's feeling about all of this. Take her out, maybe? Let her visit with everyone. She's been locked up in Escala ever since she was discharged from the hospital. She's not used to that."

I contemplated the idea, thinking of places I could take her that wouldn't strain her healing body too much. Get her mind off of everything with the house, her rehabilitation and the wedding.

"When did you become so smart?" I nudge my brother's shoulder playfully before lifting a box into my arms.

"Who knows?" Elliot chuckled. "I think hanging out with Kate is sort of rubbing off on me."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I love her, Christian. The way you feel about Ana," he stared off dreamily toward the house where Ana, Kate and Mia were inside. "That's how I feel about Kate."

I knew that was probably the wrong analogy for my brother to use, seeing as mine and Ana's love had spanned for over twelve years but I simply nodded. Elliot was never one for long term relationships but with Kate the story was completely different. He loved Kate and it was incredibly obvious that she loved him back.

"I'm happy for you, Elliot," I smiled at him as we lugged the boxes toward the house. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, bro," he smirked. "I really appreciate that. I know we haven't always had the best relationship…but I'm glad we're closer now."

"Me, too," I said sincerely.

After two hours of carrying boxes back and forth, we had cleared out the moving truck of all it's contents. Ana had been absorbed into wedding plans thanks to Kate and Mia while Mrs. Cope, Elliot and I put everything where we wanted. My parents came over, bringing food for all who helped with the moving. My mother said a quick hello to me with a chaste kiss to the cheek before fluttering over to Ana's side while my father came to help with the organization of everything.

"This place is beautiful," he commented, looking around the master bedroom as Elliot and I moved the four poster bed into the center of the room.

"Thanks," I grinned after we finished, Elliot panting heavily before me. "It was Ana's choice. Not mine."

"She picked well," he chuckled, knowing how it all went. "How has she been doing since being out of the hospital?"

"Frustrated," I shrugged. "But what can you expect?"

"Very true, son. She's healing well, yes?"

"Very well. The doctor said she should be completely healed within the next few weeks."

"Excellent," he paused, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"I'm going to grab some water and food," Elliot said, gasping for air. "You all have made me dog tired after all this work!"

I chuckled as my brother stormed out of the bedroom, leaving me alone with my wary looking father.

"Dad?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I've been wanting to speak with you about some things, Christian."

"Okay. About what?"

"Look," he sighed, his stiff, lawyer like position coming forward. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, here. I've been looking into yours and Ana's finance situations and I've found that they are very…different. Entirely, actually."

"That's to be expected," I chuckled quietly. "I'm not exactly the average working man, Dad. I make much more then most."

"I know that, son," my father nodded. "But the fact of the matter is that Ana isn't exactly your average working woman, either. She's a dancer who owes more in student loans then she'll make in three years."

My skin started to heat, the rage in my stomach beginning to boil.

"What are you trying to get at, Dad?" I asked, my voice low and menacing.

"I'm just trying to say," he raised his hands, as if to calm me down. "That you should look into a prenuptial agreement. Make sue that if this marriage doesn't work out that you'll be able to keep all that belongs to you and she'll-"

"That she'll what? Not run off with my money?" I seethed. "Do you think she's in this relationship for the money?"

"Christian, I'm just trying to look out for your well being," he said sternly.

"She took a fucking bullet for me, Dad," I tried desperately to contain my anger as he looked at me with guilt ridden eyes. "Do you honestly think a gold digger would do that?"

My father took in a deep breath, lowering his eyes to the floor instantly.

"I think you should be kissing the fucking ground Anastasia walks on for saving my life in exchange for hers," I hissed. "Instead of accusing her of wanting nothing but my money."

I stormed out of the room after that, taking in a deep breath before I entered the kitchen where everyone seemed to be congregated.

Ana sat at the breakfast bar, my mother and Kate on the stools on either side of her with plates of food in front of them. Mia served herself, standing as she ate and spoke to them while everyone else served themselves off the huge trays of food my parents had brought for them to devour.

"I'm thinking Vegas," Kate said, a grin of excitement on her lips.

"What?" Mia scoffed. "No way! Do you have any idea how hot it gets there during the day?"

"We aren't going to go out during the day, stupid!" Kate rolled her eyes. "The clubs open at night, when it's nice and cool. Plus, they have Electric Daisy Carnival!"

"I say we go to Paris. Oh! Or Milan!" Mia sighed, her eyes glazed with a dreamy look.

"How about some place tropical, so Ana can relax? Sit on the beach and tan, get some well deserved sleep," my mother rubbed Ana's back comfortingly.

"No way," Ana shook her head. "If we're going to do this, I want to do this right."

"Do what?" I asked, pulling a plate off the counter to serve myself this time.

"Nothing!" Kate and Mia said in unison.

I looked to Ana who rolled her eyes at them and shook her head.

"We're making plans for my bachelorette party," she shrugged casually. "I thought it was just getting gifts and eating some cake while I received lingerie but apparently I was very wrong."

"The cake eating and lingerie receiving is for the wedding shower, not the bachelorette party, babe," Kate sighed. "The bachelorette party is for getting rip-roaring drunk and partying your ass off one last time."

"That hang over should be fun," Ana mumbled to herself.

"That's what we'll be there for," Mia giggled. "Or we could go to Paris and just go to fashion shows. Fashion Week is coming up."

"That sounds like _so _much fun," Kate said sarcastically. "Ana, come on. This is going to be your last time to party without a ring on your finger! We can't waste it sitting in uncomfortable chairs, watching emaciated twigs strut down the runway in hideous clothes."

Mia gasped in horror at Kate's harsh words while Ana simply sat back, contemplating Kate's words.

"Christian, what do you think?" Ana looked up at me for help.

"I'm all for you going to Paris," I said truthfully. "I'm much more comfortable with you watching models with eating disorders walking down the runway then you staring at other men in some club in Vegas."

"Shut up!" Kate threw a crumbled napkin at my head. "This has nothing to do with you anyway!"

"Oh come on, bro," Elliot elbowed my side. "We're going to throw you an awesome bachelor party. The least you can do is vote for Ana to have some fun in Vegas."

It was interesting how my older brother could go from being so understanding and wise only hours ago to such a complete and utter idiot.

"Bachelor party?" Ana shot me a narrowed glance. "You never mentioned anything about that."

I raised my hands up in yielding, shaking my head.

"I didn't even know I was having one until right now."

She relaxed a bit at my statement, shifting her glare to my brother.

"Yep," Elliot popped the p. "Champagne, clubs, dancing, strippers-"

"Strippers?" Ana scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"It's a right of passage, Ana," Elliot shrugged, looping his massive arm around my neck. "Every man has strippers at his bachelor party. It's just tradition."

"Yeah, but you don't tell the bride-to-be about it, you idiot," Kate smacked the back of my brother's head sharply.

"Are you really going to have strippers at your party?" Ana asked me, her rage bubbling to the surface quickly.

"Ana, I-"

"Of course!" Elliot boomed. "I told you we would, Ana."

"You're so fucking stupid," Mia shook her head.

"Why am I even dating you?" Kate chuckled, staring at him in disbelief.

"I vote for Kate's idea," Ana finally piped up. "Vegas it is!"

"Yes!" Kate cheered, bouncing around the room like a child on a rather large sugar high. "We're going to Vegas, baby!"

"Great," Mia groaned.

"Pack your high heels and G-strings, ladies! We're going to Vegas!" Kate buzzed.

I looked to Ana with horror covering my face, but she simply shrugged and went to sit back down on the sofa in the living space.

"See," Elliot grinned like an idiot. "While the girls are away, we can party it up, too! We get to send my baby brother off in style, boys!" he said to the service men who laughed tensely.

I punched him in the ribs, making him groan in pain.

"No strippers, Elliot," I warned. "I mean it."

"You're no fun, bro," he coughed, holding his side. "When did you learn to punch so fucking hard?"

I waved him off and started toward the living room, hoping to coax Ana out of the idea of heading off to Vegas.

* * *

**One word...VEGAS! Whoot whoot! Who's ready for this? I know I am! **

**Another chapter later today(:**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	42. Chapter 42: Vegas, Baby!

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Party! Party! Party! Party! Whoot whoot! Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to get down! High heels and g-strings ladies, and it's off to Vegas for us all! :)**

* * *

Chapter 42.  
Ana POV

It was amazing what two weeks of forced rest could do for the body. I had done nothing but rest, reluctantly, at Christian's insistence as well as my family's and his, allowing me to heal completely without any complications. I didn't care for being fussed over all the time and being taken care of by others on a constant basis but I understood after a while that it had to be done. I couldn't do everything on my own and if I wanted to get better I needed to comply to the wishes of others sometimes.

I walked into my new closet, the pads of my feet feeling as if they were walking on clouds thanks to the plush new carpet beneath them. The house Christian had bought for the tow of us was stunning. Everything I had ever dreamed of was placed into our new home. The field of wild flowers beyond the small pond, the wrap around porch, huge kitchen, sun room and walk in closet were all but a dream to me a year ago, but Christian had made it a reality.

This was to be our home, the place we would grow old together in and share love whether it be just us two or with our children for the rest of our lives.

Christian was in his study down stairs, working on some new project his company had acquired so that he could take off at least a week for our honeymoon while I remained upstairs in our enormous walk in closet we both shared, packing for my trip to Vegas.

I knew Kate, Mia, Grace, Momma and Granny would all be at the house in half an hour, ready to head to the air port so we could travel the three hours to Vegas but I was still packing. I had been putting it off for days, not really excited about leaving Christian with his brother and friends for his bachelor party. Then there was the constant calls from Elena.

It had seemed that since my incident back in Escala with Hyde, Elena had suddenly taken an interest in trying to get back on mine and Christian's good sides once more. Christian was livid about her calls, threatening to sell all her assets in the salon if she did not leave us be. That seemed to settle the calls down a bit but she still emailed Christian a few times, pleading for forgiveness from the both of us.

It was a ludicrous idea, forgiving Elena. She had done so much to harm the both of us and she wanted us just to forget and become best friends? I didn't understand her motives behind her actions but I had a feeling something was up.

I tried to shake the thought of Elena and strippers shaking their thong covered asses in front of my fiancé's face while he showered them with ones while I pulled things off hangers and shoved them into my huge Louis Vuitton suitcase that was apart of a set Grace had given to me as a wedding present. I didn't really pa attention, knowing that most of my clothes that Christian had newly gotten me while in the hospital would be elegant or sexy enough to get into a club.

I did pick out a couple of rather revealing dresses I thought would be fun to go out in if I gathered up the courage to wear them, one of them a rather tight fitting Dior mini dress with a boned top so that the strapless neckline wouldn't sag and pushed up my cleavage to unbelievable heights.

I packed at least ten pairs of pumps, just as Kate had demanded, into my matching Louis Vuitton duffle along with the essentials of bikinis to lounge by the pool in, some jeans, denim shorts, tee shirts, tank tops, bras, make up, toiletries, etc. in the third bag.

I was zipping up the suitcase, sitting on top of it in attempt to shut it completely, when Christian walked in with a chuckle. He looked amazing in his sharp, black Armani suit, Italian leather shoes and dark purple tie. In almost a month, I hand't seen him wear one suit. He worked mostly from home since I had been discharged from the hospital, leaing him in his comfortable wear that consisted of very well fitted jeans and tee shirts that showed off his incredible physique.

"Need some help?" he offered, coming over to zip the bag easily.

"Thank you," I huffed, standing up to pull down the hem of my grey razor back tank top. "A suit? I haven't seen you in one of these in forever," I teased, touching the collar of his blazer gingerly before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Yes, well, Ross has been up my ass lately about coming back into the office. I was planning to head over there once you left but something major came up and I'm probably going to have to leave in about five minutes," he smiled gently, glancing down at his gold Rolex.

"Oh," I tried to hide my obvious disappointment. "I see. Well, I hope everything works out alright. At the office, I mean."

"It will," he kissed my lips gently, palming my cheek. "I've missed going in, too."

"I know," I sighed heavily, wrapping my arms around his waist. As much as I would have liked Christian to stay with me in our new home forever, I knew he couldn't do that. He loved his work and keeping it from him was like taking a part of him away. "I almost forgot how good you look in suits," I winked up at him.

"Mmmm," he hummed against the sin of my neck, cupping the opposite side as he placed gentle kisses there. "And I almost forgot how good it felt to touch you like this."

He slid his hands down my sides, groping either my breast or ass gently here and there. For the past month, Christian and I had abstained form sex. Not because we wanted to but because of my healing process. With a couple of fractured ribs and a bullet wound in my shoulder, I found that sex was pretty difficult to do. Pain was a bitch, now that I could actually feel some.

"Me too, Mr. Grey," I giggled, sighing happily when his hand squeezed gently down on my right ass cheek.

"I cannot wait until you get back from this fucking trip," Christian growled in my ear, raking his bared teeth across the sensitive skin of my neck while his second hand kneaded my breast.

"Me either," I breathed softly, letting my eyes roll back as my body soaked up his heated touch. "Oh, Christian."

"Ana!" I heard Mia's loud voice call from down stairs, the front door closing behind her.

Christian groaned in agony, stopping his feel up session and pulled away just enough to kiss my forehead.

"Did you give her a key?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"No. I gave my mother one, though."

"Christian?" Grace's voice ascended the stairs, answering our own silent question. "Ana?"

"Of course," Christian whispered, pulling me out of the bedroom to see Grace standing in the door frame of the bedroom.

"There you two are!" she beamed brightly at the two of us, glancing down at our interlocked hands with a soft smile.

"Where is she?" Mia bounded into the room behind her mother, coming to pull me form Christian and wrap me up in a gentle hug. "You look wonderful! Excellent airport wear, Ana."

I glanced down at my simple black tank top, white fitted jeans and grey flips flops with my hair down in long, natural waves.

"Thanks," I said softly. "You do, too."

She did look wonderful in her denim cut off shorts, grey, oversized tank top with a blue scarf over and matching blue flip flops.

"We'll be landing in Vegas when it's still pretty hot out, so I decided on shorts," Mia explained, looking into my closet. "Oh! You used the luggage Mom bought you!"

She rushed into the walk in, absorbing herself in all the clothes as Grace came over to kiss both my cheeks.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked gently.

"Good," I admitted honestly. "Really good. Christian has been taking good care of me."

"I know," she smiled up at her son, glancing over his own outfit. "Off to the office, dear?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Right now, actually." he turned his attention back to me, kissing my lips and then my forehead before pulling away and dragging his keys form his pocket. "I love you. Have fun and please, be safe. Call me as soon as you land and when you get to the hotel. If you have any problems with the card," he said in reference to the black AmEx card he had gotten me even with my protest a few days back. "Just call and I'll straighten it out, alright?"

"I don't like having it," I said, referring to the card. "It's way too much, Christian. I'm not even your wife yet and you're already giving me a card that has basically no limit?"

"If you don't like it, then I'll put it in the safe when you come back. I want you to have some fun, alright? Please, just relax and do as I ask for once?" he palmed my cheek.

I let out a frustrated sigh and nodded before he kissed me once more.

"Fine. But it's going into your safe as soon as I get back. Okay?"

"As you wish," he smirked. "I love you, Ana."

"And I love you," I kissed him once more. "Now go. Have fun at the office."

"I will. Laters, baby." he chuckled before waving and heading off down the stairs and out of the house.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Mia squealed, bounding around the room as I hauled my luggage down the stairs with Grace's help.

"Mia, grab that bag, would you?" Grace snapped.

Mia complied but continued to bound around like a mad woman. Granny, Momma and Kate were all going to meet us at the airport in Las Vegas since they were all flying from different states and I couldn't wait to see them all. I would be flying with Mia and Grace, to which I didn't know if I was excited or wary about. Grace was always a pleasure to be around but sometimes Mia was a handful with all her energy and spirit.

"We'll give her some alcholhol, huh?" grace whispered with a wink as Mia rambled on to herself about all the things we ould do in Vegas. "Usually the hard stuff makes her pass out for hours."

I chuckled, smiling at Grace at her powerful mind reading skills.

After hauling everything into the car, Grace drove to the airport where Taylor met us. He handed us our tickets that Christian had so graciously purchased for us. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw they were first class but I wasn't shocked. Christian was a man of means and even if I didn't like it, he always got the best.

Taylor checked in our luggage after we said our goodbyes and the three of us girls boarded the plane. I texted Christian before the plane took off, hoping to get a response back once we landed in Vegas.

**We haven't taken off yet, but we're about to in a few minutes. Thank you for everything and have fun at your party as well. But not too much fun. :P I love you very much. -A**

Before I could get a response back, the flight attendant asked me to turn off my phone and put it away. I did so quickly, watching as Mia guzzled down at least two mini bottles of whiskey. She was out like a light five minutes later, to Grace's and my relief.

We sat in peace, chattering quietly about the wedding that was only in one month, now.

"Are you excited?" Grace smiled beside me.

"Extremely," I couldn't stop my huge grin. "I never thought I would ever get married but here I am. Marrying the man of my dreams. So cliché, I know, but it's the truth."

"Cliché's are always the best, aren't they?" she sighed happily. "You make my son so happy, Ana. You know that, don't you?"

Blood rushed up to my cheeks, warming them as I looked down at the beautiful ring on my left ring finger.

"He makes me happy, too," I whispered.

The first class area was about half way filled with people that looked to be either very wealthy or of the good means. A few stared my way, probably recognizing me from the tabloids of the incident that happened with Hyde or the announcement in several magazines of my engagement to Christian but I ignored them all. I paid attention only to Grace as I spoke.

"I know, sweetheart," she rubbed my back warmly. "You two will be very happy together. You know, I always had a feeling you two would wind up with one another."

"Really?" I looked up at her, stunned.

"Oh yes," she smiled. "You two were born to be with one another. True soul mates. You balance him out just as he does you. Even as children I could see it in the both of you. You can't be whole without one another."

"It's true," I admitted with a nod. "I never thought I was the type of a girl to need a man…but I need that man."

"And that's alright, honey," she smiled. "Loving someone, needing them, doesn't make you weak. In fact, it makes you stronger. You gain another part of you, one that will always support and guide you."

"I love him so much, Grace," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I've always loved him."

"And he has always loved you, darling. Always."

After what seemed like hours of talking, we landed in Vegas. We woke Mia up quickly and dragged her off the plane before we gathered our luggage and waited in the air-conditioning for Granny, Momma and Kate to show up. Neither one of the three of us had dared to even step outside, watching people flooding in and out of the airport automatic doors quickly, and catching their horrified expressions at the heat. We preferred to stay inside where the temperature was still very cool.

I turned on my phone, waiting for the three stragglers to arrive, only to see a text from Christian.

**Have fun and you're so very welcome. I'll try not to have too much fun with my idiot of a brother. I love you, my Ana. Be safe. Text me when you're on the ground. -C**

I smiled at his reply and did as he demanded, sending a quick reply back.

**I'm on the ground. I love you. Be safe, too. -A **

I didn't get a reply after that, standing beside Kate and Mia as we waited. We didn't have to wait very long, Kate showing up first from New York and running to me with a loud squeal before wrapping me up in a tight hug.

"Hey, Kate," I giggled, hugging her back.

"Are you excited?" she bounded around just as Mia had back in Seattle at the house. Too bad alcohol didn't put Kate to sleep. It pushed her further on.

"Very," I said quietly. Even if I wasn't showing it like Mia and Kate were, I was happy to be in Vegas. I had never been and from what Kate had planned, I knew we would all have an awesome time.

Momma and Granny showed up about fifteen minutes later, wrapping me up in a warm hug just as Kate had. Granny and Momma both sported heat ready outfits, Momma wearing a beige, linen sun dress with brown flip flops while Granny showed off her still very in-shape legs with white shorts, a yellow, cotton blouse with a low cut neck line and huge, black sun glasses. Her white hair was teased to perfection and huge, gaudy jewelry hung from every wrist, earlobe and neck line.

"Oh, baby girl!" Granny cooed, kissing my cheeks. "Don't you look incredible! All that resting did you good!"

"Thanks, Granny," I kissed her back before greeting Momma. "Hey, Momma."

"Hey, sweetheart," she smoothed my hair gently before kissing my temple. "How you feelin'?"

"Really good," I said truthfully. "I've missed you all."

"We missed you more, darlin'!" Granny replied. "But we're all here now and we're going to have a blast, aren't we girls?"

"Yeah!" Kate pumped her fist in the air.

"What she said," Mia buzzed.

Even if her dreams of heading to Paris for Fashion Week had been shot down, Mia was very excited to go out and have some fun with all of us.

To my surprise, Grace stopped us all and dialed a number quickly on her phone. Minutes later, a huge, black Rolls Royce pulled up to the front of the air port, a driver coming out and into the airport to introduce himself.

"Hello ladies," he said politely. He was dressed in a black suit, looking more like another Sawyer or Taylor than an average driver. "I'm Jackson. Mr. Grey has requested for me to be your driver for your stay here in Vegas."

"Hello, Jackson," Kate said, batting her long lashes at him.

I shoved my elbow into her ribs, gaining a shapr glare form her.

"You have a boyfreind. Remember?" I hissed under my rbeath to her.

She shrugged, rolling her eyes at me.

"It's Vegas, baby. What happens here, stays here."

"So you're going to cheat on Elliot with our driver?" I snapped at her.

"No, dumb ass!" she shook her head. "But a little flirting never hurt anyone."

"Jackson," Granny broke the quiet. "Could you be a dear and help an old woman with her luggage?"

"No problem," Jack smiled, his bright blue eyes glimmering in the luminescent light above as he took what looked like all of our bags at once in his toned arms.

"Thank you," I said after helping him with placing some of the bags in the back of the Rolls Royce.

"Of course, Mrs. Grey," Jackson said politely.

I was about to correct him, telling him that I wasn't exactly Mrs. Grey yet but I stopped myself. I was going to be Mrs. Christian Grey in a little less then a month. I figured I might as well start getting used to it.

In the car, all six of us filled up every seat. Granny sat in the passenger's seat next to Jackson while Kate and Mia sat in the very back, planning everything we were going to do. I sat in the middle seat, Momma and Grace flanking both my sides.

"This is going to be the best three days, ever!" Kate squealed.

"You guys need to take into consideration that not all of us are going to want to go to the clubs here in Vegas," I said over my shoulder to Kate and Mia, looking toward my mother, my soon to be mother in law and my grandmother.

"Oh, we'll be fine, honey," Granny turned in her seat to stare at me behind her huge bug eye sunglasses.

"Yeah, baby," Momma grinned. "Us old ladies will go to the shows, gamble, go to dinner. We may not want to go drinking and dancing all night but we'll have fun, too."

"Penny slots, here I come!" Grace giggled, looking excited.

"I want to see Celine perform at least once, while we're here," Granny said, referring to Celine Deon's Vegas performances every night.

"Yes!" Momma and Grace gasped in unison.

"There you go!" Kate clapped. "Now the party can start as soon as we get there."

"I'd like to at least have dinner together, if that's alright with everyone?" I said above Kate's squeals and cheers.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ana," Grace smiled gently.

"Where should we go?" Momma asked. "For dinner, I mean."

"I'm not sure. Somewhere nice, though."

"If I may," Jackson spoke up form the driver's seat. "I've lived in Las Vegas for my entire life. I know some very nice restaurant's if you'd like some suggestions."

"Of course, Jackson," I said with a nod. "Thank you. Do you know a place we might like?"

"Do you know where you are staying, m'am?" he asked, polite as ever.

"Palms Place, I believe Christian said. Do you know it?"

"Yes, m'am. I do." he nodded. "Since you all are going your separate ways after your dinner, may I suggest you go to a restaurant on the strip? It'd be much easier for you all to part ways there since there are many casinos and clubs all right there. They are usually very good, five star restaurants there on the strip, as well. Mr. Grey has gone to some of them, in fact."

"You've driven Christian before?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes, M'am. When he comes to Vegas I am the one to drive him around the city."

"He's been to Vegas?" I whispered more to myself.

"For business only, m'am. I've only taken him to meetings at the hotels when he's here," Jackson reassured me.

"Oh," I breathed. "Okay."

"There is The Alex Restaurant, The Cupola, Les Amis-"

"Which one do you recommend?" I cut him off from what I knew would be an endless list of extravagant, five star restaurants.

"The Alex, m'am. It is the best French Cuisine in Nevada, if not the nation. Mr. Grey goes there every time he comes to Vegas."

"Then we'll go there," I said quickly.

"Awesome!" Mia sighed, happily. "These three days are going to be so much fun!"

Jackson pulled up to The Palms Place, a huge tower of glass and metal with the neon lights Vegas was known for reading, PALMS on the side of it. A caddy came up to the car in a flash, opening the door for us as I pulled on my sunglasses and filed out of the car.

I gasped at the heat, finding that even though I wasn't the one grabbing the luggage in the sun like Jackson and the caddy did, and stood under the shade of the building entrance, the Vegas heat was almost too much to bare.

"Holy Hell!" Kate gasped, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yep," Granny nodded at her words. "I'm pretty sure this is what Hell feels like, girls. Atlanta doesn't hold a match to this place."

"You can go on in, ladies," Jackson called, not even breaking a sweat in his black suit. "We'll take the bags up to the room for you."

"Thank you, Jackson," I said, leading the way for the ladies behind me.

Walking into the Palms was like walking into an entirely different world. All modernistic décor and impeccable stature, the hotel was exactly the place I envisioned Christian walking into and feeling right at home in. We strode up to the long check in counter, a man dressed impeccably looking up from his touch screen computer to stare at me in shock. He looked over my outfit with sharp eyes, looking confused as to why exactly I was there.

I quirked a brow up at him, but said nothing.

"May I help you?" he said, he feminine voice sounding sharp and judgmental.

"Yes," I said smoothly, poise flowing off my very being as Granny had taught me from an early age. "I have a reservation."

"Really?" he looked all five of us over quickly, sounding surprised.

"Excuse me?" Kate piped up, noticing his rude comments. "Do you know who the hell she is you-"

I cut Kate off quickly.

"Yes. I have a reservation here. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked quickly.

"Under what name, exactly, do you have this reservation under?" he asked, looking down at his computer with a raised brow.

"Steele," I said, pulling out not only my ID but my black AmEx as well. "Anastasia Steele."

I flashed both, placing them on the counter for him to grab when his eyes grew wide in shock. He stared at the computer before grabbing both the card and ID. He cleared his throat, his entire face and neck turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Ms. Steele," he handed me back my card and three room keys. "I'm very sorry for my rude behavior. It's seems I have made a mistake."

"Of course," I said so sweet it could rot teeth as I placed the card and my ID back in my wallet. "What room, exactly?" I handed everyone their own key.

"Mr. Grey has arranged for you all to stay in the penthouse suite," the man I now could see was named Albert, by his silver plated name tag. "Top level, suite A."

"Penthouse," I nodded, buzzing inside. Christian had really gone all out for me this time. "Thank you, Albert."

"Y-yes, m'am," he looked shaky as he stammered. "You're private elevator will be down this hall to your left. Once your inside you have to scan the room key before pressing the suite letter."

I thanked him once more as icily as I could before spinning on my heels to some smug ass looking women behind me.

"Let's go, ladies," I said, leading the girls toward our own private elevator.

"How rude!" Mia looked a bit rattled at the service we had been greeted with.

"Right? Ana handled him so well, though!" Kate agreed, patting me on the back.

"With poise and grace," Granny nodded. "He was a little asshole, bless his heart."

I chuckled as Mia and Kate stared at Granny, confused.

"You just said bless his heart after calling him an asshole?" Kate asked, confused as we all piled into the private elevator. I scanned the room key, the letters for the suites turning green as I pressed the one for Suite A.

" "_Bless your heart_" is southern for, "_Fuck that bitch" ," _I explained without thinking.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all busted out into a loud fit of laughter. Granny smiled brightly, looking proud. We all knew this was going to be a great three days.

* * *

**Partying starts now! Let's get this done ladies! Now...do tell! What would you all do in Vegas? Make it interesting(;**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	43. Chapter 43: Let the Partying Begin I

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James. **

**A/N: Interesting suggestions, ladies and gents! Interesting, interesting. (;**

* * *

Chapter 43.  
Ana POV

The doors of the private elevator opened with a small _ding! _after our laughter died down, revealing what had to be the most beautiful hotel room I had ever seen. Given it was a penthouse suite, I really couldn't call it just a hotel room, but never the less, it was still gorgeous.

Overlooking all of Las Vegas, the Penthouse was wall to wall glass. Everywhere you looked, you saw a new view of the City of Lights. They were slightly tinted, the huge windows, so that the massive amount of blazing hot sun didn't cook the entire room but instead bathed the granite floors, modern furnishings and terrace outside that held a pool and Jacuzzi in beautiful light.

Mia was the first to run out of the elevator, squealing as she ran around the open living area in excitement.

"Oh my god," Kate stepped out next, her jaw dragging on the floor as she walked.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about," Granny chuckled, fixing her purse on her shoulder and strutting right on it.

"It's beautiful," Momma and Grace said in sync.

"Look at that! We have our own pool! Ana, we have our own pool!" Kate and Mia bounded around, pressing their faces against the glass window that over looked our terrace that had a pool and dining area outside.

"I can see that," I teased, following Granny into the beautiful kitchen area. It was all granite and stainless steel.

The place had Christian written all over it. I could easily see him sitting on the long, black leather sofa, drinking a glass of scotch with the sun setting behind him as he typed away on his laptop. The image stirred something inside me, my skin prickling with wanton need for him.

"Let's take a look at these rooms," Granny snapped me out of my trance, pulling me toward the first room toward the hallway opposite of the kitchen.

Inside the first room were two queen sized beds, a walk in closet space and a huge master bathroom that had a rainfall standing shower and a Jacuzzi tub alongside a long, three sink granite counter space with a brightly lit mirror above.

"You three girls can stay in here," Granny said in reference to Kate, Mia and I.

"Sweet!" Mia called, whirring past us to flop down on one of the plush, gorgeous beds.

Kate followed, leaping on the bed beside her.

The next room down the hall about thirty feet was identical except for the view that came with the massive glass walls that the other room came with as well.

"Your Momma, Grace and I will stay in here if you need us later tonight. Alright?" Granny asked.

"Sure," I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming, Granny."

"Of course, baby girl," she hugged me tight. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"The bags are in the living room when you all are ready to start getting unpacked," Momma said, coming up behind Granny and I.

"The bags are here?" Kate asked, rushing to the living room to drag her shit, Mia's and mine into the room. "Perfect! We should all start getting ready if we're going to make it at a table anywhere on the strip."

"I call first shower!" Mia screamed form the room, rushing to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Kate yelled after her. "You better not take five hours in there!"

I laughed laong with Momma, Grace and Granny before we all headed into our rooms and started to get ready. As Kate and Mia battled for the bathroom, I stepped outside onto the terrace outside the living room. It wasn't as hot as I thought it would have been, thanks to some outdoor fans and some major shade above my head. I pulled my Blackberry out of my pocket, dialed Christian's number and waited for him to pick up as I sat and placed my now bare feet in the pool of the terrace.

"Ana?" Christian answered quickly on the third ring, sounding surprised.

"Hey," I cooed. "Surprised I called?"

"A little," he admitted with a gentle laugh. "I thought you'd be out shopping or gambling."

"Not yet," I sighed, looking back toward the inside of the penthouse. "Everyone's getting ready to go out for dinner. That should take until sundown."

"Dinner? Did you decide where you want to go?"

"The Alex, I believe," I answered. "Jackson, our driver recommended it. He said you go there when you come here for business."

"Every time. It's very good. Have you called to make a reservation?"

"No. Should I do that now?"

"No," he chuckled. "You should have done that about three months ago."

"Oh," I said softly. "I guess that's out of the question then."

"It's fine. I'll call and tell them you're coming in."

"I thought you said you needed a reservation?" I asked, confused as I flicked some water with my toes.

"I'm a very regular customer, Ana. They'll make an exception," he said, so sure of himself.

I could practically hear his smug ass grin.

"Thank you," I giggled.

"Of course, Ana."

"Not just for the restaurant, Christian," I smiled. "For everything. You've made this such a great experience for all of us. I can't tell you how grateful we all are."

"I told you I'd do anything for you, love. It's nothing."

"It's everything," I sighed. "You're incredible."

"Ana…" he breathed. "I love you."

"As I love you."

"I'm happy that you all are having fun. Have some fun, baby, but be safe, alright?" he asked, sounding as if he needed to get off the phone soon.

"Do you have to go?" I asked at his sudden shift in mood.

"Yes. I have a meeting with Ross and the new investors of this project in about five minutes. It was very sudden."

"Alright," I sighed. "I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Laters, baby," I said with a grin.

He laughed gently.

"Laters, baby."

After hanging up, I walked inside to hear Kate and Mia screaming over a blow drier while Momma, Granny and Grace watched on in amusement.

Two hours later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Everyone had decided on black cocktail dresses, Momma's very conservative just as Granny's and Grace's was while Kate, Mia and I wore something much more appropriate for the club.

Mia's dress was tightly fitted up top, the black dress short at it flowed out at the bottom. Her slight legs looked about ten times longer thanks to her black, six inch pumps that strapped around her ankle while her hair hung down her back in huge curls. Kate's dress was a halter, fitting closely to her wonderful figure. She wore peep toe, velvet pumps with hers, her make up dramatic.

I had never been one for dressing up but I figured that I was in Vegas and like Kate had said, it would all stay here. I had decided on the black, strapless mini dress I had packed, my hair in long, voluminous waves as the enormous, Christian Louboutin peep toes pumps on my feet revealed the black nail polish I had just painted on earlier. My make up consisted of a dark red lip and a dramatic smokey eye Kate had assisted with.

"You look hot!" Kate and Mia buzzed around me as I blushed.

"You think?" I asked quietly.

"Duh!" Mia snapped a photo on her iPhone of me. "Christian is so going to flip when he sees this!"

"No!" I gasped, reaching for her phone. "Don't send him that!"

"Too late," she shrugged, grabbing my phone form my hands and throwing it on the table with hers. "No phones tonight, either. We're going to have some fun, boy free! Got it?"

"Mia-" I started, only to be cut off.

"Don't even start," Kate stopped me this time. "Let's get out of here before she wimps out, ladies."

"Alrighty, then," Granny nodded and headed for the elevator first.

We all followed behind her, each of us clinging to our purses or clutches as the elevator descended floor by floor. After landing on the floor level, we all filed out into the lobby where Jackson met us with the same car he had dropped us off in. It was already dark out, the time being at least seven thirty already.

"Let's do this!" Kate punched the air as we huddled into the car.

Jackson dropped us off at The Alex, allowing us to go in together. Christian had called and made a reservation, just as he said he would, allowing us to go in and out within the hour. The food had been delicious and each of us had a slight buzz from the two to three glasses of wine each of us had gulped back during the meal. I felt much more relaxed after dinner, ready to hit the club and dance a little after saying our goodbyes to Granny, Grace and Momma.

They decided to hit The Palazzo for the gambling. High rollers, those three. Mia, Kate and I decided tonight was for partying, the next day would be for gambling and the third day would be for relaxation.

Strutting down the strip, arm in arm, Kate, Mia and I found ourselves at the Cosmopolitan. We were in quickly after Kate had flirted with the bouncer for a bit, pushing past the enormous line.

The place was huge, people lining it wall to wall. The music was way too loud and the smell of alcohol assaulted my nostrils the moment I stepped inside. The DJ rested on an enormous stand on a level above the dance floor while beautiful lights flashed all around and neon strobes flickered against the abstract walls that dipped and sagged toward the dancing bodies bellow.

It wasn't five seconds we were inside that Kate and Mia dragged me onto the dance floor. The energy of those two plus the hundreds, if not thousands, of people inside the club was infectious. I wanted nothing more that to dance with my girls. I swayed to the music, the bass booming against my body as I swayed my hips and shimmied my shoulders between Kate and Mia who did their own provocative moves.

We jumped around when songs came on, our bodies lined in sweat as we sang along to songs we knew. Dancing was all we did for what seemed like forever until we all needed a drink. Kate pulled us through the crowd, using her New York demeanor to get us through the enormous crowds of people and toward the bar.

"Nine shots of Patron," Kate slammed two fifties down on the bar for the bar tender to swipe quickly as she yelled over the loud music. "And three shots of tequila."

The bar tender heard her perfectly, taking the money before fixing her order.

"That's four shots each, Kate!" I yelled over the music, even if I was inches from her ear.

"Yeah?" she swayed her hips to the music. "And your point is?"

"That's a lot of alcohol!"

I would know. I drank three times that much everyday when I was a kid.

"No shit, Sherlock!" she laughed, moving a bit more to the upbeat bass.

"Get over it, Ana!" Mia giggled. "You really need to loosen up! Have some fun!"

The shots were set down before us in a flash. I eyes them for a moment, watching as Mia and Kate sucked them back with sour expressions.

_What the hell? _I thought. _It's my fucking bachelorette party!_

I sucked back each shot with ease, the familiar burn of the alcohol sliding down my throat being welcomed as my world began to fuzz over. Kate dragged us back onto the dance floor, where my world turned into a ball of lights, music and heavy dancing.

…

I woke up to something soft, my body soaked in my own sweat. My hair and face stuck to my pillow while my body remained limp on the huge, queen sized bed beneath me. I groaned, realizing how much pain I was actually in. Ever since my incident with Hyde, pain had come back into my senses. I hadn't had a hangover in years and yet here I was, ready to barf all over the pristine tile floors of the Palms Penthouse Suites.

"Mother-fucker," I groaned, rolling over in my bed, grateful that the huge, heavy gold curtains covered the glass walls of my room.

Images of dancing on tables and taking body shots before losing articles of clothing in the club flooded my mind, making me smile through my pain even if for a moment. I rolled over as best I could, chuckling at the sight before me.

Beside me rested a half naked Kate, her face smudged with dark make up as drool pooled from her mouth and onto her pillow. I looked down at my own body, noticing that I was also half naked and in nothing but the strapless bra and panties I had worn beneath my dress.

Mia was on the opposite bed, face down as she lay spread eagle in the middle of the bed. She wore only her underwear and heels from the night before.

"Kate," I rasped, attempting to sit up. When I went too fast, a small amount of vomit came up my throat but I swallowed it back in time and sat up slower this time.

_Did we really get that drunk? _I thought, trying to remember how much I drank. I stopped counting after the thirtieth shot. _Yep. We were that drunk. _

"Kate!" my dry throat coughed before I smacked her sharply on her exposed ass.

"What? What?" she shot up, groaning after a moment and going to grab her head. "Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Welcome to my world."

"Stop fucking screaming!" she hissed, looking down at herself. "Wow. We had fun last night. Didn't we?"

"I think so," I chuckled, throwing my legs off the edge of the bed. "I'm going to throw up. Hold my hair?"

"Sure," Kate laughed as I ran to the bathroom just before I vomited up most of everything I ate the night before while Kate held my hair.

Not ten minutes after I finished, Kate started her own heaving. I held back her hair that time and then stepped into the shower while Kate attempted to wake Mia up. While scrubbing away the sweat and Vodka scent I was harboring, I heard Mia's turn at the toilet as she puked her guts up.

"You alright over there?" I laughed over the sound of the shower.

"Fucking peachy," Mia groaned.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me to see Mia leaning her face against the toilet bowl.

"Toilet," she whimpered, patting the porcelain softly. "You're my best friend."

Kate and I laughed quietly at that before I took Mia duty and Kate hopped in the shower next. After everyone was cleaned off, Kate came up with a brilliant idea for our recovery day.

"Put one your bathing suits and sunglasses, ladies," she said as we sat on our beds. "We'll go down stairs, eat a late breakfast and sit out and tan for a little before we hit the stores."

"Shopping?" Mia brightened behind her major hangover. "Awesome!"

"I could use some retail therapy," I giggled.

We all changed quickly into our bikini's. Kate had on a navy blue halter top and bottom, a knee length, white linen cover up over it while Mia wore a light pink, strapless two piece with ruffles on the top and bottom. I settled on a green strapless to avoid tan lines, with matching bottoms. Mia's cover up was long, the pink matching her bathing suit while mine was also long but had an interesting, gold color to it.

With our huge sun glasses on, all three of us went downstairs to the pool area and ordered brunch. We sat in silence until the food arrived and we each dug in.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Mia groaned, leaning back to relax in her chair, the umbrella over us, shielding us from the intense glare of the Nevada sun.

None of us took off our sunglasses, though.

"I don't know but whatever we did was a really fucking fun," Kate laughed gently.

"We drank way too much," I smirked, shaking my head.

"That was half the fun, though!" Kate smiled, taking a bite of her omelet she had ordered.

"This is really good," Mia pointed her fork to her blueberry, whole wheat pancakes.

"Try this," I scooted some of my brunch bread pudding onto her plate. "It's fucking orgasmic."

"I'm just glad we all came back with enough sense to remember our purses. They were all in the living room when I looked this morning," Kate squinted, looking over at the pool filled with only one or two lap swimmers.

"I'm glad you made me leave my phone in the room," I chuckled, looking to Mia. "I probably would have left it somewhere. Christian would have a fucking heart attack!"

"Tell me about it," Mia nodded, taking a bite of a bright red strawberry. "How do you deal with him all the time? He's so possessive."

"He's not always like that," I explained. "He's kind and loving."

"Yeah, but you're his fiancé. You kind of have to say that," Kate chuckled.

"It's the truth."

"I wonder where you're mom, my mom and Granny all went?" Mia cut in out of random.

"Probably still sleeping," I said. "It's only ten thirty. When they're on vacation, Momma and Granny sleep until noon, at least."

"They probably had to deal with our drunk asses last night, too," Kate laughed to herself.

"Oh shit," I groaned, thinking of what Granny and Momma might say in regards to my behavior the night before. I prayed it wouldn't be too bad.

After our plates were cleaned, I gave the waiter our room number and we headed of toward the pool's edge. We laid out on the plush, poolside lounge chairs and chatted about anything and everything for a while, our cover-ups resting on the arm chairs beside us.

"This sun may be hot as hell, but it does feel good," Kate sighed.

"I know what you mean," I nodded. "Being in Seattle means little to no sun on a constant basis."

"A girl needs a little vitamin C here and there," Mia agreed.

"I think you mean vitamin D, Mia," I said gently through soft giggles.

"Whatever," she shrugged, flipping for an even tan. "I need a tan. That's all I know."

"Ladies?" a teenager in all white cargo shorts and a polo with The Palms logo written on the breast came up to us with a tray of mimosas and a small smile.

"Oh, thank god!" Mia groaned in ecstasy, reaching for a glass.

I stared off toward the pool, thinking about Christian and what his plans for the evening were since his bachelor party had been the night before. I wondered if Elliot had really gotten Christian strippers and what had happened if he had? It wasn't until I felt eyes on me that I snapped out of my trance and returned back to the real world.

Feeling the heavy stare of the eyes of the boy hovering beside me, I followed his deep brown eyes to the light pink, fairly new skin covering of my bullet wound. The barely visible dots surrounding the scar showed evidence of the numerous amounts of stitches I had just gotten taken out a week before.

By the tattoo on his neck, stating a gang logo and the several piercing in his ears, I concluded that he recognized exactly what my wound was. His jaw slightly slackened, his eyes wide with disbelief, the teenager stared without shame. I didn't really mind, focusing back on the pool as my cheeks heated with embarrassment and my lips slipped between my teeth.

"Excuse me?" Kate's sharp voice brought both the boy and I to her attention. She glared at the waiter, who now looked very embarrassed, with palpable disdain. She slid her huge sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose so her icy green glare could be much more affective. "Unless you're waiting for a tip, I suggest you scuttle off."

He cleared his throat, nodding curtly before shuffling away, head lowered in embarrassment.

"Was he staring at you?" Mia asked me, sipping her Mimosa.

"At my newest scar." I shrugged unconvincingly. "It's alright. A bullet wound is kind of strange to see on a person."

I looked down at my own scar that rested on my shoulder.

"It's not okay, Ana," Kate fumed, steam about ready to spew from her ears. "Here's a tip, asshole! Don't stare at people! It's rude!" she shouted in the direction the waiter ran.

"Kate!" I hissed, though feeling overjoyed that she understood.

"I think you're scar is badass, Ana," Mia smiled gently toward me.

"I agree," Kate nodded. "It looked hot in that dress you wore last night. Especially since you didn't wear straps with it."

"A couple of guys asked you about it last night," Mia giggled. "They thought it was some cool birth mark."

"What'd I say?" I asked, not remembering any of that.

"You flashed them you're ridiculously huge engagement ring," Kate laughed loudly, obviously remembering. "They backed off pretty quickly after that."

"Oh, I meant to ask you, Ana," Mia's tone went serious. "Speaking of the bullet wound; will you ever be able to dance again?"

"Yeah," I nodded, rolling my shoulder instinctively, relaxing further into my seat. "I'm one hundred percent now that I'm all healed. Thanks to all the muscle I have, the bullet couldn't go very far. It didn't damage any bone or cartilage so I'm still able to move pretty well."

"Are you going to take another contract next year as principal?" Kate asked, her tone very serious as well.

"I'm not sure," I said sincerely.

"What?" Kate gasped. "Not sure? What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong," I sighed, knowing this was the reaction I would have gained from her. "I love dancing, Kate. I always will. It's a part of me, but I'm tired. I've been through so much this past year and I'm sort of starting to realize that, even if I love dancing, I'm not sure if being up on a stage the rest of my very short career is what I want to do."

"What do you want to do, Ana?" Mia asked casually.

"Teach," I smiled to myself. "I've done the corps roll, the principal roll…I want to take the roll of teacher next."

Kate slumped back into her lounge chair, her face an eerie mask of calm.

"Kate?" I called to her.

Kate had been my teacher all those years, guiding me through everything and setting high goals for me. She had expected so much of me and yet here I was, throwing it away in a sense. In my eyes, that wasn't the case at all but for her it might have been.

"I understand where you're coming from," Kate said quietly. "You've been through so much with Hyde and the moving of the company…but I think if you stop dancing now, you'll always wonder what if."

"Why would I wonder? I've already had my experience, Kate. It might not be as long as yours was, but what ballerina dances for longer then eight to ten years? It's very rare and I'm not sure I'd want to dance that long anyways."

Kate nodded, hearing me out but never looking my way. She kept her eyes on the crystal blue water inside the large, kidney shaped pool before us.

"You'd make a great teacher, Ana," Kate finally said after a minute. "You inspire people, whether it be with words or actions. Not many have that ability."

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling relief wash over me. "Kate, from you, that means a lot."

"Just…" she paused, pulling off her glasses to stare at me with stern eyes. "Don't have any regrets, okay? No matter what you decide, don't have any regrets about anything."

I smiled at her, nodding.

"No regrets. Got it."

* * *

**Don't be dissapointed just yet with the bachelorette party details just yet, ladies! This is, by no means, the highlight of our time in Vegas!**

Hints? Clues as to what is going to happen in the three days they are in Vegas?

**I'll give you one: Some of you had a very big request...it has been granted. B)**

**Reviews are very welcomed!**

**-fighter **


	44. Chapter 44: The Bachelor Party

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights Belong to E.L James. **

**A/N: Well this one is a Christian POV! Yay! Then it's some more Ana! Who's up for some fun? I know I am!**

* * *

Chapter 44.  
Christian POV

Sitting inside the bar, waiting for Elliot, Ethan and Taylor, I stared down at the photo Mia had sent me on the screen of my Blackberry while swirling the Scotch in my glass. She looked incredibly sexy in her tight fitting, black dress and matching fuck-me pumps. I got a hard on just thinking about those shoes on my shoulders. I had attempted to call Ana, insisting that she change into something a bit more conservative but it went straight to voicemail every time.

_Relax_, my mind told me. _She's having fun. She's with her friend and your sister. She's safe._

I had been hesitant to let Ana go to Vegas when the topic came up. Being newly recovered by only a couple of weeks, Ana was physically healthy but I worried about the mental aspect of everything she went through. I tried my hardest to coax her out of the idea of going to Vegas where Kate and my sister would definitely drag her out to night clubs and drinking. That worried me.

Ana could hold her liquor but at the same time, it depended on how much she drank. I'd seen her drunk and drunk Ana, though adorable, did some stupid shit sometimes. I took a deep breath, trying not to over think things.

_Relax_, my mind ordered once more.

Taking a large swig of my drink, I tried to do as my thoughts commanded. I sat back against the large, plush leather lounge chair as I inhaled deeply and thought of how Ana felt in my arms the last time I held her. How her tiny frame always seem to fit perfectly in my arms. How her little head pressed against my chest, my heart thrumming for her ears only.

"_I love you," _her voice whispered through my memory.

Everything about Ana made me happy and the thought of her being in Vegas, no one to protect her besides Jackson, the body guard I had paid to keep an eye on her, it felt strange to have even let her go. I shook my head clear of my thoughts once more and sighed heavily. She was already in Vegas. She was already dancing at a club by now, probably and there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

I heard my brother behind me before I saw him. He was cheering and hooting, several guys with him, before he came up behind me and roughly pulled me from my seat and into a hug.

"Christian!" he hooted as I caught the strong scent of beer on him. "My little brother! Guys," he turned to the unfamiliar faces behind him. "Can you guys believe my baby brother is getting married before I am?"

After a while, I did start to recognize a few people before me, my eyes widening in shock when I finally put faces with names.

"Jordan?" I pulled out of my brother's grasp, walking toward the tall, well toned, blonde haired figure before me.

Jordan beamed, glad that I recognized him before wrapping me up in a hug, patting my shoulder.

"Hey, man," Jordan pulled away for a second to smile at me. "Long time, no see, huh?"

I turned slightly, noticing Craig beside Jordan. Five foot eleven, Craig was shorter and less built then most of us in his slight frame. His long, dark hair that had once been was now hacked to much shorter lengths while his dark brown eyes still held the twinkle of mischief.

"Craig!" I laughed, clapping hands with him before a short hug ensued. "Holy fuck! What the hell?"

Jordan, in college, had been on the Harvard rowing team with me as well as Craig. Jordan held a seat two behind me while Craig, the annoying, pestering chatter box that he was had been our cox.

"Your brother called us here," Jordan explained. "Told us about our lead rower getting hitched."

"You're fiancé sent us some invites to the wedding, too," Craig grinned. "Hope you don't mind since you haven't talked to us in like, five years."

"That's not true," I shook my head. "I talked to you, like three months ago!"

"Okay, bro," Jordan rolled his eyes. "Nah, it's okay. We've all heard what's been going down with you and your lady. I'm real sorry about everything, Chris."

My rowing buddies from Harvard, the one year I had been there, had always remained close friends of mine and were the only people to call me Chris.

"It's alright," I smiled at them with gratitude. "She's feeling a lot better, now."

"We were worried about her," Craig nodded. "But we were more worried about you, C."

"About me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," Jordan shrugged. "The love of your life was in the hospital for almost a month, man. That couldn't have been easy on you."

I felt my stomach drop, my heart skipping a slow beat. No one had asked me how I had been doing besides my brother and even then Elliot was teasing most of the time. Craig and Jordan had been my best friends in college. I told them everything, they knew about my past and what I had wanted for my future back them. They knew how I felt now, as well.

"I'm sorry we weren't here for you, man," Craig gripped my shoulder gently. "If we'd known sooner-"

"It's fine," I smirked at them half heartedly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here now."

It was the truth. Craig had his own family now, a wife and two kids not to mention he lived all the way out in Texas. Jordan was married, too, to his college sweetheart Lauren. They had no children and I figured that was because Jordan probably wasn't ready, much like I was. He lived out in South Dakota with his wife, lead his own life. I didn't expect either of them to come all the way to Seattle just to console me, leaving their families behind.

"Alright, alright!" Elliot's already buzzed ass came in loudly. "Enough with the sad shit, boys! Let's hit the clubs! Titty bars! It's my brother's last night to party it up before he's getting married."

"He's already fucked up," Craig chuckled to me quietly.

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about you," Craig laughed. "But I'm ready to get fucked up, too. My daughter had chicken pox all last week. Do you know how difficult it is to try and work and take care of itchy four year old? I need some fucking booze."

"Kara got the chicken pox?" Jordan laughed loudly. "Sucks for you!"

"Shut the fuck up and let's get some drinks," Craig punched Jordan's arm before turning back to me. "Just wait. After you have kids, nights like these will be few and very far between."

Elliot stumbled around the streets of Seattle, leading the men he had towed in with him toward a huge club in downtown Seattle. The place was practically vibrating, the music from inside was so loud and the line along the side was at least a block and a half long.

Flashing a smile and my black AmEx, we were in the club without question, not having to wait in line at all. We gained a VIP area and soon we were all having a great time. I sat back into the plush, red seats, laughing with my old friends, reminiscing about the past and going on about the future.

"You love her?" Jordan asked over the music, smiling knowingly as he sipped his Jack.

"Of course he does," Craig laughed, nudging my shoulder lightly. "Look at the smile on his face."

"What smile?" I chuckled as we caught glimpse of Elliot drunkenly swaying with some scantily clad women on the dance floor before us.

"That one!" Jordan pointed. "She's the one. Isn't she?"

"Yeah," I swirled my own whiskey. "She really is."

"You got a picture of her?" Craig smirked.

"Not the kind you want," I rolled my eyes at his wagging brow.

"You're a good looking, well to do guy, Chris," Jordan shrugged. "We're both expecting a lot of you."

"What do you mean by that?" I laughed lightly, sipping my own beverage.

"A Victoria Secret's model, man!" Craig clapped, rubbing his hands together quickly.

"Or some super pop star," Jordan agreed.

"Exotic beauty from some wonderful part of the world," Craig said.

"A princess!" Jordan chuckled.

"What are we? Disney? I think you two have been hanging around the kids too long," I chugged the last of my drink. They continued to stare expectantly, making me roll my eyes and shake my head. "She's a ballerina."

"A ballerina?" Craig looked disappointed.

"Yes," I nodded. "I've known her since we were children."

"Well…" Jordan sighed, looking just as balked as Craig. "That's a little underwhelming."

"Boring, even," Craig sighed.

"Oh, and meeting your wife in college is so exciting," I laughed at Jordan.

"All we're saying, is that you could have had anyone, Chris! And you chose a ballerina from Seattle, Washington?" Jordan asked.

"She's from New York," I said. "And it doesn't matter to me who or what she is. I just was her to be with me. Mine, in every way."

"That's creepy," Craig sucked down another drink.

"For real," Jordan nodded. "Do you pee on her? You know, as apart of marking your territory?"

"The golden shower?" Craig snorted, sipping a white Russian this time. "That's some kinky shit, bro! I wish Tamara would let me-"

"Okay!" Jordan cut him off quickly. "Way too much information, Craig."

"Whatever," Craig shrugged.

"No, I don't pee on Ana." I laughed, horrified, but finding them just as hilarious as they were all those years ago. "I don't know. I'm just very protective of Ana. But I mean, can you blame me? After all that's happened?"

"Finally!" Craig gasped. "A name! Her name is Ana?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I understand," Jordan nodded. "About the protective instinct, I mean. I get freaked out if Lauren get's her bumper dinked. I couldn't imagine going through what you two have gone through."

"It's been tough," I agreed.

"You still need your space from one another, though," Craig sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Spuh-aye-suh," Craig said slowly, as if to a child. "Or is the word not in your vocabulary? Look, you two are getting married and then one day you will have kids. I can see you love this Ana very much but hovering over her and being with one another and not around others, hanging out with friends separately, like you are now, every once and a while, you will grow to hate one another. Then when you have kids…oh, that should be a fun sight to behold."

"I know you're right," I cracked my neck toward each shoulder, attempting to relax. "But…it's just complicated. Difficult, even."

"I know, Chris," Jordan clapped a hand to my shoulder. "That'll fade, though."

"Fuck yeah, it will," Craig snorted. "He hasn't been with her more then, what, a year? That shit will fade real quick."

"You make marriage sound horrible," I laughed so hard I was sure I was turning red.

"It is," Craig hissed, drunk off his ass. Much like my brother who was now slow grinding against some drunken woman in a gold, metallic dress. It was amusing to watch. "It's like you're stuck in a cage with an anchor the size of a school bus chained to your ankle. So even if you get out of the cage, you still can't move from where you are standing. Just wait! Just…wait!"

"I think we should cut you off for the night, man," Jordan took the glass from Craig's hand.

"Aye!" Craig sulked.

"It's not horrible," Jordan rolled his eyes at Craig. "I think Craig's just suffering through the terrible two's right now. Tamara is in the same funk right now, too."

"It's because of the kids?" I asked, feeling the nerves start to settle in.

Jordan shrugged. "Kids don't let you sleep much. You can't expect them to be smiling and joyful when they're doing nothing but dealing with energy filled toddlers and work? It's not easy."

"I can get that," I nodded sincerely.

"Christian!" Elliot stumbled back into the VIP section, the bouncer letting him through after I waved an okay. "Guess what, bro?"

"I don't know, Elliot," I sighed, trying my hardest not to laugh at his drunk ass. "What?"

"I got you a birthday present," he slurred, grinning widely.

"It's my bachelor party, Elliot," I chuckled. "Not my birthday."

"Birthday, funeral," he laughed at his own joke. "What's the difference?"

"Whatever," I shook my head. "What's this gift?"

His grin grew wider and I knew he was up to no good. He raised his hand, bidding us to wait.

"Wait here for a second," he mumbled, stepping past the bouncer before coming back with two very beautiful women.

One was tall, curvy and blonde as she stood in a fire fighter's uniform. The second was also tall, sporting some serious combat boots along with her Seattle PD uniform, her dark hair up in a bun as tinted aviators covered her eyes.

"Oh shit," my smile fell, knowing exactly what this was.

"Oh fuck," Jordan looked nervously excited.

"Oh yeah!" Craig pumped his fist drunkenly.

"We're here to speak to a," the police woman looked down at a sheet of paper, taking off her glasses. "Christian Grey?"

"That's him!" Craig pointed to me. "This is him, ladies! Him. This one. Right here. Right next to me."

"Okay, Craig, they get it," Jordan hissed under his breath, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"We heard there was a fire," the blonde spoke up, looking dead serious.

"You must be mistaken," I shook my head, furious with Elliot at the moment. "There is no fire, here."

"Oh, Mr. Grey," the police woman eyed me carefully. "I think there is."

"Me too," the blonde licked her lips as she looked over me. "Because you are smoking' hot, Mr. Grey."

Just as I thought they would, the both of them started ripping off their clothes, eliciting moans and hoots of joy from my friends and brother. I didn't pay attention to the two as they each danced before me or practically humped my fucking leg in their g-string bikinis. I was too pissed with my fucking brother and stood up to walk out before the dance was even over. The guys didn't mind my walking out, gaining the attention of the strippers quickly.

I rushed out of the club, down the hall way and into a quiet alleyway where a few couple kissed drunkenly before trotting off to wherever they came from. I took in a deep breath, trying my hardest not to flip out too bad when I felt a buzz come form my phone.

I pulled it out quickly, hoping that Ana would have sent me something. We hadn't spoken since she had landed in Nevada and I was starting to panic. I thought about what Craig and Jordan had mentioned about giving Ana her space and I would consider it, but for the mean time, I needed to speak to her know how she was.

The screen before me glowed with not a text message or an email, but a picture message waiting to be opened. I groaned, hoping it wasn't another picture of Ana getting ready to go out, looking incredibly sexy just as she had the night prior. Opening it with a sigh, I gasped when the image popped up, finding it was much worse then a mini skirt or six inch heels.

* * *

**Ooooh no! What's going to happen here, people? I don't know, either! Well, I kind of do. Just a little:P Below are my charecters. :D How i envision them.**

**Craig: Charlie Day  
****Jordan: Craigery Morgan**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter **


	45. Chapter 45: Let the Partying Begin II

**I DO NOT OWN THE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY TRILOGY. All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: Party! Party! Party!**

* * *

Chapter 46.  
Ana POV

"I love this color on you," Mia grinned as she helped me into a strapless, turquoise bandage dress I had purchased while shopping down the strip that was far too short for my liking. The eight inch, nude pumps Kate had let me borrow from her own stash didn't help with the length issue much, either. As I looked into the mirror, though, even I had to admit I looked hot.

Between Kate and Mia's handy work, I could hardly recognize myself. My dark hair laid in huge, voluminous waves as my eyes remained behind a dark and sultry smokey look. My new found tan, courteously of the Nevada sun, look amazing against the color of my dress and the French manicure and pedicure I had gotten with the girls earlier made me feel refreshed and ready for anything.

"Smokin'," Mia nodded, praising her work with her eyes.

"More like flaming!" Kate giggled in agreement. "You look h-o-t, Ana!"

"Thanks," I blushed, attempting to pull the hem of my dress down at least a centimeter. Mia swatted my hand away quickly. "You guys look incredible."

I wasn't lying. Mia rocked her dark pink mini dress, the sweetheart neckline dipping low as she rest flowed down fluidly about four inches above her knee. The simplicity of the dress looked wonderful behind the massive, very gaudy jewelry Mia was sporting. Kate looked just as dazzling in her gold, completely sequined mini skirt and white, flowing button up.

"I think I look pretty incredible, if I do say so myself," Granny strode into our bedroom dressed in a gorgeous white two piece suit and gold heels with matching jewelry.

Momma and Grace gathering in behind her, Momma dressed in a dark green wrap dress while Grace sported a dark purple cocktail dress with a ruffles lining the deep scooping V-neck.

"That dress is far too short for you to wear out in public!" Momma gasped, looked mortified at the non existent length of my dress.

"You think?" I suddenly became bashful, covering my bare legs with my hands.

"Oh hush!" Granny hissed toward Momma, floating over toward me. "You look gorgeous, baby girl! There's no such thing as too short, anyway."

"There is," Kate said more to herself. "Trust me, I've found out the hard way."

"Gross," Mia whispered, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Kate shrugged.

"Are we ready for some gambling?" Grace asked, looking excited but her eyes told another story.

"Hell yeah!" Kate clapped her hands together loudly, making me jump.

"Money, money, money, money!" Mia sang.

"I make it rain! I make it rain!" Kate chimed in as I giggled at the two of them as they danced around and sang excitedly.

"Do you have any idea what those two are singing?" Grace whispered to Momma quietly.

"Not a clue," Momma replied with a tiny laugh.

"I suggest the two of you stop your stupid antics and come with us before all of the good tables are taken," Granny called the silly duo to a halt.

"Yes, m'am," Kate saluted Granny cleverly.

"Let's go!" Mia bounced.

Thirty levels later and five miles down the road, we were in The Palazzo Casino, splitting off onto our separate tables. Momma, Grace and Granny all scattered into the wind, none of us able to find them as we floated from table to table while Kate, Mia and I all stuck together.

Landing at a Black Jack table, I sat talking quietly with Mia while Kate showed her skills off to the table of men all dressed in expensive suits and Rolex watches. They all reminded me of what Christian may have looked like in thirty years; sleek, cool and so sure of himself.

"So tonight is for gambling," I said to Mia, sipping my vodka and cranberry juice. "This morning was for hangover recovery and shopping. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Spa day?" Mia offered.

"That actually sounds wonderful," I sighed, thinking of facials and massages.

"Right?" Mia giggled.

"Mother fucker!" Kate spewed loud profanities amongst the table as she threw down a good hand. "Momma's getting lucky tonight!" she took an armful of poker chips and dragged them onto her side of the table, every man there looking at her in shock.

"I think Kate could use some serious massaging," Mia whispered to me, looking at Kate in fear.

"She's much better at this then she looks," I said to the men with a wink.

They each gave me a kind smile, returning to their game quickly. Kate was, just as I had mentioned, a master at her game. I couldn't play cards to save my life, probably losing a couple twenties to Ray and my grandfather in hopes of learning back in Atlanta when I was younger but after that I decided never to try.

Kate wound up winning thirty thousand which, to the others around her, was probably pocket change. She gathered her tokens into her clutch and hopped down off the seat she had rooted herself in. We all strutted off toward the trade in counter, Kate receiving her money in thick chunks with rubber bands holding the cash together.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed after we exited the casino and strutted our way onto the strip. "I can't believe I won all of that money!"

"Me either," I giggled.

"Thirty grand?" Mia scoffed. "That isn't a lot of money."

"Okay, Ms. My-Brother-Is-A-Billionaire!" Kate rolled her eyes. "Thirty grand could help with the studio. A lot, actually."

"I thought you said the studio was doing good," I said.

"It is," Kate nodded. "But there are a few renovations I would like to do. Expand, maybe?"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Mia huffed. "Enough of this boring crap! Let's go party!"

"More?" I chuckled. "Don't you think the huge hangovers each of us are still nursing were enough to throw you off your partying game?"

"Not a chance," Mia winked rutting toward some seedy looking club.

On the outside, the club looked dingy, almost bar-like but from the small circular windows that almost touched the roof, I could see that the inside was glowing with club lights. There was no music booming against the walls like every other club in Las Vegas but there was something about the minimal line to enter and the dirty brick walls that drew me to it.

"I'm so excited," Mia buzzed as Kate gave her a pointed look.

"What's going on with you two?" I giggled.

"Nothing's wrong," Kate breathed. "Mia's just overly excited about getting drunk again."

"Fuck off, Kate," Mia hissed. "Really. Has anyone ever told you how annoying you can be?"

"This coming from the brat, herself!" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I am not a brat!" Mia sulked.

"Only a brat would say that," Kate teased.

"Alright you two," I laughed, holding my hands between the two of them. "I think that's enough. Maybe a little bit of booze will help this night go a bit smoother."

Kate waved past the bouncer, leading the way into the darkened club. I stayed behind her while Mia flanked my back. I didn't hear any music within the dark club, following only the sound of Kate's heels against the linoleum floors. Before my eyes could adjust, lights flashed brightly and music blared as a few scream erupted from the crowd before me.

I squinted to the sudden light and laughed when I spotted Granny, Momma and Grace all standing before me, not to mention a few very scantily clad men with bodies that could easily turn the most solid of same sex partners.

"What the hell?" I hissed, turning to Kate with fire in my eyes. "Are those what I think they are?" I nodded toward the men Granny was now adamantly flirting with.

"What?" Kate shrugged, her tone innocent. "Elliot got Christian strippers."

"What?" I almost shrieked. "He told me there wouldn't be any at his party!"

Kate raised a brow.

"Did you really think Elliot wouldn't let strippers be at that party?"

"Kate," I grit through clenched teeth. "You are really testing my patience right now."

"Ana," she placed her hands on either shoulder. "There isn't anything either of you can do about it now, so just relax and have some fun. This is the last time you're going to party without having to check in with the ol' ball and chain all the time. Or a babysitter."

"I'm going to kill you," I snapped before turning gracefully over to the party before me.

People all around, now that the music had began, crowded the entirety of the huge space, dancing and swaying to the beats the DJ spun. Kate and Mia drug me overt to a small VIP section Granny had bought out and sat me down while the strippers came in their Velcro suits that were a mockery of what Christian usually wore.

"Drink?" Kate offered, holding out a couple of dark colored shots.

"Please," I hissed, sucking both down before I could take another breath.

Grace shoved me down onto a plush chair, while each stripper there assigned themselves a woman.

Granny sat beside me, as well as Mia and Kate while some of the strippers began to disrobe and grind up on my leg like a dog in heat. I was blushing the entire time, biting on my lip as hard as I could so I wouldn't bust out laughing. Kate slid a plastic tiara on my head with a detachable veil hooked to it onto my head along with a overly girly garter onto my thigh.

One of the strippers tried to dip down and pull the thing off with his teeth but I quickly shoved him away. That was going a bit far. This was fun, yes, but knowing Christian, he would definitely not be happy. Not that I was very pleased about strippers at his own party humping his leg right at that very moment either.

I took in a deep breath as the tall, very buff stripper with dark hair and light green eyes rolled his hips into the air before me, deciding to relax and just have fun. Granny slapped a huge wad of ones into my hand, making laugh before I cautiously attempted to stick a couple of dollar bills into Green Eyes' black, leather booty shorts that rivaled anything Kate could put together on her sluttiest day.

When I chickened out and the dollar bill slipped from my hands, Green Eyes smirked kindly and bent down in the worst way to pick it up off the floor with his teeth. Every bit of my company hooted and hollered, a couple of my entourage squealing as their strippers shook their asses in their faces.

My whole body turned red as Kate snapped a photo of the stripper crawling up my legs. I squealed as he positioned himself to straddle me before starting on his next round of torture. His hips began to move, his hands behind his head as to show his flexing muscles.

His lap dance was minimal, nothing too over the top and slightly underwhelming. I had taken a few pole dancing classes back in New York at the instance of Kate. She had mentioned it was great for strength training and boy was she right. After a few classes, I had mastered the technique of giving lap dances and climbing up poles so the luke warm rump shaking this guy was doing on my lap did nothing for me.

"Is that all you got?" I stared up at the stripper, my voice barely reaching over the music.

He stopped, his arms falling to his sides as a small smile crept over his beautiful lips.

"I was trying to be gentle, sweetie," he cooed, ducking down so his lips were mere inches from mine.

"Gentle?" I chuckled. "Oh, _sweetie. _I never asked for gentle."

I heard a couple of clicks coming from Kate's phone but I paid no mind. I quirked my brow, pursing my lips as I shook my head. I placed my hand on his oiled chest, shoving him back just enough so I could get out from beneath his grasp and climbed up on the nearest table.

Granny clapped, enjoying my enthusiasm and handed me three shots. I sucked them down eagerly just before stopping and beginning to sway to the music.

After a few more drinks, I was gone. My memory ducked in and out and soon I found myself at a club, all traces of strippers gone from my mind. I ignored the sudden black out that had just occurred and raised my arms above my head, moving my body rapidly with the music that surrounded me. Hands and breath brushed my skin as I allowed my eyes to roll back into my head, the music carrying me away.

"Ana!" Mia's slurred speech called over the music.

I opened my eyes once more, now standing in front of a huge bar, the music still pounding behind me.

"Body shots!" Mia squealed, shoving a slice of lemon into my mouth while Kate lay sprawled out on the counter of the bar.

People all around us hooted and hollered, egging us on as I grinned and sucked on the sliced lemon before ducking down to lick the tequila off Kate's inner thigh.

Drink after drink, I became more and more confident. I was covered in some glow paint I had apparently came into contact with and the black lights of the club made the handprints and splashes across my body look even more obvious.

Kate dragged me up onto a platform where Go-go dancers had once been dancing, gaining a few hoots and hollers of approval as we danced as wildly as we could. We laughed so hard, breathing became nearly impossible but the movement of our bodies alongside the music never ceased.

Through the haze of bright lights and flashing colors, I felt myself giggling loudly as Mia attempted to hold up both Kate and I with nothing but her tiny frame.

"I think I'm drunk," I snorted through my giggle, hair falling in my face.

"We're not s'that d-rwunk," Kate slurred heavily, her eye lids blinking slowly over her dark pupils.

I looked down at my heavy feeling feet, noticing that we were, in fact, on the strip. Where Mia was dragging us, I had no clue.

Moments later, raunchy sounding music you only heard on late night cable shows began to blast while I lounged back into the thick, very comfortable seats of a VIP area. A dull, blue glow illuminated a stage with several poles on it before a woman with nothing on besides a silver, crotchless underwear strutted onstage in her clear, eight inch heels.

"Mmmmm," I mumbled as I turned my heavy head to the side.

Kate sat there beside me, laughing as she palmed some stripper's huge boobs.

"Are you serious?" Kate gasped as the stripper stared down at her own chest, her fake blonde hair cut in a short bob as she shimmied around in a bikini made of the American flag.

"Yeah," the stripper snapped her gum like a snotty teenager. "My baby-daddy got them for four grand. They came out pretty good, right?"

"They feel so real," Kate slurred, rolling one in confusion against her palm. "I could probably buy a pair of these with that money I won earlier. Right, Mia?"

"Let me feel," Mia said, grabbing for a boob as well. "Wow! They do feel real. You could never tell that these are silicone!"

"Hey," a dark skinned, long haired stripper sporting a gold bikini came up to me, straddling my lap. "Want a lap dance, Mrs. Bride-to-Be?" she cooed.

"How d'ju knows I'm eng-waged," I slurred, my vision going blurry.

She reached out, her bright smile glowing in the blue light that illuminated the stripper on stage, touching the still attached tiara and mini veil on my head.

"It's sort of obvious," she smiled. "Lap dance? It's only twenty bucks."

"Sure," I hiccupped. "Why not?"

The stripped giggled, shaking her head at me.

"You're cute, you know that?" she whispered, grinding on my lap.

I sighed, leaning back into my seat as my eyes closed when I felt something warm press against my lips. My eyes bolted open, gasping when I saw the stripper in the gold bikini was pressing her lips to mine. Her eyes were closed, my face caught between both hands. At first, I didn't know what to do. I was confused and ridiculously drunk but her lips felt good against mine and her warmth was overwhelming.

"Ana!" Mia giggled loudly as something made a soft clicking noise in the distance.

I took in a deep breath through my nose, causing my mouth to open and allow the stripper on my lap access into my mouth. I squealed as her tongue gently shoved against mine, allowing the cool metal of her tongue ring to clash against my teeth. Before I could actually gain any control of my mind or body, she crawled off my lap, forgetting about the money with a wide smirk and strutted off with a wink.

"The dance and the kiss was on the house. Congrats on the wedding, honey," she said before disappearing.

"What was that?" Kate whispered loudly.

"I don't know," I shook my head too fast.

"I think we should go home," Mia yawned.

"Hmmm," I hummed, very, very drunk. "Probably."

Another blur of quick colors and before I could realize it, I was back in the hotel room. I sloppily stumbled around, my heels far too high for me to walk I while drunk. I stumbled through the living room, my giggles mixing in with Mia's and Kate's as we all kicked off our shoes and dragged off our dresses before bolting to our rooms and flopping down on the beds, knocking out for the night.

…

Rolling onto my side, the pounding in my head woke me up before anything else. If it hadn't been that it would have probably been the sound of Kate's insanely loud snoring. I took in a deep breath before sitting up slowly, the memories of the night prior rushing quickly through my jigsaw puzzle mind.

From what I could remember there was an endless amount of alcohol ingested, eight strippers, one kiss, three clubs, two casinos, and thirty grand in cash that made up the memories of the night before. Let's not forget the fucking partridge in a pear tree.

My stomach rolled and I groaned not at the feeling of bile rising in my throat but of the explanations I would have to come up with when explaining this trip to Christian. My highly over protective fiancé.

I knew, without a doubt, there was some serious spankings in my future.

Sitting up in bed, I noticed I was covered in dirt, some sort of paint, glitter and even margarita salt. My bra was soaking with sweat that probably tasted like tequila and my hair clung to my face from where I had been drooling. Once again, I had been the first to rise after a long night of partying. I had planned for the day before to be a relaxation day but the whole thing had gotten out of hand. Not that I was complaining.

With a headache the size of Texas and my mouth tasting like ass and vomit, I slowly crawled off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to examine the extent of the night before. Flipping on the light in the bathroom without thinking, I yelped in agony and turned the light back off when my eyes felt as if they were being jabbed with sharp spikes.

After the black spots in my vision disappeared, I turned the lower light on, turning to face the huge mirror before me. I looked about ten times as worse as I expected. My skin was sickly pale, red splotches covering me from the amount of alcohol I had ingested. My hair was greasy with sweat and lord knows what else while blood caked my shin.

I gasped, wiping it away to find only a minor cut. I silently wondered how the hell I had done that but figured it would probably be impossible to ever find out. My black, strapless lace bra was soaked in sweat from the heat as was the rest of my body.

I quickly rushed over to the shower as best I could without falling over and turned on the cool water. My slight bits of clothing came off quickly before I hopped into the long stream of luke warm water. I scrubbed the sweet scented hotel shampoo into my scalp then did my best to scrub the scent of booze off my skin before rinsing off and hopping out of the shower to find Mia at the toilet once more, puking up anything and everything.

"Yep," I said to myself, wrapping a plush, white towel around my body before going to hold her hair back. "This should be a fun day."

* * *

**And so it begins! Wild night, huh? Wish my bachelorette party would have been like that! Whooo! Now...which picture will Christian be getting? :O**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-fighter**


	46. Chapter 46: And the Party Ends

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James. **

**A/N: I'm back! More updates are coming, guys! I promise. We're almost done here and then...Sequal! Are you excited? Because I know I am! :)**

* * *

Chapter 46.  
Ana POV

"Kill me," Kate groaned as we sat in the kitchen area of the penthouse suite. She was holding a Ziploc bag full of ice against her head, her eyes covered by sunglasses even though we were inside as Granny handed her some Advil and a glass of water. She chugged both down quickly.

"It was your idea," I mumbled around a spoonful of granola and Greek yogurt. "I swear, this hangover is going to take days to get over."

"Tell me about it," Mia limped into the kitchen, holding her own ice bag to her forehead.

Something had happened last night to where Mia had sprained her tiny little ankle and now she was limping around the penthouse like a injured dog.

"You three must have done some pretty wild stuff last night," Momma laughed loudly, making the three of us flinch in agony.

She was flipping pancakes for Granny and Grace who both watched in amusement as Mia, Kate and I all struggled with our vicious hangovers.

"We did," Kate moaned, always the drama queen. "Ana was crazy! I didn't know you could party that hard, Annie."

"Neither did I," I scoffed, shoving the remains of my breakfast away. My stomach was in no mood for food. "I need some serious rehabilitation after last night. Mia suggested a spa day last night and, right about now, I'm thinking that that was an awesome idea."

"Ooh!" Grace clapped loudly, making all three of us yelp in pain. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! Relax a little before we have to head out of here and catch our flights."

"Oh shit," Kate growled. "That's right. Great! Not only do I have to deal with this bitch of a hangover but I have to deal with fucking crying babies and sneezing old men who don't bother to cover their noses!"

"That should be a lovely experience," Granny rolled her eyes. "Go put some actual clothes on, girls. I'll call the spa and tell them that we will be heading down shortly."

We did as we were told, heading down to the spa together after changing. Once we got there, I instantly felt better. The lighting was dim, the cool air hitting my skin and making the pounding in my brain cease if only for a moment. The elderly woman at the front desk of the spa, sharply dressed in all white, smiled as we rounded our way over to the spa and greeted us with a warm smile.

"Welcome to The Palms Luxury Spa, ladies," she said gently, to my relief. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," Momma stepped up first. "We called a few moments ago? We wanted the full relaxation package?"

"Oh, yes!" The woman beamed, typing something into the computer before look up again. "Penthouse suite A, correct?"

"Yes," I rasped behind my sunglasses. "That's us."

"Excellent!" she cooed. "One moment please?"

"Of course," Granny nodded as the woman left quickly, only to arrive with six young women all dressed in white.

"If you would," the elderly woman said. "Three of you may go through this hall with three of these ladies," she pointed to one hallway that lead behind the front desk to our left. "And the other three will go with me and these other three ladies through this hall."

We all split off into separate groups, Mia, Kate and I remaining together as Momma, Grace and Granny all seemed happy to stick with one another as well.

The elderly woman and the three white clad women led us into a serene looking area with hardly any light and three massage tables laid out beside one another. After being instructed to strip down and get beneath a thin, white sheet, Mia, Kate and I obliged and did as we were told.

…

After the morning relaxation session with the girls, everyone packed up the bags and we all parted ways. I said goodbye to Kate, Granny and Momma, thanking them each for making the weekend an exceptional one. They each got onto their own planes while Grace, Mia and I boarded ours.

I checked my phone a couple of times after boarding the plane, hoping to see a text from Christian and found it strange when there was none. I shot him a quick message, hoping for a reply that I never got.

**Coming home. See you at the airport when I land? I love you. - A**

"I'm so tired," Mia groaned as I put my shut off phone into my purse.

"That's your own fault," Grace snapped, her mood obviously off as well from the slight hangover Granny had thrown her and Momma into.

"Someone's a little snippy today," Mia mumbled to herself, dragging her huge glasses over her eyes.

"You're very quiet, Ana," Grace whispered as I gazed out the window.

"I'm just thinking," I said softly, shooting her a small smile.

"About what?" Mia sighed, looking annoyed.

"About Christian, I guess," I answered. "He hasn't replied to any of my messages. I even called him this morning and he didn't answer."

"He's probably busy, dear," Grace patted my thigh.

"Or ridiculously hung over," Mia chuckled, pulling out her phone.

"Excuse me, m'am," a Barbie built flight attendant noticed Mia's phone. "We're going to be taking off soon. Please turn it off."

Mia gave her a sarcastic smile, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"It's on airplane mode, bitch," Mia's tone was filled with venom. "Now, shoo."

"Mia!" Grace hissed.

The flight attendant looked stunned as she stumbled away, leaving Mia to shove her phone screen in my face. There was a picture of Christian looking very unpleased with some plastic bitch with at least two double D's shimming in his face.

"What the fuck?" I snapped, snatching the phone from his hands.

"You have no room to be upset," Mia chuckled.

"What are you talking about? There's a stripper-"

"You kissed a stripper last night," Mia smirked smugly.

I gasped, horrified as I shoved her phone back at her.

"No!"

"Oh yes," Mia giggled, Grace looking straight ahead as if examining every detail of the seat in front of her. "You were drunk off your ass. Dancing on tables, body shots, kissing strippers. It's a good thing Kate took enough pictures."

"Pictures?" I shrieked, calling all attention to me. I gave a small, apologetic smile to all who stared before turning back to glare at Alice. "You took pictures?"

"I didn't," Mia acted innocent. "Kate did."

"What happened to "_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_?"," I grimaced, groaning as I leaned my head back against my seat.

"Apparently Kate isn't one for secrets when she's drunk," Mia laughed. "Christian flipped when he got the picture of you-"

"She sent him a picture?" I gasped in horror.

"Kate did," she continued to emphasized her innocence.

"What did she send him?" I grit out slowly through clenched teeth.

"Well…" Alice pursed her lips. "I think it was-"

"I don't even want to know," I held up my hand to stop her. "Everything we did last night, down to the smallest shot, would make him mad. No matter what picture you sent him, he's going to be pissed."

"Oh come on," Mia leaned over her mother to pat my leg. "He won't be…." she paused, frowning. "Okay, maybe he will be a little upset but you have leverage. He had strippers at his party."

"I made out with a stripper, Mia!" I hissed. "He would have never done that! I'm sure he didn't get shit faced drunk and pee in a bush either!"

"You remember that?" Mia giggled, Grace turning to stare at me wide eyed.

"I remember very little," I sighed. "But yes, I remember that."

"Then just tell him you were drunk. You had no control over the situation."

"Being drunk should never be an excuse, Mia. I made a bad decision…a few bad decisions last night and now I'm going to have to put on my big girl panties and fess up to my future husband."

"You want me to come with?" Mia offered.

"No," I said too quickly. "I-I'll be fine, Mia. Thanks, though."

I squirmed in my seat thinking of the spanking I was sure to receive from the content of that picture. After moving into the new house, Christian hadn't had the opportunity to gather up everything from the red room and have it shipped to the house but after what I'm sure was a major blow up for him when he saw the image Kate had sent him, the probability of having it shipped over to our house was high. I was in for some night.

Landing in Seattle was the scariest part of the plane ride. Actually touching down on ground made my heart skip a beat because it meant Christian was probably waiting for me inside the airport. To make sure he was, I turned on my phone as I gathered my carry on. No messages or calls had been received.

"Okay," I breathed to myself shakily and followed Grace and Mia off the plane.

When we reached the open waiting area most family members and friends waited for the passengers, I scanned the small crowd. A woman my mother's age greeted her husband and son, an elderly couple reunited and then there was Taylor. Standing there with a soft smile and a sign reading "The Grey Ladies", Taylor was a welcomed and saddening figure to behold.

"Hello, Taylor," Grace said smoothly.

"Grace," Taylor nodded slowly.

"Yo," Mia winked at Taylor, always the flirt.

"Mia," he chuckled.

"Taylor," my voice was expecting as he turned to look at me, his expression wary but concealed well enough with a small welcoming smile.

"Miss Ana," he nodded once more.

"Where is Carrick?" Grace asked. "And my son? I thought he'd be here to greet Ana home."

Taylor's face dropped for a spilt second, his eyes moving to me before readjusting himself.

"Both Mr. Grey and his father are very busy with work right now. Carrick is at the firm, Mr. Grey is at his new home, waiting for Miss Ana."

I gulped quietly, my eyes bugging out of my skull at his fallen tone. I was in major trouble.

"Alrighty, then," Grace sighed. "Taylor, would you mind taking Mia and I home first? It was a fun weekend but I do wish to be home again soon."

"Of course, Grace," Taylor shot me another look.

Dropping Grace and Mia off first spared me more time. Time I needed to think over what I was going to say.

"Should we get our bags?" Mia asked.

"I already gathered them up, Mia," Taylor said softly. "They're in the car already."

"Perfect!" Grace smiled. "I need to make a few calls to the hospital when I get home anyways. I'm sure the place is burning down without me there." she rolled her eyes.

"I need a shower and a nap," Mia smiled at the thought.

_I wish_…, I thought to myself.

The drive to grace's house and then Mia's apartment was far too quick. They gave me hugs and a few good luck's under their breaths but beyond that there was nothing but silence in the car after they were gone.

I pressed my fingers to my lips, eyes wide as I stared out the rain covered window. I was glad I had chosen jeans, brown leather riding boots that came up to my knees, a cream colored long sleeve and a brown cardigan over that to keep me warm instead of the shorts and tank tops I wore in Las Vegas.

"Is he angry?" I whispered to Taylor.

His eyes flicked to the rear view window, staring at me with conflicted eyes. Finally, he let out a small sigh and let his shoulders slump.

"Furious," Taylor admitted.

"Did he break something?" I chuckled shakily.

"A couple of paintings worth a few thousand dollars and punched in a door. Nothing too bad."

I chuckled at the attitude Taylor felt toward the situation, his relaxed voice and calm demeanor making me only shake more. If Christian's temper tantrum due to the picture last night was nothing then what would he do when he saw me?

"Is he actually busy or was that a lie?" I asked, not accusing but sincerely curious.

"It was a lie, Ms. Steele," Taylor said flatly as we rounded the corner, pulling up the long drive way to my new home with Christian. "I would choose your words wisely if I were you, Ms. Steele. He'd never hurt you but his temper gets the best of him sometimes," Taylor warned after parking in front of the now looming looking monster of a house.

"Thank you, Taylor," I whispered nervously, opening the car door and taking the bags out of the car.

Striding up the stone steps up to the wrap around porch of the house, I used my key Christian had given me only to find the door was already unlocked. I took in a deep breath, watching the door open to a darkened foyer before dragging in my bags behind me. The house was fully furnished, more so then when I had last seen it. The house was now a home and despite my nerves, I had to smile at the wonderful job Christian had done.

Pictures of he and I hung on walls mixed with family photos and even a couple of photos from when we were younger. I traced my fingers over one in the foyer of me in a small pink tutu, my hair up in a bun of pincurls. A large bussle of pink roses lay in my arms as a fifteen year old Christian smiled down at me while I kissed his cheek.

It had been my very first ballet recital and Christian had been there, handing me those flowers right after I stepped off stage and hugged me tightly. The memory brought tears of joy to my eyes but they never had time to fall.

"You were such a wonderful dancer," Christian's hoarse voice rasped behind me, making me gasp as I spun around to stare at him. "Even then, you were wonderful."

He looked beautiful and menacing all at the same time with nothing on but those jeans he wore in the playroom. His shoulders were straight, his grey eyes now blazing with fury and lust, hands by his side.

"C-Christian…" I breathed.

He took in a slow breath, his shoulders rising and falling with the intake of air as his eyes scanned over my body. Slowly, his eyes still narrowed and fierce, a rough hand reached out to brush my cheek gingerly. I melted into his touch turning my face to pressed my lips gently to his palm. He pulled his hand away swiftly, making my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You've gotten a tan," Christian commented.

I remained silent, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was dragging it out, my punishment for my actions would be slow and drawn out. He was making that much clear.

My knees shook, my shoulders trembling from the force inside my chest, every heartbeat running through me making the force of my trembling more and more apparent. I couldn't stand what he was doing, torturing me and dragging things out. I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat, straightening my stance as my hands balled at my hips.

"If you're going to punish me, get it over with," I hissed, glaring up at him through my thick lashes. "Don't drag it out."

His jaw tensed, dark and stormy eyes flashing like an grey sky. He reached out quickly, his hand gently pushing at the base of my throat so that his arm had shoved me back far enough so that I had to sit up on the small coffee table the pictures once lay. They now crashed to the floor, glass shattering around his feet.

I gasped, Christian's body pressing against me as a low rumble rolled through his chest, eyes never leaving mine. His hands were everywhere, groping and grabbing in the roughest way. I loved it, feeling his hands grip the hair at the nape of my neck and pulling roughly so that my neck was exposed to him entirely. His nose and lips skimmed the sensitive skin there, making he breath softly as my eyes rolled back slowly in ecstasy.

"Do you have any idea how angry you make me?" Christian growled, his teeth skimming across my neck, making my hips arch up into his obvious bulge. "With your defiance and lack of self discipline."

"Don't even start," I hissed, shoving him back with my shoulder. "You had a stripper at your party when you said there wouldn't be. You lied to me."

He gripped my jaw, eyes wide with fury. I shoved him off, hopping down off the table so that my boots crunched against the glass on the floor.

"I didn't know there would be," Christian growled. "I didn't lie. Elliot went behind my back. Not me. You had control over the situation in Vegas. All the situations. You chose to do what you did."

"And what did I do exactly, Christian?" I crossed my arms over my chest, challenging Dom Christian in a stand off.

I wasn't going to settle for his cold demeanor anymore. I was to be his wife soon, not his submissive and I would make that very clear.

"Evidence?" Christian scoffed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

It took him a minute but it wasn't long before the pictures were right there before me. The first was of me dancing up on the table, male strippers cheering me on as I sucked down what was probably my third or forth shot. The next was of me taking body shots off of Kate's thigh. I gasped and chuckled at that one, Kate looking far too drunk to comprehend what was going on. The last was the worst; a picture of a dark skinned, very attractive female stripper wearing nothing but a metallic gold bikini, her thick, long black hair creating a veil between the two of us but you knew what she was doing. I was limp beneath her, too drunk to comprehend what was going on but it was obvious we were kissing.

_I'm going to kill Kate the next time I see her_, I thought to myself.

"Okay?" I shoved the phone back into his chest. "So some stripper kissed me, I danced on a table and took shots off of Kate? So what? I was drunk, Christian. I know it's a shitty excuse but that's all I have for you. I went out and had some fun. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way and if I did, I'm sorry."

Christian looked taken aback by my sudden apology. It was a sincere one and for a moment his Dom façade dropped. His stormy eyes calmed as he slid his phone into his pocket, his head dropping slightly.

"I was angry because I didn't expect that of you, Ana," Christian said softly. "I was disappointed in the fact that you acted so frivolously. You know what makes me upset and yet you pushed boundaries I am not comfortable with at all."

"Christian," I sighed, truly sorry for my actions. "I'm so sorry," I took his hand in mine, pressing my forehead against his chest. He gave in slightly, his free hand wrapping in my hair as his lips pressed against my forehead, love emanating off of him. "I just got so drunk. I hardly remember anything but I can promise you it won't happen again. I don't want to jeopardize what we have. Our relationship…our love."

"I know you didn't initiate the kiss with the stripper, Ana," Christian chuckled. "You wouldn't do that to me. It was innocent, I know, but I still wasn't comfortable with it. Any of what you did this weekend, really. Whether because of safety issues or just because you acted very stupidly, I don't know, but I just want you to know I'm not going to let it happen again. I appreciate your apology and I accept it whole heartedly."

"I love you, Christian," I pressed my lips over his heart. "With everything I have, I love you. I promise, I will never make you uncomfortable like that again and I will respect your boundaries."

"Fuck," Christian breathed, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"What?" I giggled.

"I was so looking forward to spanking you," Christian sighed.

I quirked a brow up at him.

"Who said you couldn't?" I breathed.

Christian took in a ragged breath of air, shoving me back in the same spot I was only moments before. I smiled smugly, my hands pulled behind my back as Christian began to disrobe me until I was in nothing but my bra. That was gone quickly, Christian pulling my head back roughly after wrapping my hair around his fist.

He spun me around quickly, making sure the pads of my feet rested on top of his so that they didn't touch the glass he had brushed away with his own feet. My chest rested on the coffee table, my face flush against the sweet smelling wood. A gentle hand skimmed down my spine, sending shivers and gooseflesh up my body.

"I'm going to spank you ten times, Ana," Chrsitian whispered, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. "Do you understand why?"

I remained silent.

He groaned, loving how well I already knew his lifestyle. I smiled to myself but willed it away quickly after.

"Speak, Ana," Christian demanded, rubbing his erection against my ass.

"Yes, Christian," I whispered. "I understand why you are spanking me."

"Tell me."

"Because," I said. "I pushed your boundaries, made you upset. I was reckless."

"Very good," Christian kissed my shoulder blade, his hand running down my right ass cheek. "Are you ready?"

I said nothing, just nodded with obvious eagerness. I was extremely ready for this. Since the accident with Jack Hyde, Christian and I hadn't really done anything major in the bedroom. All kinky fuckery had been majorly off limits due to Christian's fear of impairing my recovery so now that the box had been opened after such a long time of being closed, Christian and I were both ready for a long night.

"Ten, baby," Christian whispered. "Count for me."

I saw him raise his hand from the corner of my eye, his lips curling up into a smile of satisfaction as his hand came down with a sharp blow. As soon as his hand came down, I yelped. The fiery sting was not only unexpected but strange to me. I hadn't felt pain in so long that the initial shock made my entire body lock up, every muscle going ridged with fear but at the same time, it felt wonderful. Like everything I needed and wanted all balled up into one physical contact. One feeling.

"Ana?" Christian panted. "You okay?"

My response was a soft groan, pleading with him to continue. He grunted in reply, his hand doing as he had done before. I counted each spanking out, the apex between my thighs dripping so badly by the end of it that it dripped down my thighs.

Christian balled my hair around his fist once more pulling me around so that my face was now mere centimeters from his. He sat me back up on the table before dropping to his knees, his eyes that dark stormy color they had been not too long ago.

"So wet," Christian hissed, brushing two fingers along my damp thigh to collect evidence of my arousal before sticking them into his mouth and sucking. "I hope you know, Mrs. Grey, you are in for one hell of a night."

"I expect nothing less, Mr. Grey," I panted in reply.

"Good," his hands roughly gripped my thighs, pulling them apart. "Because I'm fucking starving."

His head ducked in between my thighs, his tongue pushing my lips apart as he began to lick and suck every inch of me, driving me crazy with every motion and flick of the tongue. My hips writhed beneath his face, my body aching for release. It wasn't before long that I finally gave in, my body giving in to him and climaxing beneath his tongue.

"Well, Mrs. Grey?" Christian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as I slouched against the wall from the earth shattering orgasm he just gave me. "How was that?"

"Fantastic," I smiled lazily up at him.

"Oh no you don't," he growled playfully, pulling me up into his arms. "We're in for a long night, Mrs. Grey. Just you and me."

And with that, he carried me up the stairs in his arms, holding me against his chest. He loved me as I loved him and nothing could change that. Not even my stupidity.

* * *

**So what do you think? Kinky fuckery is baaack! And don't worry, this was was only a preview of what is to come. B)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot lately, guys. Please forgive my absence. i'm just super busy with kids and work. With Thanksgiving coming up I should have some more free time. I love you all very much and please don't forget about me! **

**Update either later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	47. Chapter 47: Warmth

**I DO NOT OWN The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All Rights Belong to E.L James. **

**A/N: Hey guys. Please read the bottom note. **

* * *

Chapter 47.  
Christian POV

My hands worked quickly, instinctually from the hundreds of thousands of times I had tied a tie. Muscle memory would surely stick with me throughout my life and I was positively certain I could tie a neck tie in my sleep. I let out a breath once the silver, silk tie was perfectly to my liking, ran my hands over the lapel of Armani and took a quick glance in the mirror.

The reflection staring back at me was one I had seen a million times, one that had stared back at me every day of my life with the same cool grey eyes, taught lips and strong jaw. It wasn't until the other reflection in the corner of the mirror changed those cool eyes, taught lips and stern jaw. The eyes brightened with a slight gleam, the lips twisted up into a soft smile and the jaw relaxed as I watched a small framed girl in a perfectly fitted, white wrap dress, her hair cascading in soft curls down her back as she carefully placed one diamond stud at a time in each ear.

A tiny bit of light from the vanity she sat at behind me in our massive walk in closet, me remaining on my side and she remaining on hers, hit the ring on her left finger as she reached over with careful intent to place the stud in her ear, making the diamond beam brilliantly. It was as if she was reminding me silently that she had agreed to be mine, indefinitely.

She stopped, examining herself in the mirror for a moment, never realizing my lingering gaze as she dug through a drawer in the vanity, only to pull out a tube of lipstick and drew on a blood red color across her full lips with a precise hand. She examined her lips carefully in the mirror, touching her fingers to her chin and jaw as she looked over every angle, looking for an imperfection when in reality there were none on any part of her. She smacked her lips in soft content then closed the tube and got up to walk over toward her wall of shoes I had stocked for her during her time away in Vegas.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at her with intense fascination, watching as she ran her hands down her side, attempting to decide which shoes to choose from when I couldn't have cared less if she wore her ratty old jean cut offs and those Old Navy flip flops she insisted on wearing around the house that couldn't have cost her more then a burger did at Burger King.

She leaned up on her tip toes after her decision, grabbing a pear of sin colored heels before gently placing them on the floor and bending down to slip them on one by one. I finally gave in to the beast inside, turning from the reflection and striding toward the reality she stood quietly, allowing me the perfect opportunity to slide my cold hands around her warm waist.

The difference in temperatures of our bodies should have made a hissing noise, her body so warm and mine so cold. That seemed to be a pretty good summary of Ana and I; her warm an I cold. Her soul oozed warmth and beauty while mine was worn with ice and a heart that only warmed with her around. Yet we fit so well together, balanced one another out so perfectly. Even then as her hands smoothed over mine, our fingers intertwining between one another's, I could feel her love and warmth oozing into me.

I sighed in content, feeling her relax into me the moment I craned my head down to press my lips to her neck. She squeezed my hands gently, her own head craning so that her lips touched the base of my jaw.

"I'm nervous," she let out a shaky breath.

I spun her around slowly, her cheek pressed against my chest, her hands unbuttoning my blazer so that her arms could wrap around my torso better. I pressed my own cheek to her head, inhaling her scent of sunshine and vanilla. Even her scent was the scent of warmth.

"Of what, baby?" I asked, running my palm down her cheek.

"You're so warm," she hummed, snuggling even closer into my chest.

This made me smile but I could sense her deflection.

"You are too," I kissed her temple. "What are you scared of?"

"Tonight," she sighed heavily.

"What about tonight?"

"Christian," she pulled away to look up at me through those thick lashes, her blue eyes making my heart skip a couple beats. "It's our rehearsal dinner. We're getting married in," she glanced down at the thin, white and silver watch on her wrist. "a little over twenty four hours. Don't tell me you aren't nervous."

"You're scared about the dinner or getting married in a little over twenty four hours?" I chuckled. "If you're getting cold feet, I could always help you warm them up."

She rolled her eyes, gripping her little hands onto my white button up inside my jacket.

"Be serious, please?" she groaned. "I'm not getting cold feet. I'm nervous about the party tonight. Seeing everyone, Granny, my parents and meeting more people. It's all just so much and then all the stuff with the wedding and details I need to look at tomorrow-"

"Hey," I soothed her, lifting her slightly off the floor so that her shoes shrugged off and her toes rested back on my shoes. Sensing her stress, I lifted a gently hand, running the back of my hand over her cheek. "This is supposed to be a happy time, Ana. We're getting married, not trying to stop an atom bomb from going off at the top of the space needle."

That got me a soft giggle and a kiss on the lips.

"I know," she breathed. "I guess I'm just stressed is all. Not being able to sleep with you in our bed tonight isn't going to help things any, either."

I let out a horrid groan, remembering Granny's harsh scolding when I mentioned a pre-wedding slumber party with Ana.

"Over my dead body!" she had practically screamed across the dinner table two nights prior after arriving in Seattle from Atlanta. "My granddaughter will not be seen by her groom the night before her wedding!"

"And why not, mother?" Clara asked flatly.

"It's tradition!" she said, looking horrified toward her daughter. "That's how it's been since…the beginning of weddings! No. Annie will stay with us at the hotel and that is final!"

"I hate that stupid tradition," I shook my head down at Ana.

She giggled softly, shaking her head.

"I know but who can say no to Granny?" she shrugged, pulling away to slide back on her shoes.

"No one," I chuckled under my breath. "Well, at least no one who values their lives."

Ana patted my chest after sliding on her shoes that now made her six inches taller.

"Or their reproductive organs," Ana gave me a small smile before strutting off toward the door to the closet.

"Very true," I whispered to myself. "Very true."

…

"Annie!" Granny's loud squeal practically shattered an eardrum of mine, storming over to Ana and I who were still wrapped up heavily in our coats.

I took Ana's black trench just in time, Granny attacking her and engulfing her in a warm embrace while I stripped off my own coat and handed it off to the coat handlers. We had arrived at the Blue Crane only moments ago, the only dim lighting coming from several gorgeous gold paper lanterns hanging from the enormous glass ceiling, vines and thin trees climbing up the urban Chicago brick walls. Every table inside was occupied but I knew it was occupied by only the people we had invited.

Mia had picked the restaurant just like she had picked out half the things in Ana's and my wedding. The other half, I had picked out since I knew Alice's extravagant taste and unlimited budget on my tab wouldn't have ever been to Ana's liking. Ana didn't need nor want the stress of handling a wedding so I took on as much as I could when I could sway Mia otherwise.

"You're looking very handsome tonight," Kate's smooth tone came up from behind me just as Ana was whisked away by her family and mine.

"Kate," I spun around, stunned yet totally uninterested by her presence. "If I said it was nice to see you here, I wouldn't be telling you the truth."

"Yeah, well," she sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against a brick wall. "Seeing you isn't all that great for me either, Mr. Grey."

I sucked my teeth, trying to avoid her harsh glares and stiff tone. Since the day we had met, Kate had had it out for me and even if Ana didn't notice, I did.

"In all honesty, Kate, I'm surprised to see you here."

Her smug expression fell, her eyes shifting to someone behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Ana smiling and laughing as others grabbed for her hand, cooing over her ring. She seemed to be relaxed with her family around her, the stress melted away.

"Why is it that you don't care for me, Kate?" I asked once turned back around.

Her eyes focused back on me, glassy as her lips trembled gently. She swallowed loudly before wiping something from the corner of her eye and sobering herself up quickly. Her cold demeanor was back and so was her harsh stance.

"I love Ana," I said in all sincerity. "More then my own life. And I think she loves me back-"

"She does," Kate said quickly.

"Then why this intent on breaking the both of us apart? Why the persistence?"

"You want the truth?" Kate whispered her eyes cold and harsh.

"Yes." I nodded.

"She deserves better than you," she finally spat out.

I paused, sensing her hostility and obvious rage toward me.

Tears began to spill over, a quick glance toward Ana making her tears only flow more fervently. She tried to wipe them away but it was no use.

"You pulled her away from New York," she sniffled.

"Is that what you're angry about? That I pulled your friend away from you?"

"Not just me! You pulled her away from her dreams!" she hissed. "Ana worked so hard for that principal roll and then you come strolling in with your money, charm and good looks and she forgets all about her dreams. About her goals!"

"I never asked her to give up any of that for me," I whispered.

"You never had to, Christian," she said, her tone softer now: sad. "The moment you walked back into her life you could see it on her face that she was head over heels in love with you. If you'd have asked she would have ripped out her heart from her chest and handed it to you without question. Even if you hadn't asked, she would do it!"

I swallowed her words, slowly turning around so that my back was to her and my eyes rested on the beauty in white who blushed and giggled amongst the crowd of family and friends surrounding her.

"She's giving up a gift…a talent…for you, Christian," she paused. "Now can you understand my hesitance toward you?"

I was no longer listening to her, instead staring at the love of my life as her father spun Ana into his arms and swirled her around the dance floor, her movements effortless and natural. I laughed gently watching them but quickly, my smile fell. Even during a silly little rant around the floor of a Chinese restraint, she was perfect…born to dance and with me, she would be giving that up.

"Can't you see it?" Kate whispered. "She chose you over herself…over her own life. If you really loved her, you would have never asked her to make that choice."

I swallowed what felt like a grapefruit resting in my throat and soon tears of my own fell from my eyes.

Kate was right. I had witnessed all the signs, seen her rip herself away from the city that she loved and dropping her role as a principal all so that she could marry me. Because she loved me. While I still had my dream; her and my career. I had made her choose and now I had to make a decision of my own.

Should I remain selfish and keep Ana with me forever and way from her dreams or do I let her go? Let her be free to follow her heart….her dreams?

With a deep breath, I wiped my cheeks of any tears and spun on my heels to stride back down the hall, stopping when I was shoulder to shoulder with Kate.

"I love her," I rasped out as best I could.

"I know," she said coolly. "But she deserves better."

"I know," my voice broke. "Tell her I love her?"

"And hurt her even further?"

"Just-" I grit out sharply. "Please, Kate? This is all I'm asking of you."

She nodded a soft smile on her lips as I walk down the hall, grab my coat and stride out of the restaurant.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Hey guys. Latley, i haven't been around as much as either parties would have liked but due to a series of horrible eents, some tragic things have happened in my family. My father has been sick for a while now but recently he was diagnosed with stage four Neuroblastoma, a very intense and rare form of cancer that affects either the very young or the very weak. This form of cancer is usually terminal and very few survive. **

**I have not been updating lately because – due to his condition and holidays – I have been trying to spend as much time with my family and loved ones as possible. These times are very hard for my family and I and I would appreciate if you would withhold some patience with me. I love you all dearly and please don't worry. We will all survive. **

**ALSO, this story will be finished. I WILL continue to update and there WILL be a SEQUAL. **

**Thank you for your time. I love you all.**

**-Victoria**


	48. Chapter 48: In the Cold

**I DO NOT OWN The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James. **

**A/N: I owed you guys this one and many more. )**

* * *

Chapter 48  
Ana POV

"Let me see that ring!" Granny cooed, grabbing my hand before I could offer it. "Oh, it's so gorgeous! Ima Jean, isn't it stunning!"

Granny forcefully pulled my hand into the face of her sister and my great Aunt Ima Jean's overly made up face. Granny was rubbing my newly shined diamond ring in her sister's face since Ima Jean had done the same to her when all six of her children got married before I did.

Aunt Ima Jean was always sure that I was some kind of crazy patient, bound to become a spinster with five hundred cats and no husband so Granny was rubbing it in as much as she could that her only grandbaby was not only engaged but engaged to a very rich, very handsome young bachelor. Her words, not mine.

"It is a gorgeous ring," Ima Jean gave Granny a narrow eyed smile as she tried hard not to sneer in disgust. "Congratulations, Annie. I'm sorry Diane and the kids couldn't come but since that dead beat of an ex-husband of hers walked out, she can't afford to leave the kids by themselves."

Ima Jean's tone was so venomous, I'm sure if she spit there would be a hole in the wood floors in the matter of seconds.

"Oh, Auntie Ima Jean," I pulled my hand from Granny's grip to place it over my Aunt's folded little hands lovingly. "I understand fully. Please, don't worry about it. I know Diane wishes she could be here with us and that's all that matters to me."

She smiled gently, the shame and heartbreak from misjudging me for all those years settled in her eyes. She excused herself after a moment, giving Granny the perfect opportunity to gossip up a storm in my ear.

"Did you see the look on that bitch's face!" she giggled.

"Granny!" I scolded. "That's your sister."

"Exactly," she shrugged. "She's my sister. I'm the only one who can call her a bitch. It's my right as her sister and I'm sure she calls me worse, anyway."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Granny," I sighed.

"Who are you? My granddaughter? Or Confucius?" she chuckled. "The look on her face when she saw that ring! And then when she spoke about Diane! Oh honey, I think this is the best day of my life."

"Alright, stallion. Let's calm down. Go grab a drink, huh?" I laughed, trying to hide my giggles.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" she beamed, dancing off toward the bar.

"There she is!" another booming voice swooped in. My father came into view just before his arms wrapped around me and he started swinging me around the dance floor. "My little Annie!"

"Daddy?" I laughed as he attempted to waltz sloppily around the crowded restaurant floor. "Are you a little buzzed?" I asked when I smelled the whiskey on his breath.

"Just a couple glasses, sweetheart. To lighten my heart a bit before all the festivities begin." He stopped the dancing, patting his hand over his heart.

"Lighten your heart?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ray!" Momma came up, her face red from both embarrassment and rage at her husband for making a drunken fool of himself. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Dad ignored her, staring at me with glazed over eyes. I cocked my head to the side, confused as a tear came to the corner of his eye. He reached out, touching my cheek lovingly.

"My little Annie Oakley," he ran his thumb gently over my cheek. "All grown up."

Everything clicked into place. He was hurting…or rather, his heart was hurting. My father was finally realizing that I was growing up and getting married. No matter how much he liked Christian, he knew my time as being his was coming to an end and soon I would be Christian's.

"Oh, Daddy…" I whispered before wrapping him up in a warm hug.

Warm tears drop on my hair but I didn't care. Ray hugged me back tightly, kissing my temple.

"I love you, Annie," he whispered shakily.

"I love you too, Daddy," I whimpered back.

After a few more moments with my father, my mother and Granny pulled him away to sober him up a bit before speeches and eating ensued, allowing other family members and friends to crowd me with questions and smiles. It wasn't until another pair of arms encircled me that I felt myself stable a bit.

I spun around in the massive arms only to look up at Elliot, beaming down at me.

"Elliot!" I gasped, not expecting to see him here since he was supposed to be with… "Oh, shit," I whispered. "Is she here with you?"

Elliot's face fell, swallowing hard.

"Well, that was a great greeting. Where's my brother? I brought you two a blender as a wedding gift or is that too-"

"Cut the shit, Elliot. Is she here or not?"

He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet uneasily, his eyes giving everything away.

"She isn't welcomed here, Elliot. I thought Christian and I made that very clear after I kicked her out of my fucking wedding party!"

"She begged me, Annie," Elliot said softly, looking heartbroken. "She's really sorry about what happened with the pics in Vegas. She says she was drunk and I believe her."

"Oh, give me a break! She hates Christian because I chose to come to Seattle with him rather than stay in New York with her and keep that fucking principal roll."

Elliot didn't deny a word I said; simply kept his mouth shut, which was a smart move on his part.

"Wait," I paused, looking around me. "Where…where is Christian?" I looked around my surroundings.

The crowds were thick and hard to look through but a dark figure striding out the door caught my eye, Kate's own figure standing and watching. It was Christian!

"C-Christian?" I whispered to myself, recognizing his figure and shape even through the shadows in an instant. "Kate?"

Everything was falling together and the more things fell into place, the more my rage grew. I shoved through the crowds without mercy, stumbling out until I reached the hall Kate still resided in.

"Kate!" I barked, catching her attention as she spun around, a now cheery look on her face.

"Ana! I'm so glad you're here! Christian just-"

She couldn't get out another word before my hand came down on her cheek with a loud smack. Her face flew in the opposite direction, her hands flying to her cheek as the group behind me remained loud, unaware of my rage and the ass beating I was ready to dish out to Kate.

"What did you tell him?" I hissed. "Where did he go?"

"You hit me!" Kate whimpered, still holding her cheek.

"Kate," my tone was a warning. "Tell me what happened here."

"He was ruining your life!" she sobbed, taking one step toward me, making me take one back in disgust. "He made you leave New York, your friends and your career! You could have been great, Ana! And you gave it up for what? Money, a handsome face and some fucking rugrats running around your mansion? NO! I won't let you let him control you! I won't let you throw it all away for some…man who doesn't even deserve you!"

"Control me?" I was stunned. "Kate, I'm a big girl. I knew what I was doing when I left New York and I knew what I was doing when I said yes to Christian's proposal. He's not forcing me to do anything! I chose for myself."

"No. Ana, you just don't see it," she reached out to grab my arm but I pulled away before she could touch me.

The desperate look in her eyes and blackened tears from her running mascara only made everything more clear to me.

"It was never about me," I said softly. "Was it, Kate?"

She stumbled back a few steps, stunned by my chillingly cool tone.

"Ana…"

"It was all about you! It's always been about you," I fumed. "It was never about whether or not I loved Christian. It was about you living through me, me dancing the roll you still wanted but aged out of!"

"That's not true!" she sobbed. "I wanted the best for you!"

"Then why are you making me so unhappy, now?!" I shrieked, tears of my own running down my face.

Kate froze, realizing that I was right. We were silent for a moment until I broke through it.

"I love him, Kate. I love him. Just like you love Elliot, I love Christian. So why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you just let me live my life?"

"Ana, I-" she cried but I walked past her, toward the coat room, grabbing my trench from the top rack.

When I entered the hallway once more, I stopped at the door, wrapping my coat around myself just as I spat my last words to the woman who was once my best friend.

"Stay out of my life, Katherine. Stay out of my life and away form me…because you're not my friend anymore. You never were."

I ran out of the restaurant after that, my heels clacking against the freezing concrete as I sprinting down the street, screaming Christian's name. It didn't take me but two blocks to catch up to him.

His pace was slow, his hands in his tweed coat pockets as his head hung low against the harsh, cold wind.

"Christian!" I called out to him, making him halt right where he stood. "Christian!"

He spun around as I continued to run, until finally I ran into his opened arms.

"Ana," he sobbed into my neck, my own sobs going into his coat while I clung to him. "Ana, baby, let go. I have to go," he pleaded, trying to pull me off of him.

"Why?" I sobbed so hard, my breaths became few and far between. "What are you doing? A-are you leaving?"

"Ana," Christian shook his head, tears running own his cheeks as his hand rested on my cheek. "I can't stay…we can't do this-"

"No!" I sobbed loudly, clutching onto him even harder. "Christian, I love you! I don't care what Kate said, it wasn't true! You never made me choose! I chose for myself. I Chose love because after everything, after I grow old or break my leg, the only thing I'll have once dance is gone…is you."

"Ana," he breathed, shaking his head. "You're just thinking this because-"

My hand coming down across his cheek ceased his words. Two slaps in one night was enough for me but I wasn't going to let him do this. I wasn't going to lose him again when we were so close to forever.

"Don't tell me what I think because only I know what I think! I'm the only one who knows how I feel! Not you, not Kate! ME! And I know that I love you. I chose you, Christian Grey and I will choose you over anything and everyone," I sobbed, clutching my heart as he stood in shock from both my speech and the slap I had given him. "H-how c-c-could you not c-choose m-me?"

"Oh, Ana," Christian engulfed me in his warm arms. "I will always choose you. That's why I thought it was best if I left. I would let you be happy…follow your dreams."

"I'm happy with you, Christian," I sniffled. "I accomplished my dreams and you were one of them. I love you and I said I would marry you. I knew what I was getting into when I said yes."

"I love you, Anastasia," Christian crushed his lips to mine.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I demanded, my own voice sounding like his own when he was in the playroom. "You're mine, Christian Grey."

Christian's lips curled up into a large, smug smile as he nodded.

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey."

…

After returning to the party, finding both Elliot and Kate gone from the restaurant, Christian and I waltzed back in to the oblivious crowd who welcomed us back with open arms, loving words and huge glasses of wine.

We all sat down to eat, Christian holding me close to him the entire night. We agreed not to mention the fight or the encounter between Kate, Christian and I to anyone but I had a feeling it would be out in the open in no time.

"I love you," Christian whispered as I took another sip of some deep red wine, his nose running up my jaw.

"As I love you," I murmured back.

No matter what, Christian and I would be together. We had faced too many tribulations, been to hell and back, not to be with one another. Nothing would ever pull us apart and as our hands locked between us underneath the table, I knew our love would forever remain unbreakable.

* * *

**I know, I'm the queen of angst, but what can I say? I love the drama! **

**Who hates Kate? Well...don't hate her. There's a reason for the craziness. (Hint: More ANGST!)**

**Well, I love you guys and thank you for your patience, once again. Love you all. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-fighter**


	49. Chapter 49: The Day

**A/N: Chuggin' along. Slowly but surely! Thank you for everything: your patience, love and prayers. I appreciate them all more then I can express.**

* * *

**Chapter 49. **  
**Anastasia Steele**

My dreams had taken me to another world, another time. My body floated through galaxies, the tingling on my skin coming from the warmth of the sun as I followed the earth's orbit. I breathed in the deepest of breaths, allowing myself to relax entirely before I slipped even further into sleep. I was almost entirely engulfed in space when the warmth of the sun had turned into a bitter chill.

I groaned, my body being pulled entirely out of the darkness and into a blinding light. My eyes squinted, my heavy hand coming out to block the light that stung my eyes. A blurred figure became cleared after a few moments from the foot of my bed.

"Granny," I hissed, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Time to get up, buh-bay," Granny lightly swatted my bottom. "It's your wedding day."

For a split second, I was stunned by the statement. I squinted my eyes just enough to glance at the clock on my bed side table; 7:30 am. It was still early but later then the time I normally woke up. The day of my union to Christian had finally come. My excitement should have been overwhelming but after all the drama the night prior, I was still in a haze of exhaustion.

"I don't need to start getting ready for another hour and a half," I coughed, my voice hoarse with exhaustion. "Why are you waking me up right now?"

"Because we need to take in account that you need to eat, take a shower and get out of your damn night gown," Granny chuckled lightly. Beneath her usual teasing tone, though, I could hear the sadness. I had expected to hear it from Momma and maybe even Ray but definitely not Granny.

I sat up, my tangled hair flowing out of the braid I had thrown it up into the night before. Granny's eyes were fixed on my face but I could tell she wasn't focused on me. She was focused on something else happening inside that sharp mind of hers. I pulled myself out of bed, wrapping my arms around her quickly. She was warm and smelled of her perfume. I nuzzled my head into her chest just as I had a million times before whenever she had fixed herself into a mood.

She placed a warm hand on my head, stroking through my thick head of hair. Her cheek pressed to my temple before she pulled away with a kiss to the same spot she had pressed against.

"I love you, baby girl," she whispered, her tone shaky.

"I love you, too, Granny." I smiled.

"Alright," she let out a breath after a long moment. "Get yourself into that shower but don't wash your hair."

"Ew, why?" I laughed.

"The curls won't hold if it ain't dirty enough," she said with her thick twang.

"Whatever you say," I laughed and shuffled into the large bathroom that had come along with the insane suit Christian had booked for me at the Olympia. If the suit wasn't gorgeous enough with a formal dining room, a whole kitchen, a living area and three bedrooms the bathroom made up for any lacking in the room you came to find. Instead of a shower, I decided to pull my hair up into a bun and slide into the enormous porcelain tub surrounded by tinted windows around it. Once the tub was filled with the sweet smelling jasmine soap, suds touching the edge, I slid into the steaming water.

I was only in the tub for five minutes at most before Granny came pounding at the door.

"Annie!" she banged even louder. "You better be done in there in two minutes or I'm coming in to drag you out by your ear."

"It's my wedding day," I laughed. "Shouldn't I be allowed some relaxation before the chaos begins?"

"No!" she snorted. "Out in two or else!"

I sighed loudly, hoping she heard before dragging myself out of the warm water. I pulled one of the overly fluffy gold towels around me. I came out into my suit to find my bed made, curtains drawn to let in not only a beautiful day but the gorgeous view I hadn't taken the time to even glance at the night before. I had been so tired that I had passed out as soon as I had changed into my nightgown.

Granny had laid out some clothes for me on the bed. I was both relieved and happy to find the clothes she had chosen were a overly large plaid button up and some black yoga capris. The underwear beside them were some I wouldn't usually wear but is shrugged, understanding their purpose. The white, entirely see through, lace panties and bra set went on first after I dropped the towel and then the rest of my clothes. Granny came in not even a minute later.

"Right on time," she glanced down at her gold Fossil watch. "That's my girl."

"Have you seen my flip flops?" I scanned the suit, turning toward my bag on the chair beside the window.

"Right here," Granny held them up in her hands.

"Thanks," I slid them on quickly once she dropped them onto the floor. "Where to now?"

"Our room."

"What? I thought we were getting ready here."

"Well you thought wrong. We have everything set up in the room already. C'mon."

Inside her room, everyone was already in the process of getting ready. Every person inside that room already had on plush robes the hotel had provided, curlers in their hair and the basics of their make up slapped on. Most were on their phones, scrolling away or texting rapidly –probably about the insane suit Christian had gotten everyone-with a glass of champagne in the other hand. It wwasn't until I let out a small sigh that everyone looked my way and dropped everything they were doing to swarm around me.

"There she is!" Mia squealed, the first to attack me with a too tight bear hug.

"The bride!" Momma gave me a shaky smile before bursting into tears.

"Oh, Clara!" Granny scolded at my side.

"I'm sorry, Ana," Momma dabbed the corner of her eyes. "It's just…such a happy day!" she wailed.

"She's been like this since she woke up," Aunt Ima Jean rolled her eyes before giving me a curt hug.

"How are doing this morning, dear?" Grace came up next.

"Great," I giggled nervously.

"Cold feet?" she whispered teasingly, but I could see the concern lining her gorgeous eyes.

"Not even a toe," I assured her sincerely.

"Ana!" Granny barked from the large kitchen area. Several platters of fruit, breads, cereals and other breakfast foods had been laid out. She was shoveling spoonful after spoonful onto a large porcelain plate that I hoped wasn't mine. "Head into the bathroom with Mia and start getting ready. The hair and makeup people are already there."

"Alright," I sighed before Mia linked her arm through mine and lead me through the bedroom where all the dresses had been laid out. Mine was still in the bag but I instantly knew which was mine from the area on which it was hung. The white bag looked gorgeous against the cloud free sky behind the enormous window that mirrored mine exactly from the other suit.

I hadn't noticed until we were almost inside the bathroom that Mia had been going on and on about Christian and his groomsmen playing football in the large gym downstairs since early this morning.

"They're going to be all sweaty and gross before they get into their tuxes and they'll ruin everything!" Mia gushed, shaking her head impatiently.

"I'm sure they will take showers before, Mia."

"I wouldn't hope too much," she scoffed.

Once inside the bathroom, I found myself staring at four chairs lined up in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom, makeup sprawled out everywhere on the counter. I had taken one of the middle chairs, Mia sitting beside me. She was still going on and on about different topics but I tuned her out with ease. A makeup artist came up, his skin the most flawless I had ever seen.

"Bride?" he asked me.

"I am," I nodded.

"Congratulations," he said enthusiastically before starting on my makeup. A woman came up behind me simultaneously, working with my slightly damp hair from my shower the night prior.

"Do you know how you'd like your hair?" she asked, batting her thick, mascara covered lashes.

"Down, I guess. Curly."

"Perfect. You have gorgeous hair. It'd be a shame to put it up," she stared down at my waist long locks.

They asked me small talk questions, about my job and Christian. They gasped when they found out my profession and almost choked on the air when I told them who my fiancé was.

"Would you mind if we asked to see the ring?" the male makeup artist asked as he dropped a large blush brush onto the counter.

I shook my head and pulled my hand out from my lap. They both gasped, making me fear that the woman who was still curling my hair would burn some portion of my neck.

"It's gorgeous!" the hair stylist gasped.

"It's huge!" the other cooed.

I pulled my hand back gently, placing it on my lap when Granny came in.

"Isn't it?" Granny smiled smugly. "My soon-to-be son in law has gorgeous taste, doesn't he?"

"He sure does," they replied in uniosn.

I just smiled and shook my head when Granny placed a plate with food piling as high as a mountain on it.

"Eat," she demanded.

"All of this?"

"I want every crumb cleared."

"I'm not going to be able to fit in my dress," I said in a sing song voice as I popped a piece of chopped melon in my mouth.

"Yes you will," she rolled her eyes before turning to walk out. "Eat, relax and then once you're done in here come out into the living area. Your Momma and I have some things to give you."

"Alright," I decided against arguing. It was my wedding day and I didn't need the stress.

Mia finished before I did, leaving only to come back with a mimosa in hand. I prayed it wasn't one of Granny's vodka filled mimosas and sighed when I took a sip. It was champagne. I finished the glass off before taking some more fruit off my plate then switching to the eggs.

"Are you excited about today?" the hairstylist asked through the mirror.

I didn't look up from my now half emptied plate. I was almost full and wasn't quite sure how I was going to finish it off.

"Very," I said through a full mouth.

"What does the gown look like?" her cohort asked as he smoothed some more blush on my cheek.

"Simple and gorgeous," I smiled at the memory I had of it.

The open back and seemingly endless row of buttons down the lace material. The form fit and endless embellishment. The veil that came almost all the way down to the floor and the champagne colored sash that my waist look even smaller than it already was. It was the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes on and it was mine.

"Like you," the male makeup artist winked.

It was obvious he was gay and the compliment was going absolutely nowhere but I couldn't help but blush. Today I felt gorgeous and it was all thanks to them. When they finished up with me, I was allowed a final glance. I looked like myself but with a more flawless finish, my hair perfectly in place, flowing down my back in gentle curls. My face glowed, my cheeks pink just like my lips.

"Perfection," they sighed together.

I said my thanks before walked out into the living room, being greet by only Granny and Momma. Everyone else had cleared out, to my surprise, while Granny and Momma whispered to one another lowly.

"There she is," Momma smiled lovingly. The water works had ceased, a small wooden box replacing the box of tissues that had once rested on her lap.

"Hey there, baby girl," Granny cooed. "Come on over here and take a seat with us," she said patting the seat between her and Momma on the couch. She had her own box in her lap but it was an older, vintage looking shoes box instead of a wooden one.

I did as I was told, getting a few compliments on my hair and makeup before they grew silent.

"You two are in the same room and you're quiet. Hell must have frozen over," I teased them both lovingly.

They laughed before taking some deep breaths. Granny ran her hand over the top of the light blue shoe box, her eyes fixed on the cursive letters. Momma shifted a bit just before placing her box in my lap first.

"The day I married your father," Momma began, her voice gentle and not shaky in the slightest. "Granny showed me her box, and then gave me one of my own. Inside her box were tokens from her wedding. Nothing too large but things that meant something to her. A picture here, a flower there. She showed me hers on my wedding day and now that your wedding day has come, I want to show you mine."

I looked down at the small box in my lap, letting my fingers trace the intricate detail carved into the little box.

"Open it, baby," Granny touched my shoulder.

I did as I was told, lifting the light lid to see few things remaining inside. A gorgeous, diamond hair comb rested inside, allowing Momma to gasp before taking it out and twining it into my hair.

"I wore this on my wedding day," she whispered.

"I remember," I smiled up at her, reaching up to touch it softly.

I pulled out the next thing: a picture of her, my father and I all dancing together to a slow song in the middle of the floor. Just the three of us, Granny in the background, clutching her chest.

"I always loved that picture," Momma smiled before kissing my head.

I pressed the photo to my chest, my voice unable to work correctly at the moment. I placed it back in the box before pulling out another. A piece of satin I assumed came from her dress, a gem off her shoe, the bottle of perfume she had used. All small items but things that meant so much.

"It isn't much," Momma giggled. "But to me, it's everything."

She took the box back after closing the lid before Granny replaced her box with Momma's.

Inside Granny's box were pictures of her and Grandpa dancing, cutting the cake, laughing, kissing…it was all so beautiful. Her flower crown she wore was withered but still in gorgeous condition. A piece of her veil, the nail polish she used and even her shoes. She was smiling, running her hand up and down my arm.

Before I could stop myself, I closed the box and handed it back, tears blurring my vision.

"Ana?" Momma pushed my hair from my face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I love you. The both of you," I sobbed quietly.

Everything was coming so fast, the emotions I hadn't even realized I had been suppressing now coming as an enormous wave. The both of them wrapped their arms around me, warming my shivering body.

"You know, Annie," Granny sniffled quietly. "Life is kind of like driving a car. When you're driving you look through the front window and only look into the rear view mirror when you have to, right?"

I nodded, dabbing my tears away as gently as I could so I wouldn't ruin my perfectly done makeup.

"Well, that's what you're going to do today. You have to look forward, baby. You can't look back. You have a beautiful man who loves you unconditionally and wants to take care of you just as badly as you want to do the same. You can't look back on everything else."

"I know," I sighed, trying my hardest to stop my tears. I was successful in my attempt and gathered myself together as best I could. "I'm just nervous."

"And it's alright to be," Momma smiled. "I'd be anxious if you weren't. You're giving yourself entirely to someone else. That's something to be nervous about." She smiled.

"I love you both," I squeezed both their hands. "Thank you for being here for me. For loving me as much as you do."

"What else would we do?" Granny teased.

Right there, with the two women I loved most in the world I felt every nerve - no matter how tiny - float out of my body. I would be giving myself to Christian not because I had to but because I loved him and I wanted to. This wasn't an ending, but another beginning.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm trying, I promise but it's very difficult. My father has recently decided to stop his chemo treatments. We've decided it's for the best and as a whole unit, our family has come to peace with the decission, no matter how hard it was. **

**Thank you all so much for your unfailing love and support. I appreciate every prayer and hope you've given me. I love you all more than mere words can express. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 3**


	50. Chapter 50: Our Vows

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to the incredible E.L. James.**

**A/N: So this is what we've been waiting for, right? The big moment is finally here! Excited? Well break out the tissues because you're going to need them! I sure used a ton. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 50. Our Vows  
Christian Grey**

My hands were shaking so violently, the cuff links I was attempting to clamp seemed almost impossible to hold between my fingers. Carrick smiled from across the room, the grin one of understanding and warmth, before quietly coming over to assist me.

"T-thanks," I trembled out.

He nodded, examining my silver tie before adjusting it to perfection.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Elliot teased gently, buttoning up his shirt.

I had been furious with my brother twelve hours previous but after a lot of thinking and even less sleeping, I came to the conclusion that the incident between Kate and I hadn't been his fault in the slightest. I was the one to blame for giving into Kate's manipulative ways and words. If I had been a better man, I would have politely told her to fuck off and gone back to Ana's side without hesitation. But I hadn't and that wasn't Elliot's fault.

"Of course he's nervous," Carrick winked at me. "I was shaking so hard on the way up to that alter, I think your grandfather thought I might have collapsed."

"How'd you get it to stop?" I laughed my voice still shaky.

"A swig of whatever was in the mini bar," Elliot chortled.

My father didn't take his eyes off of me, his blue locking with my green. He smiled, soft smile wrinkles becoming visible.

"Your mother walked down that aisle," he nodded. "The minute I saw her, every nerve in my body vanished."

A smile of my own tugged at my lips. I reached out, offering a hug to my shocked father who instantly accepted the rarity I was holding out.

"I love you, Dad," my voice cracked just enough.

"I love you, Son."

We parted after a long moment; Carrick dismissed himself to the bathroom to make sure the rest of the herd was almost ready to go. Jordan and Craig were in there having panic attacks over who would shave first and who would take a piss next. It had been like that all morning.

I had gone out for a row earlier that morning, making the hour long trip out to the bay at four in the morning. Sleeping without Ana had come as a difficulty so I decided the rowing might have helped some. My muscles relaxed into the familiar position, my legs and arms singing with pain at first but then becoming accustomed to the feeling I had become so used to many years before. With every pull, every stroke, I felt my breathing become more in tune. My brain cleared and through the exhaustion came clarity. Taylor took me back to the hotel around six or seven, just around the time everyone was finally waking up.

I had gotten word Ana was up and starting her own wedding day routine around nine, after the guys had dragged me out for a half hour game of football in the gym down stairs. "Bonding" they had claimed it to be. A reason to tackle someone was what I called it.

"Christian?" Elliot called me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

He looked serious, his expression not gloomy but determined to get something out.

"Look, bro," he cleared his throat, shifting his weight where he stood nervously. "I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Kate last night. She didn't mean to cause any trouble…she's just really anxious about everything. She loves Ana like a little sister, like I love you, and wants what's best for her."

"And she doesn't think I'm the best for Ana?"

"No," he cleared up quickly. "She just doesn't know you. With us being in New York and you two always being here, she never got the chance to really get to know you. I've known Ana as long as you have but if I hadn't, I would have-"

"Done the same thing Kate had?" I raised a curious brow.

"Not exactly," he chuckled, palming his amused face. "Kate's a lot more driven than I am, Christian. And much more abrasive. She doesn't know you and you're taking her best friend away from her. How would you be if someone did that to you? What would you act like?"

I hadn't taken such things into consideration. Elliot had a very valid point. Kate had never meant to harm Ana but rather keep her safe. Strangers equal danger and to Kate I was still very much a stranger. I could respect that because when it came to Ana, I was as equally protective as Kate was. She had gone about things the wrong way but her intentions came out of love.

"Psychotic," I smiled.

"Exactly," Elliot clapped a warm hand onto my shoulder. I didn't flinch. "Thank you for understanding. She's all bent out of shape about how things went down."

"It'll all be fine, Elliot. Ana will forgive her. She loves Kate far too much not to."

"I know," he nodded.

"Alright assholes!" Craig sauntered out into the middle of the living area like the owned the place, his tux looking excellent on him. "Who's ready for a wedding?"

Everyone broke out into laughter, releasing some previous tension.

"You better cut the cussing before Tam gets up here with the kids or she's going to have your balls," Jordan smiled smugly in the mirror he was using to examine himself in.

Tamara had been welcomed into the wedding party as one of Ana's bridesmaids as well as Jordan's wife, Julia, after a weekend the six of us had spent getting to know one another. Even Craig's two children, Kara and Daniel, had been dragged in as flower girl and ring bearer. Mia was a little nervous about allowing a two year old walk down the aisle with Ana's and my ring but Kara, his six year old sister, had promised over and over that she would keep a close eye on them and her brother for us.

"The kids are coming up here?" Elliot asked shakily.

He wasn't the only one who got anxious around children, my eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Craig sighed heavily, flopping down on a sofa nearest to him. "Ana's getting into the dress and they don't want sticky palms or juice boxes anywhere near the white dress."

"She's almost ready?" I swallowed hard, trying my best to envision Ana in a white gown.

An angel.

"Are they all hyped up on sugary shit?" Elliot began to pace. "I'm not a kid person, man. Like at all. I could hardly handle Mia when she was a kid!"

"Calm down, son," Dad snorted. "I'm sure they'll behave."

"Tam isn't big into the punishing but they're really well mannered, thanks to her," Craig smiled gently to himself. "She's a great mother."

"Julia is having an absolute shit fit over this damn bridesmaids dress," Jordan shook his head down at the screen of his iPhone. "Spewing something about the baby bump showing and being scared the zipper won't close. She wants to wear yoga pants down the aisle."

Julia and Jordan had recently found out that they were expecting their first child. It was a sort of shock, though, when they found Julia was already four to five months pregnant. She had claimed she had no clue to the pregnancy but Jordan had a suspicion she had known but wasn't sure on whether or not she even wanted it. Jordan and Julia had been married barely a year and from what Jordan had told me Julia hadn't wanted children for another five to ten years.

"I don't think it's that sort of wedding," Dad laughed. "She'll calm down. It's the hormones, they make every woman go a little crazy."

"That's an understatement, Mr. Grey," Craig laughed just as a knock came to the door.

Craig answered it, little Kara and Daniel rushing in to hug their father's legs. It warmed my heart to see such a thing but the idea of it happening to me was alien. Daniel was lifted into his father's arms as Craig spoke with Tamara about a few last minute things.

"Hello," Tamara waved to everyone in the room, Kara still at her hip. "Christian, you look very handsome."

"Thank you, Tamara. You look lovely, as well."

I wasn't lying when I had complimented her either. Mia had done a wonderful job picking the long bridesmaid gown with modest straps. The color matched my silver tie perfectly and complimented Tamara's light blonde hair perfectly. Mia and I had agreed that the main color of the wedding would be white but Mia explained that no one but the bride could wear white so we settled on silver accents. Ana hadn't cared in the slightest.

"Ana's almost ready. You should start heading down in ten minutes or so. We'll be right behind you," Tamara looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Alright then," Craig adjusted his small, sleepy looking son in his arms before leaning in to kiss his wife gently on the lips. "We'll head down there right now. I'll see you over there."

"I love you," she kissed him back lightly.

"I love you, too."

"Congratulations, Christian," Tamara waved before walking back down the hall.

"Thank you!"

Finishing up a few last minute tasks, we all gathered together and headed for the private elevator our penthouse suites had come with. I had spared no expense for Ana and my wedding day so that it would be perfect and so far it had been. The Heatheman had outdone itself and so had Mia with her perfect planning skills.

The moment I set foot inside the entrance area where our guests were arriving, I instantly heard the whispers of how beautiful everything was. White roses covered every inch of the space inside and people sat everywhere. Ana and I had come to a conclusion that more than four hundred people would be attending our wedding but that was to be expected with my field of work. I knew too many people and needed to maintain enough relationships to invite them all to our wedding. It was an act of business and I expected half of my business associates to leave as soon as we were finished with the "I do's".

"Christian!" Mia's voice hissed from behind the doors I peered through.

She looked beautiful in the dress Tamara had shown a few minutes before.

"Are we ready?" I asked her form where I stood.

"Yes. Grab the boys and start down the aisle."

I did as I was told, feeling my heart begin to quiver in my chest. My father went first, the crowd hushing just enough to see Craig, Jordan, Elliot and then I finally make our way down the aisle. The pastor who would marry us was a younger man, probably in his early forties with thick framed classes and a grey suit on. Since Ana and I weren't very religious, we explained to him that we preferred to keep things simple and intimate. He understood and was very kind about everything.

"You ready?" he whispered over the soft hum of the crowd surrounding us.

"As I'll ever be," I smiled politely.

I was far too nervous to be talking and when the music began, everyone rising, the nerves only got worse. First came Kara and Daniel, who had been taken into the care of Mia when Craig and everyone else had made it down first. They were adorable, Daniel carefully holding a black box in one hand while his sister held the other. Kara looked darling as well, floating down the aisle in a very light silver dress as she guided her young brother to his spot beside his father before taking a seat. Craig took the box from his son, handed them off to Elliot – my best man – and then sat him beside his sister.

My mother, Granny and Ana's mother were next, their hands linked as tears pooled in their eyes. It made my stomach flutter furiously, seeing them so close. They were accepting our union with all their hearts, proving even further so by sitting together, tissues in hand. Julia was next, looking very anxious as she waddled down the aisle. Then came Tamara and finally Mia.

My sister had broken down in tears when Ana had asked Mia to be her maid of honor and had accepted eagerly. The light tinkering of music ceased and soon, the doors opened to a beauty in white.

Ray was struggling to hold back tears, allowing one or two to drop down as he slowly walked side by side with his one and only daughter down the aisle. Ana's face was slightly clouded by her veil but I could see her own tears of joy as she came closer. She was breath taking, her dress clinging to her in the perfect places. She was looking between me and her father, trying to comfort him as best she could with the one hand she had free. The other was occupied by a bouquet of white roses. Four feet away from me, Ana's father stopped her, the music faded just low enough for us to only hear in the background.

He lifted her veil, revealing the most perfect woman I had every laid eyes on. She was staring up at me, lips slightly pursed as to hold back her tears.

Every vision I had ever had of her came flashing across my eyes, like an endless scrapbook of Ana. Ana playing in my sprinklers as a child, her dancing on the stage now and when she was younger, her beautiful face sleeping on my pillow and on my chest. Every vision of Ana was more beautiful than the next but this one was beyond all the others. She was here and she was an angel, just as she had always been.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?" the pastor asked calmly.

"I-I do," Ray trembled out, tears streaking down his face. "With all my heart," he reached out for my hand before placing Ana's in it. "I do."

He gave me a slight nod and a smile before whispering quietly.

"If it were anyone less worthy, I couldn't have. But I know you'll take care of her and I know you'll love her."

A lump swelled in my throat but I cleared it quickly.

"Forever," I swore, staring straight at Ana.

She wasn't holding back anymore, the tears flowing freely now. It was a good thing whoever had done her make-up had made it tear proof because there wasn't a streak in sight.

Ray gave Ana a peck on the cheek before retreating to his seat.

She was on the verge of sobs when I leaned down to kiss the shell of her ear and whispered quietly.

"Breathe, baby. Breathe."

Ana did as she was told and took a large breathe before squeezing my hand, handing her flowers to Mia and facing the pastor with me. Everyone sat quietly and then it began.

Pastor Richards opened a very worn, tattered looking brown bible, a few papers sticking out here and there before speaking clearly and calmly, Ana and I facing one another. Our hands held onto one another with incredible strength but beyond our desperation was love. Undoubtable, undying love.

"_Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours_." he closed his book for a moment. "When we gather together to witness a love, a bond, as strong as Christian and Ana have for one another, we cannot help but find their love and adoration for one another infectious. I, myself, know only what these two have told me of their relationship and yet I already find myself knowing that their love is one that is unbreakable. A love that comes only once in a life time. I find myself believing in their love for them, finding hope for them and myself. Just like Beethoven explains, this is what the truest of loves does; inspires. These two have come together to profess their love and make their truest of loves for one another a bond that can never be broken. If anyone may have objection to why this bond should not be made, speak now or keep your peace."

Everyone remained silent beyond us.

He nodded toward us, giving us our chance to say the vows we had written.

"I promise to love you faithfully and fiercely. To protect not only you but this union that we are committing ourselves to for the rest of our lives. I vow to adore and cherish your heart, accepting every thought and whim you may have with an open mind. I promise to give but never expect and vow to stay by your side until the day you wish me gone. Maybe even after that," I chuckled, gaining a few giggles from the crowd around us and from Ana. "Ana," I squeezed her hands tightly, wanting so badly to wipe the tears pouring from her eyes now. "I vow to be your husband, your best friend, your confidant and the person who will cherish your love as much as you cherish mine."

"Ana?" Pastor Richard asked after giving me an approving smile.

It took her a moment to compose herself but when she did, she steadied herself and spoke clearly.

"Christian," she breathed, resting her eyes on mine. "I vow to love you unconditionally and unwaveringly. I vow to support you through every move, mistake or bump. To guide you when you need guiding and follow when needed. I vow to be all that you need and to give what I can without expectations of receiving. I vow to be cautious with our love because it is a love that only comes along once every lifetime and to carry your heart within mine for all of time."

Without warning, the wind was knocked out of me and tears fell with ease down my cheeks. I couldn't swallow them back nor did I want to. Ana had professed her love for me just as I had. We loved one another more than our words could profess but her words had struck my heart with such force, I could hardly contain myself much longer. Without warning, I leaned down, pressed my forehead to Ana's and wept with her out of joy and out of overwhelming love.

"Christian," Pastor Richard said gently, now holding two small bands in his hands, one with diamonds on it and the other without. I stood up straight, ready to give myself to Ana finally. "Do you take Anastasia Steele to be your best friend, your eternal love and your wife for the rest of your life? Through every struggle, turmoil and bump in the road, no matter how big or small, do you promise to stand by her side and remain her husband?"

He placed the ring in my hand as I gave my answer and slid the ring on her trembling finger.

"With all my heart," I promised.

"Ana," he turned to her now, giving her my ring. "Do you take Christian Trevelyan-Grey to be your best friend, your eternal love and your husband for the rest of your life? Through every struggle, turmoil and bump in the road, no matter how small, do you promise to stand by his side and remain his wife?"

"With everything I am," she swore.

He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Ana and Christian, I am honored to be the first to profess the two of you as husband and wife! You may now kiss your love."

Ana laughed gently through our euphoria but it was cut off but my lips crushing hers. Everyone clapped and cheered around us, but it didn't matter. We were husband and wife, before the world we had confessed our love for one another and now we would be together until time ended. Our kiss was sweet yet salted with our tears of bliss…it was the most incredible kiss we had ever shared.

"I love you, Christian Grey," Ana whispered, her palms pressed to either sides of my face as we stood there, just breathing one another in for a moment.

"And I love you, Anastasia Grey."

That made her smile.

* * *

**The Kleenex went pretty fast, didn't they? I know, I know! What did you guys think about the vows? Do tell. **

**I love you all and thank you for everything you all do! **

**Music for this chapter goes as so: **

(**down the aisle**)  
**Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

(**just throughout**)  
_Drops of Jupiter by Train _***cliché, I know***  
_Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran_  
_Lego House by Ed Sheeran_  
_Yellow by Coldplay_


	51. Chapter 51: Together Forever

**I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy! All rights belong to the incredible E.L James. **

**A/N: So this is it guys! The last chapter! The Sequal should be up within the next oh...few hours? Maybe a day. Who knows? I love you guys so much and thank you for everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 51. Bad Reception  
Anastasia Steele**

Sitting at the table with Christian, his chin resting on my bare shoulder as I peppered his temple with light feather light kisses seemed to be the best part of the entire evening. Besides actually getting married, of course. I ran my hands carefully through his thick locks, loving the feeling of his cool breath fanning over my neck and chest as music played around us, people and food covering every inch of the reception area.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," Christian murmured, running his lips up my neck and jaw as he spoke.

His jacket was hung over the back of his chair, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his forearms.

"Hmmm," I hummed. "As I love you, Mr. Grey."

"Are you happy you became my wife?" he asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes. Very," I giggled when he kissed a certain spot on my neck. "I'm very happy I became your wife."

I was the truth. Even after everything we had been through, I was proud to call Christian Grey my husband. Everything was seeming to piece together slowly but surely. The music played, our families having a great time as they danced. Food had been passed out and liquor was surely a small part of the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Are you happy I'm your wife?" I whispered, staring at him from my shoulder.

He answered with a kiss, his lips gently latching onto mine. When he pulled away, my eyes opened the sea of grey that I adored so much. The back of his fingers brushed my cheek with a feather light touch while I pressed my lips to them.

"I've never been so happy," he murmured back.

"Are you ready for this?" my fingers intertwined with his.

"For what?" his forehead pressed to mine.

I giggled. "The rest of our lives."

"Christian!" Grace's shrill, drunken voice interrupted our quiet, intimate moment. "Annie!"

"Mom?" Christian laughed gently, finding humor in his mother's intoxicated state.

"Now," she slurred. "I want you two to know, I want lots of grands-babies. Loss of dem. Okay?"

Christian and I both froze for a second but laughed gently when his arms wrapped around my waist. Christian's lips pressed to my neck, my hair now pulled up after some dancing.

"Okay, Mom. Whatever you want."

Carrick came to gather up his wife, apologizing with a smile before taking her back onto the dance floor.

"Can we agree on something?" I asked Christian, pressing my temple to his shoulder.

"What?"

I sat up straight, looking over at him with a mock serious expression.

"No kids. No baby fever or even thoughts of children for at least a few more years."

"Whatever you want," he smiled, obviously in total agreement.

"We can tell your mother whatever she wants to hear but for right now," I lifted our tangled hands between us. "I just want things to be about me and you. Is that totally selfish?"

"Not at all." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"As I love you," he pecked his lips to mine.

"C-Christian?" a shaky, familiar voice called from the foot of our table.

Instantly recognizing the voice, both Christian and I turned instantly toward the voice. Elena stood at the end of our table, looking not only frightened but very hurt. Her eyes were red and swollen form what I expected were tears of sadness. Her mascara had left slight streaks from where she had tried to wipe it away but the smudges were still there. She looked elegant in her long, velvet gown that hugged her body flawlessly, her hair in it's usual platinum blonde bond.

Her eyes were locked on Christian, not even recognizing my existence.

"Elena," Christian's tone sharpened up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"'Lena!" Grace slurred, dragging Carrick off the dance floor only to fling herself at Elena. My stomach churned at the thought of someone as gentle and kind like Grace even standing near a troll like Elena.

"Who the hell invited her?" I hissed at Christian.

"Apparently my mother," he looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I didn't have anything to do with her being here, Ana. I swear. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Gracie," Elena laughed stiffly, pulling her away to look over Grace. "I've never seen you so…drunk!"

"Elena," Carrick leaned in to kiss her cheek, making me flinch in disgust. "You look lovely, as always."

"Thank you, Carrick. Congratulations. To all of you," her eyes flickered toward Christian.

"Thank you!" Grace smiled widely. "Next step: babies! Lots and lots of grandbabies! Right you two?"

Elena stared at us wide eyed, Christian going ridged as I let out a loud laugh. I couldn't help it. As much as I hated Elena being here, I had won. I had won Christian's heart, his love. I had won him and now we had our whole life together. I didn't need to be catty or rude. I was here to stay and so was Christian.

"Of course, Grace," I smiled toward her. "Just like we promised."

"At least three! I know it!" Grace held up four fingers. She was drunk beyond belief, making Christian and I both laugh quietly.

Elena looked mortified.

"B-babies?" she trembled out. "Christian, y-you want c-c-children?"

"One day, yes," Christian wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "With Ana, I think our children would be wonderful."

We kissed between giggles and before Elena or anyone else could get out another word, we were called onto the dance floor, Mia's voice calling over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to ask you all to clear the floor. It's about that time for the lovely couple to have their first dance as husband and wife." Everyone erupted into a fit of clapping and hooting.

"Mrs. Grey," Christian looked toward me, standing up, making Elena swallow back a tiny sob. "May I have this dance?"

Taking his outstretched hand, I stood with him and kissed his lips with every ounce of love I had in me.

"You may, Mr. Grey."

Leading me onto the dance floor, Christian and I took our place in the center, before moving gently to the beautiful song Mia had picked for us. My dress moved easily with Christian as he held me close, my cheek pressed to his chest and his pressed to my hair. My hand laid perfectly in his as we danced flawlessly. We didn't stumble or trip, staying in sync with one another. A few spin and a final dip, Christian kissed me feverently, making the crowd that had formed around us go wild in cheers and clapping.

After the dance, Christian and I retreated to our table. Elena had stormed off in the middle of our dance, leaving Christian to feel comfortable enough to show me off to his colleagues. We must have shaken every person that had attended the reception's hand. Everyone from temps at Grey Enterprise to multi-billion dollar tycoons just like Christian. They were much older, of course, but friendly as Christian introduced me to everyone.

"You did well," Mr. Reynolds, a large investor in Christian's company, patted Christian's hand. Christian beamed around this man, speaking with him openly and even smiling which he hardly did with anyone ever. "You're wife is beautiful."

"I know," Christian smiled up at me from where he sat in front of the elderly man. "She really is gorgeous."

"You should meet my granddaughter, Anastasia. She's about your age. She would love you!" Mr. Reynolds smiled.

"I would love to," I said, gripping his hand gently. It was warm and wrinkled with wisdom.

"Now, where are you two headed for your honeymoon?" he asked, genuinely happy for us.

"Somewhere no one can find us," Christian laughed.

"Smart boy," Mr. Reynolds clapped his shoulder. "You two need some time alone before you get back to work."

...

"Are you ready for this?" Christian whispered as we danced slowly amongst the people surrounding us.

"For what?" I pressed my palm to his cheek.

"For everything. For us to take on this crazy world together?"

"That was cheesy," I giggled.

"Well?" he laughed.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

"And you said I was cheesy."

"You are!" I nudged him playfully.

Christian smiled lovingly down at me before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?"

"Loving me."

I felt my breath hitch in my lungs before nodding.

"I never stopped, you know," I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat.

"Neither did I," he breathed. "Never."

Right there, in the midst of our family and friends, love encircling us in every way possible, our lives began. The terrors of our pasts fading away like the scars on our bodies, the two children who had met so many years before had now become one and were ready to take on anything that came.

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it! The Sequal should be up within the next day or so! Already started writing it, so yeah! It will take place a year or two after the wedding, so don't freak on me! I love you guys so much and thank you for everything! Much love!  
**

**-Fighter**


End file.
